


The Brother Holmes

by Ulanqab



Category: 007:Skyfall, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 157,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab
Summary: 这是关于一家子三兄弟如何最终能一起好好过一个圣诞节的故事……





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
Mr. Bond的出现在海伯里引起了一阵范围颇广、时间颇久的轰动。据说他是一位英俊倜傥、满载荣誉的退役海军上校，更重要的是他有着两万磅的身价，无数Omega暗中激动窃喜，认为这是他们理应到手的一笔财富。  
贝茨小姐戴着白底蓝点的居家便帽做着针线活，狭小的圆桌上放着一杯滚热的咖啡、一小盘冷肉蔬菜沙拉、两片吐司，还有一叠报纸和几封信，她看着头发蓬松的年轻人从紧邻会客室的侧卧走出来，一副睡眼惺忪的模样。  
“都已经入冬啦，怎么还光着脚走来走去，这里的木地板可凉着呐，快穿上拖鞋。”  
贝茨小姐弯腰递给他一副针脚紧凑的褐色绒毛拖鞋，那是她两个月之前专门给他做的，这位没有嫁人的中年Beta几乎将这个寄居的年轻人当成她的孩子一样疼爱。虽然她处境贫寒。  
Q盘腿坐在扶手椅里面，垂着毛茸茸的褐色脑袋，他刚起床之后总是迷迷糊糊的，贝茨小姐知道他的习惯，起身把靠西侧的窗户关上，免得他受了起床的风寒。  
“别把我看作弱不禁风的Omega嘛。”  
Q嘟囔着，揉了揉眼睛，开始坐到桌边吃早点。他有着很好的用餐礼节，从侧面看端庄得像一个名门公子，然而拨开他凌乱的碎发，就可以看到闭着的眼睛。  
“今晚我们收到了伍德豪斯先生家的邀请，上午你一定要下楼去隔壁托马斯那里休整一下你的头发，下午开始换礼服，我们走到哈特菲尔德庄园大概要半个时辰，所以五点出发。这么隆重的宴会，我们可不能迟到了呀。”  
贝茨小姐什么都好，就是有些神经质和过分的唠叨。  
“我不去，你知道我最讨厌舞会了。”  
Q顺利地闭着眼睛吃完了早餐，然后睁开眼睛一边看报一边喝咖啡。  
“Quinn，这可是有Bond先生的舞会呀。”贝茨小姐透过老花镜片看着他，文弱秀气的脸上有种受宠若惊的神情。  
“那又怎么样。”  
Q很不喜欢别人称呼他名字，他有些后悔初次见面时没有给自己起一个化名，他只编造了姓氏，说自己叫Quinn Hudson，是苏塞克斯郡人，积攒了游费来约克郡学习绘画，可是学校都不招收Omega，所以他打算暂住在海伯里，跟随这里的教堂画师学学技艺。  
“那又怎么样？Q，他可是有两万英镑的资产啊，这还不算地产田产，我听戈达德太太说，他在乡下有一处别墅，虽然比不上哈特菲尔德庄园这么宏大气派，也一定富丽堂皇，这都是大好的条件啊。”  
“什么大好的条件？贝茨小姐，您在说什么？”  
“Alpha，他是一名正适婚龄的Alpha呀。”  
贝茨小姐简直想用木棒槌敲一敲Q的脑袋了。  
“哦，无聊的婚姻，又是娶娶嫁嫁这些事情，我们不能谈些别的吗？”  
Q很怀疑，这世界上，除了操心嫁人的母亲和积极等待被嫁的Omega，还有没有别的东西。  
“他，海军军官退役，三十岁，两万磅财产，还有可爱的乡间别墅，Quinn，海伯里每个待嫁人都会为此疯狂的，甚至是爱玛小姐都穿了束腰礼服裙呢。”  
Q暗自嫌弃了一句束腰礼服裙这种反人类的设计，无聊地打了一个哈欠说：“就算他是一个五十岁的糟老头子，只要有两万磅财产，他也会像是阿波罗神一样健美英俊。”  
Q深知金钱的威力，他已经听说这个Bond先生很多天了，街头巷尾无人不在提及他：英俊多金、气度潇洒、彬彬有礼、温和可亲……所有能够被用来赞美一个男性Alpha的话都被安在他名下。  
“亲爱的两万英镑，你让虚弱的人变强壮；  
“可爱的万恶之源，你让卑陋的人变高尚。”  
Q最近常常哼着这两句歌词涂抹教堂的祈祷室，年久失修的神龛光辉不再，他调制好金漆给圣光上色。  
“这就是金子的魔力。”  
Q敏捷地跳下来，仰望着高高在上的画像。可能所谓的Bond先生也不过是金漆下的土墙罢了。

Q猜错了。  
Bond先生确实是一位魅力无可抵挡的Alpha，他的气度涵养可不是画像上的金子，贝茨小姐攥紧裙摆乳黄色的蕾丝花边，宛如回到二十年前初入舞会不知所措的少女模样。  
哈特菲尔德的宴会厅足够容纳八十人跳舞。海伯里虽然是一个乡村，但是人口规模近乎一个城镇，既有着田园的安逸静谧，又有着方便热闹的市场店铺。  
伍德豪斯一族是海伯里最富有的人家，唯一的继承人爱玛·伍德豪斯是一名年轻的女性Alpha，现在她正在和Bond先生跳今天的第一支开场舞。  
“你今天的卷发太精致了。”  
戈达德太太笑眯眯走到贝茨小姐面前，眼神四下张望着，其实完全没有人注意到她们，年轻人都在跳舞，而他们的父亲在隔壁会客室打牌、或者在廊道交谈着农牧和税法，他们的母亲都像戈达德太太一样找着自己的同伴交谈，实际上目光紧紧盯着自家Omega和Bond，他们盯紧Bond的一举一动，包括他皮鞋鞋尖朝向哪里都会引发他们心里无限的猜测和期待。  
“你的墨绿色项链和眼睛颜色也非常搭配。”  
贝茨小姐的赞美更加真诚一些，她一向喜欢墨绿色的瞳眸，从戈达德太太墨绿色的袖边和墨绿色的靴筒大概可以看出她对这次着装的审美有多么上心。  
“我没看到你远方的侄子，他来了吗？有Bond先生在，他一定会来的吧。”戈达德太太漫不经心地张望一圈，没有看到毛茸茸棕发青年的身影。  
“他来了，不过可能嫌吵，躲到什么清静的地方去了。”  
贝茨小姐含笑回答。  
因为他们没有马车，只能徒步前来，她又不愿意在这些富贵人家面前丢了脸面，所以他们到达时间太早，当时太阳还在山坡上懒悠悠地晃荡，仆人们还没有摆好长桌和餐具，鲜花刚刚被采下插在陶瓷花瓶中，然后Quinn就不见了。  
如他难得几次参加舞会时的做法，偷偷溜走。  
贝茨小姐知道，等到第三曲结束，大家都跳够了，登对的Alpha和Omega开始闲聊，其余人唱歌或端着香槟走动，他就会从某个角落冒出来，问她要不要回去，然后他们和主人礼貌地道别，离开。

Bond松开爱玛小姐的手，他服役时遇到太多气味辛辣冲鼻的Alpha，和这位看起来明艳聪颖的Alpha小姐跳一支舞已经不需要他违背天性的忍耐什么。  
Bond手轻轻敲打着细长的香槟玻璃杯，眼中带着微笑的暖意，他总是这样谦和优雅，对人不卑不亢，即便是随意扫过一眼，贝茨小姐也会以为这位绅士在那瞬间只是专注凝望着自己，眼中没有其他人。  
只有爱玛没被这位万人迷先生迷惑。她可没有那么好的忍耐性，她明显感知到Bond柔和的表层气息下雪松、杜松、焚香等辛辣的底色，他浅海蓝色的眼眸绝不止风流多情这一层意思，她感受到很多，这位先生在对这些陌生的气息作出辨别，他感到困惑。  
“海伯里的诸位相当迷人，Bond先生很上心呐。”  
爱玛漫不经心扫过台阶下的众人，她站在幽暗的帷幕遮蔽下，不用表现得那么完美无瑕，这位尊贵高傲的小姐有时真是厌烦这些交际舞会了，她无意嫁娶之事，所以这位Bond先生有一点她真的是佩服至极，他的谦和有礼绝不是一种道貌岸然的伪装，这在富足的交际圈中简直罕见。  
Bond浅笑的眼神从大厅转向她，或许这位小姐误会了，他从来不爱过分开放敏锐的感官，可是今天他闻到一丝若有若无的气息，近乎让他欲罢不能，然而恼人的一点是，气息的拥有者似乎不在宴会厅。  
这神秘而诱人的气味啊。  
它让Bond对飘荡在金色泡泡间近乎梦幻的优美旋律心不在焉，他在每一位来客身上寻找着这气息的踪迹，最后他的目光停留在一位中年女性身上。  
她无疑是一位Beta，带着一顶略有过时的棕色窄边帽，没有花哨的羽毛和丝带装饰，柔顺的黑发披拂在肩上，合体而有些泛白的米兰色礼服裙，在灯架的照明下有些失色的蕾丝花边，有些被她局促之间揉得发皱，这是她从少女时代起就改不了的习惯。  
爱玛好奇地顺着Bond的目光看去，瞬间猜测了无数可能，天真温驯的哈丽特、端庄矜持的简、活泼风趣的伊芙，……到底有谁能中这位天之骄子的意。  
然而绝不可能是一位近乎老态的中年Beta。  
“你不跳了吗？有很多人等你邀请跳第二支舞呢。”爱玛收回目光，她可是真猜不透这位迷人先生呢。  
只跳一支舞确实有失礼节。然而来海伯里一周的时间，他已经出入了各个乡绅富贵的会客室和宴会厅，他通常会跳完三支舞，第一支请主人家适龄的Omega或者Beta跳，第二支请在座最尊贵的Omega跳，第三支找一位典雅内敛的Omega或Beta跳。  
一切合乎评价，他是一个得体的军官，不至于过分殷勤、也没有冷淡傲慢，谁都有幸得到他的青睐，可是谁也没机会多想。似乎Bond先生还没有邀请同一位Omega跳过两次舞。  
然而今天他不想跳了，在座的大部分人他已经打过照面。只因为哈特菲尔德是海伯里最大户的人家，舞厅需要满一些才好看，而且爱玛向来不吝啬款待周围的邻居客人，她是个落寞而喜欢热闹的姑娘，所以今天收到请柬的一些人只不过是年收入几百英镑的独立户罢了，这些人Bond是没有机会在那些中小型舞会上接触到的。  
“难得来到哈特菲尔德，你可不能这样兴致缺缺度过一晚上呀。”  
爱玛真的会因为哪个客人没有尽兴而感到不高兴，她是这个庄园的女主人，或许有时候像任何一个小姑娘一样幼稚置气，但她尽职尽责。  
“太多了，不是吗？”Bond含笑看着她。  
“确实太多舞会了。”爱玛轻轻叹道，转而她又神采明亮起来，“那我们就夜游一番吧，你还没有见过哈特菲尔德的夜景呢，紧邻这里的塔楼可以看到银河，不过现在是初冬，夏天才好看呢。”  
爱玛挽着Bond的胳臂，他们缓缓走过舞池、前厅、走廊和露天花园，人们的目光有意无意追随他们。

“我听他们说夏天，Bond先生会待到夏天吗？”  
“漫长的冬季，还有春天，如果他要待到夏天，他一定会在海伯里选择一个人结婚的。”  
既然所有的Omega都没有荣幸得到二次邀请，他们宁愿把Bond看成一项共同的荣誉，不论是谁，只要他选择海伯里就好。  
大家其乐融融举杯，小提琴和钢琴曲舒缓流淌。

“Emma？”奈特利先生快步而不失稳重走到他们身边，他微微朝Bond点头致意，“你父亲该休息了，你可以在西厅壁炉边找到他。”  
今年海伯里的十一月异常温暖，然而伍德豪斯先生还是在十月末就点上了炉火，爱玛不知怎么有些烦躁“壁炉”这个词，她含着责备的眼神看了奈特利一眼，只有亲密无间的人才会有这种默契的怪怨。  
“那你领着Bond先生参观庄园好啦。”  
爱玛很自然地让奈特利给她披上披肩，如果父亲看到她裸露肩臂在十一月的户外闲晃，一定会吓到晕厥过去。  
“谨遵芳令。”奈特利用了文绉绉的优雅辞令。  
Bond心里好笑看着这些。奈特利先生琥珀沉香的气味总会在遇到爱玛时变得醇厚低沉，和遇到他时有些硝烟的气场截然相反。

爱玛照例和父亲道过晚安、安顿他躺下。她绕过舞厅，站到二楼的阳台上看着远处青黑的村庄和灰色的田野，突发奇想，她非常想要清新的冰冷的空气，站在高高的塔楼上，习习凉风吹来，仿佛把遥远的星辰都会吹落。  
她爬上屋顶，穿过横梁，纵身轻轻一跃，就跳到了塔楼上面。  
“Quinn？”爱玛被黑暗中的人影吓了一跳，好在她大叫之前辨认出那是Q。  
“唔，失礼了，爱玛小姐。”  
Q也被突然跳下来的人影吓了一跳，不过他的反应要比爱玛镇定一些，这是主人招待他们的宴会，而他一个人跑来偏僻安静的塔楼看星星。  
Q和爱玛接触不多，但是知道这个真诚热烈的贵族小姐最怕在宴会上招待不好客人，他无意让她难过。  
然而主客两人还来不及尴尬抱歉，“Emma？”奈特利先生的声音及时介入，他听起来焦急而担忧。  
“我很好，奈特利先生。”  
爱玛就像是小时候调皮被奈特利发现一样及时辩解。  
“这么漆黑，你怎么可以那样跳过房顶？”  
奈特利忍住因为担心而引发的生气，他压低声音，眼神关切而责备。  
“别说我啦，你们怎么会在这里？”爱玛看向Bond。

初冬干燥微寒的空气，土地休眠的安宁，灌木丛苦涩的气味，香槟的甘甜爽口，红酒的温柔醇厚，黑啤的辛辣冲鼻，漂浮的悬停着，嘈杂的安静了，交响曲落下最后的音节，一圈圈涟漪停滞，就等待这一刻。  
Bond找到了那个让他魂牵梦萦的气息所有者。

“一见钟情？不过是气体分子运动加剧的生理热潮期间无聊头脑的幻想罢了。”这是Sherlock对Q的解释。  
所谓A和O之间罕见的天作之合，Holmes家兄弟没有一个人相信。  
而此时Q不得不信。  
在Bond出现的瞬间，他感到心跳过速、血液循环加快、气息不稳、目光晕眩，一种傻乎乎的幸福感。他无法形容，就像是每一个愚蠢的Omega那样，他飘飘然，仿佛飘荡在天空上，像最轻盈的羽毛，随风飞舞。

Bond在爱玛引见后吻了Q的手。  
Q伸出右手，尽他最大的克制力保持平稳，然而借着月光，他可以看到自己指尖轻微的颤抖，他本意是一个友好的握手，而面前这位，传说中的Bond先生，鞠躬吻了吻他的手背。  
如果不是奈特利和爱玛在场，Bond很怀疑自己会不会放开Quinn Huston的手。他们都是经过社交礼节驯化的人，然而一些本能总会冲破任何忍耐力。  
或许也有芬芳香甜的Omega让Bond青睐，但是那总比不过海风和清凉的空气。而Quinn让他觉得，这是天生属于他的。  
返程之路四人心不在焉。  
Bond抑制内心的叫嚣，那种本能的呼唤，让他完全属于他，永远的、唯一的。他真该感谢服役期间严酷的训练。  
爱玛饶有兴致观察这两个人，不动声色而内心窃喜的，她自信Bond先生绝对被触动了，这让她感到兴奋和骄傲，虽然她也不知道兴奋和骄傲什么。她明亮的双眼充满了快活的神采，走路轻盈而迅捷，拉着奈特利离开了Bond和Q。  
奈特利显然有些不高兴，准确说有Bond先生在的地方他总有些微妙的不平衡。

第二天上午茶时间，爱玛兴致勃勃谈起Bond，让奈特利忍不住插了一句批评他的话：“Bond先生太失礼了，他盯着Quinn看了太长时间了。”  
“Quinn是一位Omega呀，他们之间彼此吸引只是天性使然，况且Bond先生的行为完全合乎正当礼仪。”爱玛替Bond辩驳，吻手礼虽然过分隆重了些，但是也完全合乎礼节呀。  
“我讨厌这种愚蠢的吸引，好像天底下Alpha都要被Omega迷得团团转。”奈特利放下茶杯抿嘴道。  
“那是你不同嘛，我就从来没见到你被哪位Omega吸引过，如果有的话那真是新奇事啦。”爱玛说完忽然觉得有一种失落感，她也不知道失落什么。  
奈特利看向窗外，又看向爱玛。他当然不会被哪位Omega吸引，在天然的气味之上，他的心被另一种气质俘获，是长久相处亲密无间的和谐，除了他们都是Alpha之外。  
奈特利原本宽宏大量的心因此对A和O天生的吸引有些偏见。  
“啊，奈特利先生，你觉得Quinn怎么样呢？”爱玛忽然对上他的眼睛，这让他有些猝不及防，他低下头喝茶。  
“怎么样？评价一个人有太多方面，爱玛，我不知道你具体问什么。”奈特利放下有些凉掉的茶杯。  
“作为一个Alpha看呀。”爱玛给他添上新茶。  
“Omega的气味都，那样吧。在我看来Quinn没什么特别的，他的胆识和性情倒是挺特别，我不能说赏识他行为，但是一个Omega敢于到处游走，这一点令人印象深刻。”

第二章  
Q照例在九点起来，迷迷糊糊坐到桌边吃早餐。今天报纸上有一封薄薄的来信，他看到颇具特色的爪子体签名就知道是谁的信了。  
Q，  
伦敦又笼罩在阴森森的雾里面，说这里是传染病之源毫不过分，透过贝克街221B的玻璃，我甚至看不到对面的楼房。  
但是街道上各种讨厌的气味还是争先恐后钻进我的脑子，在我严厉警告后，Hudson太太终于不再用那些愚蠢的香味调制品。我不明白，为什么所有Beta对于那些人造的愚蠢气味有着难以解释的偏好。  
那种气味非常伪劣，粗制滥造、毫无美感。如果上帝不肯把气味消除，好歹让人们安于自己的味道，然而仁慈的上帝总是乐意看到人们犯蠢。茉莉花香可以从马粪中提纯，辛辣的木质调和炒菜的胡椒同样刺鼻，这个世界蠢到不可救药。  
我最近发明了一种提纯方法，可以将气味保持在百分之六十的稳定样态，虽然还不是一个让人满意的比例，而且提纯步骤有待简洁。如果这项试验获得进展，我就可以将信息库扩大一倍。  
附带的好处是一笔专利费，虽然五万英镑先生告诉过我们金钱是肮脏的，但是这个人通过金钱掌控着我们。如果能有这笔专利费，我每个月可以多五百镑收入，如果你愿意，我可以每个月借两百磅给你，当然，按照年百分之三的利率收取债息。  
或者有一个不太好的主意，你可以来伦敦，威斯敏斯特大教堂一直列在你的清单上，小住几天或者长住，我正好缺一名室友，如果你能补上这个缺漏。  
但是你必须改一改你那昼伏夜出的作息，虽然上一封信你说你现在已经可以九点起床了，要记得，在某人的严厉督促下，以前我们都是必须七点准时坐到餐桌边的。  
说起来这位讨厌的Alpha先生，他让我代问你是否要回庄园过圣诞节。  
这件事情随便你自己的意愿。听你描述，贝茨小姐是一位还不错的房主，应该比Hudson太太好不少，你陪伴她过圣诞节也不错。想想我们哥哥那副面孔，我十分理解你不愿意回去的心情。所以你要同情我不得不回去和他过一个冷冰冰的圣诞节。  
希望你在海伯里还没有被那些乡村聚会搞得厌烦。  
以及，就算你不想提，我还是要提醒你，注意身边那些蠢蠢欲动的Alpha，请把他们都安上Mycroft那张讨厌的脸，如果你碰巧对某位有兴趣的话，这是打消你生理作用最好的办法。  
S·H  
附言写在背面：  
提一句，他挺想念你，如果你能回家过节，他会很高兴，我也是。  
当然我不会干涉你的选择。  
Q把信叠好收到床头匣子里面，上次Sherlock给他寄来的信他只回复了一半就搁笔了，和两个哥哥略有不同，他做事情有种天马行空的气质，没有到散漫的程度，却也没什么规划。  
反之，Mycroft是一个太严谨，严谨到苛刻的人。古板无趣，像是钟表的发条一样准时，章程不变，一切按照预先规划行事，凡事有条不紊。而且他要命的正确，即便是漫不经心地扫过一眼，他也能准确判断一家布匹行何时发财或倒闭，一匹驿站的马有没有生病，总之他似乎无所不知、无所不能。  
或许在很小的时候Sherlock和他都会崇拜他们的长兄，然而随着年龄增长，他们的冲突和矛盾越来越多，那种无所不能变成一种无处不在的控制，所以他们逃离家庭、想要以自己的能力去过一种生活。  
Sherlock既有Mycroft精准的判断力，同时又有旺盛的精力去执行他无数个新奇的想法。他最大的天分是敏锐的嗅觉，敏锐到几乎不像人力能及的程度。同时他是一名新兴的化学家，喜欢搞试验，测量、定性、分类、比较、提纯等等。  
如果说以Sherlock的才华能耐，为什么寄居在伦敦一位商人遗孀家里，而没有豪宅香车，那只是因为他太愤世嫉俗。  
Quinn读着Sherlock十月的上一封来信：  
……这个愚蠢的气味世界，Alpha必须刚劲英武，像一只开屏的花孔雀到处乱晃荡，掳掠交配对象的目光；Omega把自己弄得香甜到熏人，腻味到恶心，然后怀揣着忐忑的心思等待某位Alpha的垂青，最好金光闪闪的那种；Beta是最可怜又最可笑的，他们有时想混成Alpha，更多时候想伪装成Omega，把自己的赘肉束进腰带、喷上人工劣质的香气。  
野蛮、愚昧，人的本性从未改变，我们的舞会、交际一如原始丛林时期那样，围绕着权力、美色的交换展开……  
那时Sherlock将自己的基本提纯法卖给了一家进出口香料公司。他没有乘坐马车，而是徒步走回贝克街，从Hudson太太那里拿过来一瓶雪莉酒，太清淡了，也不够冰冷，可是他也不想去酒吧，那里环境嘈杂、太多气味，于是他还是喝完了酒，坐在临窗的书桌前，字迹潦草写完了一封快信，寄送给海伯里的Q。  
Q盘腿坐在扶手椅上，手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌托着下巴沉思，他的两位哥哥，从来不肯停止对他的过分操心，然而他最担心他们两个人的，是他们的孤独、不被理解、漫漫彷徨。  
“婚姻，贝茨小姐总是念念叨叨的婚姻，如果有哪位肯忍受Mycroft或Sherlock的脾气，和他们订立终身婚约，我愿意每天七点早起、准时祷告。上帝啊。”Q默默想。

这是Bond第二次见到Q，他坐在扶手椅揉着原本就凌乱的头发，在听到铃响时猛然抬起头，看到他的瞬间露出欣喜、迷惑和惊讶的神情。  
“唔，太早了吗？”Bond看起来神采奕奕，好像昨晚几乎通宵未眠的人并不是他，而是Q一样，“十点半，我以为这是恰当的拜访时间。”  
“呀，”贝茨小姐刚刚从佩里医生那里取来母亲的药，爬上狭窄的楼梯就看到一位身穿深蓝色西服的绅士站在她狭小的会客间门前，这已经足够让她吃惊，况且这个绅士是Mr. Bond。  
太少有贵客愿意爬上这个陡峭狭窄的楼梯来探望这里的人了，贝茨小姐一时都没有回过神，她呆呆站着，手上拿着装药的小筐子，没有按铃吩咐帮佣准备点心和茶，也没有顾得上责备Q穿着睡衣坐在扶手椅上。  
Bond体贴地帮她把药筐放在桌子上，凌乱的桌面让贝茨小姐瞬间有些脸红，她按铃叫来上午茶，好在Bond先生开始询问贝茨老夫人的病情，他们找了一个话题聊下去，他关切温厚的声音足以打消这突然会面的尴尬。  
“如果贝茨夫人有偏头痛的话，我有个朋友知道一种效果良好而依赖性不强的止痛药剂，除了苦涩一些应该没有别的缺点了。”  
Bond坐在Q坐过的扶手椅旁边，清新的柠檬和柑橘味传来，还混杂着无花果奶香而略苦涩的气息，以前他也遇到过这样味道的Omega，可是为什么这种气味能达到这么完美的比例平衡？  
“完全没问题，Bond先生，我母亲早就尝不出来任何味道了，苦涩一点没有关系，她偏头痛十多年了，尝试了各种镇定药，痛起来冷汗直流，可是毫无办法，毫无办法。”  
贝茨小姐神经质地苦笑两声，她似乎又意识到不该在客人第一次拜访时拿着母亲的病痛说个不停，这不是印象加分的项目。  
“我不知道您今天要来，我不知道。如果知道，我一定会提早准备的，提早准备。”  
贝茨小姐小心地瞥了一眼周围的陈设，除了简陋也并不过分寒酸，在一位两万英镑先生面前，有什么会不寒酸呢。  
Bond扫视周围，手工绣花抱枕，配套坐垫，亚麻色桌布，红木实心圆桌，奶白色窗帘，临窗的茶几摆放着一副小型画像和一束干花，纤尘不染。这里虽然着实小了一些，但是称得上温馨整洁。  
在Q开门瞬间，Bond无意瞥到他那堪称凌乱的卧室。他不由得笑了，这笑容让贝茨小姐的脸更加羞涩，她看着勉强算是穿戴正式的Q，准备起身为他们介绍。  
“谢谢您，贝茨小姐，”Bond说，“我和Q昨天见过了，爱玛·伍德豪斯小姐为我们引荐过彼此了。”  
“如果你还记得我，我叫James Bond。”Bond转向Q道，带着调侃的微笑。  
Q并没有去剪头发，现在他后脑勺有一缕不驯服的毛正翘着，比起昨天编起来的短辫他看起来更活泼、更朝气蓬勃、更带着一种随心所欲的不羁。  
“是的，昨天临别时您说会来拜访我，我以为这是客套话，所以没放在心上。”Q走到桌边，Bond为他拉出来座椅，礼貌得恰到好处。  
Q忽略了贝茨小姐责备的眼神，他完全能想出贝茨小姐会念叨什么：这么重要的客人，你怎么会忘记他要来，你怎么会忘记和我说。  
Bond昨天的允诺，Q真的没有放在心上。这样的万人迷先生，说拜访的话就像是说再见一样，没有任何特殊意思，如果他期待他来，那才是愚蠢呢。  
Q盯着自己的褐色绒毛拖鞋，此时它正安静待在角落里，他实在没想到Bond会来，正如他不去想昨晚瞬间的目眩神迷一般，如果他在给Sherlock的回信中提到Bond，他该怎么形容？  
“您要留下用午餐吗？”贝茨小姐问道，她当然期望他留下，可是如何招待才能得体而不破费，让她有些不知所措。  
“我想不必，Quinn带什么去教堂，双份就好。”他记得Q说过，他来海伯里是投奔远房姨妈，他每天会带着一个三明治去教堂画画，一直待到傍晚。  
贝茨小姐去准备餐盒，Q看着他，说：“我真没想到你会记得。”带着一种懊恼的语气。  
“你把昨天当成一场梦忘记了吗？”  
Bond轻笑地看着他，Q避开他的眼睛，真该让Sherlock分析一下这个男人的气味结构，他如何做到偷走他的心跳和呼吸的？  
“照例第一次会面总是要客套的，不过下次你可以坐在扶手椅上，穿着你可爱的棕色绒毛拖鞋，我想你更喜欢那样。”  
Bond顺着Q的目光看到那双安静待在角落的居家便鞋。  
“我更喜欢不穿鞋子。”Q脱口而出，然后又觉得很傻气，他赌气似的回望Bond，看看他会作何反应。  
通常和其他人在一起，Bond会选择性开放自己敏锐的感知，那样他可以毫不费力获得某种神奇的共鸣，然而面对Q，他必须尽可能关闭掉他精准如手术刀的感知体系，他担心自己会失控。  
此刻他右手食指轻轻敲打着红木圆桌的边缘，他掌心有一股热气腾起，让他想要去触碰一些什么，在这样的情况下，Q或许真的不应该提到自己喜欢赤脚的习惯，那会不由自主令人联想到他微冷的脚踝的触感。  
“你不会要穿着这身西服去画穹顶吧。”Bond看着Q把自己裹在微微偏大一码的暗灰色西服中，或许是为了不过分凸显自己Omega纤细的骨骼，Q总是钟爱偏大一码的衣服，包括昨天的黑色礼服。  
“好的，那么我们客套的第一次会面结束了，第二次我们可以轻松一些，麻烦你要等我换个衣服，会比上次快很多，不用打领结，我向来不擅长打领结。”Q飞速说完，就从座位上跑开了。  
不擅长打领结的Omega，在以居家主妇为目标的Omega教育中，这可真是罕见。他们自己未必需要领结，通常他们学习给未来丈夫做这件事情，每位Omega大概都能闭上眼睛给对方打一个完美的领结然后献上一个早安吻。  
而Q只会闭上眼睛吃早饭。  
Q只用了不到一分钟，他穿着咖色休闲衬衫加一条宽松的卡其色薄毛呢裤，外面罩着一件过分宽大的深灰色风衣。在贝茨小姐看来，这身打扮有些拖泥带水的，像是泥瓦匠什么的。  
Bond拎着餐盒，Q背着画箱，他们穿过布莱尔街，走向教堂。  
初冬的太阳温暖而不毒辣，收获的麦田发出好闻的焦香，一些蝉还在叫着，今年冷得有些晚。  
“画箱很重。”Bond看着Q背着一个几乎有他一半高的木质箱子。  
“画画是件体力活嘛。”Q的脸上有些泛红，可能是太阳光照，也可能因为他们在爬坡。  
“我们换一下？”Bond提议。  
“先生，在此之前我已经走了上百次了。”  
Q的发丝染着亮晶晶的细汗，他讨厌别人把他当柔弱的Omega看待，但是还不至于为此和Bond生气。  
“可是今天有我。”  
Bond还是摘下Q的背带，风衣被勒出深深的痕迹，他抚平了表层的褶皱，将餐盒递给Q。  
“非常公平。”Q无奈笑道。  
在Bond贴近他的瞬间，Q感觉到他有意收敛了自己的气息，如果是面对Alpha那么这样做是出于礼貌，而面对他这样一个Omega则完全不必。气味的捕获是无可改变的本能，Q想，如果这是为了尊重他，那么他真得感谢这位绅士。  
“如果你愿意负重多走几步，我们可以去一个山坳上野餐，相信我，肯定比整修中的静祷室好太多。”  
Q时常在附近的田野漫步，一次偶尔的写生让他发现了一处风景绝美的地方。  
“当然乐意。”  
Bond发现，在热烈的阳光下，Q的眼睛近乎蓝色，然而昨天昏暗的烛火中，他的眼睛又是近乎暗绿色，今天上午在阁楼的阴影中，他的眼睛又是金褐色，他简直要怀疑自己是不是被莫名的力量冲昏了头脑，向来以精准观察力自豪的他怎么会看不懂一个人眼睛的颜色。  
“你很喜欢画画？”  
Bond看Q小心将画箱卸下来，取出里面的衬布当临时的野餐垫。  
“是啊，可是美术学院都不会招收Omega，或许因为他们拿不动沉重的画箱。”Q自嘲地笑了笑。  
这边确实风景宜人，只要转过一片稀疏的灌木丛和果树林，就能看到村落散布在不远的河岸边，习习凉风吹来，是一个再合适不过的野餐之地。  
用餐后，Q躺在不远处的树荫下，头上盖着他的棕色软帽，就那样躺在草埂土地上，慵懒得仿佛睡着了一样。Bond靠在树干上，左手搭在弯曲的左膝上，仰头透过枯黄的树叶看向蓝色的天空，他闭上眼睛，清爽的空气中只有Q的气味，让他由内而外从心底感到愉悦。  
“您有海的味道。”Q在帽子下面的声音闷闷的。  
“嗯？”Bond回神，反应过来Q在说什么，回答道，“海？或许吧，海是什么味道？”  
Q想学着隔壁海伦太太家的花猫一样伸个懒腰，他伸手就要撞到树根，Bond及时挡在上面，所以他撞到温暖的手心。  
Q爬起来，抖了抖身上的稻草屑和泥土，弯腰拔掉苍耳的刺，Bond帮他摘掉了他没看见的那些，多半是在后背上。或许这太亲密了，换成其他人Q一定会礼貌谢绝，而Bond让他很难如此开口。  
“你不太喜欢这样的接触？”  
Bond发现Q总是对肢体接触有着不自在的反应。  
“您是一位Alpha，我生来接触的多半是Beta，我会感知到您的气息，或许有些不自在吧。”  
Q平生唯一算有接触的Alpha，就是他的长兄Mycroft，可是Bond的气味和他完全不同。  
“你说到海，海是什么味道？”Bond背着画箱，Q拎着空餐盒，他们向教堂走去。  
“充满风浪而又平静的，湛蓝深邃的，沉稳而漂泊的。”Q给出了他的形容，然而这完全不是形容气味的词汇。  
Bond思忖，或许这正是他。

第三章  
看来究竟是谁获得了Mr. Bond的青睐一目了然。  
里尔商铺是海伯里最大的杂货铺，这里什么都很齐全，各色布匹、宽窄不等的蕾丝花边、礼帽、拐杖、烟斗、雨伞，甚至中国的丝绸和印度的香料，或许伦敦时兴的那种人造香料也有出售，只不过价格高昂。  
戈达德太太在这里偶遇了贝茨小姐，那一瞬间她几乎怀疑她是不是打算给侄子订婚服。一方面，她想到她不过是一个年三百镑的独立户，居然能高攀上这样一门显赫富贵的亲事，真的不知道走了哪门子好运；另一方面，作为贝茨小姐难得的几个朋友之一，人们都从她这里打听消息，这一点又让她觉得无比光荣和自豪。  
“她不过是一个三百镑的独立户，她的侄子不过是教堂助理画师，年收入还不到一千镑，哎呀，Bond先生呀。”贝茨小姐走后，里尔商铺的老板议论道。  
“对Bond先生这样的有钱贵族来说，还用得着攀什么门第吗？他喜欢人家自然就是真喜欢，哪里用别人说话呀。”戈达德太太自己这么想，可是不许别人这样想她的朋友。  
然而贝茨小姐对这件事情完全没有主意。  
今天周末，她看着Q和以前一样闭着眼睛优雅地吃完早餐，然后走回卧室栽倒在被窝里面。  
“所以你到底要不要回家呀？”  
还有半个月就临近圣诞节了，海伯里终于点起了壁炉，爱玛小姐发出了第二次舞会的邀请函，她甚至亲自驾到送上，笑意盈盈看着Q，而Q把脸埋在红茶氤氲的雾气中，除了道谢没有说别的话，他甚至没有答应一定会去。  
“务必赏光，尤其是Quinn，请你一定要来呀。”爱玛清脆悦耳的声音消失在狭窄的扶梯间。  
“不回家、也不去舞会。”Q躺在床上，睁眼看着陈旧的天花板。  
“哎呀，你怎么还在和你父亲闹脾气呀，我跟你讲，父子没有隔夜仇的，你这已经离家一年了，怎么还像个不懂事的小孩子呀。”  
贝茨小姐语重心长开始长篇大论。她只从Q这里简单得知他有一个非常专制严苛的家长，其实那是哥哥，她以为是父亲。  
或许一样。Q六岁时父亲去世，母亲很快也随之而去，之后十四年都是Mycroft看管他、教育他，Mycroft比他大十七岁，确实是长兄如父了。  
“我没有生他气。”Q忽然说。  
贝茨小姐结束了长篇大论，呆呆看着他，半晌说：“那就好嘛，你回去过节，正好商量商量婚事呀。”  
“什么婚事？”Q猛地从床上坐起来，眼睛充满了迷茫无知。  
“好啦好啦，我不知道，我不知道，谁晓得你们年轻人呐。”  
贝茨小姐带着打趣的微笑出去了。  
Q拿出寄给Sherlock的回信再次看了一遍，虽然这封信写了几乎一个月之久，但是内容相当简短：  
Dear Brother，  
恭喜你对世界的剖析更进一步，然而没有什么用，它只让你变得更加讨厌一切。说真的，有时候你有些像Mycroft，虽然你也这么说过我，我们都不喜欢这个评价。  
算了，放弃这么愤世嫉俗的活法吧。更期待下一次祝贺你的精炼提纯法获得成功，我想它们有更实际的用处，所以你要对专利费有一丝自豪的感情，忽略那些机构和审核。  
我暂时不会去伦敦，也不会回庄园，最近我有些事情要在海伯里处理。  
如果你想念我的话，明年开春我会去伦敦，那勉强算一个能够忍受的季节，如果没有阴雨的话。  
Q  
Q几乎不怀疑Sherlock能从他最后模糊的语气推断出事情的真相。他会为了什么而留在海伯里过节？什么事情会让他不直言？Q的生活相当简单，他天马行空的想法虽然没什么规律却极好猜测，让他牵挂的事情和人都不多，Sherlock甚至不用一分钟就能知道Q陷入了感情的困境。  
然后他会猜测这是一个什么样的人。什么样的人能占据Q的心。  
或许Sherlock尖刻的言辞会是麻烦，而Q更无法想象Mycroft会作何反应，他甚至可以想到他会在冰冷的愤怒中废除他的继承权。当然，那一万英镑没什么，他从来也没有指望那笔钱过生活，Bond也不知道他的家产。  
或许知道了反而可怕，毕竟全英格兰身价五万英镑以上的豪贵并不多，Holmes家族虽然只是承袭侯爵，也足够吓人了。况且，谁知道他们那无所不能的哥哥这么十几年是否把产业铺到更广阔的地带，就算Mycroft能掌控半个立法会，Q也不会吃惊。当然他还是希望不要如此。  
全英国要准时在七点起床吃早餐。这真是可怕的梦魇。  
贝茨小姐把午餐放在桌子上就去参加教堂集会了，给收容私生子的福利院孩子洗头发、送上针织的过冬袜子和手套，贝茨小姐天生一副乐于助人的心肠。  
于是Bond进来时，颇为意外看到Q躺在床上。  
他没穿袜子，只穿着一身加厚睡衣，脚尖点在地板上，脚踝到小腿的曲线柔和优美，让Bond想到教堂雪白的天使雕像。  
这不合礼节的一幕停滞了几秒。  
Q看清来的是谁，飞速把信塞回信封，Bond帮他带上门，Q换上毛衣，坐到桌前吃有些凉掉的午饭。  
“晚上我不会去舞会了，我会写信向爱玛小姐致歉，现在向你当面致歉。”Q看着Bond，忽然说。  
在他来之前，Q还没有真的打定主意不去，或许是Bond浅蓝色的袖口太衬托他的瞳色，或许是Bond安然坐在窗前看报纸的样子过分闲适，或许是他终于察觉到Bond先生不仅仅是一位有着两万英镑的英俊Alpha，——他怎么可以如此让他感到依恋？  
现在没关系了，就算Sherlock推理出什么也没关系了，Mycroft的意见也不成为阻碍了，如果他自己和平度过了这道难关，其他什么都不成问题。  
“我来不是为了舞会的事情。”Bond有些愕然，他看着Q此时是棕色的瞳眸，里面是他着迷而永远无法破解的谜团。  
“那么就别提舞会了，你圣诞节要留在海伯里吗？”Q穿上大衣，Bond不知道他要去哪里，和他一起下楼。  
“留在海伯里？”Bond有些迷惑地看着Q。  
Q只是把装好的信封投递到邮筒里，然后他们在零落的街道上毫无目的地散步。  
“我给我哥哥寄信，告诉他我不打算回家过圣诞了。你呢？”  
直到信封落下的瞬间，Q都不确定这么做是不是对Mycroft太残忍了，不过好在Sherlock会回去，他并不真的想诺兰庄园只有Mycroft孤零零一个人。  
“Q，如果我邀请你去我的庄园，你会答应吗？”Bond站定问Q。  
“我记得你说过你是萨里郡人。”Q心不在焉踢着路上的石块。  
“答应我吧。”Bond拉住他。  
Q抬起眼睛，说：“好的好的……好的，当然没问题，很感谢你，先生。”  
他们继续漫无目的走了一段，Q问Bond是否要去喝下午茶，Bond说不必。  
他们分别。  
下午开始飘雪，Q悄悄背上画箱去了教堂，老亨利看到他颇为吃惊。  
“真没想到您会来，人们都说，您，您知道的。”这位拙朴的看门人有些语无伦次，Q没在意，他走进静祷室，只有一面墙还没有画完。  
亨利点燃火炉，Q将颜料融化，调配比例然后戴上手套和帽子，搬过来支架。  
“哎，我来我来，这样的粗活不适合您。”亨利有些怯怯地看了他一眼。  
Q心里笑，又开始背负Omega的身份活着了。  
现在海伯里的大家，谁不会把他看成Bond先生到手的附属物呢？他不愿意这样，他宁可粗苯、贫寒地活着，也不想被看管着，他总是逃离什么，或许离开Mycroft和诺兰庄园也一样。  
“我想在圣诞节之前完成它们，就按照之前计划那样。”  
这一个月的时间飞快的流走了，和Bond在一起他画画、聊天，说玩笑话，有时像规定的交往礼节那样客套，有时候像朋友一样无所拘束，但是不得不承认，他不能完全专注在画中，他不自觉地观察他、琢磨他、感受他，思考上帝究竟以怎么样的配比造就了这个堪称完美的男人。  
“您早点休息吧，我走的时候会自己落锁的。”  
亨利给他热了一壶茶，领着他忠实而年迈的狗走了。  
从小到大，只有绘画可以让Q完全专注、心无旁骛，那种和谐、平静、愉悦，无上的快乐。借着雪地反射的月光，Q描摹着圣徒们虔敬的面容，那柔和而隐秘的微笑，宽容而悲痛的眼神。  
教堂在山上一处迎风平地，这里的雪比村落中更厚、更松软，天地仿佛都安静下来，只有凉丝丝的月光在微风中飞舞，夹杂着精灵一般的雪花，星星点点映照着壁炉的火光。  
完成一幅竖向画后，Q决定把周边细密的装饰花纹留到白天来做，烛火毕竟没有阳光那么明亮。  
这个安静的月夜，倒是让Q想起他和Bond初见时那个夜晚：  
难得冬天可以看到些许银河的踪迹，然后他闻到雪松、月桂和桦木的香气，广藿香、没药做底，还有一阵海风的清凉咸涩，他没有Sherlock那么敏感的嗅觉，可是这阵气味没由来让他出神，就在他走神时，爱玛小姐从房梁跳了进来，他们彼此吓了一跳。  
Q弯腰在炉火前点燃了一只便携香烟，他衔着烟尾，翻出一册水彩画本，都是他四处散步写生的作品，后面几乎都是他们野餐的山坳，他称呼那里是“美梦之地”。  
Q围上毛毯，坐在露台上，借着月光开始完成一幅小型水彩画，或许有哪位画家说过，任何时间都是创作的时间，任何地点都是创作的地点，只要你想的话。  
亨利敲了凌晨十二点的钟声，Q太过投入，没有听到。  
山下是一片麦黄色的田野，树叶是灿烂的金色，冷杉、花楸和杉木绵延向远处，和淡青色近乎乳白的天空融为一体，阳光明媚绚丽，树下躺着一位褐发青年，他的帽子扣在脸上，双手枕在头下，旁边坐着一个穿着深蓝色竖纹西服的男子，他偏过头似乎在和青年说话，两个人影不过是画面中的几点，一切都在水彩浅淡的色调中晕染开来。  
或许Bond在门廊那里已经站了很久，Q在弹掉最后一点烟灰时才发现那里有个人影，熟悉的气味，在雪后清爽的空气中更加明显。  
在那一刻，Q感觉胸前有什么东西在翻动，他把烟咽下，有些呛到自己。  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”Q开口时发现自己的嗓音有些发哑。  
Bond看到Q被雪光映照一半的面孔，他抽烟，在教堂的露台上，画画，金色色调，他一眼看出那是他们第一次野餐的场景。

舞会结束，他送贝茨小姐回家，Q不在，贝茨小姐担心，他沉住气，直觉告诉他Q会来这里，雪太厚，他放弃马车，徒步走来，雪沾满他皮革考究装饰着银扣的靴子，然后他微微有些责备Q，他冲动冒险，丝毫不想这会令关心他的人多么担心。  
“Bond先生，请不要责备他，Quinn只是一个二十岁的孩子，他和父亲的关系不好，缺乏管教，可是他本性善良，他只是缺一个能在他身边看顾他的人，请您不要责备他。”  
贝茨小姐察觉到Bond临别前的怨气，她有些害怕，这样又富又贵的公子向来是不喜欢碰钉子的，Q已经吊着他够久了，她时刻担心Bond会对这些感到不耐烦，然后投向那些随时欣悦等待他的Omega。  
那些人都没有Q好，然而贝茨小姐毕竟是一位有教养的小姐，她不能这样说话，她只能苦口婆心地请Bond多多体谅这个不懂事的孩子。

而在见到Q的瞬间，Bond觉得万事可以原谅。  
或许那位神经敏感的小姐说的没错，Q只是个天真烂漫的孩子。  
“我猜的。我们回去吧。”Bond浅蓝色的眼睛在月光下深邃迷人，Q忽然想起七岁圣诞，Mycroft在花园找到他的时候，先是气急败坏地打了他两下，然后抱紧他，仿佛松手他就会消失一般。  
红茶在火炉上咕嘟嘟冒着泡泡，Q把火熄灭，把东西装到画箱里面，这些东西可以暂时留在这里，反正白天他又要过来继续画装饰画了。  
“James？”山上雪厚，Q扶着Bond的手臂，这是他第一次称呼他教名，“我想我们迟早都是要谈一谈的，那就现在吧。”  
Bond停下，他的心莫名悬起来，或许比颁发勋章时还要紧张，那个荣耀的时刻和现在比起来简直微不足道，他怕Q说出什么不可挽回的话，作为一个活得一帆风顺的成功Alpha，他无法想象被拒绝的痛苦。  
“James，我想你需要的是一个可以照顾家庭、温柔的、贤淑的Omega，可我不是。”  
Q颇有些痛苦地揪了揪头发，很快他镇定下来，就算要痛苦，也等这些事情都平息之后，每个人总要被这种无可回避的爱煎熬一次。  
“我们就像两个盲人，我们失去了眼睛，盲目撞在一起，被天性捆绑着，无路可退、无处可逃。我不知道你为什么青睐于我，如果我的感受是准确的，我不可避免地被你吸引，我因为你而迷眩，而欣喜，你牵动着我的一切，你知道这种，感受吗？”  
Q停下来，他看了Bond一眼：  
“先让我说完吧，Bond先生，我不想故弄玄虚吊着您的胃口，相信我，我不是一个娇矜的人，我只是不确定，您在被天性诱惑的情况下，作出的选择会不会让你后悔终身。我们周围有太多不幸的例子了，我不希望我们也变成如此，请您理解我。”

“你不喜欢别人称呼你的名字。”  
“是的。”  
“所以我称呼你为Q。”  
“谢谢您的体谅。”  
“你抽烟，你不会打领结，这些都不要紧，我喜欢它们。”  
“我的缺点数不胜数，Bond先生。”  
“在你眼中。还有，是谁告诉你我需要一位乖巧贤淑的Omega？Q，你对我了解太少了。”  
Bond深深叹息，他从未想过自己会希望完全地毫无保留地把自己展示给一个人，以消解这不可避免的误会，果真爱情可以驯服最勇敢的英雄，让他们发现自己也有无力解决的问题。  
“或许这就是关键。Bond先生，您也不了解我。”  
Q回答道，他们继续下山，他闻到沉睡的乡村的味道，然后意识到自己过分专注在Bond的气息中，他近乎全面开放了自己的感知系统。  
“Hudson先生，我不是一个悲观主义者，我们达成了共识，我们对彼此了解还不够，可是你不能就此让我放弃。”  
他们在贝茨小姐的阁楼下道别。Q松了一口气，说真的，他根本无法接受Bond身上感染其他气味，那简直让他发狂。  
“所以你上午答应的旅途，还算数吗？”Bond追问。  
“当然，我只答应我哥哥春天去伦敦看他，之前的时间我可以自由支配。”  
Q走上楼，在黑暗中坐了一会儿，平息心跳，然后他发现一缕香根草的气味，这是贝茨小姐的气味，看来他真的是过分开放感官了，他甚至像Sherlock一样闻到了气息微弱的Beta的味道。  
“抱歉，让您担心我了。”  
Q道歉，发现桌上放着红酒，这是他睡前的习惯，贝茨小姐一直照料着他，在这瞬间他想到他去世太久的母亲，他忍住流泪的冲动，看来Omega的天性还是根深蒂固，遇到激动的事情他还是忍不住发达的泪腺。  
“您拒绝他了？”贝茨小姐没有提到他的姓名。  
“没有。”  
“那您答应他了？”贝茨小姐有些欣喜看着他。  
“也没有。”  
看来不论如何都改变不了她凡事不离婚姻的思考方式呀，Q觉得有些气恼，然后说：“我们既没有订立婚约，也没有彻底分手。”  
“嗐，这样也好，他没有生气吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那你快去睡觉吧。”  
“晚安，贝茨小姐。”  
Q温柔地吻了吻她的脸颊，清爽柔缓的风信子和莲花舒缓了她紧绷了一晚的神经，她第二次感受到Q的气息，她想他确实比其他都好，他很好。

第四章  
Sherlock也没有回诺兰庄园过圣诞节。

“清咖，火腿肉三明治，不加芝士，煎蛋九分熟，谢谢，Hudson太太。”  
“我不是你的管家婆。”  
“当然不，您是我的房东大人。”  
Sherlock微微鞠了一躬，就照例换上防护服去做他的提纯实验了。不知道这次他要在那个封闭压抑的空间待多久。Hudson太太无奈地按照他的吩咐做好了简便的午餐，她敲了敲门，里面没有回应。  
“别把煎蛋放冷了，又怪怨我。”  
“谢谢，请您出去，Hudson太太。”  
看来今天的实验不顺利。

贝克街221B的一层住着皮革商Hudson的遗孀，她一直在找合适的房客，然而长租的人让她不满意，短租客又缺乏安定感。在遇到Sherlock前一天，她正打算把房子租给一对Beta夫妇，虽然婴儿吵了一些，但是他们好歹爱干净。  
Sherlock从大雨中冲进来，像是蛮横的匪徒一般，他拽住她的胳膊，定定站了一会儿，然后像一位绅士一样摘下高高的礼帽、鞠躬。  
Hudson太太也不知道，为什么天生胆小的她居然没有被这个高大瘦长的男性Beta吓到，反而她接受了他作为房客，从此开始不定期爆炸、不能携带任何人造香味、偶尔忍受暴躁期毒舌的生活。  
如果有人询问，Hudson太太一定会给你数落Sherlock一万个缺点，然后着重强调一句，他完全不适合做一个房客。  
但是你如果说这些也可以忍受，她会瞪你一眼，然后扭头就走，傻瓜才会要这种人做租客，然而她就是那个傻瓜。

“Sherlock？”  
Hudson太太要出门买菜了，因为Sherlock特别挑剔蔬菜的品质，完全不能有任何人工的东西，必须是天然生长、完好保存、没有任何其他掺杂的味道才可以，所以原本是女仆做的事情，Hudson太太不放心地接任过来。  
“干什么？不要打扰我。”  
Sherlock的声音隔着门有些模糊。  
“海伯里的信，你几周前提醒我，如果有那里的信，不论你在干什么都要把你拽出来。”  
“海伯里？什么海伯里？”  
Sherlock打开门，脸有些熏黑，Hudson太太赶忙取来湿布给他。  
“没什么大惊小怪的，酒精灯的使用规范，孩子都知道的事情，真的愚蠢。”  
好在并没有受伤，只是苍白的皮肤有些烫红的痕迹。  
Sherlock坐在布艺单人沙发上，盯着炉火想“海伯里”到底是什么地方，然后他拆开Q的来信，Q说他不打算圣诞回家。  
“上面一个哥哥，下面一个弟弟，夹在中间，传信，递话，无聊。”  
Sherlock自言自语，他想叫Hudson太太给他倒一杯清咖，然而她已经出门了。Sherlock看到窗外又开始下冻雨，前几天的雪已经在泥泞的街道中凝固成一种脏冰，撑伞的人小心翼翼走着。  
栏杆的气味、泥和雪的比例、刚才穿黑色毛呢大衣的男人是一个公务员，他一身油墨和打字机的味道，还有钢笔水的气味。烦躁，这些挥之不去的气味。  
Sherlock拿出信纸和笔打算回信，但是不知道该先给Mycroft写还是给Q写。  
所以他两个都没写。  
他自己倒了一杯咖啡，盯着炉火，沉思如何改进实验，过高温度气体挥发加快，如何保存，容器、载体，气息，挥之不去的气息。

Hudson太太拎着一大筐蔬菜，今天的莴苣和芥蓝都很新鲜，蘑菇也很好，她想炖奶油蘑菇汤，然而考虑到Sherlock不爱奶制品的口味，她打算绕路去乔治那里买一些番茄，番茄牛肉汤也不错。  
她穿着雨披，将篮筐放在伞下面护好，可是就算她好好走路，对面骑车的男人已经来不及刹车，拐弯的暗冰使车轮不由控制撞向她。  
“嗵”，她倒下，篮筐散落在一旁，她觉得脑袋发沉、眼前一黑，然后昏了过去。

“麻烦让开一下，请让一下，我是医生，我是医生。”  
一个浅姜色头发中等身材的男性Beta挤过围过来的人们，他轻轻摘掉Hudson太太的雨衣帽子，试探了她的鼻息、心跳和脉搏。  
“送到怀海特医院，哪位好心人叫一辆平板马车，敞篷的，她需要新鲜的空气。”  
Hudson太太醒来时，已经躺在暗黄色的病房，走廊里传来孩子们的啼哭和吵闹，她看东西有些旋转，旁边站着的男人时而扁时而长，但是她知道自己不认识他。  
“您好，我叫John Watson，是送您来的医生，现在您已经没有大碍了，需要有人接您回家，或者我可以打电话叫您的家人来？”  
安迪未必在家，Sherlock似乎从来不听电话，Hudson太太怀疑打电话是否有用，然而她摔到了嘴唇，不能解释这么多，她手指写了电话号码给这名华生医生。  
“Sherlock听到会什么反应？”  
Hudson太太在某刻忽然嫌弃自己苍老的身体，大概Sherlock会认为她是个不中用的老家伙吧，反正那个人烦躁起来什么伤人的话都不在意的。

Watson打了三次电话，在第三次第十声，终于有人接起来电话。  
无声。  
“喂，您好，我是Dr. Watson，Hudson太太在路上被一辆自行车撞到了，她现在在怀海特医院，您可以来接她回家吗？”  
片刻的沉默，对面回答：“好。洛克街34号的怀海特医院，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“等我十分钟。”  
Watson想知道，附近哪里有十分钟可以到达的住宿区，他们在接近南郊的集市这边，最近的医院是这家儿童医院，最近的住所也需要至少十五分钟。  
Sherlock迅速脱掉居家厚毛呢服，换上绑腿裤和衬衫背心，外面套上黑色直筒风衣，戴上软顶便帽，他系好耳边的丝带，飞身越上房顶，伦敦大街小巷他烂熟于心，他穿过几家阳台，轻巧落在一处二层宅邸的后院，护院狗还没来得及看清这抹黑色的身影，他已经快步走到大街上，迅速辨别出哪一辆马车最稳当，然后雇佣了这辆车，他自己驾驶着马车沿着柯尔克大道转到洛克街，当他长腿跨过医院前门的台阶，出现在John Watson面前时，距离他打电话的确只过去了九分五十秒。  
Watson拿着怀表，有些难以置信地看着这个又像马夫又像绅士装扮的男人。  
Sherlock摘下帽子，捂住鼻子，他对着Watson点了点头，问Huston太太在哪里。  
穿过走廊到病房的路上，Watson努力跟上这个长腿迅捷走路带风男人的步伐，尽力气息平稳地介绍自己、以及Hudson太太的情况：  
“我叫John Watson，执照医师，今天在洛克街看到Hudson太太被一个叫古德尔的先生不小心撞到，然后送她来了最近的医院，古德尔先生有急事走了，他留下了地址和电话，说你们可以随时联系他，他愿意赔付全额的医药费。”  
John确定他听到这个男人不屑地“哼”了一声，即便隔着那顶帽子，这个男人似乎很讨厌医院的气味，他眉毛皱在一起，凌乱的卷发随大跨步而挡在眼前。他发现他的脸有些轻微烫伤，而且没有擦任何药膏。  
在Sherlock沉默地盯着Huston太太看时，Watson已经把开好的药包好放在Huston太太的菜筐子里了。  
“你为什么要绕道去乔治那里？”  
Sherlock从她身上的气味就能判断她今天的路线，他扫了一眼菜筐，如果她想熬汤，他知道她一直想这么做，那么一切食材已经齐备，何必绕路去乔治那里？  
“她的门牙磕到了地面，现在上唇肿着不方便说话，我想你不应该责备你母亲。”John如此道。  
Huston太太睁大眼睛，她摇了摇头。  
“您不是他母亲？那他是谁？我可以放心把您托付给他吗？”  
John察觉这两个人的关系很奇怪，如果说这个黑衣男子不关心Huston太太，他以难以想象的速度冲了过来；如果说他关心她，他看到她摔得鼻青脸肿的样子，只是静默到冷淡地站在那里，没有任何关切的话语。  
“Yes.”Hudson太太给John写道。  
“好的，那么再见，Huston太太，我把我的联系方式写在字条上了，如果您需要换药，可以叫我；神秘先生，”鉴于Sherlock一直没有做自我介绍，他只能这么称呼他了，“您的脸有轻微烧伤，黄色软膏，一天两次，直到结疤。”  
Hudson太太努力盯着Sherlock的脸看，虽然视线有些不清晰，但是确实比早晨更加红肿了。两个破相的人同时看着Dr. Watson。  
“有味道，不用。”Sherlock硬邦邦地回复。  
John简直要被这样孩子气的理由气到了，他几岁？还需要像对待孩子那样，“乖乖打针，给你吃糖”，这样来哄吗？  
“先生，那会留疤的。”  
John看着他还算是俊朗的面容，虽然苍白的皮肤毫无血色，但是额头和鼻梁的比例非常美观，如果在右脸上添上两处烫伤，那一定不好看。这是人人都知道的道理，然而Sherlock不知道。  
“我叫Sherlock。”他临走前说。  
“再见，Sherlock先生。”

Hudson太太主要摔到了脸颊和头部，躯干和四肢倒是问题不大。  
“原本不清楚的脑子更加糊成一团。”这是Sherlock的评价。  
然而他还是留下来。  
Sherlock并不怎么会照料人，但是可以叫那位John Watson医生来。  
“Watson医生虽然有些鲁钝，但是不像大多数人那么愚蠢，作为一名医生，他算是合格的，可以放心找他换药。能够把街边摔倒的老太太送到医院，我想你也不用担心他多收你医药费。”  
这就是Sherlock没有回诺兰庄园过圣诞节的原因。  
在给Mycroft的信里他没有详细说明这件事情，或许Mycroft认为他不想回家，一切都会是借口，解释也会是借口，那就不如不说。  
给Q回信时，Sherlock终于注意到Q结尾几句犹豫的措辞，如Q所料，不出一分钟，Sherlock就排除了其他选项，判断自己的弟弟可能陷入了某种对象型化学反应，俗称坠入爱河。  
他扔下笔，下楼开门，按铃的人是John Watson。  
Sherlock一把拽进Watson，飞速关上门，仿佛外面有一群野狗要争先恐后涌进来。  
今天他身上消毒水味特别重，还有些清洗过的血腥味，他做了一场小型手术，出血量这么大，可能是股动脉。汗液的味道很淡，不是Watson自己的，他是搭乘公共马车过来的，这里面混杂了太多气息，不过一个诊所离南郊不远的医生经济应该不是很宽裕，他身上还有泥瓦石灰的味道，在衬衫上，有人在他晾晒衣服的阳台上方改造公寓。  
“你怎么没有上药？”John没想到真的有成年人不遵医嘱，“好吧，给Hudson太太换完药，我一定要看着你把药抹到脸上。”  
Hudson太太的伤已经基本消肿，John重新给她缠上纱布，然后打理了替换下来的杂物。  
“诊金？”Hudson太太现在可以说简单的单词。  
“不必了，我想这些都是举手之劳。”  
“好心肠先生，啊哈？所以你只能租住在南郊贫民区的廉租房里？”  
Sherlock抱臂站在门口，看着Watson像一只勤奋的小蜜蜂忙来忙去。  
“您，在，找房子？”  
Hudson太太问，她眼睛闪烁出一阵亮光，仿佛猫见到了老鼠一般。  
“Hudson太太。”  
Sherlock已经被她烦死，不想再多一个人进入他的生活。  
“Sherlock一直缺一个室友。”  
Hudson太太扭着脖子冲Sherlock点了点头。  
“不，我什么都不缺……”  
“每个月，三十镑，答应吧，医生。”Hudson太太不能再多说话，她只是祈求地看着John，这一招对Sherlock没用，但是对Watson一定有用。  
“这……我不想接受这样优惠，如果您愿意我做房客，我可以和这位Sherlock先生平分房租。”  
John有些局促，他把东西收到随身携带的药箱，然后转向Sherlock：“Mr. Sherlock，请您给自己的脸上药。”  
“它已经快好了。”Sherlock有些烦躁地抗拒道。  
John微笑地站在那里，但是绝不让步。  
“好吧，好吧，该死的药膏。”  
Sherlock走到侧间去翻找，Hudson太太悄悄给Watson比了大拇指，她还几乎没有见过有谁能说服执拗的Sherlock呢。  
“哦，不是这样，天啊，Sherlock先生，你难道从来没有上过药吗？”  
John受不了他胡乱在脸上涂上两坨东西就算上药的行为，他拿过棉签，微微踮起脚，替他把药轻轻敷在伤口上，把多余的部分擦去。

或许太近了，Sherlock很久没有和人这么接近了。他低头看到Watson有着抬头纹的脑门，两条拧紧的浅色眉毛。正是凑到这么近的时候，Sherlock才发现，Watson似乎没有任何气味，他原本似乎没有任何气味。  
“您没有气味？”Sherlock等Watson撤开一步说。  
“当然，”John瞪了他一眼，“我是一名Beta，这还不明显么？”  
Sherlock笑了，在抹着黄色膏药的苍白皮肤上有些滑稽。  
Beta没有气味的说法，只是对于感官不敏感的人来说不明显罢了，而对于Sherlock来说，没有人是没有气味的。有些Beta是铁钉味，有些是牡蛎味，总之都不会太吸引人。  
——John Watson是他遇见的唯一一位完全没有气味的人。  
“好吧，我接受您作为我的室友了。我是Sherlock Holmes，所以别再愚蠢地叫什么Sherlock先生了。楼上有四间房子，会客室、主卧、侧卧还有我的实验室，我想您没必要和我分摊房费，Hudson太太只让你出四分之一的钱有一定道理，这才是公平的。”  
Sherlock伸出手，Watson第一次见到第二次见面才握手的人。  
Sherlock的手出乎他想象的沉稳、温暖、有力，可是，不该握这么久不放开。不能指望Sherlock完全领会社交礼节。

如Watson在他们认识颇久之后说到这次握手。  
“你不该握着不放啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为失礼？”  
“为什么失礼？”  
John哑口无言，于是他转而问，“那为什么握那么久？”  
“我在测你的脉搏，看看你有什么和常人不同的地方。”  
“我就是个普通人啊。”  
John露出Sherlock形容的，花栗鼠一般可爱而愚蠢的思考神情。  
“或许，John。不过你是我遇到的唯一没有气味的人。”

在逐渐了解的相处中，John Watson明白了这句话的含义，如果Sherlock这么说，一个可以辨别天下所有气味的人，那么他或许确实在普通之外有些特别之处。

“John！清咖，煎蛋九分熟，煮菠菜加盐。”  
“我不是你的管家，Sherlock。”  
Sherlock从实验室探出头，上下扫视了John一遍，问：“哪里不是？”  
然后他又钻回去搞那些玻璃瓶罐了。  
John对自己咧嘴笑了一下，自言自语道：“好吧，哪里不是。”  
Hudson太太觉得自己找到了一个完美的房客，终于每天烦个不停的“Hudson太太”变成了“John”、“Watson”和“Doctor”，或许她该告诉尽职尽责的医生，Sherlock就是这个脾气，你不管他也没关系。  
不过医生似乎就是这样任劳任怨的天性，这可以说得上是天作之合了。

 

第五章  
Hudson太太家的圣诞难得热闹。她脸上贴着医用胶布，其他伤口已经基本痊愈。她围着羊毛毯坐在壁炉前，看Watson切着熏火腿，她妹妹的女儿莫莉来伦敦考取护士证书，于是也和他们一起过圣诞。安迪已经休假回乡下，会客室紧凑地摆着一张大圆桌，还有四张椅子。  
“给我们拉一首圣诞赞歌吧，作为忍受那些难听噪音的补偿。”  
Hudson太太愉快地端着红酒酒杯，实际上里面是没有酒精的葡萄汁，这是John的主意，满足她喜欢浪漫氛围的天性。  
“哇，你会拉小提琴么？真是了不起。”  
莫莉是一个看起来像Beta实际上是Omega的女性，之前她见过Sherlock一次，眼睛总是傻乎乎地写满了钦佩和崇拜，Sherlock都不知道她崇拜什么。  
“是的，Sherlock，我还没听过你好好拉琴呢。”

Watson十二月初搬进来，第二天，准确来说是搬进来当天夜里，就被Sherlock锯木头一般难听的声音吵起来，琴弦“吱吱呀呀”，似乎充满了怨愤。  
“Sherlock？”Watson揉着睡眼惺忪走进会客室，Sherlock正穿着燕尾服拉着难听的琴，他临窗站在黑暗中，琴弦震颤，空气被拉成丝状，他站在网中间，挣扎着，愤懑着，困惑着。  
等Sherlock回神，Watson已经窝在沙发上睡着了，Sherlock给他加了一层毛毯，关上门回去睡觉。  
“下次我在沙发上睡着，把我叫起来，天啊，落枕真疼。”  
John顶着角度奇怪的脑袋去值了一天班。  
“下次”，似乎他默认了他就会这样不时地奏响烦躁的琴声一样。

“好吧。”  
Sherlock颇有风范朝他们鞠躬，然后将小提琴架在右肩，缓缓地试音。  
舒缓的音节像铃铛在空中摇动，广袤的田野、欢快的孩子、活泼的欢声笑语，他们嬉戏打闹，他们彼此追逐，铃兰花走过他们的脚畔，带着湿润海风的空气抚过他们潮红的面颊。  
永远不知烦恼的童年时光呀。  
河水潺潺流过，马蹄奔向何方呀，嗒嗒，嗒嗒，清脆的铃铛，看天边五彩的晚霞，镶着金边的那个是阿芙洛狄忒女神的裙子，她旁边不是拿着弓箭可爱的小爱神吗？月桂树的花瓣掉下来，顺着河流飘走啦。  
奔跑呀，顺着风的方向，回到童年时光，遥远的童年时光。  
Sherlock落下最后两个音节。莫莉忍不住鼓掌，Hudson太太也痴痴望着什么，总之不该是火鸡、奶酪或红茶茶壶。  
“我们开始晚餐吧。”Watson说。  
他们举杯。Sherlock难得愿意喝一次酒，清淡的雪莉酒，和莫莉一样，Watson自己喝的是红酒，看起来和Hudson太太杯子中的葡萄汁是一个颜色。  
“圣诞礼物！”  
“Hudson太太，我们都不是小孩子了。”  
Sherlock的脸终于不再那么苍白，他蓝色的眼睛有一丝迟缓，却不改语气的嫌弃，不过他还是接过了礼物。  
“好吧，既然你送我，我也有礼物给你们，等一下。”  
Sherlock猛地从沙发上起身，竟然有些晕眩，他不自觉扶着额头。  
“你还好吗？”John问他，他没回答，走进卧房了。  
John转向其他两位，问：“他不会是现成准备礼物吧。”  
“他第一次和我过圣诞，我不知道。”Hudson太太明明没有喝酒，炉火映照着她的脸色也有些泛红。  
“莫莉，”Sherlock递给她一个黑色包裹。  
“Hudson太太，”Sherlock递给她一个白色包裹。  
“Dr. Watson。”Sherlock递给他一只空手。  
“我的礼物呢？Sherlock，那你可不能耍赖，为什么只有我没有礼物？这不公平。”Watson开玩笑看着他。  
Sherlock说：“我认识你才一个月，我又不知道你需要什么。”  
莫莉的是一副白色猪皮手套，做工考究，内里烫金是她姓名的缩写。只要是Sherlock送的礼物，她都会喜欢，不过这么精美的礼物，还是超出她的预期。以Sherlock的性格，就算是送她一只蟑螂的尸体大概也是可能的，那样她就把它做成标本放在高高的柜子上面。  
Hudson太太的是一副眼镜，细细的金链便携而精致，这么实用而华丽的礼物，真的太不Sherlock的风格。现在Hudson太太有点怀疑他喝多了，喝醉了。  
可是他不可能变出礼物，他一定提早准备了这些。然而这个极少出门的人，他什么时候准备的，他们竟然完全没有察觉。  
后面Sherlock又拉了两首曲子，Hudson太太唱了一首颂歌，Molly端着酒杯旋转，碰到桌角，幸好Watson及时拉住了她，她才承认自己有些醉意。大家去休息。  
Watson扶着Hudson太太安稳下了楼梯，奇怪她明明没有喝酒，却醉了。这可是印证了古人所言，醉意不在酒中。  
莫莉睡在楼下的侧卧。Watson走上楼，发现Sherlock洗漱好穿着睡衣坐在沙发上拆他送的礼物。他真猜不出这个奇怪的人到底有没有醉。  
“明天看也不迟，快去休息吧。”Watson像是哄小孩子一样语气轻柔。  
Sherlock送Watson的第一份圣诞礼物是一个迷你曲颈瓶。Watson看到时有些哭笑不得。他送Sherlock的是常见的圣诞礼物，一枚黑色皓石袖口。  
Sherlock人生中第二十四个圣诞节，和John Watson的第一个圣诞节。

“急诊？”  
Watson大早起来刮了胡子、穿好衬衫外套，再加上大衣准备出门，他没想到Sherlock也准时起来了。  
“是。早餐在桌子上，你自己吃吧，我带到路上吃。”  
说完Watson急匆匆下楼，Sherlock被早晨的电话铃声吵醒，听到Watson开始洗漱就猜到情况，他顶着有些宿醉头痛的脑袋起来，或许有些迷迷糊糊，他也没想明白为什么要早起。  
他看到Watson把他送的曲颈瓶放在书桌左上角一幅风景画下面，可能是打算放一些草籽养活，他咧嘴微笑一下，又觉得自己有些愚蠢，为什么送Dr. Watson一个玻璃曲颈瓶呢，他自己也不知道。  
Sherlock偶尔也喜欢不合常理的恶作剧、无伤大雅的小玩笑，或许这也是其中之一吧。  
Watson傍晚才回来，Sherlock不出意外地在实验室，桌子上的午餐是凉的，他近期精炼提纯法的改进一直不顺利，今天也是。  
John简单清洗了一下，手术结束后他就循例脱下外套、消毒，然后搭乘马车回到贝克街，不过Sherlock对气味太敏感，他一路一定又沾染了不少味道，所以每次进门先除味，似乎已经成了惯例。  
莫莉已经搭乘便车返回培训所，Hudson太太可能在隔壁，反正近期的晚餐不出意外都会是火腿肉，想到这一点，John有些自责不该选熏肉，Sherlock不喜欢，但是他和Hudson太太喜欢，最终顽固先生迁就了他们的口味。  
John换上灰色针织毛衣和毛呢裤，敲门：“Sherlock？你该吃饭了。”  
Sherlock打开经由他改良的抽风机，关上门出来，皱眉看着Watson，大概沉默了一分钟才坐到餐桌边。  
自从John住进来以后，221B阁楼的整洁程度大大提高，Sherlock没有在任何平面上——不论是餐桌、烛台、熨烫板、茶几、沙发、扶手，看到任何器皿，他总有随手放置器皿的习惯。里面有时候放着潮湿的烟叶、或者生石灰、食盐、甚至是什么动物的骨头。现在这些器皿摆在他的书桌上，John订制了一个多层木架，可以很好放置不同大小的器皿。  
Sherlock给他订制的钱，John一脸不相信和被冒犯的神情。  
“这是我的圣诞礼物？”  
Sherlock问，上面没有署名，没有任何私人标记，他觉得Watson不大可能送这样的东西当圣诞礼物。  
“不，不是。不过这也不意味着我要收你的钱啊。”  
John知道Sherlock并非有意冒犯他。  
“你有一位Alpha姐姐，她可能叫哈丽特或者哈利……别那么看着我，你戴着珐琅彩怀表，女性审美。明显是别人送的，谁能赠送这么亲密的礼物？你没有伴侣也没有潜在伴侣，不是母亲就是姐妹。你说过你双亲去世了，所以可能是姐姐。但是你财产状况不好，她一定比你优先享有继承权，那么就是Alpha。你能考取医师执照，至少需要一定的经济支撑，你在还借款，说明你没有从家里拿到这笔钱，你们姐弟关系不和。可能因为这样的刺激，你总是不接受别人的钱财，即便是你应得的正当收入，John，所以你该收下这五英镑。”  
Sherlock说完这些话，双手轻轻点在一起，看着Watson。  
“所以，你长篇大论一番，只是为了让我收下五英镑？”  
John好气地看着他：  
“Sherlock，你真应该把才华用到更对的地方。”  
“这世界上已经有太多愚人了，John，不需要再多你一个。”Sherlock回复。  
John Watson忽然觉得这个冷冷淡淡、头脑过分理性的男人其实有一颗太过温柔体贴的心。  
当然，这并不妨碍Sherlock依然半夜扰民的小提琴声，还有烦躁期的沉默和尖刻，严格地气味清除规定，或者毫不留情看穿你的行踪隐私。Sherlock有时无比讨厌。  
“你们诊所新来了一位Beta护士？”Sherlock忽然问。  
Sherlock从不会妥善处置的划伤、烫伤，那些细小的伤口对他来说似乎是完全自愈的，在遇到Dr. Watson前一直如此，而John需要及时发现这些实验附带的意外后果，然后及时包扎、上药。  
“克尔？他不是Omega？”John不知道Sherlock为什么忽然这么问。  
“小心他，他对你有意思。”Sherlock冷冷瞥了他一眼，“当然，如果你眼光差到没救，喜欢上这样的人也没办法。”  
John再次露出，松鼠看到了一颗大松果、然而不知道怎么搬回洞里的困惑表情。说真的，他都没怎么注意到这个护士，他身上太香甜了，对于医护人员来说这是不太合规矩的，他以为他是Omega，看来是Sherlock讨厌的那种，以人造香料包裹自己的Beta。  
或许他就是因为这个生气。Watson如是想。  
“楼下有两个包裹，你的，我放在你书桌上了。”  
Watson切着熏肉，以前没有发现，为什么原本馋嘴的香气有些发柴发干，他看着Sherlock咀嚼着白面包，似乎完全没有意识到自己在吃什么。  
“什么？”Sherlock飞速记下几个方程式，抬头问John刚才在说什么。  
“包裹，两个，你桌上。”  
John学会和思考中的Sherlock的沟通办法，那就是说简单的词汇，他自己会在脑子里把它们串联起来，就像是他可以把万千种气味任意组合、叠加，甚至不需要实物就能感知它们的气味、层次、变化。  
Sherlock塞下半个面包和一杯红茶，坐到桌前，两个又高又厚的大包裹躺在他被Watson大致收拾整洁的桌面上。  
考究的白色卡片上只有收件人名字，没有姓氏，没有寄件人，没有地址。这是Mycroft惯有的，看起来低调而十足高调的风格。  
Sherlock心里嘲笑Mycroft愚蠢的把戏，可是这也十分有效，Mycroft没有留下任何表露他所处环境、状态、心情的气味。  
拆开，一套完整的礼服装备：简洁的黑色双排扣长礼服、浅棕色马甲、丝绸制高礼帽、灰色手套、深灰色领带。  
Sherlock没有细看就把它们收起放在一边，他完全能猜到Mycroft的审美：一定要黑色精纺毛线，每一条经纬线都要松紧适度；四颗纽扣上面是Holmes家族族徽的藤蔓花纹，翻领的缎面看起来是普通丝绸，却有着细腻的磨砂光泽；手套内革印着S·H的烫金字母，是Mycroft手写的模具。还有领带夹、袖口、或者马甲上装饰的金链。  
后者不是必需的，Mycroft喜欢彰显身份却讨厌繁杂，或许他的马甲上会有这样的金链，他快到老花的年龄了吧？Sherlock想了想，三十七岁大概还不能算一个老迈的年龄，好吧，那么肯定不会有装饰的金链。  
Sherlock从礼帽帽檐中找到了圣诞贺卡，冰白底色上墨水流畅、字迹清晰，Mycroft的笔迹富于变化，他从没有炫耀过这一点，但是Sherlock和Q在他的书房里见过他各种手稿，如果有谁需要一位仿作天才，那么他可以来找Mycroft，如果他可以雇佣得起的话。  
贺卡上的字工整稳健：  
圣诞快乐  
M·H  
只有这样简单两行。Mycroft吝于言辞，但不是对两个弟弟，或许他这次真的伤心了。作为家长，却总是最需要被尊重被照顾情绪的那个，Sherlock捏着贺卡，看着窗外夜色中踟躇行走的人们。  
Watson敲门进来时，Sherlock就以这样的姿势发呆。  
“Hudson太太炖了汤，味道还不错，如果你想要一些的话。”  
Sherlock把礼服帽子放到身后的衣橱里面，另一个包裹没有打开，依旧放在书桌上。  
“好。我有些饿，今天我们吃晚饭了吗？”  
Sherlock问John。  
“算是没吃。”  
改良的蔬菜杂汤还算可口，Sherlock搅拌着固液混合物，盯着Watson看了一会儿，问：“你又见义勇为了？”  
John僵在那里，如果Sherlock刚出实验室说出这句话，他不会吃惊，现在他一身蔬菜汤的气味，他怎么能判断出他的行踪呢？  
John看着他算是默认，等他解释。  
“你换了衬衫，通常你不会在一天之内换两身内衬，说明你的衬衫染了东西，有气味的东西。什么会拖住一个站了四个小时完成手术的外科医生呢？不会是吃吃喝喝的事情，你一定遇到了需要帮助的人。所以，这都算不上什么推理。”  
Sherlock有些无聊地戳着蘑菇。  
“你还能注意到我换了衬衫？”  
John以为从实验室出来的Sherlock只是梦游中，况且平常他自己都不会注意别人穿了什么颜色的衬衫。  
“气味，John，你换下的那件是新衣服，你为了圣诞节才买的，这件衣服你很喜欢，至少穿了两年了。”  
“你不是说我并没有气味吗？”  
“是的，Purity，其他衣服都有浆洗和皂角那些东西的味道。”  
今天Sherlock难得的耐心。  
“如果你方便，明天帮我把桌子上的包裹寄到海伯里。”  
当然还是一如既往喜欢指使他。  
Sherlock给Q准备的圣诞礼物是保尔·桑德比的高仿真水彩画册，里面还附加了很多技巧性说明。比起油画和素描，Sherlock知道Q更喜欢水彩。这个方正的包裹和Mycroft的大包裹，连带Sherlock的信，被Watson上班顺路投递到了邮局，这样的超大包裹就麻烦一点，好在John Watson真是任劳任怨的典型。  
他需要填写收件人姓名和地址，所以并非他偷窥Sherlock的隐私。  
“你有一个弟弟？”  
John颇惊奇，他对Sherlock的家庭一无所知，甚至社交场合一见面就要看清的财产地位，他们住在一起一个月之久，他也没看出来。  
不能责备John Watson的观察力，毕竟Sherlock有时喜欢穿成马夫的样子，有时却又典雅得像一位授勋伯爵，谁也猜不透他的来历。  
John隐约想着他可能有一个Alpha长辈，Sherlock偶尔的用词会流露这一点。可是他不知道他会有个弟弟。  
“Holmes家有三个兄弟，一位傲慢家长Alpha，一位机灵小弟Omega，我是那位Beta。”  
“这可真是够奇特的了。”  
“或许几个月后你就会见到他了，我是说小的那个。”  
John有些忐忑和期待见到Sherlock的亲人，毕竟在他遇到的人中，Sherlock是最特别的了，他的弟弟会是什么样的人呢？  
“对了，Sherlock，我要去一趟苏格兰街的气味署，既然你说我没有气味，我应该重新做次鉴定然后修改一下信息素登记档案。”  
“你原来写的什么？”  
“干燥树皮？总之看上去像是有味道实际上又没什么味道的某种东西吧。”  
John忽然想问Sherlock自己是什么味道的，可是在问出口的前一秒，他意识到这对于Beta来说并不是一个特别礼貌的问题，反正他也闻不到，不问也没关系了。

第六章  
Mycroft独自在诺兰庄园度过了圣诞节。  
和海伯里一样，苏塞克斯也下雪了。并不厚，远处田埂还没有完全被白色覆盖，道路虽然有些泥泞、马车依旧可以通行。  
Mycroft独自站在落地窗前，广袤的平原在他脚下铺开，绵延的山丘、起伏的常青树丛，诺兰庄园一如Holmes侯爵夫妇在世时那样和谐美丽，庄园的布置充满了雅致的情趣，没有那种世袭贵族家常见的厚重沉闷，典雅华丽和活泼轻快结合得恰到好处。  
这些不是Mycroft创造的，却是他保存的。  
然而此时他眺望原野，他守护好了这个家，两个弟弟却争先恐后离开这里，离开他。  
或许他也是可以理解他们的，正如他也有年少轻狂、神采飞扬的时候，自知才华横溢，胸中豪情万丈，那时候一个小小的诺兰庄园算什么呢？  
即便理解，不等于他可以平复这种失落和孤寂。  
“您昨天很晚才睡？”  
诺兰庄园的管家是一位年迈的女性Beta，她在Holmes家族已经效忠尽职近四十年，Mycroft兄弟都称呼她为拉塞尔夫人，她的伴侣是一位叫玛丽安的女性，在第三次婚姻法修正案之前她不幸感染风寒去世了，所以她们没有正式的婚礼，而Athena作为她们的女儿不得不以养女的身份寄居在乡下，直到十岁被接到诺兰庄园。  
和她母亲一样，Athena是苦荞麦味道的女性Beta，现在她是Mycroft的私人助理。  
Mycroft非常注意个人隐私，即便跟随他十年之久的Athena也不完全了解他。比如今天她在Mycroft的卧房书桌上发现了一个半掩着的复古木匣，里面有一些信件，Athena叠好放整齐，没有看内容；还有一张图纸，上面手绘着一些标志，基本要素都是藤蔓缠绕着“M”和“G”两个字母，这可能是Mycroft在创立第欧根尼俱乐部时亲自设计的图徽；图纸里面包裹着一枚木质印章，M字母是阴文、G字母是阳文，如果这是Mycroft的作品，Athena真要在自家侯爵身上再加一笔优点，那细密的藤蔓线条流畅清晰，堪称专业水准。  
Athena扣上木匣，落锁。作为私人秘书最重要的就是，不要有过多的好奇心。Athena只是有些感慨，无所不能的Holmes侯爵，在孤单的圣诞夜里，究竟会翻弄什么来打消慢慢长夜的落寞呢？  
Athena没有问过拉塞尔夫人，为什么富贵显赫的Mycroft没有迎娶任何人。  
Mycroft的生活单调规律：三月到九月，在伦敦东北区的第欧根尼俱乐部，不见人、不交谈，包括和Athena都以书面文字沟通；十月走访远房亲友，有时候需要朝见国王，这时候Mycroft又会变成谈笑风生、雍容大度的模样；十一月回到诺兰庄园，打点农收和畜牧，处理教会事宜，他会用一周阅读完积压一年的公案和材料，然后做出决断仲裁，Sherlock和Q熟悉的是这样的Mycroft，说一不二、永远正确；十二月开始准备圣诞节和新年；一月召集舞会，二月送Sherlock去寄宿学校读书，三月离开。  
Q满十二周岁以后，Mycroft一直过着这样的生活；之前他需要照看家里唯一的、不省心的Omega，所以他几乎全年待在诺兰庄园，Athena最初成为他的私人助理便是这样的情景。想到那时Holmes兄弟几乎还是其乐融融相处着：  
Quinn躺在花园的草坪上睡着了，Mycroft把他抱回来，盖上羽毛被，没有惊醒他悠闲的仲夏之梦；Sherlock还没有那么讨厌气味，会和Quinn一起在夜色中等待萤火虫，Sherlock可以嗅到它们的踪迹，而Q崇拜且欣喜看着他；Mycroft不会跟在两个弟弟后面奔跑，他骑着马，看他们笑着踩过小溪。  
或许这样的记忆，让Athena从心底相信，Mycroft不是一个冷漠无情的人。

“先生，早餐好了。”  
拉塞尔夫人坐在长桌左手第一个位置，Athena在她旁边。  
拉弗雷已经把信件分类放在门廊，Mycroft一边喝咖啡一边浏览了所有信件和报纸，在他看完所有东西时，杯底的黄糖还没有完全融化。和Sherlock喜欢清咖、Quinn喜欢红酒不同，Mycroft是一个要命的甜食爱好者，或许在这一点上他难得还有些孩子气。  
上上个圣诞节，Sherlock唯一拜托Athena的事情就是，看住他哥哥，不要让他摄入太多糖分。  
“Myc，你已经穿不下去年的西裤了，这还不够吗？”  
Sherlock忍无可忍地抱怨，Quinn把自己埋在报纸后面，无视两位哥哥的争吵。说实话，Mycroft敏锐的观察力，不可能偏偏在自己的腰围上失效。  
“裁缝马丁只是通过他精准的估算在不断给你更新尺码。我亲爱的哥哥，醒醒吧，中年男人的腰围是众多自欺欺人的事情中最无理可笑的。”  
Mycroft端着掺杂奶精的红茶停顿了一会儿，三十五岁，已经算是中年男人了吗？他的确不像是两个弟弟一样那么热爱运动，可是他也没有到老态龙钟的地步。  
当天晚上，Mycroft悄悄量了量腰围，果真比起十年前长了9.8英寸，这个数字极大刺伤了他的自尊心。他端详着镜中男人的脸，下垂的嘴角、额头的两道浅纹、鬓角的白发，和每个被生活折磨到疲乏的家长没什么不同，Mycroft叹息一声，重新穿上睡袍休息了。

每个二十岁的年轻人，都无法想象那些可怕的皱纹、灰白的发丝爬到自己的皮肤上、额角上，会是怎样惊心动魄、难以忍受的痛苦。或许Mycroft也一样。  
随着一天天的时光，逐渐接近四十岁，接受自己的衰老、衰退，变成一个拄着拐杖的老头子，偶尔拿出马甲胸前的手帕擦掉额头的虚汗，内心愤世嫉俗、而完全无力改变，看着年轻人，羡慕而怨恨。  
Mycroft当然没有变成这样。  
首先他是一位身价五六万英镑的侯爵。Q唱的那句歌词没错，金钱能让衰老变年轻、让丑陋变美丽，这是钱财的魔力。——这些都是Mycroft告诉Q的道理，他告诫他，不要因为自己的出身而认为一切理所应当。Mycroft接触到太多大腹便便的贵族，他们身边或许从来不缺乏迷人的芳香的Omega，他冷眼看着这些。论对世俗的疏离，Mycroft可一点都不逊色于Sherlock或Quinn。  
其次他是一位涵养深厚知识广博的学士。恐怕能够真正名副其实的学士并不多，Quinn小时候听的睡前读物可不是什么童话故事或者《圣经》简写本，而是西塞罗和蒙田。Sherlock从不轻易引用拉丁谚语，因为Mycroft是专家级别。偶尔宴会上有哪位乡绅道听途说来几句格言，他们随便说说也罢，偏偏不该以此去吸引安静坐在角落的Quinn，Holmes家唯一的、可爱的、尚未成年的Omega。  
“原文是‘生命可以终结，美与善则将永存’。”  
“亲爱的小少爷，您说什么？”  
“你刚才说‘美是永恒’，我想原文出自西塞罗（Cicero）的《论老年》。”  
客人脸红地道歉走开了。  
Mycroft想，或许没有必要让弟弟收敛锋芒，他狡黠的棕色眼睛何必去花心思迎合那些没什么要紧的蠢货呢？  
——Holmes家的人出奇神似。  
身为长子和继承人，Mycroft不得不学会应酬周旋，学会忍受愚人的自以为是和夸夸其谈，可是他不需要让尚未成年的弟弟来学这些客气的一套。Q天马行空的想法、敏锐机灵的性情，如果和Mycroft无意的纵容没有关系，大概是不可能的。  
Sherlock就是在这一场场舞会中逐渐厌烦了气味。他不想恭维别人也不需要接受别人的恭维。论在舞会上开溜的本事，Quinn不及Sherlock万分之一。  
本来苏塞克斯的富贵人家还指望着和刚成年不久的Sherlock结亲，然而他们根本逮不着他的人影。  
一名Beta，一万英镑，多好。  
Sherlock厌恶这样的明码标价、厌恶这样的买卖游戏，他在二十一岁毕业后住到了伦敦。这也多半是出于反叛心理，因为Mycroft不喜欢伦敦。  
“肮脏的城市，祝你在煤灰烟雾中记得擦干净皮鞋。”  
这是他们的道别语。  
说来他们每年有半年时间只隔着六十英里，而他们从不见面。

“Athena，收拾行装，我们明天出发。”  
Athena正在给他搅拌咖啡，镂空汤匙挂着不肯轻易融化的黄糖，经过无数实验和品尝，Sherlock确定凯德斯家的黄糖相对甜度最高而实际含糖量最低，每天两块是Mycroft最高摄糖限制，不过凯德斯家的黄糖比较难以融化，所以搅拌咖啡是Athena最近新开发的技能。  
“回俱乐部？”  
不怪Athena问他，他已经八年没有改变过行程了。  
“先绕路去斯图尔堡一趟，或许要过夜，然后返回第欧根尼。”  
Athena没有多问，她把咖啡放在Mycroft面前，Mycroft点头感谢，她吩咐拉弗雷准备明天的马车，如果去斯图尔堡过夜，那么他们必须九点之前出发，Mycroft不喜欢在旅店用便餐，要嘱咐玛丽准备餐盒。  
这位干练的秘书完全能够规划一个舒适的行程。问题是，她从没听过斯图尔堡和Mycroft有什么关系。  
“斯图尔堡？”  
拉塞尔夫人从刺绣图样中抬起头，她摘掉银边老花镜，看着女儿，思考侯爵和这个有些陌生地名的关系。  
“母亲，别想近前的事情，我十五岁认识Holmes先生，那时侯爵老先生突然病逝，夫人也伤心过度随之而去，Mycroft就此接手庄园，后面的事情我都记得，一定是他二十三岁之前的事情。”  
“Mycroft少爷十七岁去牛津，二十岁拿到神学学位，之后他和Holmes侯爵打赌，一年又拿到了史学学位。我一直记得那个晚上……哎，后来再也没有见到少爷那样开心过了。后来他想去立法会任职，结果一年后老爷就出了意外，他就回家了。  
“我从来没听过斯图尔堡，既没有亲戚、也没有朋友……或许有老爷曾经的下属在那里担任公职神职，那可是太远的事情了。”  
第二天分别，Mycroft感谢了拉塞尔夫人对庄园的照料，今年不再举办舞会，但是分发的义餐还请她拜托沃特尔牧师送给教区的平民。  
“我真希望诺兰有个内主人啊，”女仆莉迪亚看着远行而去的马车不由得感叹，“Holmes先生是天底下最好的主人，可是他为什么不找一个伴儿呢？”  
“这不是我们下人该掺和的事情。”拉塞尔夫人责备地看了这个口无遮拦的姑娘一眼。  
“听说Holmes先生要去斯图尔堡？希望那是为了某个亲爱的Omega呀。”沃特尔太太是拉塞尔夫人的朋友，她从玛丽那里听说了这次不合规律的旅程，由衷企盼有什么好消息传来。  
沃特尔太太脸庞红润，是一个粗枝大叶却没什么坏心眼的女性Omega，她毕生企盼的事情和贝茨小姐类似，无非是娶娶嫁嫁。如果她的丈夫有幸能为Holmes侯爵证婚，那是多么大的荣幸呀。  
“不知道，婚姻的事情实在很少让Holmes先生挂怀。”  
拉塞尔夫人谨慎答道。

一路马车飞奔，冬季的苏塞克斯郡除了沉睡的山丘没有什么新奇的景色，Mycroft的心随着马蹄奔向斯图尔堡。他如往常那样一言不发坐着，不过Athena发现他时而从闭目养神中醒来，撩起布帘看向窗外，看看他们走到了哪里。  
他在期盼着什么，有什么让他兴奋、甚至有些焦灼。  
什么能让Mycroft Holmes竟然有这样的情绪起伏呢？  
他们在傍晚到达了萨里郡的斯图尔堡，Mycroft跳下马车，没有顾上系紧帽带，他询问客栈主人，最近的公署会在哪里。  
年老的Alpha不紧不慢看着他，Mycroft无意释放了自己的气息，麝香、琥珀的气息沉稳而果决，看起来不该是个毛毛躁躁的年轻人呀。  
“小伙子，就在教堂旁边的街上，可是这么晚了没人办公了，今天是圣诞节假期呀。”  
Mycroft对“小伙子”这个称呼有些哭笑不得，如果是只有称赞他年轻的意思就好了，他可不是什么轻浮的人。Athena快步跟上他，他们穿过一片灌木丛，到达教堂，然后找到了公署办公处，Mycroft飞速浏览完公务员的名单。  
以他的速度那不需要五秒钟，然而他又放慢速度更认真看了一遍。  
Athena裹紧毛外套，她疑惑自家侯爵老远急匆匆赶来，难道是想处理什么公务吗？或者真的是老侯爵的下属有什么事情？可是对于懒得出门、不喜欢马车，随手可以指使别人的Mycroft，有什么一定需要他亲自来？一定是私事才对。完全让人摸不着头脑。  
Mycroft最终确定没有他要找的名字，他正了正礼帽，系好帽带，戴上手套，一言不发地转身离开了。  
躺在客栈的床上，Mycroft在黑暗中嘲笑自己幼稚不加思考的行为。

他只是太想见他了。  
在漫长的孤独的圣诞节之夜，他从未如此清晰地回忆起他们相处的快乐时光，即便时光飞逝十几年，想到他时依然如灼心般痛苦。  
他们分别时，他说：  
“Mycroft，再见，再见，祝你一切都好。”  
他记得他是那样英俊迷人。  
或许时间也把他变成了一个平庸的人。  
当人们鼓起勇气去追寻旧爱时，通常自知追寻的无非是一个幻影，逝去的一旦逝去就不可能再回来，记忆中美好的东西因为脱水而能够保留，一旦回到现实，菜叶总会腐烂，老鼠的尸体发臭，油腻的头发，……  
然而，他在哪里呢？  
即便来打碎这个梦吧，他接受他任何样子，只要能见他一面。  
过了今夜，他又是那个稳重的侯爵了，再也没有什么能够点燃他胸前的火焰，不会再有不可思议的吸引、眼神交汇、气息纠缠。  
他从报纸读到，他和一名女性Omega订婚，就在这个斯图尔堡的教堂。所以呢？然后呢？他携带妻子隐居到乡下了吗？他会有孩子吗？如果有的话，老大应该快十岁了吧，叫什么名字呢？  
当时读到他订婚的消息，他没有意外。这本来就是每一位Alpha应有的命运，择取一位通情达理、贤惠温柔的Omega，组成家庭，生育后代，颐养天年。  
那是十一年前，他们分别第三年，他记下这个地址，刻在头脑中无法忘却。那时他被家庭牵绊，他不可能放任两个未成年的弟弟在庄园，没有看护、没有教养，为了Holmes家族的荣誉和传承，他不能。  
Mycroft肩负着家族的使命，可是他不想结婚，他不能，如同人们厌恶腐臭之气，他不能违背心意结婚。这算是他最后的自由。也算是他对他承诺最后的兑现。  
“我会修改婚姻法，两个Alpha和两个Omega一样可以结婚。”  
“等到三十岁，等我等到那个时候。”  
他没等到就离开了立法会，他没等到就和别人订婚了。已经没有什么可以责备的，他们没有通信、没有联络，没有任何往来。  
Mycroft嘲笑自己，怎么能指望一则十多年前的报纸消息来寻找一个告别多年的朋友呢。  
“逝去的一切不再回来。”  
Mycroft想起小调的某句歌词。  
第二天他们出发，去伦敦，回到第欧根尼。  
Athena搅拌好咖啡，留下一张字条和一个档案夹，轻轻关上门离开了。  
第欧根尼俱乐部只有一条规矩，“静默”。  
三层简式办公楼，地下室是酒库和一些废弃材料，一层是会员活动区，二层是Mycroft的办公区，三层左手边是Athena的卧室、中间是侍应者休息的地方、右手边是Mycroft的卧室兼私人书房。  
字条上写着：  
“这是斯图尔堡一百年以来的机构变迁和人员名单，如果您感兴趣，我可以蒐集更详细的信息，如果您不感兴趣，第二天我会拿走这个档案夹。”  
所以Athena作为一名合格的秘书，不仅仅是依靠聪慧的棕色大眼睛和绰约迷人的身姿，不仅仅是可以拿捏好上司挑剔的品味和难猜的心思，更重要的是，她有着恰到好处的关心。最后一点难能可贵。

第七章  
Q并没有收到经由Sherlock转寄的、Mycroft的圣诞礼物，两个包裹和一封信都暂时放在了贝茨小姐那里。  
圣诞加之新年假期期间邮差处理大件包裹并不及时，而Q在一月中旬已经和Bond动身前往萨里郡，临走前他没有给Sherlock留言。  
或许他打算路上找一处邮局寄一封泰晤士河谷的明信片，就这么写：  
亲爱的哥哥，我在你的上游随意漫步，请查收这封随水而下的明信片。  
或许他只是想让Sherlock吃一惊，他居然和一个认识不久的朋友跑到一处陌生的庄园。  
或许他会给Mycroft寄一封信，说他就在一天路程相隔的萨里郡，他是否愿意见他。  
不过Q并没有及任何明信片或信件或便签，至少在和Bond共处的旅途中没有。

贝茨小姐有些不安，虽然Q主意坚定不会被一时感情冲昏头脑，可他毕竟是一名Omega，单独和一名Alpha出门远游，或许还是不合适的。  
这层危险被Q忽视了，他从来对自己Omega的身份满不在乎。  
“哎，如果你们订婚就好了，那样一切就顺理成章了。”  
贝茨小姐不无感慨地说道。虽然海伯里人人以为他们已经秘密订婚，这次便是去完成仪式，而贝茨小姐清楚其中原委，她只能微微苦笑着应对别人赞美歆羡的眼神。  
“别谈订婚啦，如果订婚了，我才不会和他一同出游呢，那样太愚蠢了。好像是离不开丈夫的妻子一样把自己栓在他身边，现在我们都是自由的，这样难道不是更好吗？”  
Q在思考给贝茨小姐留下什么好，一笔钱财吗？对于改善她住所衣食或许有用，可是他们的情谊远不止英镑能衡量啊。留下其他什么呢？邀请她去诺兰庄园，可是贝茨老夫人行动不便，贝茨小姐不可能离开母亲的。  
最后Q留给贝茨小姐一个信封，告诉她如果有困难就可以打开。  
“精灵，你是留给我一个万能锦囊吗？”贝茨小姐的笑容有些不舍。  
“再见，我们会再见到的。”  
Q吻了吻她的双颊，他们告别，Bond牵着Q坐上马车，他们出发。  
麝香草根的香气在冬日的空气中飘浮，小鸟留在枯树中的巢是一团团的黑影，不知名的河流还没有开冻，上午的阳光反射着冰面的光。  
Bond把Q的围巾拉起来，他执意要坐在外面看风景，然而太早起床明显不合他平时的作息规律，此时他斜倚在Bond身上，似乎睡着了。  
“我好像爱上他了。”  
Q梦呓般说道。  
Bond心中回答，我也是。然而他没有说，只是任由自己的气息和Q清新的香调糅合在一起，交织成沉稳安然的睡梦。

在莱顿，他们偶遇了Bond之前的朋友，温特沃斯舰长。  
“真的是太巧合了，你怎么会来这里？”  
温特沃斯舰长和Bond同期服役，Bond因为军衔更高退役时间比他晚一年。两人年龄相仿，都有着开朗的性情，是关系很好的朋友。  
“刚退役时，需要适应这样悠闲的生活。你呢？”  
“哦，你就要看到一大家子了：那位带着棕色礼帽的绅士是我哥哥的丈夫，莫斯格罗斯舰长。他们有一对双胞胎，正是胡闹的年纪；在旅店，安妮在看着他们。那两位Omega是汉娜和路易莎姐妹。”  
Bond察觉到温特沃斯对两位Omega的介绍并不怎么热情，然后他看到Q从巷口拐出来，瞬间眼睛的光芒让爽直的温特沃斯都要以为他们是新婚夫夫了。  
“这是Quinn，不过他更喜欢别人称呼他Q，我在海伯里认识的朋友。”Bond的介绍倒是没有显得过分亲密，他转向Q，“这是温特沃斯舰长，他是我同期服役的朋友。”  
大家这样热热闹闹地认识了一番。  
汉娜和路易莎捂着嘴吃吃笑，盯着橱窗的圣诞装饰。Q莫名觉得这样吸引Alpha的目光实在有些造作，他只管走在Bond旁边，Bond要帮他拎新买的水彩本，Q笑着谢绝了。  
“Bond上校真是体贴呀。”  
姐姐汉娜更大胆一些，果真跟着有钱人就会遇到有钱人，这个上校的身价不会比温特沃斯舰长低的，那么何必和路易莎争呢，她有更好的目标。  
Bond笑着算作回答。  
“Quinn，你买的什么呀？”  
汉娜猜测是裙子、花边、或者手帕，没想到Q回答是领带。  
“这么大一包吗？”汉娜有些困惑。  
“嗯，很长很长，足以拴住最凶猛的恶犬。”  
Q扭头扮了一个鬼脸，却正好看到幽深的巷子里似乎站了一个女性Omega，他隐约闻到她的气息，转瞬即逝，那一瞬间Q有一种奇特的感觉，她似乎深深眷恋又深深畏惧地看着他们这群人。不过人影一晃而逝，Q的心思被这个问题困扰，没有留意汉娜领会他玩笑的含义后涨红的脸。  
Bond忍住捏一捏Q脸颊的冲动，他可爱的朋友已经不知道神游何处了。  
直到回到旅店，两个孩子叽叽喳喳冲过来，Q才回神。他没有注意到孩子们翻动糖果袋的巨大动静，而是看到了角落里面安静坐着的姑娘。  
温特沃斯舰长终于还是没有忘记给安妮介绍他的朋友。  
安妮对他们行了简单的屈膝礼。  
这个流程在嘈杂的背景中几乎微不足道，而Bond却知道了温特沃斯到底心属何人，感知气息和情绪对他而言从不是难事。  
不过温特沃斯故意冷落安妮。  
安妮看到他和两位亨利家的小姐交谈甚欢，便推说自己有些头痛上楼去了。  
“她总是一副病恹恹的样子呀。”汉娜无聊把玩着一个风车逗弄着怀里的侄儿。  
Bond可没见到温特沃斯在路上怎么搭理这两位姑娘，看来有些人注定要成为某种表演的道具了。

Q午睡起来已经接近傍晚，透过窗户可以看到冰冷的蓝色和热烈的金色，这种冲突融汇成一种对比鲜明的和谐，强烈的饱和度需要油画的浓墨重彩。  
Q在楼梯处碰到了安妮，她看起来柔美而憔悴，应该比Q大上不少，但是完全不该在这么年轻的年纪如此忧伤。Q将此怪罪在温特沃斯舰长用情不专上。  
一位Alpha在追求Omega时，就不该同时伤对方的心。  
Q绝不容忍这样的事情。但是一面之交的情谊让他只能把同情写在眼睛里。天然的气息认同并不只存在于A和O之间，如Q不甚喜欢亨利家的两位Omega，对莫斯格罗斯先生也冷冷淡淡，可是他从初见时就对安妮颇有好感。安妮的气息中有一丝苦调，回味悠长而不沉闷，在Omega中可不多见。  
第四次婚姻法修正案在七年前通过，Alpha和Alpha、Omega和Omega有正式同居的合法性，却依然止步于此。况且流传的习惯根深蒂固，人们最欣赏的还是男性Alpha和女性Omega的结合，至少也要保住A和O这样的匹配，最不济最不济也要是Beta来适应ABO任何一种婚配，至少在乡村还没有像伦敦那样开放，如同电话依然无法代替信件。  
曾经Q考虑过找一名Omega作为终身伴侣，虽然现在他已经没有这样的想法，不过安妮却真的符合多少年前少年梦想勾勒的形象。  
——Q想起来，他的母亲也是一位有着咖啡苦涩香气的Omega。

傍晚他们沿着滨海大道散步，除了Q以外的Omega都戴着帽子，他任由自己略长的卷发被海风吹在脸上，Bond帮他竖起大衣的领子。  
莫斯格罗斯夫夫走在最后面，安妮和他们一起；  
温特沃斯舰长左手被路易莎占着，右手被汉娜占着；  
Q和Bond走在中间，不过离两队人都有一定距离。  
“你说过我像海的气味，是这样的海么？”  
Q笑而不答，说：“Bond上校，你还没有给我讲过你在海上服役的故事。”  
“我和弗雷德·温特沃斯在圣多明戈附近的海战中结识，他二十二岁、我二十三岁，我们一见如故引为知己。后来他晋升中校，我被调任到海军军事调查组，四年前出名的忒修斯号失事后，我们又遇到了，然后见面就是今天。”  
“军事调查署？难道战争还不够残酷，内部还要内讧吗？”  
Bond没想到Q的注意力放在这里，而不是好奇轰动一时的“忒修斯号”事件。他无奈笑道：  
“调查组起初只是试行，因为运转良好、简洁高效所以转为正式机构。Q，人是机构的动物啊。”  
“你在引亚里士多德的名言吗？”Q忽然想到了Mycroft，如果说Holmes家谁对政治有野心，或许只有Mycroft一人。  
“我不是想引用任何人的话，这是调查组的铭言。”每次Bond眺望大海，都会想到忒修斯船惨案，那是他服役生涯中唯一没有解决的谜题，或许会成为一生的遗憾。  
Q忽然想起，这的确是Mycroft说过的话，在他只有五岁时，哥哥和父亲陈述他进入立法会的决心，那时他就说了，人是机构的动物。而父亲回复他，你是在引用亚里士多德的话吗。Mycroft说，他只是陈述事实。  
和他刚才同Bond的对话如出一辙。  
“组建这个机构的人可谓是洞察人心了。”Q闷闷道。  
“组建只是执行，据说提出这个完整意见稿的只是一位年轻人。如果你想查阅的话，我记得稿件名字是：雅典舰队的兴衰存亡，从两次战争角度论述。”  
当Bond说出这一串文章名字，Q胃里一沉，他记得这是Mycroft史学的学位论文。  
听别人转述自己熟悉之人的事迹，这是再奇妙不过的感觉。当时Mycroft还是一个年轻人，如今Q已经成年，Q无法形容这种时间倏然而逝的疑惑感。  
这时Q也能意识到，Bond比他年长十岁，或许在阅历上更接近Mycroft，然而他却一直包容着他幼稚的、不合规范的举动。  
“你见过这个年轻人吗？”Q的心因为等待回答而悬在半空。  
“没有，我倒是非常钦佩他，可惜听说他很早就结束了仕途，匆匆回家继承爵位了。”  
Bond知道自己所属机构的创始人姓名，Q该庆幸自己用了伪装姓氏，虽然Holmes并不罕见，但是这样可以听到完全公允评价，这就是最大的好处了。  
“哦，难道他是某位侯爵吗？”Q含糊地问道。  
Q完全不认可这个论断，或许在别人看来，Mycroft匆匆回家是为了五万英镑财产，只有在维护哥哥时，Q才能意识到，Mycroft完全是为了Sherlock和他而牺牲了自己的梦想。  
“苏塞克斯郡的Mycroft Holmes侯爵，你或许听说过他的名字。”Bond记得Q是苏塞克斯人。  
他何止听过这个名字！  
Q看着Bond，笑容大概是说，你总会有一天见到这位“值得钦佩”的年轻人。  
“我在二十二岁参军时，听说这名才华横溢却中途退出的侯爵，心里有些惋惜。当时我一心施展抱负，完全不把钱财甚至性命看得那么重要，有段时间我父亲切断了我的生活来源，以此胁迫我退役回家，过个安稳踏实的生活。然后我们不欢而散，有一天着陆时，我接到急电，说他被受惊的马踢到心脏，我赶回家，只来得及见他最后一面。”  
这也是忒修斯号失事调查期间的事情，受到这样重大的打击，Bond才选择了结束漂泊在外的仕途，停留在上校军衔，在三十岁时按时退役。  
“那时我忽然有些理解这位侯爵的选择。或许别人看来，那样一笔财富着实诱人，不过我想，以他的头脑和能力，前途无量，那些不是钱财能够衡量的。人总是困在种种选择中，顾此而失彼，海上无情的风浪更是教我把一切看得很淡漠，生命都是随时消失的，况且是其他东西。”  
那时Bond忽然明白，家庭也许不是负担，而是活着的牵挂。琐碎的日常没有大风大浪，可是甜蜜又何尝不在这样琐碎的小事之中呢？  
Q一边听着Bond的自白，一边想着还是“年轻人”的Mycroft。  
他们默默无言走了一段路，直到被安妮和莫斯格罗斯夫夫赶上。  
“有时候我真希望世界上都是Beta。”温特沃斯在返程果断选择和Q走在一起，而让Bond去应付那对Omega姐妹，反正他知道Bond最擅长应对这种局面了。  
“我认识一个人也说过类似的话。”Q指的是Sherlock，如果只选择一种属性，那么还是气味单薄的Beta更好，“您呢，您为什么说这样的话？”  
温特沃斯忽然意识到Q也是一位Omega。他总不能说，自己不可避免地爱着安妮，然而安妮曾经拒绝过他的求婚，让他陷入痛苦。如今他在战争中赚足了身家，向他献媚取宠的Omega随处可见，然而他厌恶这种表演。两位曾经天造地设的人儿，却因为财产的悬殊而不能在一起，如今战争使他们的地位颠倒过来，原本纯粹的爱也不可避免地染上这样苦涩的味道。温特沃斯陷于这种愚蠢的自我折磨。  
Q把温特沃斯的沉默联想到了其他方向，军中有些Beta会成为一些高级军官的临时伴侣，他毫无来由地想着，Bond和温特沃斯，这样年轻有为的Alpha，会不会是其中之一呢？  
“Bond在Omega之间向来魅力无敌。”  
温特沃斯发现Q在看着Bond，他随口一提。  
这只是一句简单的事实，却更加刺痛了Q的自尊。  
他在十几分钟之前还和他亲密交谈，或许那些心底话也是某种招数，激发Omega天生的同情心。  
Q觉得自己愚蠢。  
——爱情中谁都愚蠢。  
他们回到旅店时天已经完全暗下来，一位法国口音的男性Beta带着他的Omega妻子正好和他们在玻璃转门前相遇，女人把自己包裹得严严实实，她带着穆斯林式的黑色头巾，低着头怯生生依附在身材高大的丈夫身边。  
Q的心又被刺到，这就是Omega应该的样子吗？  
Bond微笑应付着两个喋喋不休的Omega，他瞟到蒙着黑纱的女人，呆住了瞬间，然而那对夫妇很快走上了西侧旋转楼梯，消失不见了。  
互道晚安时，Bond和Q都有些心不在焉。  
Q借着蜡烛想给Sherlock写明信片，上午他买画册时顺带挑选了几张颇有当地特色的卡片。他用钢笔在山丘上画了几朵雏菊，在远处教堂上画了一只白鸽。  
“Sherlock一定能闻出来我住在旅行酒店，在晚上的蜡烛下给他写信。而我为什么不白天写呢？因为白天我的心思都被别的事情占据着。被什么事情？天啊，Q愚蠢地恋爱了。”  
想到这里，Q把明信片扔到壁炉烧掉了，看着燃烧的灰烬，红色的火星慢慢变冷。  
Q盯着火光想把对Mycroft家长式的反感移栽到Bond身上，如Sherlock建议的那样，可是无效，今天Bond的话让Q不禁想象自己长兄和自己同样年岁时的样子。  
日常相处让Q忽略了Mycroft的气味，可是Bond和他不同，他的气息包裹着他，让他无处可逃，无处可逃。  
Q有着晚睡的习惯，正如他习惯晚起。在思索情感问题无解后，他取出画夹开始画钢笔画，是他们在街上遇到温特沃斯一家的情形。绘画可以让他专注、投入且平静。等Q意识到时间，已经是近十二点的午夜。  
Q睡前有喝一杯红酒的习惯，在莱顿的商铺他发现一座叫蒂科特庄园酿造的酒、或许是本地所产，出于尝鲜的念头他买了一瓶，可是现在他没法打开这种便携红酒的木塞。  
Q披上外套下楼去取螺丝拧，一个黑影听到开门的动静闪退到暗处。Q抬头向上看，什么都没看到。不过空气中飘浮着焚香和百合混杂的气息。  
旅店有东、西对称的两个旋转楼梯直通二层，二层住着莫斯格罗斯夫夫还有他们的孩子，他们住在靠东最大的套间里；中间是Q的小房间、旁边是Bond。二层有转角楼梯通向三层，三层住着温特沃斯、安妮和亨利家的两位姐妹。  
此时Q就站在二层平台的小茶吧处，这里向下可以看到玻璃转门，除了正在平台下方的角落，一层包括门前街道的动向都可以尽收眼底。正当Q打算上楼去看看什么情况，Bond从楼上走了下来。雪松麝香的气味掩盖了幽幽的焚香百合味。  
“你光脚站在外面干什么？”Bond看到Q拿着没开的红酒瓶，对这个不爱穿鞋子在寒冻乱晃的Omega颇为无奈。  
Q看着Bond拿起茶吧的瓶起帮他开酒、倒酒。为什么他会出现在三楼？Q问。  
“和温特沃斯聊一些往事，不知不觉竟然到了午夜。”  
战友偶遇确实会欣喜异常，可是他们白天一直有时间交谈，为什么要放在深夜？以Bond的敏锐，他会没有感知到黑暗中奇特的Omega气息吗？他甚至故意用自己的气味掩饰了对方刻意收敛的气息。  
Q觉得自己陷入某种谜团。

第八章  
旅店有送餐服务，莫斯格罗斯舰长、温特沃斯和Bond选择在楼下一边聊天一边进餐，亨利姐妹没有梳妆是不肯见人的，她们在自己卧房配套的小阳台上进餐，安妮和温特沃斯的哥哥艾伦陪着两个孩子在二楼吃早饭。  
然而，Q还没有起床。  
昨晚转门碰到的那个高壮的男性Beta，的确是一位法国人。很明显他可以说一口流利地道的英文，却偏要掺杂上法语的卷舌，以彰显某种民族身份的自豪感。他仔细地吩咐侍应准备一份清淡的早餐送到他的房间。  
“煎蛋，一个七分熟、一个九分熟；不要熏肉和腊肠、一片厚切冷培根；烤面包，不要太硬；银质水壶的咖啡，加一勺奶精、半块方糖；还有什么要求吗，先生？”侍应生难得耐心地重复了他繁杂的要求。  
“看不出他竟然是个寡味的人，我以为法国人都离不开蒜。”温特沃斯不太喜欢这个法国男人造作的口音，因此说话不免有些奚落的意思。  
“或许是他妻子喜欢。”在座唯一的已婚人士、厚重而正直的莫斯格罗斯舰长说出了Bond的猜测。  
“迈克，这位法国先生到莱顿做什么？”Bond问正在备餐的侍应生。  
“哦，Bond先生，塞德福里先生是蒂科特酒庄的代理人，他每年都会到莱顿签订货单。熬过战争时期，红酒生意终于有利润了，听说今年他打算领着妻子去巴斯疗养一下。他夫人一直体弱多病。”  
“他对待妻子倒是不错。”温特沃斯公允评论道，虽然他不太喜欢法国人，但是一些共通的品质都值得尊重。  
“他在英国娶的妻子吗？”Bond问。  
没等迈克回答，温特沃斯抢答道：“怎么可能？我看她几乎不懂英文呢。”  
“或许。我没怎么听塞德福里夫人讲过话，Bond先生怎么会认为她是英国人呢？她三年前第一次出现在莱顿，跟着塞德福里先生，那时刚刚停战，我不确定她是不是英国人。温特沃斯先生说的可能性更大一些吧。”  
Bond给了这位耐心的侍应五英镑小费，他鞠躬离开了。  
“你为什么忽然对这对法国夫妇感兴趣，James？”温特沃斯知道Bond不是一个好奇心泛滥的人。  
“你怎么知道塞德福里夫人不懂英文？”Bond没有回答他的问题，反而又多问了一个问题。  
“好吧，你就是这样严守秘密的性格，无怪会被选调进入军事调查组。”在Bond似笑非笑的眼神说服下，温特沃斯还是讲述了他和塞德福里夫人唯一的一次接触：  
那是两天前，他们到莱顿的第二天，安妮在路途上坐马车有些头痛，于是他早起给她找医生，塞德福里夫妇也在诊所长凳上等着，他没想到有人会比他还早到，因为惊讶所以他多看了塞德福里夫人两眼，她蒙着黑纱挡住全脸，焚香百合和鸢尾的气息表明她是一名Omega，出于礼貌他向塞德福里做了自我介绍，塞德福里和他简单寒暄几句，而他的妻子仿佛木人一样定定缩坐在角落，背对着他们，似乎听不懂他们的交谈。  
“焚香在Omega的气味要素中可不多见。”Bond缓缓敲着咖啡杯，他看了一眼链表，八点四十，亨利姐妹“叮叮当当”从三楼走下来，Q还没有起床。  
“每个人都有秘密。或许他们是一对Beta夫妇，那些气味不过是人造物罢了。”温特沃斯的嘴角不易察觉地撇了下来，他一定非常厌烦这两姐妹。  
Bond没有指正，这样纯正的气味，如果是人工所造就价值不菲，那么不应该是一个法国红酒商能够常备的。或许为了掩盖这个秘密她才不见人？不，Bond确信昨天躲在黑暗中的人是塞德福里夫人，不过他还没确定她这么做的原因。  
虽然Bond是温特沃斯的好朋友，他也称不上完全了解他。James Bond天生有一种神秘的气质，他看似平易近人，可是交谈中总是他获取的信息更多，因为他总是不知不觉就获取了你的信任，一场愉快的谈话后，你反思自己得知了他的什么消息，似乎什么也没有。温特沃斯相信Bond的品行，不过这种相信纯属某种直觉，他当然相信一位上校对国家的忠诚、对荣誉的捍卫，可是私人生活呢？同为Alpha，温特沃斯天生不可能第一印象去关注Bond的感情状况，难道这个莫名的法国女人，会是他在服役期间有过感情的女子吗？  
毕竟气味要素这样敏感且私人的问题，以Bond社交场合老练的处世，他不应该投注如此大的兴趣在一面之交的陌生女人身上。  
温特沃斯不再多想，安妮紫罗兰和苦荞茶的香气钻进他的鼻子，舒缓了他因为过度敏感而有些猜疑的神经。有谁能抵挡这样的曼妙之感？这样毫不费力天生契合的默契。

Q在酒精的作用下昏昏沉沉睡去，九点半醒来，他才发现自己竟然喝完了一瓶红酒。洗漱时他发现自己脸上不自然的红晕无论如何是洗不掉了。Q在二层茶吧吃了一个三明治、喝了一杯红茶，Bond偶尔望上来的眼神表明他已经闻到了他一身宿醉的气息。  
“你怎么喝了这么多酒？”Bond最后还是走上来，他记得昨天Q赤脚走在地板上。这个完全不懂得如何照顾自己的Omega，是的，毕竟他还是有着脆弱的身体。他担心Q会感染风寒，宿醉且着凉很容易导致这样的后果。  
“你听其来就像我哥哥。”  
Bond的气息在楼下一群人之中依然清晰，像是他描绘的雏鸟最细嫩的绒毛，他的心随着他的气息在空中旋转飞翔。Q慵懒地趴在沙发背上，他看着Bond的眼睛带着一丝埋怨的笑意。  
“你哥哥？”Bond坐在他对面，倾身看着他。  
刚才温特沃斯思考的规律，Bond总是了解他人胜过他人了解Bond，在和Q的接触中完全不成立。Bond得到的关于Q的信息很少，还不包括其中一半都是虚假的。所以只有在这样精神松散的时候，Q才会不留神提起他有个喜好管教他的哥哥，Bond猜测这是不是Q要在今年春天去伦敦找的那个。然而很快他又开溜了：  
“Bond先生，我有些犯困，上午我就在房间里补觉了，祝你们玩得愉快。”  
Q听到了亨利姐妹去泡温泉的提议，宿醉显然不适合高温沐浴。  
“你不要留下来看护你的Omega么？”温特沃斯问。  
“Q可不属于我，暂时。我留下来他会不高兴的。”Bond回答。  
“他可真是奇特。不过我想，不是这样特立独行的Omega，也不足以俘虏你的心。”  
温特沃斯看向安妮。安妮不出意外谢绝和大家出门，自愿留下照顾孩子们，或者每个人各有所好，温特沃斯有时可不太喜欢Q过于敏感的自尊和机敏的玩笑，你问他喜欢什么样的Omega，形容来形容去，无非就是安妮那样。  
然而他不肯承认。  
温特沃斯和Bond没有去泡温泉，他们遇到了另外两个休假的军官：雷切特上校和霍斯中尉，四人一起打了双人网球。  
“您是伊丽莎白号的副舰长，在忒修斯号失事后接替莫兰上校担任了新忒修斯号的舰长，是吗，温特沃斯舰长？”  
“是的。”  
“忒修斯号失事可是当年的大新闻，我听朋友说，黑色的海面上燃烧着血红色的火光，看过的人一辈子也忘不了那样的场景。”  
Bond沉默地皱眉，大家都沉默了一会儿，不过思考的事情不尽相同：霍斯中尉在想，即便是莫兰上校那样满身荣誉的军人，也会被这样的意外夺去性命；Bond知道，忒修斯号之所以爆炸，是因为上面有违禁药品，其数量之大、力量之巨，足以摧毁一艘中型战舰，然而那个药品应该不是出于炸药的目的而被搬上船。忒修斯号究竟承载着什么不可告人的实验？这些实验又是为了什么阴暗的目的？这些都随着莫兰失踪而成了谜团。  
Bond和同事不同的观点是，他认为莫兰还活在人间。这只是一种直觉。  
而温特沃斯想起他在事故中惨死的妹妹。

昨天Bond和他聊天到深夜，说的也是这些军中往事，Bond看似随意闲聊，关切点无非落在“忒修斯号”事件。  
这段往事对温特沃斯来说不堪回首，他的妹妹简和“忒修斯号”的副舰长订婚，之后她去查尔斯港探望温特沃斯，天性活泼的简坐了一艘快艇追上“忒修斯号”，她本打算看望完未婚夫温迪就去怀特岛游玩一番，没料到当晚的爆炸事故让她从此在人间消失。  
温特沃斯至今记得简出发前央求他：  
“那又如何呀？艾伦也是Omega，他就可以追随丈夫驻守印度，为什么我一定不能出港呢？弗雷德，答应我嘛，只要一面，我只见他一面，然后我就去怀特岛痛快地玩一圈。”  
温特沃斯太知道恋人之间想见不能见的煎熬和痛苦，他不想把自己和安妮的悲剧重演，于是他同意了妹妹的请求。  
于是他永远失去了她。  
可爱活泼、永远叽叽喳喳、总是开怀大笑的简，温特沃斯向Bond形容她时，仿佛还能看到她爬上苹果树去摘刚刚成熟的果实，“你太心急啦。”简做事情总是急急忙忙风风火火，而他作为家长竟然没有看好她，他要陷于一辈子的自责中。  
“你说她的气味组成主调是茉莉、绿茶，还有柠檬、薄荷、青苹果、百合，没有任何木香或者食物香气。”  
Bond语调柔和声音低沉，拍了拍温特沃斯的手臂表示安慰，或许重提这样悲惨的往事对温特沃斯是一种折磨，但Bond相信他的朋友终会有一天从这样的阴影中走出来。  
“James，我太熟悉她的气味了，我是绝不可能记错、记漏的，如果你找来一位气味调配师，我可以完全复刻出她的气味。”  
温特沃斯知道Bond在调查忒修斯号事件时，父亲去世，这件事情作为两人共同的心结，倒是让他不那么介意回忆这些黯然的往事。  
——“忒修斯”号上面并没有找到简的尸体，也没有找到莫兰舰长的。  
海面、深夜、爆炸，这些要素组合在一起，使搜寻和调查的难度增加。他们找到了副舰长的尸体，勉强拼凑出一些士官的尸体，许多士兵的尸体如石沉大海、或丧身火海，最终忒修斯号被官方认定为“意外事故导致的全员覆灭”。  
或许里面没有任何真话。  
Bond从内部资料中看到过简·温特沃斯的面部画像和基本信息素。资料准确，不过不会有亲人描述的这样详细生动。朝夕相处中我们会更熟悉彼此的气息，而不是面容。  
一个人会有什么样的姿态、神情，习惯说什么样的话、有什么口音，这些活生生的细节，也是一份薄薄的资料很难覆盖的。  
Bond和温特沃斯进行完这场沉重的谈话，告别离开。当他的手落在球形黄铜门拉手上时，透过门缝他感知到黑暗中焚香、百合的气息，他没有追上这个一闪而逝的黑影，反而在Q的疑惑中掩盖了这种气味。  
Bond有一个大胆的猜想。在这个猜想被证实之前，他不会说出来，或许是惊喜，或许是阴谋，或许有很多未知的要素，它们在危险的敌人和可靠的朋友之间变幻不定。现在需要的就是谨小慎微，一步一步接近这个谜团。  
傍晚他们回到旅店，路易莎和新认识的年轻军官霍斯中尉似乎互有好感，温特沃斯为终于少了一个纠缠的Omega暗自松气。安妮和Bond说起了午餐后不久的事情：  
在他们去温泉山庄后，Q回房间休息。然后她带着两个孩子画铅笔画，塞德福里夫妇坐在壁炉旁边，之后有商店的人来找塞德福里先生，那时塞德福里夫人忽然发病，她僵直地躺在地上、浑身抽搐，安妮急忙走过来，看看能不能帮到她，然后塞德福里先生冲了回来，他责备地看了安妮一眼，没有任何感谢，然后他们就回房间了。  
“奇怪的夫妇，我还没见过这么无礼对待好心帮助的人。”温特沃斯替安妮嚷道。  
Bond没有评价，问道：“塞德福里夫人发病时是什么样子，埃利奥特小姐，你能详细描述一下吗？”  
“她忽然倒在地上，我听到‘咚’的一声匆忙过去，我拉下她的面巾，她满脸泪痕，口中喃喃自语；‘在这里，他在这里。’我用手帕给她擦脸，她浑身抽搐拒绝我靠近，她尖叫、有时又是低沉地呜咽。我没有办法，让迈克去叫医生。这时塞德福里先生回来……”  
“好，到这里。她说的话是法文？是英文？”  
“英文。”  
“你确定？”  
“Bond先生，你何必用审问嫌疑人的态度对待安妮，她下午劳神的事情还不够多吗？”温特沃斯看着安妮原本没什么血色的脸此时十分苍白，他确定安妮的神经依然紧绷，虽然她沉着的应答比得上Alpha的勇气。  
Bond抱歉地笑了笑，说道：“原谅我，埃利奥特小姐。现在我要上楼去探望一下我那喜欢晚睡的朋友了。”  
“Hudson先生去乔治街的玛丽修道院了。”安妮替Q传话，“他说那里有面墙是柯林斯先生的作品。”  
“他什么时候离开的？”Bond取出怀表，现在是傍晚六点半，还有半个小时就是晚餐时间了。  
“午餐之前，他拿了两个三明治、背着画夹就走了。”  
Bond并不意外这个回答，这是Q的风格——晚起，找一处安静的绘画之地，待上一整天，然后傍晚回来。但愿昨晚宿醉没有影响到他。  
晚餐时，Q并没有回来。塞德福里先生下楼吃饭，除了有些忧心忡忡，他倒是还算平静。温特沃斯因为他对待安妮无礼而对他冷眼相看：“妻子癫痫发作还能吃得下熏肉，真是一位好丈夫。”  
Bond注意到塞德福里并没有带一份清淡的冷餐上楼，说明房间没有人需要用餐，或许塞德福里夫人还没有胃口，但是那样的话塞德福里先生不该大意地选择夫人可能会讨厌的烟熏制食品。  
——塞德福里夫人已经不在房间了。这是Bond的推断。  
晚餐结束时接近八点，Bond正打算去玛丽修道院寻找Q，忽然他发现属于雷切特上校的马车从街角奔驰而过。这时他心里涌起一股不详的预感，片刻衡量之后，他快步上楼、走回房间、给Q留下一张字条，然后离开。

今天是个发财的好日子。先是有一个法国佬塞给迪恩三十英镑，请他务必把一个蜷缩瘦小的女人送到伦敦。然后又来了个配勋上校问他近期租马车的情况，如果他愿意全盘相告，就给他十英镑。最后在天黑打烊之前，一个穿着黑色风衣的先生在柜台上丢下十英镑自行取走了一匹白色快马。  
“先生，雪丽是私人马匹，不加出租的。”迪恩还没来得及制止，这个人就一阵风一样地不见了，“不得不说，他还算是个高明的骑士。”

第九章  
那天上午Bond和温特沃斯一行人离开后，Q从十点睡到十二点，头脑依旧闷闷沉沉。  
Q以为自己不会如此不胜酒力。  
他没来由感到心烦。  
在房间胡乱踱步一阵后，他打开画夹，里面掉出来一副水彩画，是他和Bond在“美梦之地”野餐那幅。Q把那幅画从旧画夹取下来放在了新画夹里面，那些旧物被他留在贝茨小姐阁楼的侧卧里。  
Q想抽支烟，发现自己的房里没有火。他睡觉时从内反锁了房门，壁炉此时只有一些炭的余烬。奇怪，为什么明明没有炉火，他却觉得燥热。  
Q抹了抹额头上的汗，可能和羽绒被太厚有关系，他打开窗户，冬季正午的太阳没精打采照在灰白色调的小城镇上，他的窗户对着正东面的城门，他记得城西郊野有一处修道院，而且只收留女性Omega。  
通风终于使Q不再那么烦躁闷热，他换下睡衣，穿上衬衫长裤和风衣，考虑到他可能太阳下山才会回来，他还是在包裹里塞了一件厚大衣，黑色毛呢硬领双排银扣长款大衣，是Mycroft去年送他的圣诞礼物。可能正是出于这样的纪念意义他才不嫌其厚重带在旅途上。  
Q在一楼大厅遇到了安妮，她正在和两个孩子吃午饭。Q给他们留下一盒水彩，反正今天去修道院主要是速写临摹，他带着水彩盒也用不到。  
安妮消瘦的面庞更加凸显出她柔和的大眼睛，她浅浅一笑感谢他。Q在等三明治，安妮看着他穿着薄风衣在冬天出门，想说什么终于还是没有说。  
“如果Bond先生回来，问到我的话，请告诉他我去玛丽修道院了，他知道我的习惯。”  
Q毛茸茸的棕色头发终于长到一定长度，现在他把它们随意扎在脖子后面，看起来非常像一位流浪的歌者，除了他背着代替画箱的黑色包裹，而不是一把三弦琴。

玛丽隐修所的凯丽嬷嬷接待了Q，Q注意到她黑色的帽子上用白线绣着Amor Vincit Omnia，又是可爱而可怕的拉丁文，Mycroft真是给了他太严苛的语言教育，看到这句话Q已经不自觉翻译出它的意思：爱战胜一切。  
主厅的一侧墙面是柯林斯早年的作品，这位绘画史上罕见的Omega以一副《圣母怜子图》闻名于世。这位英年早逝的天才只活了二十岁，那幅《圣母怜子图》是他最后贫病交加时，抵押给旅店老板的报偿。  
这幅画作出名却备受争议，或者说因其备受争议而出名。因为画作中的圣母望着死去Jesus的面容，与其说像是母亲对儿子的悲悼，不如说是恋人的肝肠寸断。严苛的教徒猛烈抨击这一点，甚至想要将柯林斯写入审判名单。然而真正有幸目睹过原作的人，都会为圣母眼中温柔的悲哀所触动落泪，她双眼凝望着怀中逐渐僵硬变冷的尸体，没有泪如雨下、没有哭诉呐喊，而是一种长久的凝望和缄默、她的悲痛凝结在想要触碰却收回的指尖。  
Q永远忘不了他看到这幅画的瞬间，那是他第一次有些明白永恒的意味。他回想起母亲看着父亲没有呼吸的身体，小小年纪的他还有些害怕，而母亲的笑容和那些圣徒何其相似！然后她就长眠在了他的身边。  
不管他们是什么关系吧。她凝望的就是她的全部，是她的生也是她的死。Q愿意这么理解，让纷争留给数不清的教派吧，留给绘画一片安静的角落就好。  
——这种想法当然是违背美术学院的，任何一所学院背后都是一个教派或者某些教派的扶持，Q有时也该为没有被这些规矩束缚而感到高兴。  
Q在临摹柯林斯的绘画时可以清晰认识到，这个Omega和他一样没有接受过什么技法的训练：他的一些线条处理得还不够流畅，甚至比不上海伯里的教堂画师；他的结构也称不上完美，只能说中等偏上水平；可是唯有对人物的刻画，许多人一辈子也捕捉不到的神采，对他就是自然而然，尤其是那瞬间的眼神。  
Q安静坐在大厅临摹，外面院子里六位嬷嬷和收养的三四名孤女正在准备一天之内第二顿进餐，修道院的饮食要比通常的三顿少一顿。餐前祈祷，清脆的宛如歌声一般的吟唱，Q笑着看向她们。  
一个叫妮娜的小姑娘跑进来，看他画画。他用炭笔给她在右手手臂上画了一只松鼠。  
“您画的太好了，我再也不要洗澡了，我要一直留着茱莉亚。”  
Q笑着说那可不行，他可以再帮她画，画在纸上，这样她就可以保存着。  
“不行不行，画在纸上我会弄丢的。茱莉亚说她会陪着我长大，我也这么答应她，所以一定要在手臂上呀。”  
凯丽嬷嬷让她别缠着画家画画啦。  
“茱莉亚是她的妹妹，五岁的孩子，两个月前，圣诞节前一天，被领养走了。”  
Q松了口气，好在这可怜的被抛弃的孩子并没有不幸去世。  
“哎，人的命运如何呢？愿上帝保佑她。愿上帝保佑Omega。”  
Omega天生体质较弱，如果没有细心照料很容易早夭，在一般家庭中，Omega会得到万众瞩目的宠爱，而如果是非婚生子，结合双方根本无力抚养孩子，Omega通常只有被抛弃在修道院或福利院的命运。  
Q想到Mycroft结束仕途、放弃立法会正式参议员的资格，回到诺兰庄园，或许如果只有十岁的Sherlock，他还不必完全舍弃理想，但是有年仅六岁的Q，他必须接下这个重担。  
“或许从样貌上看，我有着和父亲一样的棕色眼睛和棕色头发，可是性情上却还是接近母亲的多愁善感。如果是母亲意外去世，父亲会怎么样？父亲会悲痛，但是不会打击到他不能继续活下去。这就是不平衡，永远不可能达到的平衡。”Q如此想。  
这个念头虽然残忍了一些，确实不可改变的真实。Q为什么始终无法认同Omega的身份？因为在一段关系中，Omega面临的风险和损失总是大于Alpha的。他不能像母亲那样完全投入、完全付出，只能不断提醒自己，不要沉溺。  
即便做一个懦夫，也好过做一个傻瓜。  
这些被遗弃的Omega的孩子，生育他们的人是如何舍得放弃她们的？

“或许我的问题失礼了，Hudson先生，您闻到自己的气味了吗？”凯丽嬷嬷从给这个年轻人开门时就察觉到空气中清新甘甜的水果花香味，以她六十岁衰老退化的嗅觉感官，这种情况只有一个解释——面前这位Quinn Hudson，作为一名Omega，他处于生理上的热潮期。

这就解释了Q之前情绪的不安、烦躁和浑身的燥热。  
Q之前只有两次热潮期经历，一次是成年时，一次是在贝茨小姐家。Q讨厌热潮期，那种燥热疲乏，昏昏沉沉看着周围的一切，还有内心的喧嚣躁动，本性渴望着什么又厌恶着什么。  
通常Omega的热潮期间隔在两个月到半年不等，持续时间三天到十天不等。Q几乎是一年为隔，诺兰庄园那次他在房间里待了三天，贝茨小姐家那次，他昏倒在楼梯间，把贝茨小姐原本纤细的神经吓得更是悬于一线，那次持续时间是七天。  
“这没什么，您只需要找一个安全的地方待几天就好。”凯丽嬷嬷照顾许多Omega长大成人，甚至为一些Omega接生，论这方面的经验，她可不逊色于医生。  
Q在接受了：我毕竟是Omega、毕竟有热潮期，我现在是热潮期。思考了这两个看似和他无关的事实后，Q想到：“我得回去面对James？”那还不如将他送上火刑架。  
他以为是宿醉的时候，可能已经是热潮的初步反应。  
当他看着一楼餐厅Bond和汉娜说话时，他感到妒火中烧。  
当Bond的气息逐渐靠近他时，他必须克制自己不要表现得像一只巴巴等待主人回家的看门狗，或者离不开丈夫的妻子。  
当Bond坐在他对面时，他很想放肆把脚伸到他怀里，轻而易举，多么简单。  
然后他对自己生气。  
这是什么愚蠢的想法！  
所以他回去睡觉。他认为这是睡眠不足、饮酒过量的后果。  
Q只是还不太适应热潮期而已。  
“决不能回去见他。”Q除了这个念头没有其他想法。  
“您会感到疲乏，会容易犯困，情绪也会不稳定，但是这些都不会影响到您的正常生活，您可以控制您的双手双脚还有头脑，Omega并不是大家想象的那么软弱。”凯丽嬷嬷指点这个经验不足的稚嫩的Omega，如她一直教导修道院的女孩子们那样。  
“谢谢您，无比真诚地感谢您。”Q背上包裹，他穿上竖领厚大衣，然后在内侧口袋里意外发现了Sherlock留给他的封闭贴。  
他竟然忘记了Sherlock的“神奇发明”。  
正如Sherlock会尝试红糖、白糖、黄糖、黑糖等三百种甜味佐食剂，比较它们的化学性质，最后确定口感和甜度比，花费这么多精力这么长时间，只为了给无所不能的Mycroft找一种，可以每天适度摄入而不至于影响健康的糖。  
所以Sherlock也尝试发明过Omega气味抑制剂。  
那是一段“乌烟瘴气”的历史，他差点被开除出学校，因为他炸了实验室。最终证明：  
天性难以战胜。  
物理方法比化学方法更加简洁有效。于是有了封闭贴这种东西。  
当然，Sherlock的成品为Quinn制作。如Sherlock本人所说，这不过是他小小兴趣的附加成品，既不用为此感谢他，他也不想用这些东西谋求什么。  
封闭贴大致的作用就是覆盖在腺体上，降低体温和气味浓度，Q在第二次热潮期尝试过，以贝茨小姐的敏感度，她即便和他坐在一张桌子前，也闻不出来他的状态。  
气味是最麻烦的。至于燥热和躁动，这些都是可控的因素，况且生而为人，谁还没有烦躁的时候啊，这又不该归在Omega身上。  
Q贴好封闭贴，确定自己闻起来没什么异样，然后他竖起衣领，戴上圆顶毡帽、围巾和手套。剪裁精良的大衣让Q的肩膀看起来比实际上宽阔不少，身姿也挺拔不少。Q走到驿站，看着告示牌：  
迪恩·伍德车马之家，您出行的最佳选择。  
待发车辆：  
A区：  
17：30 厄泼留斯-曼彻斯-伦敦；17:50 海科菲尔德；18:00 厄泼留斯-曼彻斯-伦敦……  
B区：  
17:20 库恩-泰波赛斯；17:40 林奇大厦；18:00 洛桑德林…… 

厄泼留斯是距离莱顿最近的城镇，大概需要两个小时车程；海科菲尔德主要是滨海度假的地方；林奇大厦倒是有不少古迹；洛桑德林是一个完全陌生的地方，可能是洛桑德林家族曾经的封地，不过这些古老贵族除了地名也没有留下其他什么了。  
最终Q选择了最早的17:20那班马车，他不想穿成这么严实的样子待在候车室内，那太奇怪了，而现在他就像一名普通的旅客，等候马车去游览下一处景点。  
他确实是这么想的，找一个宁静的村庄，安安静静待上几天，然后回来。总之他不能在这样的情况下见Bond，想想那些在感情关系中的Omega，离开是理性指导下唯一正确的做法了。  
17:20，马车发车晚了几分钟。一辆黑色轻便的双人马车从他们旁边飞驰出去，奔向城门。  
Q坐在窗边，看着那辆车轮飞快的马车，忽然想到第一天到莱顿时遇到的那个黑纱蒙面人。他几乎肯定那个人就是半夜出现在三楼带着焚香和百合味道的人，就是那个巷口望着他们的女人。正是思考这些谜团让他不知不觉喝了一瓶酒。现在他再次感到昏昏沉沉，于是Q靠着窗框睡着了。  
等他醒来，马车已经到了泰波赛斯。  
“天啊，我睡了多久？”Q问赶车的马夫，对方木讷的脸没有回答的意思。  
Q跳下马车，他完全不了解泰波赛斯，这到底是一个什么地方。此时太阳已经躲在山坳的地平线下，月亮冷冷的光照在他身上，这里前不久下过雪，草垛上依稀留着雪块，马儿不紧不慢咀嚼着饲料，鼻子里喷出白色的雾气。  
“小伙子，你睡得足够久啦。”一位面色红润的中年男人主动搭理了迷茫的Q。  
“先生，这里是哪里？现在几点了？这里回莱顿要多长时间呢？”Q看着这个发顶稀疏、神色愉快的Alpha问了一串儿问题。  
“不用‘先生’这样称呼，我的年龄当你的大伯都够啦，我叫史密斯·杜尔，是泰波赛斯人，养着几头牛，都是好好产奶的好牛啊。小伙子，你是哪里人？”这个杜尔大叔可谓是典型的直爽快活乡村人。  
“我叫Quik Hammel，是苏塞克斯人，到莱顿写生，本来是要在库恩下车，结果睡过了站，到了泰波赛斯。”Q随便诌了姓名，籍贯倒是真的，乡村绅士们都喜欢聊天气、物产和地方沿革，这些可是一时编不出来、编造也容易被发现的，Q深谙半真半假才是最高明的谎言。  
“小画家？嗯哼？”史密斯单手扛起来一个大麻袋，把三个麻袋摞在马鞍上，然后招呼Q和他一起走，“今天你是回不了莱顿了，没有马车了。看你就是没有在外面闯荡的人，去我的农场住一晚上吧，正好琳达回家了，你可以借用她的床铺。”  
“这里没有旅店之类的吗？”  
“小伙子，你从不看报吗？”史密斯牵着马，领着Q穿过有些荒凉的驿站，“泰波赛斯三年前发生过一场大瘟疫……哎，总之就是现在这个样子了。快点跟上，不然你就要露宿大街了。”  
Q觉得自己可能还没醒来，为什么他一觉醒来，就来到了这样一个不毛之地，像是恐怖小说中那样：  
阴森森的驿站，毫无人气的田野，曾经发生过的瘟疫，远处似乎是一片乱坟岗，寒鸦哀鸣，回头看驿站……  
好在驿站还在，不然Q真要以为自己陷入了一场可怕的噩梦。  
“别担心，别担心，明天上午就有回莱顿的马车，你可以早点过来，如果你想回去的话。”  
在Q内心发毛的时候，史密斯闪亮的脑门、粗哑的声音和迅捷的步伐都给他不安的感觉，从气味上他似乎是个Beta，但是从外貌来看，Q更倾向于他是一个Alpha。但是当史密斯开始哼唱贝茨小姐喜欢的《星辰载我入梦》时，Q忽然放松下来。  
他跟着史密斯哼了一段。  
“哟，小画家，你居然听过这首小调。”  
“全英格兰谁不喜欢这些小调呢？”  
这句话显然非常合史密斯的心意，他滔滔不绝说了一路，无非是他的妻子多么喜欢这些歌曲，只要她听过一次就能会唱，而且唱得比任何人都好听，胜过清晨的百鸟谐鸣。  
Q默默想，可能善心的人也总是比较唠叨，只有这样豁达不拘小节的心，才能在瘟疫那样的灾难后依然好好过生活吧。  
“你去库恩画什么，那里只有一条快干的小溪、还有一片快秃的树林，比我脑门子还不如呢，又没有山又没有海，你去画什么？”  
Q当然不是为了画画才跑出来的，不过真正的理由又不能明说。好在史密斯粗大的心思也没在意，他开始夸赞泰波赛斯，无非是：  
这里青山绿水景色秀丽四季怡人冬暖夏凉百花盛开百鸟齐鸣泉水叮咚溪水清澈民风淳朴物产丰厚……  
“这真是块儿宝地啊。我就算是死也舍不得离开。”史密斯动情地总结道。  
然而瘟疫把一切变得荒芜。

第十章  
她双眼睁大，惊恐看着空气的某一点，仿佛下一秒就会出现巨怪将这辆飞驰的马车吞没。  
火光、爆炸，头在流血，难闻的气味，黄绿色的烟雾在蔓延……

厄泼留斯的隘口。  
“你们要去伦敦？”路检狐疑地看了一眼精瘦的车夫，“又搞什么鬼？”  
“正经生意，正经生意，”车夫嚷道，“长官，你看证件，没有理由不让我通行。”  
“车上是个法国女人，单是这一点我就可以把你们扣下来。”  
车夫有些心虚，他软磨硬泡恳请放行。  
“这个女人有急病，我受雇送她去伦敦看医生。”  
就在这时，第二辆马车驶来，驾车的是一位中尉，路检士兵向他敬礼。  
“这个女人是法国人，长官，所以我们在恪尽职守详细检查。”  
霍斯中尉颇不耐烦挥了挥手，说：  
“你们做得很对，这个叫卡米尔的女人有战时通敌的嫌疑，我们一直在追查她的下落，差点就被她又一次狡猾溜走了。好了，车夫，你闭上你的嘴，我不会另外给你找麻烦，但是你如果把这件事情四处嚷嚷，让别人都知道你带着一个法国间谍在夜里逃窜，法律会给你制裁，你懂吗？”  
车夫怎么也没想到，事情会忽然转到这个方向，他吓得把帽子摘下来连连鞠躬，说，知道知道，我不会说的，不会说的。  
“你们也要保守这个秘密，士兵。她只是一个棋子，后面还有更广阔的势力，可不能给敌人可乘之机。”  
蒙着黑纱的女人颤颤巍巍从车上被拽下来，他们都没看清她的长相，她来不及发出呜咽，也不会有任何人站在她这一方，她被塞到霍斯驾驶的马车上，他们匆匆离开了。

“福特斯，我怎么觉得这个中尉奇奇怪怪的。”  
“亨利，别多想了，我们看过他的证件，既然他是一名中尉，我们只是士兵，服从就好了。”

霍斯出发前颇不高兴，他刚好勾搭上一位Omega，长官就要派他出任务，如果不是看在雷切特答应他晋升的份上，他才不会赶着路来找这个女人。  
现在这个女人就在他手里，雷切特只要他查明这个女人是不是和当年的“忒修斯号”有关联。  
“如果有，你就把她带回来见我。”  
“那没有呢？”  
“任你处置。”  
雷切特知道霍斯的性子，这个Omega落到他手上，有这样的命运是早晚的事情。霍斯也知道，雷切特除了受命于人紧盯着“忒修斯号”相关的新进展，别的一概不关心。况且，死一个憔悴兮兮的法国女人，有什么要紧的呢？  
“卡米尔，你不是叫这个名字，是吗？”  
霍斯把马车拐到一处偏僻的荒野，然后钻进车厢，Omega的气息带着惊恐的味道，非常美味，看着猎物绝望的眼神，没有什么比这个更有快感。  
“说话！你是哑巴吗？”  
他扯下她的头巾，出人意料的是，这个女人竟然长着一副年轻姣好的面容，她挣扎着不肯放开头巾，脸上全是泪痕，一言不发、力气却大得惊人。  
霍斯掐住她的脖子，快要窒息时她终于放手，黑色的眼睛落在一边，双手无力地垂在身体两侧。  
“你和‘忒修斯号’有什么关系？说话！”  
霍斯扇了她两耳光，她尖叫一声歇斯底里发作，双手乱抓乱打双脚拼命把他踢开。  
Bond以为对方好歹不应该虐待女人、不应该虐待Omega。  
“先生，够了。”Bond的声音听起来就像寒冬的冰一样冷。  
霍斯捂着被抓破的脸看到了站在车门前的Bond，他记得白天介绍时，这个人是个退役的上校。  
“想动手吗，中尉？”  
Bond读出了他眼里的残忍和恨意，他扑上来，在Bond扭住他的手腕扣在他脑后、逼迫他跪在木板上后，他知道，这个上校不是那种水货。  
“没想到你有两下子，上校先生，我以为你和那些在军队混吃等死的贵族一样。”霍斯清醒一些，他知道Bond还不想杀他。  
Bond放开他，现在霍斯左手被卡米尔咬了一口正在流血，右手手肘被Bond一招脱臼，换他被审问了。

卡米尔惊恐地看着马车里又出现一位Alpha，她抱着必死的心看着他们，然后这位后出现的Alpha干净利落地把另一位放倒了。

“塞德福里夫人，你安全了。请你先不要说话，请相信我。”Bond还不能在霍斯面前解释太多，他通过气场安抚着她，如他所擅长的那样。  
“Bond上校，你为什么来多管闲事呢？你已经退役了，就不该再来分一杯羹。”霍斯被抓破的脸露出神经质的笑容，邪恶中有些凄惨。  
“‘恶者人人得而除之。’”这样的军队败类是比敌人更可恨的存在。  
“恶人？上校，你是什么好人？”霍斯敬畏一切比他军衔高的人，同时厌恶这些人，他的表情就是如此。  
“雷切特指使你做这些事情？”Bond没有跟着他绕进去，而是单刀直入地提问。  
“他指使我，别人指使他，上校先生，正义使者，你除得完我们这些恶人吗？”霍斯嘲笑得看着他。  
“你们为什么对‘忒修斯号’感兴趣？”  
听到“忒修斯号”的名称后，卡米尔条件反射般轻微地颤抖。Bond注意到她的反应。  
“我是为了钱为了荣誉为了地位，雷切特上校为了什么，我不知道。”  
霍斯这样的人，只会是刽子手，他不会知道死囚犯被判刑的原因，也不会知道自己在做什么。说白了他就是一颗棋子。然而正是这样毫无人性的刽子手，杀死了一个个鲜活的生命。  
如果今天Bond没有及时出现，那么卡米拉·塞德福里就会变成一具被奸污的尸体，出现在某个荒郊野岭，甚至她的丈夫一辈子都再也找不到她。  
“你知道莫兰吗？”这是今晚Bond最关心的问题。  
“我当然知道。功勋赫赫的莫兰舰长，谁不知道。”  
“你见过他本人吗？”  
“上校先生，你在发疯吗？莫兰舰长早死在‘忒修斯号’上了。”霍斯的神情不是伪装，他不知道莫兰的下落。  
现在只留下如何处理霍斯这一个问题。唯一可以状告他的罪名就是在休假期间妄图强暴一位Omega女性，可是这个女性是法国人，起码她的国籍如此，在军队审判时可以说是民族情绪失控，关几天禁闭然后不了了之。  
Bond已经退役，就算他想要调查，也已经没有任何公务身份。关于“忒修斯号”，还不能被光明正大讨论，掌控雷切特的人究竟是怎样的高层，Bond不清楚。除了会伤害塞德福里夫人的感情，放这个人一条生路是唯一选择。  
不过卡米尔没有给他这个机会，她看到了霍斯和她纠缠打斗时掉落的手枪，就在她右手伸手可及的地方，她摸到枪柄，然后她开了枪。  
第一声枪响后，Bond条件反射就地卧倒，然后他看到对面的霍斯缓缓倒下。

“简，别开枪，我是你哥哥的朋友。”  
他叫出了她的本名，这真正安抚了她近乎错乱的神经。——现在必须说出真相了。  
她站在车边，六发子弹全部打在霍斯身上，一枪在眉心。  
“他死透了，他死透了。”她扔掉枪，喃喃自语着、浑身发软摊在车轮旁边。  
Bond检查了霍顿的尸体，他确实变成一具温热的尸体了。  
“简，看着我，这不是你的错，看着我。”Bond抚着她的脸。  
虽然那场大火给她留下了不可磨灭的心灵创伤，但是奇迹一般，她浑身完好，只有额角有一处磕碰的伤疤，在头发掩盖下也不甚看得出来，总体而言她完全符合温特沃斯对妹妹的形容，乌黑的眼睛仿佛会说话一样，秀气的面容、俊俏的鼻子，只是，她再也不会那样欢歌笑语了。  
“我必须杀了他，不然他们会找到保罗，会找到弗雷德、艾伦，还有两个孩子，他会把他们都杀了，我必须把他杀了。”  
她的话既像是对Bond的解释，又像是无辜者的自我辩白。  
“好了，我说过，你安全了，你在这里坐着，我来处理这些事情。”  
尸体和马车不可能销毁，Bond将霍斯手肘复位，然后将他的手枪扔在一边，既然他已经死了，只需要把这里变成一场强奸未遂反被自己的枪误杀的意外就好。这样雷切特会怀疑霍斯自己兽性大发搞砸了事情，对卡米尔的怀疑会保持在原来的状态，至少不会增加。

“简，你可能需要再次失踪一段时间了。”Bond正在思考有没有什么稳妥的、附近的地方，可以暂时收容这个命运多舛的可怜姑娘。  
“我像噩运之神，我到的地方，总是充满了灾难和不幸。”这番话虽然丧气至极，却说明她神志清醒。  
“走吧，趁着天亮前，我们还来得及赶路。”Bond想到了最合适的地方，有什么比他自己的庄园，斯凯孚，更加安全呢。  
本来他是领着Q回家，路遇温特沃斯所以在莱顿多待了两天，现在他领了另外一位Omega回去，不知道他忠实的管家和老仆人看了会有什么误会。  
厄泼留斯向南是曼彻斯，再向东南五十英里就到了斯凯孚。  
“塞德福里夫人，委屈您和我乘一匹马了，请原谅。”  
“Bond上校，感谢你，没有你我就没命了，也没有名节了。感谢你。”  
清除掉马蹄痕迹后，他们飞速向斯凯孚奔去。  
“你是什么时候开始怀疑我的，Bond先生？”  
卡米尔·塞德福里，也就是简·温特沃斯，这是两个太不同的身份，Bond是如何将她们联系在一起的呢？  
“我一直相信‘忒修斯号’上面有幸存者，而你的气味有很大一部分和弗雷德形容的重合，除了多出来的焚香。”  
“是那天晚上，”简苦笑道，“那天我看到你进他房间很久，我怀疑你要谋害他。所以我悄悄溜过去，然而还是被你发现了。”  
“所以幸存者不仅仅有你，而且还有，他，那些依然在进行邪恶实验的人？”Bond真正问到关键点。  
——调查处猜测“忒修斯号”上面在进行某种麻黄素提炼，用来改变人天性ABO气味素，正是冷凝装置倒灌进入海水，才引发了气体爆炸，进而有火灾和二次爆炸。  
火焰是血红，因为里面有碱性金属。很多海员是窒息而后被焚烧，又在海里漂流被鱼类啃食，窒息原因应该是爆炸气体含毒。这也是大部分人未能生还的原因，他们根本来不及放救生艇就被夺走了呼吸。  
“如果你说莫兰，我不知道。爆炸时我正在桅杆处吹风，兴高采烈地眺望明天就要到达的怀特岛，一阵强烈晃动把我甩到甲板上，我正要向船舱走，看看是怎么回事，我就看到莫兰拿枪杀了温迪，就在我眼前，然后我拼命往外跑，腿却很沉重；我惊恐万分，又一次强烈的爆炸，我感到整个船都要解体了，黄烟滚滚，我摔在甲板上头破血流，木桶和铁皮向我砸过来，等我反应过来，我已经在海里，海水又冰又冷。  
“我就这样漂流了一夜，神意将我送到了保罗·塞德福里的商船上，据他说，我当时浑身冻得乌青，脸上肿着，完全看不出人样，之后我休养了几个月，对过去的事情不再记得那么清楚。  
“后来我和塞德福里在法国结婚。结婚前我忽然记起来我和温迪订过婚，然而塞德福里执意要娶我。他什么都不知道，他对我百依百顺。或许对于热恋的情人来说这是不够的，然而我当时身心俱疲、万念俱灰、毫无依靠，我担惊受怕，我记得莫兰拿枪对着温迪的样子，我最终还是嫁给了他。  
“我想，这件事情会给他带来巨大不幸。  
“之后我随着保罗回到英国，因为我时常癫痫发作，夜里做噩梦，梦到莫兰找到了我，找到了我的家人，他要把我们都杀了。塞德福里不放心我一个人在法国，于是我回来了。  
“我记得莱顿。这里是弗雷德钟爱过的Omega的故乡。我忐忑期盼着我们会见面，他一定为了我流了太多眼泪了！可是见面又如何，我现在已经不是他记忆中那个活泼可爱的妹妹了，我现在清醒时勉强算是镇定，一旦发作就胡言乱语四肢抽搐，那样子一定很不好。  
“可是我不仅见到了他，他和塞德福里说话，我只敢默默听着、默默哭泣。我在心里说，哥哥，是我呀，是简。可是我不敢认他。我还看到了艾伦的孩子，天啊，可爱的宝贝们，我可是他们的姨母啊，可是我不敢靠近他们，不敢说话。  
“我怀疑你，虽然你和弗雷德看起来很亲密，可是我怀疑你是为了调查‘忒修斯号’才结识他，我不了解你们的交情。就算你们曾经是朋友，可是人是会被收买、被诱惑的，当时我对你的怀疑，请你谅解。”

Bond当然不会计较这一点，他们最初和雷切特上校、霍斯中尉认识时，也自然而然谈到“忒修斯”号的事情，他们当时没有怀疑对方的目的。或许Bond起过疑心，所以最后选择追上来，及时阻止了暴行的发生，可是那完全依靠他天生的敏锐直觉。  
“现在你安全了。只要你不出现，他们就无法查证当年的实情。没有人会被波及。你放心，你可以安心住在斯凯孚。这里很安全。”  
“安全”，是今夜Bond对她说的最多的词语，而这恰是她最需要的。  
“谢谢你，Bond先生。我真的不知道如何感谢你。你把自己置身于危险中，然而却没有任何回报。”  
“女士，这世界上有人为了钱财和权力出卖灵魂，也会有人为了正义而坚守，这本身就是回报。”Bond鞠躬，离开。

早晨八点，Bond准时回到了旅店。温特沃斯和莫斯格罗斯夫夫正在吃早餐，他们看到他风尘仆仆的样子带着一种隐秘的微笑，Bond有些莫名其妙，他们不可能知道昨夜惊心动魄的事情，那么这个神情意味着什么？  
“雷切特上校有过来吗？”Bond问温特沃斯。  
温特沃斯一脸不可置信看着他，但还是回答：“没有，昨天分别后我就没有再见过他，怎么了，你为什么问到他？”  
“塞德福里呢？他夫人怎么样了？”Bond看向二楼西侧的房间，塞德福里夫妇住在那里。  
“天啊，James你怎么回事？他好得很，他们当然好得很。不过他早晨出发去伦敦了，走得很早，大家都还没起床，已经走了一个小时了。”  
塞德福里先生对这些事情一无所知，昨天Bond已经从简那里了解了尽可能多的事实，雷切特他们还不至于拿无关的人开刀，不是不敢，而是不必。  
Bond深知莫兰为人，他胆大而心细，绝非一般的恶人。  
“你问了一堆问题，现在我可以问问你了，Q去哪里了？”  
安妮从楼梯下来，正好听到温特沃斯问Bond，她关切地看向Bond，看来也是有同样的疑惑。  
Bond快步走上楼梯，他敲了敲Q的房门。  
“他不在。”安妮跟他走上楼，悄声说，“似乎从中午离开后他就没有再回来。”  
Bond在一晚上的搏斗和审讯，接近真相和返回莱顿时，都没有像现在这样心被悬空。他专注在寻找真相时，忽视了身边的Q，是雷切特他们打算以Q为要挟吗？瞬间他想到了最坏的结果。  
“Bond先生，或许，或许我应该说出我的猜测，”安妮棕色的大眼睛不安地扫过楼下，确信没有人可以听到他们的对话，“我想Q是不是在经历热期。”  
这句话让Bond既放心又悬心。如果是热期，他明白为什么Q会突然不告而别，这再好懂不过，以他们天生的气息匹配度，Omega的热潮期他们要单独相处，这不啻于最残酷的考验和折磨。因为这个原因离开，那么Q和这些阴谋没有关系，他不会被波及。  
可是，如何让一位Alpha放心他钟意的Omega在热潮期到处乱跑？  
温特沃斯显然已经听过安妮的推论，此时他看着Bond的眼神充满了责备。  
“你真的当他是追求对象吗？”温特沃斯自知自己已经足够混蛋，而Bond混蛋且不自知。  
“弗雷德，我把他当作目前所遇、唯一愿与其共度终生的人。”Bond语气郑重同时难得有些烦躁地抽着一支雪茄。  
这句话已经近乎一种承诺，温特沃斯忽然不那么责备朋友了，如果是预期这样的关系，那么Bond的心一定比他们都焦急。  
“你太有条不紊了，他可能会觉得自己没那么重要，所以离开？”  
温特沃斯猜想，在他心中Q太过烂漫不羁，所以他只能想出闹脾气这个理由解释他突然连行李也没有拿、不和任何人告别，这样离开无疑是无礼的，放在孩子身上还勉强算作幼稚，而Q已经是一个二十岁的成人。  
“过几天他会回来的。”  
说真话，Bond此时更加担心塞德福里先生的安危，更加关心雷切特上校的去向和密谋。或许此时Q不在反而更好。这是一种混织在一起的感情，担心和宽慰并存，反正他的Q已经够奇特了，他作为Alpha奇特一些又有什么不可以呢。  
在温特沃斯舰长看来，这简直是情侣无聊的把戏。Bond迟早要厌倦这种寻找和等待的感觉，Q也会对没有回应的冷漠感到心寒。爱情是不能拿来考验的。——想明白了这些的温特沃斯昨天就和安妮再次求婚了，这次他们终于可以好好在一起了。  
“你要去伦敦？”温特沃斯对Bond的告辞有些摸不着头脑，他本来打算邀请他参加一个月以后的婚礼。  
“哦，安妮·埃利奥特小姐是厄泼留斯人，你们在那里结婚。太好了。弗雷德，请你帮我留意Quinn的信件或者其他什么消息，我会写信给你的。”

“他们可真是天生一对。在突然告别这一点上。”温特沃斯答应了朋友，看着Bond绝尘离去的身影，温特沃斯不禁对安妮慨叹。  
“弗雷德，不同人有不同的相处方式，你要宽容一些。”安妮终于又可以称呼他教名了。  
对于未婚妻的建议，温特沃斯从善如流。说真的，他的心太快活了，没有什么事情可以让他沮丧。他仿佛回到了二十一岁，那真是幸福美好的年纪。  
青春啊，就算轻狂又如何呢？当心感到最幸福的甜蜜时就在狂跳，眼睛闪烁光芒，面庞洋溢着光辉。  
温特沃斯忽然原谅了Q的不懂事，算啦算啦，人都是要经历自己的波折、享受自己的那份幸福。既然他和安妮最终最终、最终最终，终成眷属，那么别人为什么不会像他们一样呢？大家都会幸福的。他幸福到近乎狂乱的心，留下一丝平静的地带，祝福所有有情人终成眷属。

【第一部完】


	2. Chapter 2

第十一章  
Sherlock知道，自家弟弟散漫成性，但是从圣诞前的那封信后，Q将近两个月毫无音讯。这让他不能不担忧，以及附带对那位造成这样影响力的Alpha先生有了一个先入为主的不良印象。  
在Sherlock的世界认知中，大部分人是愚蠢的，生活总体是无聊的，气味通常是烦人的。如果有一天，他的弟弟，Quinn，因为气味而陷入了恋爱之中，那么Q就顺利将三样集齐了：愚蠢的恋人、无聊的爱情和烦人的气味吸引。  
热恋的旁若无人、失恋的万念俱灰。  
Sherlock可不知道如何对付这些，没有人给他出过这样的难题。如果放在Q身上，他不可能不担心，然而要怎么做？这是他在圣诞前后担忧的事情之一。  
现在看来，Q自己努力在尝试解决这个问题。既然如此，Sherlock愿意勉为其难见见这个Alpha，他几乎肯定这是一位Alpha。虽然Q从小表现出对任何人任何性别任何气味素无差别的友好吸引，他曾经扬言要娶一名Omega，但那些感情从来没有让他失控过。总体来说，Holmes兄弟都良好遗传了父亲理性冷静的头脑，Quinn也不例外。  
二月上旬Sherlock收到了Q寄来的信，沉甸甸的，不像他疏于言辞表达的风格，拆开，原来是两张厚纸手绘明信片占了大部分的重量。  
其中一张的景色是早春披拂下鹅黄色的田野，另一张是傍晚夕阳下的教堂和远处的城堡。无需说，前一张是给Sherlock的，后一张是给Mycroft的。从构图来看，第一张零散自在，第二张教堂、城堡和夕阳无疑符合完美比例；从色调来看，第一张以天青色中和了田野尚未发绿的嫩黄，整体清淡且适中，第二张则是明显的暖调，但冰红色的夕阳有着冬季傍晚的特征。  
Sherlock看了看那个城堡的名字——斯图尔堡，萨里郡。信封上的邮戳是莱顿。  
信件内容很简单，无非是形容他在的地方风光多么优美。Sherlock读出他只不过是想报平安罢了，通过依稀的青草、牛奶和谷物气味判断，Q确实过着悠闲自在、称心如意的田园牧歌生活。那个扰乱他心情的Alpha怎么样了？他为什么跑到了萨里郡？  
Sherlock不会去尝试解读所有事情，他可不是傻乎乎的猎狗，他是一个理性头脑的人。

“所以呢？这就是你不愿意刊登广告的理由？”John好气又好笑地看着他。  
自新年过后，Sherlock始终摆脱不了烦躁的状态，他需要一笔专利费，但是他的实验卡在某个截点无法出成果。于是John给了他一个建议，可以在报纸上刊登广告，只要说明可以有偿分析信息素组成，保证准确率百分之九十以上。  
“百分之九十九点九循环，John。”Sherlock无聊地浏览着报纸的广告栏，“这是什么？JM气味公司，改变一切不可能？这是什么胡扯的广告词？”  
“我们可以选择性接待，我会协助你的。”John Watson发现自己的室友可能患有轻微的接触人类恐惧症。  
“如果有人理会这么愚蠢的广告，那么这个世界果真比我想的还要无聊乏味。”Sherlock看着John拟写的，准备交给报社付刊的广告词：  
只要五英镑，帮你了解自己的气味组成；探索更多，详询John Watson。  
周一至周五，上午十点至十二点，下午三点至五点，贝克街221B。  
Sherlock坚决不肯把自己的名字印在报刊上：“你是我的代理人。”  
理性头脑化学家最后向医生妥协，221B气味咨询室正式开业。生意真的是超乎他们想象的火爆。  
新年过后几天，Watson为了协助Sherlock适应这种新的模式，不得不暂缓了去气味署修改档案的打算。  
来的人大多是Beta，这勉强算是让Sherlock高兴的一点。  
“百分之五的鲶鱼和百分之九十五的牡蛎。”  
“百分之一用了十年的切菜板和百分之九十九的白菜。”  
“百分之三十的胡椒，受潮的那种，其余是咸盐，淡水湖盐更接近。”  
……  
单是第一天他们就接到了三十单，这还是Sherlock最后心烦提早关门的结果。John看他几乎不到一分钟就能处理一个人，而且只用坐在七步开外的皮革转椅上，对方只要擦洗干净换上浴衣坐在沙发上就好。  
“真的每个人都有味道。”John惊叹。  
这次松鼠看到了松果，而且成功把它运到洞中，John的笑容就是这个意思。  
Watson非常高兴，他以为Sherlock既然缺钱，这样能够用自己的才华天赋正当挣钱，就不会再有烦恼了。  
Sherlock捂着鼻子坐在John对面，等他切好面包抹上花生酱夹好火腿然后切一半递给他。即便是平时晚餐，Sherlock也总是取走John涂抹好的面包，或许他就是喜欢麻烦Watson而已。  
在闻过一下午各种味道后，他真想凑到John身上去净化一下。  
“天生的没有任何气味的人。”他为这一点几乎感到惊叹，然而奇迹本人却毫无自觉。  
“Sherlock，那只是对你有不同罢了，在其他人，包括我自己看来，有一些淡淡的气味和没有气味没什么差别。”只是对他有不同。  
“你今天去了气味登记署。”陈述句，Sherlock不需要推理，他知道这是遵纪守法好公民John Watson一直想做的事情。  
“唔，是的。不过他们说需要抽血检查，”Watson忽然抬头看着Sherlock，欲言又止。  
“John，我不是读心者，交流是要用语言的，你这样看着我我不会知道你在想什么。”  
John犹豫一会儿，说道：“如果鉴定某种气味会比较容易，而你说我没有气味，这个在鉴定方面有困难。他们今天抽了四管血只能排除了百分之九十的气味，其他一些稀有气味，……Sherlock，除了你说我毫无气味，没有人证明这一点。”  
“我说的难道还不够吗？”  
Sherlock很生气他们居然抽了Watson四管血，那些愚蠢到爆炸的蠢材，他们居然抽了Watson四管血？！  
“Sherlock，我们生活在社会上，这意味着我们有规范，所以，气味鉴定需要专业的气味鉴定师，你说的话我当然完全相信，但是这和修改档案的证据是两回事。”Watson耐心看着他解释。  
Sherlock深吸一口气咽下面包，好像是咀嚼什么干涩的柴火一般难吃。  
“明天我和你去信息登记处。”Sherlock在钻进实验室前一秒说。  
John愣了一秒，心里期望他不是去砸场子的。谁知道Sherlock会做出什么意想不到的事情呢？John忐忑不安地睡了一晚上，第二天起来头脑僵硬、面部僵硬、肢体僵硬。  
带着惴惴不安、准备随时拉人就走、阻止任何不必要的冲突，这样心情的John Watson，和Sherlock站在公署大楼门前。  
各种气味钻进他的鼻子，成千上百个人，成万种气味，上亿种不同组合……Sherlock努力关闭自己的嗅觉系统，他双手插在大衣口袋里，紧闭双唇快步走到三楼。  
Sherlock跟随指示标志径直走到信息变更小组组长Lestrade的办公室。John几乎要小跑才能紧跟他的大步流星。  
门被推开，Lestrade看到进来的年轻人戴着一顶高筒圆礼帽，一身黑色长风衣，皮靴踩在木地板上发出干净利索的响声。  
“Lestrade先生，你们需要一个气味鉴定师。”Sherlock盯着他看了一会儿，可能有三秒之久，John Watson上前介绍：  
“这是Sherlock Holmes，他是我的朋友。Lestrade先生，我想您记得我昨天来过，我想修改我的气味信息。”  
这下双方都陷入了沉默。  
Lestrade震惊Sherlock的姓氏，虽然Holmes不是什么罕见姓氏，但他几乎肯定就是眼前这个人。  
——他该作何感想呢？当年Mycroft不得不回家照看的两个孩子，其中的一位已经长成了高高瘦瘦、活力充沛的成年人。一时间太多的回忆和情绪竟然让他怔怔地说不出话。  
Sherlock的沉默是因为他奇怪Lestrade的气味素构成：其中牛奶和黄糖占了太大的比重，超过百分之七十，这不该是一个Alpha该有的比例，而且这两种味道和辛辣的姜味底色达到了协调的融合。他的构成要素很简单、却很协调，即便是Sherlock这样不喜欢奶味的人，也对此人信息素印象深刻。  
如果说两人结合后信息素会相互渗透影响，这位组长看着又像单身。从他灰白色的头发、褶皱的衬衫、带着烟味的办公室和没有家庭画像的桌面就可以判断，这是一个认真负责的工作狂。  
独自沉沦在仕途泥淖中依然恪尽职守，Sherlock向来不喜欢公务员、政客和议员，但是眼前这位还不算是让他讨厌。  
“John Watson先生，我记得你。”Lestrade终于把自己从不着边际的联想和回忆中拔了出来，回归到现实，他看向Sherlock，问道，“你说你要当气味鉴定师？”  
“特聘，意味着我不会经常出现在这里。”Sherlock颇为倨傲地回答。  
Lestrade不由得感慨，这两兄弟，虽然样貌上除了眼睛的颜色几乎没什么相似，但是这傲慢的神情可谓如出一辙。  
“气味鉴定师有一些要求……”Lestrade深吸一口气，回答。  
Sherlock一言不发解开风衣衣扣，这绅士而张扬的动作也太像了。Lestrade想。  
就在John担心Sherlock会拿出一把左轮手枪时，Sherlock从风衣内侧口袋变戏法一样取出了道尔顿学院的毕业证书和两篇公开发表论文，一篇是拉丁语、一篇是法语。  
于是Sherlock就成为了特聘气味鉴定师，而John Watson是他鉴定、修改档案的第一位。

“Sherlock，”每到这样该高兴的时候，John反倒常常苦着眉头，他一面跟着Sherlock，一面回想今天几乎称得上是历险一般不可思议的经历，“我很感谢你……”  
“我不是为了你才当这个什么愚蠢的鉴定师，”Sherlock皱着脸假笑了一下，“既然我拿到了正式牌照，我们的收费可以更高一点了。”  
John反应过来他在说221B气味咨询室的事情。  
“说真的，你真的是道尔顿学院毕业的？”John忍不住说道，这话不太像是怀疑而更像是一种赞美的惊叹。  
道尔顿学院虽然成立时间不长，比起牛津、剑桥悠久的历史，它只是一座有着二十年时间的年轻学院——可是，这二十年来，毕业生不过五十多人，就是说每年可能只有两三个人拿到毕业证书。而Sherlock竟然就是其中一位。  
“挺无聊的学院，不过在实验理念上比牛津好太多。”Sherlock如此回答。  
“你去过牛津？”John再次露出了仓鼠般可爱的、难以置信的神情。  
“我花了四年时间才从那里毕业，因为那些古板的教授不肯给我学分，他们总要那些论文、论文，拉丁语写作、必须文辞典雅……一通狗屁。所以后来我去了道尔顿，一年拿到学位，现在看来纯属任性冲动的做法。”  
John Watson重新审视了自己的室友。他花费六年才拿到医生执照，已经算是幸运。而Sherlock可以因为生教授的气而去一个素以难毕业闻名的学院，一年拿下毕业证书。  
这些他都不知道。如果不是这次修改气味需要鉴定，或许Sherlock永远不会把它们拿出来。  
“好了，收起你的下巴。我们晚上吃什么？”

既然Sherlock说他从牛津毕业，John对之前做出的那些推理就得全部推翻，他一定来自某个显赫的家族。  
他怎么会看不出来呢？John觉得自己有些愚钝。  
Sherlock有着良好的用餐礼节。  
嗯，在Sherlock愿意自己动手时，确实一切完美得无可指摘。然而自从他搬进来，Sherlock有几次会自己动手？通常他深思着从实验室出来，John要先看看他有没有把自己烧伤、烫伤、划伤或者其他什么伤，然后Sherlock坐在圆桌一边，John递给他三明治和勺子，他就开始吃饭喝汤，这些都像是机械动作，John怀疑就算他递给Sherlock一份报纸，他也会吃到嘴里。  
好了，我们不提用餐礼节了。  
Sherlock有全套价值不菲的礼服。  
圣诞节演奏小提琴时，他穿着白色衬衫加黑色丝质燕尾服；新年那天他穿着无尾丝质外套加翼领白衬衫配黑色领结；如果平时偶尔出门，他偶尔会穿一身灰色西服加同色西装长裤配软底牛津皮鞋。今天见Lestrade组长，他穿着高领长风衣。  
然而，通常情况下，Sherlock或是穿着睡衣睡裤在半夜拉琴、或是穿着浴袍坐在炉火边沉思，大部分时间穿什么衣服都裹在白色的实验防护服里，John自认不是一个喜欢观察别人着装的人，所以他没留意这些细节情有可原。  
John对Sherlock衣服唯一印象深刻的是他们初见那次，Sherlock穿着绑腿马裤，上衣却是单扣风衣，这身打扮就像是一位绅士在鸡尾酒会上忽然决定要赶车，当然，不合常规不意味着Sherlock穿着它们不和谐。  
“那是最省时而便捷的着装，Watson。”后来Sherlock给他解释过。  
一个自小接受严格条条框框规束的贵族，会有这样的打扮和想法吗？  
可是作为一名绅士，Sherlock竟然偶尔会做饭，他称之为可食用材料综合性实验。  
在没有遇到Sherlock之前John是不相信的。即便是他，父母是年收入一千镑的乡绅，也不会做饭这样的事情。他因为艰苦的求学而不得不自己解决伙食，在十七岁离家之前，他从来不知道土豆如何削皮，咸盐要放多少这样的问题。  
在切着Sherlock煎的香嫩爽滑的牛排时，John听着“滋滋”作响的油泡泡觉得像有家一般温暖。  
“说真的，Sherlock，你是怎么做到的，我只煎过一次牛排，锅底全是焦糊的肉，于是那天我和我的朋友不得不改去楼下买了两个硬邦邦的法棍，打发掉一顿晚餐。”  
“很多事情靠实践积累经验，这是经验科学的核心精神；不过在这一点上我并不完全赞同，有些东西的确是天赋。”  
Sherlock吃着John切好的牛排，他开了红酒，但是自己不喝，Sherlock并不是一个对酒精有天赋的人。  
“Sherlock Holmes先生，你一定有法国人的血统，我们英国人做不好除了土豆和鱼肉之外的食材。而且对这两种东西，我们也只有一个办法，那就是把它们弄熟。”John开怀大笑。  
“或许。我的曾祖父娶了一位法国先生，不过他是个画家，我想我和Q的艺术细胞可能遗传于此。”  
“Q？你的兄弟？”  
“小的那个，做事情散漫不羁，一头乱糟糟的棕发。”  
John因为红酒有些迟钝的大脑看着Sherlock，实在无法想象他Omega的弟弟是什么样子。不过说到艺术细胞，Sherlock从未专业学习过小提琴，这一点他是确认过的。自圣诞夜的演奏后，他以为他是某所音乐学院的毕业生。  
“我只是跟着教堂乐团的提琴手学过基本训练，比起演奏那些名家名曲，我更喜欢弹一些自己随时想到的调子。”  
“你说你是即兴创作的？”John一辈子也无法忘记Sherlock那首充满着童年纯真欢快的曲调。  
“哦，那天第一首不是。它叫‘美梦之乡’，是我创作的第一首曲子。”  
“‘美梦之乡’，好名字。我很喜欢它。”  
John已经习惯不惊讶Sherlock任何一项才华了，他只是默默微笑地看着他。  
作为近乎天才的人，Sherlock已经习惯孤独。  
人们会仰视那些才华横溢的人，但是他们不喜欢靠他们太近，因为光辉万丈更会衬托着平庸更加平庸。所以Sherlock已经习惯了特立独行。忠厚的John，真正的宽厚温和的人，用他那样带着笑意理解和无限包容眼神看着他。  
Sherlock想起圣诞夜那天，他沉浸在演奏中，蓦地看到John看着他。那瞬间，空旷的舞台上只有他一人，他面对着黑暗表演，忽然聚光灯投在空旷的舞台下，John Watson看着他。  
听众有他一人，只有他一人。Sherlock谢幕，帷幕落下，世界沉寂。

第十二章  
车如流水马如龙，没有人留意到苏格兰街角停着一辆黑色马车，玻璃窗拉着白色的纱帘，看不清里面有没有人。除了马夫如同雕像般坐在高高的驾驶凳上，包括两匹驾车的黑色骏马都一动不动。如果有人看到这里一定会觉得奇怪，仿佛一切流动的物体到这里都变得沉默静止。  
然而更加奇怪的是没有人注意到这辆黑色马车。  
五点半是规定的下班时间，Lestrade组长照例自行加班一个小时。今天没太多活儿要干，一阵忙忙碌碌后，Lestrade看着空虚的空气某处，想到下午忽然闯入的青年，Sherlock Holmes。完全不一样的长相、气息也不同，可是完全相似的动作和神情，那种不可一世的骄傲和微不可察的狡黠。  
和Holmes相处根本不是一件纯粹愉快的事情，Lestrade看到了Watson先生无奈的微表情，可是谁让他们自愿陷入其中呢？John Watson一定会因为Sherlock离不开他这一点而不能离开Sherlock。  
Mycroft会怎么想？  
Lestrade发现自己胡乱忙碌一个下午，只是为了不在脑子里想起这个名字。然而面对着最终安静下来的空气，他还是想到了这个名字。  
十四年了，十四年，Lestrade掐灭香烟，把风衣领口竖起来，没有戴帽子，他检查了抽屉已经锁好、煤油灯已经熄灭，现在他要在寒冬沉沉的浓雾中独自回到住所了。

对于凡事皆有计划的Mycroft Holmes，平生少数几件一时冲动而为的事情中，向自己男友求婚可能是最重要的一件。

按照常理，他们应该先友好地问候：  
嗨，你好吗？  
不错。你呢？  
我也还行。

然后谈谈天气：  
看啊，伦敦又有冻雨了。  
是的，这阴冷的冬季。

最后问问彼此的家人：  
你的妻子孩子好吗？  
好，你呢？  
他们也好。

他们不存在。

让这些都滚去见鬼吧。

这次他再也不可能放他走了！再也不可能，除非他自己不愿意。  
“Greg，虽然我知道这不是常规的问候方式，但请你听我说：你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
结束了一天工作，满心疲惫，从温暖的室内适应寒冷的室外，因此头昏脑涨的Lestrade先生，忽然像是幻觉一样看到了自己十四年没有见到的朋友，这个幻影朝他走来，然后说了他在无数个幻梦中听到的那句话。  
这样的Mycroft！  
Greg Lestrade不敢伸手触碰，他怕这是幻觉。一定是近期琐碎的事情太多了，最大的原因是他上午遇到了Mycroft的弟弟Sherlock Holmes。  
“这是做梦。”Greg Lestrade对自己说。  
Mycroft摘下黑色手套，温暖从他的手掌传到他冻得有些发红的脸上。  
只是一瞬间的接触，短暂得像是不存在一般，然而却漫长地跨过无数个日日夜夜，终于来到了这一刻。  
像是解咒的魔法，Lestrade和Mycroft都回到了此时，他们又再见了。  
“你没变。”  
Mycroft隔着一步之遥看着Greg，再熟悉不过的Greg，上帝从他身边带走十四年后终于还给他的Greg，他看着依旧如此迷人。时间的魔咒对有情人大概是无效的。  
Greg跨过这一步，拥抱着他，他自己都不相信自己会无法抑制地泪如雨下。Mycroft感受到他轻微的抽噎，他轻轻抚着他的背。  
他们都是快要四十岁的中年人了！可是年龄、际遇、生活的教诲、礼节的规束，什么能阻挡这样的真情流露呢？Greg在Mycroft脖子旁边轻轻叹息一声，他闻到愈创木、皮革和烟草的气味。  
这大概是不合适的，在公署会办公楼下，气味变更组组长抱着一个Alpha不放，一些路过的人有些惊奇地看着他们，但是冻雨加快了他们的脚步。  
“答应我。”  
可能Holmes一家不合常理的问候方式也是某种家族特性。不过Greg不能像Watson初见Sherlock那样，惊奇他这样奇怪的方式。他们已经再熟悉不过了。  
“好。”  
简直不可能有别的回答。  
“你知道这意味着什么，你完全属于我了。”Mycroft闭着眼在他耳边沉声道。  
“你也如此。”Lestrade松开他，看着他，虽然被Mycroft抢先一步求婚，同为Alpha的占有欲可是不会改变的。  
“我想你不会介意今天搬家。”  
Mycroft看着阴冷潮湿的伦敦，头上灰暗发青的天空，泥泞难行的街道，谁能想到他们在这个城市里共处了三年，却互无音信从未碰面。  
Lestrade稍微反省了一下，为什么自己三十六岁了，还是和二十岁时一样，热情冲动毫不犹豫。他甚至不知道Mycroft现在在做什么，总之他对他一无所知，除了上午闯入的Sherlock可以佐证当年Mycroft离开的理由，他对Mycroft的信任完全是直觉。  
“我想我答应得太草率了。”  
Greg Lestrade也素来以严谨认真、勤恳负责在组内获得部下尊重，然而刚才他的理智被抛到了九霄云外。  
“说明你坦荡的性情一点没变。”  
Mycroft给他指了指自己的马车，没等Lestrade自己报上住址，Mycroft就吩咐了拉弗雷下一个地点，在那一瞬間，Lestrade沒有感到被冒犯，与其说他对Mycroft的控制欲早已习惯，不如说他像一个疲惫的旅人，终于找到一个舒服的床，可以好好休息的感觉。  
“这是Athena，拉塞尔夫人之女，我的私人秘书。”Mycroft指着车厢内正在读报的一位女士介绍道。  
“很高兴认识您，Lestrade先生。”Athena伸出右手，棕色的大眼睛含着笑意看着他；若非如此，Lestrade简直要怀疑这姑娘握手的力道之大、是不是对他有什么不满。  
“你知道我住在哪里？”  
Lestrade并不惊异这一点，他想过Mycroft会出现在任何时间任何地方，他带着这样不可驱散的幻想过了十四年。  
“最近。”Mycroft和以前相似而不同，其中变化最大的可能不在于样貌，而是他沉默的气场，那种积年累月独自面对压力才会形成的强大的沉默。  
Lestrade感觉到他有些疲惫，当然完成最高兴的事情后是轻松的，可是还有其他事情等着他，或者说等着他们。  
“Greg，很高兴再见到你。万分高兴。”Mycroft把手放在他手上，轻轻阖上眼睛。

自十二月末回到第欧根尼，Athena递给他那份斯图尔堡的公务档案后，他才发现Greg Lestrade竟然和三年前泰波赛斯村庄的瘟疫有关。之后一周时间，他开始关注这场小村庄瘟疫的前因后果，然而书面材料非常欠缺。  
从私人事务角度看，他逐渐拼凑得到了Lestrade十四年的生活轨迹：  
他进入斯图尔堡救济公署会，第三年曾打算和长官的女儿结婚，这就是Mycroft在报纸上看到的那则订婚消息，然而这个女孩儿不幸染病去世，Lestrade一直单身。就职十年后他成为公署会的副会长，在第十一年辖区的泰波赛斯发生瘟疫，灾难迅速蔓延，他们不得不采取隔离措施，Lestrade阻止了悲剧发生，然后获得了调任伦敦的晋升资格，之后三年他一直担任着信息素变更登记处的组长。  
Mycroft见到Lestrade就时发现，他的气味和十几年前有所不同。其中牛奶的比重增大了一倍多，由百分之二十上升到百分之四十一，黄糖有轻微上升，二者加起来的比重超过百分之七十，这在Alpha的信息素中太过罕见。以前Lestrade的气味要素中牛奶的香醇占百分之二十，黄糖占百分之十九，姜的辛辣仍然是主调。现在这个比例倒置过来，他闻起来就像一个有点辛辣的Omega。  
“新年假期后我被派到马什出差，昨天刚回伦敦。”  
Lestrade本来可以把这些出差的苦活儿派给下属，然而他们大多都是有家眷的人，而他作为一名单身Alpha，有什么理由不担起新年出差这样的任务呢？  
之前的一个工作日，Mycroft坐着马车在苏格兰街对面等了整天，没看到Lestrade的身影，倒是对公署会各个部门实际的忙碌程度和运作效率做了精确的评估。今天他午餐后过来，和Sherlock、John两人恰好错过。  
Lestrade租住的房屋私人物品非常少，拉弗雷、Athena和Lestrade上下一趟就全部搬完了。  
“Athena女士，所以我们要去哪里？”  
Athena将木箱放在马车后面，Lestrade要帮她，然而她力气惊人且动作迅捷，Lestrade现在可以确定这个女性Beta一定学过拳击或柔道，看着纤细的四肢绝对有着要命的力度。  
Athena对他的绅士行为微笑致谢，回答道：“现在我们去第欧根尼，明天拉弗雷会送您去苏格兰街，您有任何日程上的困惑随时都可以来找我，我住在最靠左边。”

Mycroft和Lestrade有太多事情需要交流，不论是公共事务还是个人私事，不过和Sherlock过分旺盛的精力相比，Mycroft严格恪守早睡早起的作息。  
“好了，快去休息吧，Myc。”他们一起吃了晚餐，然后Mycroft开始坐在书桌边处理事务，他写了很多张字条，通常在第欧根尼是不会有交谈的声音，和Greg除外。  
毕竟Greg Lestrade可不是这里的会员。  
虽然他的名字首字母随着俱乐部标识而被印刻在各个地方。在他们最初认识的时候，Mycroft随意提到他父亲是某位侯爵，直到他不得不回去承袭家业时，Lestrade才留意了有哪位世袭贵族姓氏是Holmes。分别后他经常看看报纸，如果有一位五万英镑侯爵订婚，报纸一定会报道。  
然而没有这类消息。  
报纸上没有任何Mycroft Holmes的消息。  
现在他看到Holmes族徽的一部分，细叶藤蔓缠绕成圆环，中间是M和G两个字母的某种花体设计。Mycroft在组建俱乐部之前就设计了十几种标识，然后Greg选择了这个。  
现在他可以在壁炉后、书桌上、墙壁上、甚至是茶匙上看到这个标识。当然那个茶匙是Mycroft私人的，他喜欢这个图案出现在第欧根尼各处地方，但是可不希望它出现在第欧根尼以外的地方。  
“今天不需要睡前黄糖牛奶了。”Mycroft写给Athena。  
他已经有了活生生的人在身边，可能戒糖大任胜利在望吧。

第二天清晨，Athena为侯爵先生端来早餐，听到交谈的声音，这在第欧根尼可算绝无仅有了。  
“Gre，你不该选择公署会这样的任职，你根本不喜欢早起。”  
Mycroft很少这样调侃似的说话，这样有些轻浮却闲散的语调，Athena已经有多长时间没有听到过了呢？  
Lestrade先生正在把浅蓝色的衬衫扣好并塞到深蓝色西裤里，看到Athena进来，他些微有点不好意思，而Mycroft背对着门口，径直走过来给他系上一条深灰色领带。  
手法娴熟、动作自然，Greg的耳朵有些泛红，清晨熹微的阳光透过敞亮的玻璃照在他们身上。  
Mycroft当然知道Greg的耳朵在发烫，于是他将领结端正好，顺着抚平领带之势将手放在他的胸膛上，Greg心跳在加速。Lestrade也不知道该对这样放肆的Mycroft是爱是恨，是纵容还是阻止。  
Mycroft忍着笑放开了他。  
Athena面无表情看着一切，东边太阳升起，可能以后都是被这样甜蜜恩爱场景晃瞎双眼的日子。她从未见过这样的Mycroft，她想起母亲拉塞尔夫人说起大少爷年轻时意气风发的模样。  
对于他们来说，Mycroft是家长、是侯爵、是上司、是服从的人；对公署会的组长先生，他更重要的身份，是伴侣、是朋友、是他的爱人。  
Athena拿走新的字条，上面是Lestrade先生衬衫、西裤、西服和礼服的尺码，看来Mycroft Holmes喜欢给人订制衣服的习惯根深蒂固。Athena毫不意外这一点，昨天一半的字条都和Lestrade有关，两个人的生活需要慢慢融合，不过Mycroft似乎对未来同居者的生活习惯了如指掌，Athena不确定这是出于敏锐的观察力还是之前的经验。  
毕竟Mycroft严格教导Quinn恪守婚前禁止同居的规则。  
当然家长在成为家长之前也是个孩子。  
Athena脸上依然是没什么表情，但是内心却不自觉地在好奇Mycroft新的这一面，她在心里笑到打滚。天啊，她居然和这两位严肃正经的先生一样，变得幼稚了。  
虽然Greg Lestrade和Athena想象的Holmes侯爵钟意的对象形象非常不合，那该是什么样呢？一位绅士、和煦的Alpha，或许就不错。总之今天的Holmes先生看起来精力充沛、目光如炬，那么一切都挺好。

“组长，你什么时候结婚了？”组员卡珊德拉问，她是一名五官敏锐的女性Alpha，虽然昨天被Sherlock抢白得有些不高兴，但Sherlock对信息素的分析让她心服口服。  
Lestrade正在喝咖啡的手一抖，滚烫的苦味液体就洒到了裤子上。  
“你从来没穿过这身衣服，我想是你的伴侣送给你的？”卡珊德拉想通过气味判断，可是组长的气味并没有改变，甚至衣服上也没有任何气味。  
衬衫的确是Mycroft的。除了裤子都是。所以不可能有任何气味。Mycroft身边长年累月存在着一个天才气味分析师弟弟，以至于他对这方面向来小心谨慎。  
“顺带一说，这条领带很衬你的头发，组长。”卡珊德拉笑着走开了。

今天他们有空探讨更多问题。首先是Lestrade的疑惑：  
“你有一个弟弟叫Sherlock？”  
Mycroft喝着伯爵茶，点点头：“他也在伦敦，和室友John Watson开了一间气味咨询所。”这些消息不难知道。  
“Myc，所以是你让他来当特聘鉴定师的？”  
Mycroft抬头看他，摇头，思索一秒后问：“他什么时候去的？做了什么？”  
“就在昨天。他冲进门，然后往我桌子上扔毕业证书和学术论文，最后修改了Watson先生的气味档案。”Lestrade概括的事情不过发生在二十几个小时之前，然而仿佛已经是很遥远了一样。  
Mycroft眼睛有一丝微不可查的笑意，嘴上却批评道：“顽劣成性。以为道尔顿的毕业证有什么了不起的。”  
Lestrade是侦查科出身，对气味鉴定并非专业，对小范围闻名的道尔顿学院也不甚了解，反正在他所不知的领域，Mycroft说什么就是什么。卡珊德拉他们确认了Sherlock完全具备鉴定师资格，那么多一个不服管教的天才做咨询者也没什么不好。  
“那位Watson先生的资料，有什么需要改动的？”Mycroft写完一份提交给立法委员会的汇报书，交给Athena，她会让这篇文章的表述更加符合公文格式。  
“哦，Sherlock说他是没有气味的Beta。”  
Lestrade揉着额角回答，今天人口调查处向他们提取了几位市民的气味信息，说城南马蒂斯孤儿院有两名孩子失踪了，他们正在搜寻嫌疑人。Lestrade正在看他们的申请书。  
“没有气味……”  
Mycroft知道这对Sherlock意味着什么，如果是这样那倒是不难解释，为什么他孤僻难处的弟弟会接受一位同居的室友。而且据他了解，这位Dr. Watson乐于助人、任劳任怨，也无怪他忍受得了Sherlock。  
“Lestrade组长，我要问一个可能涉及你职业保密性质的问题。”Mycroft半是开玩笑半是认真地这么称呼Greg，“你见过几个没有气味的人？”  
Lestrade先是被这个称呼叫得瞬间正襟而坐，然后开始认真回忆自己职业生涯中接触到的每一个人，过了近十分钟，他回答：“没有，只有John Watson。”  
“我以为你不会回答。”  
“Myc，这并不涉及具体的隐私。况且如果你想知道，多的是办法。”  
Lestrade本意是说Mycroft有着一个神秘的俱乐部和一个优秀的秘书，他想知道什么信息很简单，然而这话说出口，却有些其他的微妙的理解方式。  
Mycroft当然理解他的本意，也看出来他联想到的其他层面，不过这还不是打趣自己先生的时候，Mycroft叹息一声，道：  
“说到家里的两个，最小的那个，离家出走至今不回来，圣诞节后我就没有他的消息了。”  
Lestrade从来没想到他们现在可以光明正大共处一室，忽然他记起来，婚姻法已经通过了双A和双O的同居合法性。  
“真的是你？六年前的修正案？”Lestrade看着他。  
那时他们喝醉了，一起躺在校园的草坪上看着满天的星星、灿烂的银河，Mycroft指给他看，解释双子星是海伦的两个哥哥，水瓶星座是宙斯掳掠到天上的斟酒童。然后Mycroft说，他一定会通过一个法案，双A和双O也可以像A和O一样顺利结婚。  
那简直像是醉梦中的胡话。Lestrade都不能把他当成是恋人珍藏，只能是最好的朋友。然而真的在他三十岁的时候，那部法案通过了。在他们早已分别八年后，在三十岁之约早就像是清晨露珠消失后，这个允诺还是兑现了。  
“一些小小的推波助澜。”提及此事Mycroft出乎意料的平静。  
“你家最小的弟弟，他叫什么？”Lestrade知道这是一个比Mycroft小十七岁的Omega。  
“Quinn，他讨厌这个名字，只让我们称他为Q。叛逆期青少年，脑子里全是奇奇怪怪的想法，有些艺术家的气质。”Mycroft只有在提及家人时才会不吝言辞多说一些。  
“至少等到他的消息吧，你知道，能见到你我已经很高兴，别无其他所求。”  
这个消息一直等到二月，Mycroft才收到从Sherlock那里转寄的来自Q的明信片，上面的地点再熟悉不过，正是他找Lestrade时去的斯图尔堡。

第十三章  
今年圣瓦伦丁节恰逢休息天。Sherlock一大早不见了。  
Watson昨天值完前半段夜班，回来时Sherlock正在拉小提琴。上午九点他起床后，Sherlock既没有如往常一样套在防护服里坐在实验室凳子上盯着试管玻璃瓶什么的，也没有在书房给他的哥哥弟弟写信，他留了字条请Watson代寄一张明信片给东北郊区的第欧根尼俱乐部，看着墨水的痕迹应该是今早所写。  
Watson把信递给邮差后正要关门，一位姿态万千、婀娜动人的女性Omega款款向他走来，她卷起波点装饰的帽纱、摘下白色羽毛和矢车菊简单装饰的窄边毡帽，微笑问道：  
“请问是John Watson先生的气味咨询室么？”  
Omega在天性上富于某种柔和的吸引力。  
John Watson作为一名医生，天天接触着皮肉血骨，人体在他看来更多是一种器官的精妙组合和系统的协调配合，在这一点上Alpha、Beta或者Omega都是一样的。况且以他并不敏锐的嗅觉，Omega传说中勾人心魄的气味吸引也只是一种耳听为虚的说法罢了。  
然而眼前这个女人，是他二十四年所仅见的，完全符合描述的，近乎完美的Omega。Watson甚至觉得自己嗅到了夏季清晨带着露水的玫瑰香气，那种清新芬芳的味道让人从心里觉得愉悦迷恋。  
John Watson傻乎乎站了几秒，然后想到，如果Sherlock看到他这个样子一定是非常嫌弃的表情。  
本来他应该回答，今天是休息天，请您工作日再来吧。  
然而谁能拒绝这样一位女性Omega呢？在她微笑期待的眼神中，你似乎不得不答应她任何请求。Watson接过她的浅灰色绸缎披风，请她先上楼等待片刻。  
“Sherlock Holmes先生不在么？”  
她环顾了一下客厅，书房的门敞开着、里面空无一人，现在是上午十点半，也不该是睡觉的时间，实验室的门虚掩着，里面似乎也没有人。  
John Watson按铃叫来红茶和点心，听到她这么说才意识到，这个女人可能认识Sherlock，直接看到报刊信息而来的访客是不会知道Sherlock才是气味鉴定者。  
有时候他们直接说，谢谢您，Watson先生。对着皮革转椅上的Sherlock鞠一躬，然后离开。  
Sherlock从来不纠正他们的称呼——Sherlock Watson，听起来还不错。  
Watson也默认了他借用自己姓名的做法。  
而眼前这个优雅美丽的女人是来找Sherlock Holmes的。  
“我还没有介绍自己，我是艾琳·艾德勒，很高兴认识您，Watson先生。”  
她放下镶着亮晶晶碎钻的白色猪皮手套，友好地微笑着向Watson伸出右手。

Sherlock大步流星走上楼梯推开门看到的正是这一幕。

他的视线在艾琳、John和他们握着的右手之间扫了一个来回，然后偏了偏头，脸上的神情颇为奇怪。  
John发现他抱着一大束花，各种各样的，红色的玫瑰似乎也不是一个品种；还有一堆蓝的粉的金的米白的花，Watson不知道这些花的名字，可是讨厌气味的Sherlock抱着这么一团气味，简直不可思议。  
Sherlock把花递给他时，John差点脱口道谢，好像这是送他的礼物一般。  
“实验用品，放在里面，谢谢。”  
这时John才仔细看清，里面还有各种绿草叶子甚至是路边随处可见的杂草。这根本不可能是送人作为礼品的花束。John想到这些花花草草的命运，大概就是在蒸馏试管中逐渐褪去颜色，只保留下提纯的气味和一系列Sherlock自己才能看懂的潦草笔记。  
John Watson挑了挑眉，接过花束，把它们放进实验室里。  
“Holmes先生，如果你还记得我，我是艾琳·艾德勒。”她面对Sherlock微微颔首，温柔的蓝眼睛凝望着他，似乎要通过他的神情判断自己有没有给这位富于洞察力的先生留下印象。  
“是的，艾德勒小姐，我们去年十二月二十一号在菲利普商店遇到过。”Sherlock看到了放在沙发扶手上的白色猪皮手套，和他送给莫莉的圣诞礼物非常相似，材质相同而艾德勒这双更加华丽一些。  
“非常感谢您还有印象。”  
Sherlock对艾琳·艾德勒不仅仅是一般的有印象。  
通常Omega身上的气味要素数目在十种到几十种，而初见艾德勒小姐，Sherlock瞬间有些迷惑，他犀利的嗅觉和理性的头脑一时间竟然无法分辨出这个女人身上的气味组成，他沉思片刻，判断至少有上百种气味，而它们构成了远超普通人的复杂组合和变化。  
Sherlock第一次为一个人的气味感到晕眩，当然并非一见钟情的意义上。  
Sherlock坐在单人沙发里，艾琳隔着小圆木桌坐在他左侧，John站立了一秒，觉得坐在一位初识的女性Omega身边不太合适，于是他搬来靠椅坐在Sherlock右侧，背后是壁炉。  
“您说您的未婚夫不见了，你想委托我去找他。”Sherlock皱着眉头重复着艾琳刚才说的请求。  
John看了Sherlock一眼，惊讶他居然没有直接推辞。  
“是的，威廉和我约好在前天下午去环球剧院看戏，然而我一直没有等到他。”  
John试图学着Sherlock的方法，努力从神情、动作和语气等方面观察对象，推测他们的心情和精神状态。  
面前的这位艾德勒小姐落落大方、言辞得体，看起来并不像急于找人的样子，当然也并不是说只有语速飞快、手忙脚乱才能体现出焦急的心情，她的眼睛中确实有一些担忧。  
“当然以前也有这样的情况。威廉并不，用宽容的话来形容，他性情豪爽，因此做事情总是一时兴起。”  
谈到未婚夫的缺点，艾德勒小姐显得有些犹疑不定，John完全理解她想说的意思，虽然她以后就是这个冲动任性、不守约定的人的妻子，她是这个坏习惯的受害者，但是她不能轻易倾诉这一点。  
“所以你为什么今天来找我？”Sherlock的神色不为所动，他几乎是面无表情坐在那里，听她陈述事情，他可以强调了“今天”这个词。  
“今天是圣瓦伦丁节。”情人们总还是要纪念一下这个属于他们的节日，如果这一天未婚夫都没有给自己的未婚妻留下什么消息，那么他要么是打算解除婚约，要么是失踪了，“我想这次情况可能不同。”  
“这次情况？艾德勒小姐，你是说之前也有这样的情况？”Sherlock的疑问句如同陈述句一样毫无波澜。  
“是的……威尔逊偶尔喜欢喝酒，酒精会麻痹人的理智，这是谁都不能避免的……不过这样的情况很少，我只是胡乱猜想……总之我只想找到他。”  
John猜测这个美丽女人的背后肯定有不少伤心的故事。  
艾琳·艾德勒留下五百英镑作为聘请订金，其余一半等找到威尔逊先生再支付。这是一笔不小的款子，但是John不确定Sherlock为什么接下这项委托，钱或许可以打动很多人，其中不包括Sherlock Holmes。

“John，你怎么看？”  
Sherlock把玩着钞票问，他从上面嗅到天然的楸木气息，可见艾德勒小姐存放现金的保险匣应该是一个花纹精美、颇有重量的首饰盒。  
“不幸的女人？我猜这位威尔逊先生是个暴发户，仗着自己的财富对未婚妻出尔反尔任意摆弄，有酗酒的毛病，这种婚姻怎么可能幸福？”John议论后等Sherlock的说法。  
“典型John Watson的角度。那么你来讲一讲她为什么一定要找这么糟糕的丈夫。”Sherlock似乎沉思着什么，John只能继续按照常理推理。  
“如果说订婚、结婚的话，因为威尔逊先生有钱，这就足够了。如果说为什么她要找到他，Sherlock，他毕竟是她的未婚夫，而且，如果她的丈夫几天不出现，她不表现得心焦一些，人们反而会猜测她是有什么不可告人的阴谋。”  
这些话只是John顺口而说，Sherlock听得却比以往更认真。  
“表现，John，你用了戏剧术语。这很有意思，如果这个艾德勒小姐根本不希望找到她的丈夫，她又为什么来委托我呢？”这个问题是最困惑的。  
“因为你们之前见过一次？她对你印象深刻？认为你是某个私家侦探？”这些全是John瞎猜的。  
“我们确实遇见过一次，在菲利普商店。当时我正在挑选圣诞礼物，就像普通人一样，我知道Hudson太太需要一副老花镜，而她总是找不到合适的样式，所以这份礼物不用太费心；对于莫莉，我想她会需要一副手套。然后神奇的艾德勒小姐恰好出现了，在一堆令人眼花缭乱的东西中，她指了指那幅白色手套。最后我听从了她的建议。”  
这些都是再平常不过的场景，除了Sherlock感知到她的气味要素数目庞大组合复杂是前所未见。  
“所以我相信艾德勒小姐绝不是一个没有主见的女人。她不会是那种纵容丈夫酗酒而懦弱无能的Omega，John。当然你说的话比以前所有推理都更有启发性。”  
John没反应过来自己的哪句话有启发性，Sherlock就换上试验衣服去弄那些可怜的花花草草了。John还有一个问题没有解答，Sherlock为什么接下这桩委托？他向来是不喜欢出门的，这项委托可需要去很多有气味的地方，  
John心里有一种猜测，或许Sherlock对这位光彩照人、风姿迷人的女士抱有某种莫名的好感。这样一切就解释通了。他记得Sherlock看到他们握手时瞬间的神情，Sherlock认识这个女人，而且印象深刻，而且说来或许有些难以置信，John觉得Sherlock似乎有些期待这个女人的出现，他看着她的眼神甚至可以说有某种迷恋的意味，如果理性如Sherlock也会迷恋什么人的话。

当天下午他们回访了艾德勒小姐，她住在马洛大街拐进去的一条安静小巷中，一片淡紫色的花幕从二层的阳台垂落在门厅前，装点着这栋简单可爱的独立二层小楼。  
仆从请他们在会客室稍候片刻。Watson绷紧身体坐在那里，仿佛接受检阅的士兵，包括喝茶的动作都充满了机械式的不自然。  
反而是Sherlock悠闲地在炭火燃烧的壁炉前踱步，墙壁上摆放着一些风景画，还有一副男性半身像，正如人们通常对富商的印象：微秃的前额、光亮的脑门和精明的眼神，宽大的鼻翼和浓密的八字胡须占据了他整个脸庞三分之一的面积，考究而过于花哨的服饰正是Mycroft讨厌的，所谓“混杂着各地风情而乱作一团”的时装。  
John咽下红茶，他跟随着Sherlock看到了这幅画像，暗想这样一个华而不实、粗俗鄙陋的商人究竟要多么富有，才能赢得艾德勒小姐的芳心。  
“几年前，战争时期，我的父亲病逝，而作为Omega的我并没有继承权。是威廉·威尔逊先生及时出现，他对我的帮助我将铭记终生。所以，Holmes先生，我真的希望得到他的消息，任何时候有任何进展，请务必给我电话。”  
伦敦最近时兴电话这种通讯方式，比起书信更加迅速便捷，不过却并非正式的来往方式。如果不是艾德勒小姐这样说，他们作为新认识的朋友是不便使用这种沟通方式的。  
“您和威尔逊先生订婚三年了，因为他常年在法国做生意，所以你们还没有正式举办婚礼。今年一月，他从巴黎回来，住在东南区的巴伦旅店，你们会一起出去吃晚餐、去看戏，一切正常。然而二月十二号下午你们定好去环球剧院，他没有出现，因为以前也有过这样的情况，他会‘忘记’和您的约定，所以您没有在意，十三号您派仆人给巴伦旅店送信，然后他们说威尔逊先生不在。今天上午您找到我们。”  
John Watson一边听艾德勒小姐的叙述，一边用钢笔在便签本上做记录。Sherlock坐在他旁边。  
John想，或许应该提醒Sherlock，在未婚夫失踪的未婚妻面前最好不要翘着腿，也不该盯着并不熟识的Omega看太久。如果这不是Sherlock，他就要出于绅士的义务提醒了。  
“再见，艾德勒小姐。你今天看起来非常美。”  
他们道别，Sherlock的道别词堪称无礼。John有些吃惊，他飞速瞥了Sherlock一眼，然而对方已经大步流星走下了台阶，John鞠躬后匆匆跟上。他临走前看了艾德勒小姐的装扮，一条浅蓝色长裙，素白腰带勾勒出她纤细的腰肢，外面披着灰白色的羊毛披肩，比起上午华美的服饰，下午这身装扮的确更简单朴素。

接着他们坐马车去了巴伦旅店，John估计路程时间大概是十五分钟，如果走路快一些的话半个小时也就到了，因此他推测威尔逊先生是一个不太爱挪动步伐的人，虽然画像美化了人物，他一定有不小的肚腩。  
旅店证实了艾琳·艾德勒的话，确实有一位叫做威廉·威尔逊的先生在一月五号入住，二月十二号晚上离开，再也没有回来过。  
“脾气爽直，喜欢喝啤酒，有时候很晚从不知道哪家小酒馆醉醺醺回来，总要叫守夜班的人给他开门。”这是旅店管事对威尔逊的印象。  
“你有见过一位美丽的Omega小姐和他在一起吗？”John问。  
“没有，不过我听说他有一位标致的未婚妻，他有时候会雇马车去她的小阁楼接她看戏。”管事摸了摸衣服装饰的穗带，叹息摇头道，“战争，哎，战争搞乱了这一切。贵族小姐也不得不配给这样的暴发户商人了。”  
John同情地笑了笑，合上记事本，问Sherlock：“要去房间里看看吗？”  
“你今天是夜班？”Sherlock问。  
John取出怀表，就是哈丽特送他的那块珐琅彩镀金表，现在是下午六点，他轮班时间是半夜十二点到凌晨六点。  
John Watson通常会在夜班前的下午睡一觉。Sherlock可能是想问他要不要休息。不过遇到这样紧迫的事情，他可以随时调整自己的作息。  
“你为了威尔逊先生牺牲了睡觉时间。”Sherlock和他在巷子里穿梭，这里有不少小酒吧，不过店面看起来都脏乎乎的，门前有着马蹄和靴子泥泞的痕迹。  
“这毕竟是一个大活人啊，我们早一点找到他，艾德勒小姐就少担心一刻。”John低头看路，一个不留神差点撞到前面的Sherlock身上。

Sherlock突然停下来，转身问道：  
“好心先生，那么你晚餐想吃什么？”  
John看了看紧邻的四五家小酒馆，似乎每一家都差不多，Sherlock是在考验他哪一家会是威尔逊先生来的地方吗？最后John选择了一家看起来人少的。  
——他不知道威尔逊先生在哪里喝的烂醉，但是他知道Sherlock不喜欢人多的气味。  
这家人少是有原因的，老板是一个高大的Alpha女性，看着客人没有一丝热情反而充满了不耐烦。  
“醉鬼？先生，这条街上最不缺的就是醉鬼，十点以后，什么人都有，小偷、强盗、看好您的钱包。您找一个大腹便便的醉鬼，您可是找对地方了。”  
John明知自己问了一个愚蠢的问题，但是他还是想看看能不能碰巧有什么关于威尔逊先生的线索。  
这里的牛排也很难吃，甚至比不上John第一次煎糊的那块，比起Sherlock的那简直是天上地下的差别。  
“这样的店如何开得下去？”  
他们走出门后John有些愤愤地嚷道，他看着年久斑驳的木牌上写着“汤普森的小酒馆”，决定以后再也不要贸然尝试人少的饭馆。  
Sherlock漫不经心地回答：“他们做的是禁药生意，自然不用在乎经营。”  
John相信他的判断，回头在看那家外表无奇的破败酒馆，心中升起一种毛骨悚然的感觉。  
“你之前就知道？”John缩了缩脖子问Sherlock。  
“不，John，我又不是先知。进门后我闻到了麻黄素和提香兰的味道。”  
圣瓦伦丁节的夜晚，他们却闯入一个贼窝然后吃了一顿晚餐。

第十四章  
公署人口调查处紧缺人手，循例申请了Watson所在的医学协会作为编外协助。  
这种公署与协会联动的机制也是出于那位M先生的建设性意见，这样既可以避免行政人员冗杂导致效率低下、又能有效调动应激成员处理突发情况。  
当然，如果Sherlock知道了哥哥的这个提案，只会一针见血指出，这不过是在充分利用人才的表象下充分压榨人力罢了。——Mycroft最在意的是整体的运作与协调性，而作为独立意识过分强烈、总是疏离在群体之外的Sherlock，恕他不能分享和Mycroft一样的视角。  
那么现在他更加不会喜欢这个提议，不管这个主意是谁想到的，毕竟它把勤恳的Watson医生陪他调查的时间都压榨没了。  
现在Dr. Watson就是这个应激机制的成员之一。于是John常常需要值班、随叫随到，在苏格兰街大楼、案发场所和医院解剖室三者之间奔波。  
这样的工作强度，某种程度也可以间接佐证为什么医护行业明明是一个并称，医生通常没有Omega，而护士的情况稍微好一些，如果Omega不得不工作（大部分Omega也不会那么想外出工作，通常是生计所迫），那么除了家庭教师之外，护士就是相当不错的选择了。当然现在新兴的诸如打字员和接线员也是值得考虑，不过没有前两者稳定。  
乡下的Omega还是更愿意找一个农场待着，如Q在杜尔大叔农场那样。

总之，现在，艾德勒小姐的委托完全成为了Sherlock一个人的任务，他们时常一个人早晨出门晚上回来，另一个人晚上被电话铃叫醒早晨拖着疲乏的身体回来。  
见面打招呼都成了罕见的事情。  
当然Watson其实心里没必要抱歉什么，但是他从有些不放心自己并不懂社交规矩的室友，还有那些让他烦扰的气息会不会让他变得暴躁。他甚至没有什么机会听到Sherlock扰人的琴声。  
生活在忙乱中就像是搅浑的水一样，让人什么都看不清。Beta又不像A或O那样可以通过日常呼吸的气味感知心情起伏，Watson在奔波的短暂间歇中发现自己总是在担心Sherlock。

“医生，你有火吗？”一个出勤的警探问。  
John抱歉地说他不抽烟，几个探员在隔离地带之外抽着烟，他们需要保持清醒。John揉了揉额角，太阳穴突突跳个不停。  
煤油、烟草、消毒水……  
John发现自己居然在通过分辨周围的气味来镇定心情，这绝对是Sherlock式的镇静方式。那么他现在调查那个富商失踪案调查的如何了？

“你在想什么？”  
卡珊德拉写完了报告，右手食指沾了点墨水，John提醒了她，她对医生的细心体贴表示感谢。  
“我在想什么？”John重复了问题，他刚才只是抱臂站在窗台前，在难得的空闲中喝一杯咖啡而已。  
“因为我们恰好认识一个人，就喜欢以这样的姿势，端着咖啡，思考。瞧，你喝的就是和他一样的清咖。”  
卡珊德拉挑了挑眉，虽然她见过Sherlock的时间不超过四个小时，因为这个特聘顾问的效率实在太高，但是他大部分时间都是和现在的John一样，站在无人的窗台前，端着咖啡思考难题。  
“可能不自觉被感染了。”John耸耸肩，然后他又被叫去开会了。

“你在担心Sherlock？”  
John没有留意Lestrade用了Sherlock这个名字来称呼他的室友，而不是通常场合应该使用的Holmes。因为两个人都忙晕了，Lestrade没有想就不自觉用了和Mycroft一样的称呼方式，John也不觉得这有什么不对。  
“是啊，他最近在调查一个案子，他讨厌气味，我总担心他会和人打起来。”  
John说完才意识到自己在胡说八道，好在Lestrade并没有见怪。  
“你要相信Sherlock。有时候信任是我们能给予对方最好的东西了。”

Sherlock发现电话线被短暂地拔掉了一个晚上，他推断Watson那个案子已经结束了，终于结束了。  
清早，Watson冲了一个冷水澡，穿着浴袍裹着羊毛毯端着红茶呆坐在桌子前。  
红茶的醇香和牛奶的浓香终于冲淡了那些血腥气味，John逐渐舒展开紧锁的眉头，他睁开眼，Sherlock正坐在对面专注看着他。  
在那短暂的片刻，时间仿佛都被清冷的空气冻凝，Watson被Sherlock专注凝视的目光仿佛吸走了灵魂，而最后他的灵魂重返躯壳时，它比以前更加轻快了、更加清晰了、更加坚定了。  
他做了一晚上噩梦，醒来不感到恐惧，而是无力和愤怒。  
对那些施加暴行的凶手，他的怒火简直烧到头顶。  
可是凶手在哪里呢？  
他又感到深深的无力。  
太可怕的场景、太血腥、太残忍了。  
撒旦的地狱都会比那好很多。  
孩子，无辜的孩子终于被找到了，他们幼小的四肢软绵绵摊开，从胸口到腹腔被划开，内脏像是无关的零件散落在旁边……  
Watson感到愤怒，他的胃沉甸甸的，吃不下任何东西。鼻腔里全是血腥的气味，他闻到肉类就要作呕，而在最初上解剖课程时他都没有这种反应。Watson的心为那些死去的无辜的孤儿们难过。  
“碎尸案？”Sherlock看着他问。  
John意识到，可能他手上还残留着缝合的药水味和血腥味：  
“抱歉……”  
他知道Sherlock不喜欢浓烈的气味，何况是人们都不会喜欢的血味。  
“马蒂斯孤儿院的孩子，是吗？”  
Sherlock没有说出推理过程，John感谢这一点，他从未如此感谢Sherlock的言简意赅，以及他冷静理性却体贴的头脑。  
Sherlock知道Watson最近除了应对急诊和手术外，最大的精力投注在之前见报的城南马蒂斯孤儿失踪事件，两个不到六岁的孩子，尚未表现出明显ABO分化，莫名失踪……  
找到的却是尸骸。

“威尔逊先生找到了吗？”  
Watson颇为愧疚看着Sherlock，他对失踪的威尔逊先生也感到愧疚，对艾德勒小姐也是。  
“人没找到，两年前他订立的遗书找到了。”Sherlock难得喝了加牛奶和黄糖的红茶。  
“遗书？上面怎么说？”  
“上面写了他经营的进出口公司有巨大亏空，然而面对深爱的未婚妻他迟迟无法下定决心一走了之。最后，他决定将瑞士银行的一万英镑留给艾琳·艾德勒小姐，这笔钱不受到个人信用限制。”  
“就是说他背了一身债务。这倒是可以解释他酗酒的行为，失踪也可以理解了。这个不幸的人可能会自杀，或者换个地方隐姓埋名活着。总之他不会希望被找到了。”接下来的推理轻而易举，Watson自己说了出来。  
“现在你怎么看这位威尔逊呢，John？”  
“作为公司债务人他是个混蛋，但是对未婚妻，他或许是真的爱她。”  
Sherlock看Watson的眼神，明显在说，只有John Watson简单的头脑才会这么想。他不服气，问Sherlock的看法。  
“艾琳·艾德勒小姐得到一万英镑，这就是现在的结果。”Sherlock已经把找到的书面证明交给了艾德勒小姐，然后他拿到了五百镑委托尾金。  
或许该是个皆大欢喜的结局。  
只是Sherlock不这么想。  
“你怀疑艾德勒小姐？可是她事前怎么会知道自己的未婚夫背负债务？知道的话，她是不可能和他订婚的；如果不知道，她又怎么知道自己可以通过他的死亡拿到一万英镑。”John替艾琳辩解，这番推理确实自圆其说。  
Sherlock皱着眉头是因为遗赠的确是两年前的。墨水氧化程度、纸张的气味都证实这一点。  
John终于从昨天见到的悲惨景象中抽离出来，他看着Sherlock的神情，Sherlock是真的在怀疑艾德勒小姐——这令人吃惊——John以为他至少有一点点被她迷住了。或许也不冲突，Sherlock理性的头脑不会因为任何私人情感而夹杂偏见，如果说有一天他可以盲目相信一个人，那样才令人真正吃惊呢。

Watson睡了三个小时的午觉，然后发现自己睡眼惺忪、身穿睡衣、凌乱地出现在，衣冠楚楚着装得体随时可以参加晚会的Sherlock和艾琳之间。  
两个人都没有理会狭小会客室突然出现的第三个人。  
“非常感谢你，Sherlock Holmes先生。再见了，我想我们不会再见了。”  
任谁被这样哀伤而深情的目光注视着会不为所动呢？  
Sherlock穿好风衣送她下楼，送她上马车，然后关门，上楼。  
Watson听到叮叮当当的车铃声、踢踢踏踏的马蹄声，她渐行渐远了……  
多么无辜的女人，被命运捉弄的女人，不幸的女人，她拿到了一万英镑，却失去了深爱自己的未婚夫，独自的前途，又有多少艰辛等待着她呢？Watson穿着睡衣默默为了艾德勒小姐叹息一番。  
Sherlock穿着深灰色马甲和白色衬衫，系着黑色丝绒蝴蝶领结，小提琴悠长婉转的曲调流淌着……  
Watson洗漱完毕后看到这样的Sherlock，再次默默慨叹了这样一场无疾而终的爱恋，艾琳的眼神中充满了多少不舍啊，那清澈柔和美丽的蓝色眼睛。这么想，如果艾琳这样魅力无敌的Omega都不能触动Sherlock，那么他注定要孤独此生了。  
艾琳的眼睛有一瞬间是明白在说，和我走吧，Sherlock，和我走吧。

当然Sherlock没有走，于是现在还是得由他来收拾Sherlock匆忙扔在一边的实验服，他把它们叠好放进实验室，悄悄关上门，准备下楼看看安迪今天晚餐准备做什么。希望不要有牛排，他可能一个月吃不下带血的东西了。  
Hudson太太对于时兴的东西总有积极乐观的尝试精神，比如电话，比如煤气罐。如果没有前者，Watson不能在Hudson太太摔倒住院后及时联系到他，如果没有后者，安迪做饭的效率就要下降一倍。  
在一周的忙碌后，两个人终于有时间在一起吃晚餐了。Watson猜测，或许有几天的晚餐，Sherlock是和艾德勒小姐一起共进的。这当然没什么，即便朋友也可以这么做。  
“所以，Sherlock，你当初为什么接下这桩委托？”虽然这个问题有些延时，John还是问了出来。  
“艾德勒小姐的气体构成非常与众不同，”Sherlock用了special这个词，这是唯一一次。  
John正在思考这话是什么意思，这是Holmes表达自己被气味吸引的方式吗？比如我们常人会说，你真是太美了太迷人了太好闻了，他会说，你的气体构成与众不同？  
Sherlock并非这个意思，他放下汤勺说：“曾经我想要她的血液样本作为实验材料……”  
听到这句话的Watson差点把碟子碰到桌子下面。  
“……不过，我想这是不合适的。血液是非常私人性的。人毕竟还是和花花草草不同。”Sherlock撇了撇嘴，这是他难得保留的一个略带幼稚的动作。  
John只是直觉上觉得不礼貌，他没有往这方面想，Sherlock这么一说倒是提醒他，公署会气味变更组可是抽了他四管血，难怪当时Sherlock脸色冰冷愤怒。  
“公署会在登记公民信息时就会抽血。我是说，虽然血液是私人的，可是如果两方同意，我想艾德勒小姐一定会同意的。这也没什么不可以。”  
Sherlock看着他，看了很久，然后说了一段Watson一辈子也不会忘记的话：

“Watson，我对自己的判定是一名化学实验者，这说明我以科学的、理性的态度分析现象，找到事物背后的逻辑、原因和根源。可是我不会想去分析生活，至少不是生活的全部。伦理的问题始终存在，而我不会践踏其上。这些都和个人意志没有关系，并不是我想要或不想要，艾琳想给或不愿意，所能左右。‘限制’一词的存在提醒我们不要忘记作为‘人’的局限。”

这是Sherlock最深处的想法，近乎信条一般的信念。  
谁会相信这才是Sherlock的真正观点？在他卓尔不群的天赋上、在他出人意料的行事上、在他冷淡疏离的态度上，谁会不以为这个天才傲慢自负呢？谁会不以为这个天才自以为凌驾事物之上呢？  
在那一刻，John Watson忽然觉得自己可能有些爱上眼前这个人，以一种仰望的视角升涌出一种崇高的情感。  
“John，或许有一天我也会犯错，最终越过人应该遵守的边界，请你不要失望。”  
现在John理解了Sherlock处理威尔逊失踪案时漫不经心而行动有效的矛盾行为，还有他看着艾琳·艾德勒近乎着迷又充满拒斥的眼神，他要抗拒的是解析人体奥秘，甚至以人本身作为实验材料的念头。  
对于一个纯乎理性的人来说，这多么自然而然。  
可是有纯乎理性的人吗？  
拉住Sherlock的到底是什么？他知道界限的存在，他知道人不该被当成材料对待，可是这些“知道”多么软弱无力，是什么支撑着他践行这些呢？  
“Sherlock，”John颇不自然地咳嗽一声，他内心已经如海浪波涛壮阔，可是所有语言到了嘴边却干巴巴得像是乏味的奶酪，“我是一名医生。”这简直是废话，好在Sherlock并没有打断他。  
“医学避免不了以人体为实验对象，我们分解皮层、肌肉、骨骼，触摸内脏、血管，探索神经末梢、软骨组织，打开胃查看食糜，还有肠道的消化物……总之我们必须把人当成材料对待才能成为一名合格的医生。  
“这些不会使你变得冷酷无情。我心里坚信的，是拯救人的生命。这是我的信条。每一条生命都值得尊重、值得被善待。我相信，我手上沾染的血液不是罪恶和残忍，而是为了生活，为了生命。  
“Sherlock？所以你懂我想说什么了吗？”  
John说不出的话都在他明亮的眼睛里。  
可是John不是天才，他不懂得在被光辉笼罩下多么轻易就会尝试超越众人，这昏昏沉沉的世界，这愚昧无知的凡人，琐碎无聊的生活，毫无新意的交谈、规则、行为……  
而他有能力作出改变，与众不同！一个全新的世界！  
Sherlock宁愿把自己囚禁在实验室。  
——他忽然想起自己的哥哥Mycroft，并不是怀念式的追忆，而是想要问他，他当年如何克服这样试图超越人类限制的念头，这样诱人的，任何情感都无可比拟的念头。  
Sherlock忽然明白，或许Mycroft并没有那么缺乏执行能力，作为他完美人格唯一的不足，他需要有这个不足。  
有些想法最好永远都是想法。  
Sherlock从来没有这样理解过Mycroft，在他意识到自己需要给自己套上枷锁时，唯一的安慰只能是，这样的囚徒不止他一个人。  
曾经Sherlock非常鄙弃Mycroft对政务的关注，对机构组成投入精力研究，他认为那是对宝贵精力的浪费。他知道Mycroft不是一个贪图名利的人，虽然不喜欢，但Mycroft自比为“庞大交响曲的沉默指挥家”，这个形容倒是无比贴切。

Holmes兄弟志向不同。  
Mycroft自Sherlock还未出生时已经有了明确的人生规划，他看到一首宏大交响乐协调运作的背后是一只精准的指挥棒，那就是最适合他的位置，他不需要参与到每一个分部的演奏，他可以掌控它们使它们更好；  
Sherlock是兀自沉浸在独奏中的天才小提琴家，他不需要观众、不需要指挥、也不需要舞台，乐曲随着他的血液流淌、节奏随着他的心跳起伏、音符刻在他的头脑里，随意组合、万千变化、无穷的规律、无尽的奥秘，都在他的心中；  
Quinn是在音乐会上睡着的孩子，他不欣赏那些协调优美的演奏、也不懂琴法技巧的高明，梦境是他的乐园，他安静地睡着了，手里还攥着妈妈的手指，香甜的美梦啊，人们起来鼓掌了，他看到穿着黑衣服的叔叔皮鞋上有一只甲虫，一只胖乎乎的甲虫，他笑起来，一个哥哥抱起来他，另一个戳了戳他粉嫩的小脸，他们回家啦。

第十五章  
孩子们的尸体安静躺在怀海特医院。  
不论外面在发生什么，欢乐的事情、悲伤的事情、怪诞的事情、邪恶的事情、或者大部分琐碎平常的事情，……都和他们无关了。  
死亡已经将一切隔开。  
再过两天他们小小的尸体就要安睡在公墓中了，薄薄的棺材板，盖上白色的纱布，落上泥土……就像其他案件中凄惨、无名、孤单的受害者，在一片安静土地中长眠。离开人世对他们来说或许更加幸福，可惜死亡毕竟不是他们童蒙心智的选择。  
公墓的铁门柱上有两座浮雕，长着翅膀的小天使看着默哀的人们，他们的眼睛是惨淡空洞的白色，好像在风雨矗立多年的石头别处都可以被玷污可以被剥落，只有眼睛这里，依旧那么白那么白，无辜也无情。

John Watson和气味变更组组长Lestrade因为马蒂斯孤儿院案件而有了交集；相遇之时，他们谁都不会想到原本一面之缘的人最后会因为共同侦破案件而日渐相熟。当然，在以后的以后他们会有更深的关联，不过现在谁会想到这些呢。  
Lestrade先生认真负责、勤恳踏实。虽然这都是公文中常见的词汇，可是真正做到需要日复一日年复一年投入到枯燥的工作里面，这可不容易。在这一点上，Lestrade和Watson倒是出奇一致。  
“需要Holmes来一趟吗？”John Watson看着Lestrade问，“虽然他的能力用在现场会更好，不过我想即便是现在，他来一定会有帮助的。”  
Lestrade听到Holmes的名字先是心里一跳，然后想到Watson指的是另一位Holmes。在前天勘察现场出发时他就考虑过要不要叫Sherlock一起来。最后出于某种私心，他放弃了这个想法。Mycroft一定不希望自己的弟弟看到那么残忍的场景。  
况且那样浓重的血腥足以掩盖稀薄的气味痕迹。或许正是为了掩盖气味，凶手才故意把现场搞得血腥残忍，头脑的冲击、愤怒的情感、还有往脑门子里钻的血味和腥臭，一切强烈的震撼都让人作呕。  
Lestrade和刑事调查署的同事都断定，凶手并非失去理智的精神错乱狂，现场没有留下任何有效的痕迹，那么这样看似泄愤的破坏尸体，只有一个解释，尸体本身就是最重要的证据。  
——那么为什么不焚毁现场？烈火永远是销毁证据最简单和最好的办法。Lestrade这个困惑没有解答。  
卡珊德拉检测出两个孩子的信息素和之前孤儿院登记的有轻微不同，这也是气味变更组介入案件的缘由。  
可是这种不同非常奇特，最重要的是它发生在尚未分化的孩子身上，这极大影响着检测准确度。  
“如果你能说服他来的话。”Lestrade揉了揉太阳穴。  
John以为，Lestrade组长也不免和别人一样，对Sherlock有一种偏见，认为他行事乖张不服管教，这些或许没错，但是他绝不是一个冷血无情的人，在这样需要他的时候，他一定会来。  
Lestrade因为公务闷沉头痛的某个角落，在想，我是他未来的哥夫，不过他还不知道。他应该闻不出来吧，今天要不要和Myc分开房间休息？  
“明天是周六，我想他会有时间来的。”John允诺道。  
气味咨询室依然按时开放，Sherlock把公告改成了半天，其余时间奉献给实验室。

回到221B，John操劳的心就被美食的香气大大抚平了。  
John被Sherlock礼貌地按在座位上、甚至帮他铺好了餐巾。一反常态，今天由Sherlock为他服务。  
既然Sherlock心情难得大好——从他亲自做饭就可以看出来——John没有立刻提到马蒂斯孤儿的惨案。  
照顾到Watson的胃口，没有任何联想到血腥的食物，奶油蘑菇汤、烤土豆、苦菊沙拉搭配杏仁蛋糕，食物的香气真是愉悦大脑。  
“米尔蒂曲奇饼，人们通常认为它源自米尔杜斯家族那位出了名喜好甜食的米尔杜斯三世。这当然错得离谱，首先当时完全没有桂松酱，根本调制不出来烘焙的面团，其次，米尔杜斯在法语的读音更接近梅豆，二者的语音关联不过是英法切换的误读。”  
John适时在间当问了一句，不过他正沉沦美味的舌头发音并不如平时那样清晰。  
“米尔蒂这个名字也不是melt（融化）的谐音，虽然它入口即化。我想米尔蒂名字的真正来源是指发现克鲁群岛的那位探险者，正是有了岛上独特的桂松酿造的酱，才有了米尔蒂曲奇饼。  
“事实上我改进了一点配方，严格来讲我们可以重新命名，不过迈克罗夫特曲奇饼听起来倒人胃口。”  
Sherlock微微耸了耸肩。  
“华生曲奇？”Sherlock只尝了一点点，他对甜食不太感兴趣，这个新名字倒是不错。  
他们吃了一顿愉快的晚餐。  
白色的纱帘映出火光下两个人的剪影，他们交谈、他们开怀大笑。  
Watson拖着满足的胃和沉沉的脑袋进入梦乡，他没有做噩梦，没有血、没有腥味、没有凶杀。

时间是一个关键问题。  
晚了一个小时。  
周五公署会下班了。  
周六不上班。  
周日也是。

公署会的效率向来不紧不慢。

没有关系，Sherlock不急于这几天的时间，他心情大好地去亲自买了蔬菜，然后做饭，然后等加班回来的Watson一起吃晚饭，答应周六去怀海特儿童医院检测尸体疑似的气味变异。如果Sherlock的实验早成功一个小时，那么鉴定署还在工作，他就会把报告材料和唯一的成果——装在玻璃注射器里的透明气体，递送审核。  
现在，那支注射剂就安静放在他的实验桌上，旁边堆着字迹潦草的各种笔记本。和它们的主人一样，它们也在甜蜜的黑夜中沉眠着。

应睡前John的邀约，Sherlock和他周六来到了怀海特医院。  
愿意周六继续工作的只有Lestrade和被他强行拉来的卡珊德拉，毕竟案件主要负责部门是刑事侦查署，为了不造成不必要的恐慌情绪，知情人士被限制在尽可能小的范围。  
怀海特医院是John Watson和Sherlock第一次见面的地方，那时Sherlock不介绍自己、不问好，捂着鼻子快步走过充斥着消毒水味道和孩子哭闹声的走廊，接Hudson太太回家。  
然后机缘巧合他们就成为了室友。  
这对性情冷淡孤僻的Sherlock简直是件不可思议的事情，可是John的加入好像就是那么自然，他们共处的时光虽然不过短短几个月，却好像是本该如此这般。  
四个多月后，他们再次来到怀海特医院。  
这可不是什么追忆初遇的好地方，应当承认，他们在一起的大部分时间和浪漫二字绝缘。  
——走廊依旧嘈杂、混杂着各种味道，拐角幽深的甬道通向停尸房，空气一下安静下来，仿佛凝固成寒冰一般。  
这也不是什么追忆初遇的好时机，命案悬在头顶，尸体躺在解剖台，他们步履匆匆，Sherlock走在前面，Watson紧跟着他，向他解释解剖报告书的术语。  
孩子被缝合后的尸体安静躺在白色的床单上，因为失血过多，他们苍白到近乎透明，看起来就像圣洁的大理石雕像。  
Lestrade和卡珊德拉沉默站在门口，即便他们已经见到这两个孩子很多次，依然无法想象这样浓密纤长的睫毛不会再扑闪闪睁开。  
如果说罪恶鞭挞着人仅存的依稀的一点点尊严，那么对无辜的孩子的暴行，是最不可饶恕的一种。  
Sherlock没有把注意力放在躯体的缝合口上，报告书大部分在描述内脏情况和缝合步骤。他戴上手套仔细检查了两个孩子的胳膊，上面没有针剂注射痕迹。  
动机！Sherlock现在缺这最重要的一环。  
谁会对孤儿院的孩子犯下罪行？  
他们没有父母，不存在复仇的理由；他们没有财产，不存在谋利的理由。如果说为了泄愤，懦弱的人渣在无辜的不能反抗的孩子身上发泄不平和愤恨，可是没有任何虐待痕迹，在失踪的二十多天里，他们身体状况良好、没有捆绑束缚痕迹、体表没有任何伤痕。  
发现尸体的地方就在离马蒂斯孤儿院不远的一处安静小楼，直到有邻居发现楼上有血迹渗透下来，他们才找到这个偏僻的地方，然后就是血腥的景象。  
天气还没有完全热起来，尸体没有散发出恶臭，推测死亡时间在发现前一天之内。  
这些Sherlock从内部汇报中能得到详细信息，可是没有气味，气味无法描述。  
忽然，Sherlock翻起来现场测绘的速写图，纸张“哗啦啦”的声音在空寂的停尸房回响。Sherlock几乎以急促的命令语气让Watson翻过孩子的后背，检查脖颈的腺体，并且“剃掉他们的头发。”  
“为什么没有人提过他们是双生姐弟？”  
“报纸写过他们是双胞胎。”  
显然Sherlock不是多么喜欢看报纸的人。  
Sherlock看着Lestrade的眼神充满了责备和不耐烦，现在没时间理会他们的粗心大意，他问Lestrade，作为在场唯一去过现场的人，他是最可靠的现场恢复依据了。  
“有没有注射器？”  
“有没有烧杯、蒸馏器、酒精灯或者任何玻璃器皿？”  
答案都是没有。  
“为什么一定是注射？他们也可以喂药或者吸入，如果你猜测他们在做某种人体实验。”  
卡珊德拉勉强跟得上Sherlock的思路，所以她没有阻止Watson剃掉可怜孩子们的头发。  
“双胞胎，柯林小姐。”Sherlock回答了一个词后就开始盯着Watson看，他已经把女孩儿的头发小心剃干净，现在是男孩子的。  
然而并不是所有人都能够理解Sherlock这种单词说话的方式。不过他们的注意力已经不在这里，孩子们的头皮上确实有针孔注射痕迹。  
“所以目的是某种人体实验？”Watson有些不敢相信，这简直骇人听闻。  
卡珊德拉顺着Sherlock的思路想，她震惊地捂住嘴，踉跄退后到墙壁，许久才缓过神说道：  
“我明白为什么气味稀薄了，Lestrade组长说过现场全是血，那么按理说不该是，不是他们的血！”  
“因为他们是成功的培养皿。”Sherlock飞速低声说道，他唇色惨白，原本就苍白的脸色几乎毫无血色，简直和躺在白布中的尸体一个样子，“成功的样品是不会轻易浪费掉，会有各种实验检验它们的特性；那些血是失败案例……为什么？”  
Lestrade大概从卡珊德拉和Sherlock跳跃的交流中明白，现场大量的血迹不是属于这两个孩子的，他们死因是失血过多，那些血被带走了，以Sherlock的词语是“样品收集”，那么为什么留下血迹、故意制造出恐怖的景象？  
为了伪造精神狂乱而逃避惩罚？不是这个目的，那样凶手大可以防火或者把尸体破坏到不可恢复。以Watson在报告中的描述，凶手将孩子的内脏掏出，但是手法干净利索，“专业”水准。现在可以猜测，或许他们需要检查器官，而并不是故作残暴。  
这不是替凶手的开脱。  
只要他犯下罪行，不论动机还是手法，他已经是罪人。

Sherlock处在一种奇特的近乎梦游的状态，他对犯罪过程的推理几乎像是自己做过这些事情一般，他的描述丝毫不带情感，培养器皿、样本收集、排除干扰项、清理废弃物……  
接受这样的语调都让人胃里一沉。  
卡珊德拉看着Sherlock的目光有那么一丝反感，好像他就是亲手完成这一切罪行的恶魔一般。  
在那一瞬间，即便是聪颖的、大度的、幽默而朝气蓬勃的卡珊德拉，也会像大家一样，反感Sherlock的超越常人的聪明，忌惮、厌恶、猜疑，这似乎就不是一个人，不是一个活在人群里的人。  
Lestrade悄悄握了握卡珊德拉的手腕，示意她不要分神。  
Sherlock早已习惯周围人以任何目光看待他，他沉浸在推理演绎中，旁若无人，他看到了现场，他看到了一切……忽然，他闭口不言。  
最后的节点：为什么留下这个现场？  
那个答案脱口而出，为了他，为了让他看到。  
这简直是个荒唐透顶的回答。  
不论凶手是谁，他怎么能知道Sherlock会出现在现场，实际上他没有出现。那些血迹是考验他的？看看他最敏锐的嗅觉能不能在血腥和视觉冲击下依旧发现气味变异的线索？他没有出现在现场，这条线索断了。  
然后Watson叫他来。他还是看到了尸体，而且自然推理到注射，接着是实验。所有的东西都明白了。如果凶手展示了一场精妙的实验，他就是那个观摩者。  
Sherlock紧闭双唇，脸上最后一丝血色也褪去。  
或许不仅仅是观摩，这样热烈的邀请的意味还不够明显么？  
“疯子！”Sherlock近乎神经质地大叫了一声，他不断发出冷笑，这简直把John在内的所有人都吓了一跳。  
对方以为他Sherlock是什么人？  
以为他需要在别人的畏惧和排斥中倒向罪恶吗？  
以为他需要在庸俗平淡的生活中追求什么新奇吗？  
那么这未免他小看他Sherlock Holmes了！  
他不需要这种炫耀。这种连环犯罪的精妙头脑，即便成功又怎么样？  
Sherlock鄙薄这个犯罪者。

好像之前许多次胃部被冰刃锋利划过的感觉，那种恶心、反胃、抽搐而剧痛的折磨，Sherlock头脑中只回荡着“不”，坚决地、否定！  
不是他，也不是他。  
他额头布满冷汗、僵硬站立的身体似乎没有血液循环，停尸间的寒气从发丝灌入内脏，结成冰块搅动着他的心。  
不是他！  
是自己……  
不！  
Sherlock飞速地在脑海中将前后串联起来，他已经触到冰山一角。

John拍了拍他的臂膀，他想起Sherlock的那段自白，他遏制着自己僭越的冲动、可是总有人会把恶魔释放出来，恶魔出笼、人性就不再存在。  
“那里不会是第一现场。根据血量估计，至少还有两个成人或者三个孩子，我推测是成人。”  
Sherlock脱下手套，修长的手指宛若冰雕，寒冷僵硬。  
“柯林小姐，你猜的对，他们一定进行过吸入式或吞服式实验……”  
然而注射是最有效、最可靠的办法，从来如此。血液，珍贵的血液。Sherlock觉得心跳仿佛是被重拳击中后缓慢的回震。  
Lestrade是最先从震惊中缓过来的人，他见过的悲惨景象太多了，没有改变他热爱生活相信正义的内心，却让他更加成熟。  
他想起泰波赛斯的瘟疫，那时他们对抗着无情的病魔，他只有一个信念，面对敌人，至死方休。或者是恐怖的灾难、或者是阴狠的对手、或者是巨大的阴谋，被打倒、被剥夺珍惜的人、置身绝望无力还击，至死方休。那不是想象中充满英雄主义热情的感觉，而是背负着沉甸甸的负担，一步一步靠着本性不可磨灭的坚毅而一直走下去的机械步骤。  
“所以这是一起人体实验案件，之前有先例，只是我们从来没有把它们串联在一起……那么，Sherlock，请告诉我，这个实验的目的是什么，它进展到什么程度了？”  
“目的，我猜测和ABO气味激素有关；进展，Lestrade组长，他们已经在孩子身上实验了，”Sherlock收起不耐烦的语气，转而近乎耳语般喃喃自语道，“是的，他们已经完成了。成功的器皿，缺什么？是的，提纯法……”  
几乎没有人听到后面的词语。  
看来这不仅仅是一次炫耀、一个挑战。  
对方要的东西，就在他这里。  
这是一场战争。

第十六章  
Sherlock坐在医院的长凳上，漠然回想着刚才发生的事情。

Watson问他：“你还好吗？”  
他回答：“我很好，Watson。”

Watson为什么提出了这个问题？  
Sherlock无与伦比运转飞速的大脑似乎因一时过度运作而陷入空白，像是飞速旋转的人忽然停下来，晕眩到想要作呕。  
白色的墙壁在黯淡稀薄的日光下凄惨阴恻，长长的走廊似乎没有尽头。拐角的黑洞掩盖着死亡的腐臭，树荫投下的阴影像是张牙舞爪的怪物，在微风摇摆中吃吃笑着，响彻空荡荡的走廊，它匍匐在地面上，恶心而卑微，它伺机而动，要吞噬这世间的光明。  
哭喊隔着耳膜被拉长、变调，像是地狱冤屈的哀吟。  
他们再次尸检的过程戛然而止，因为刑事侦查署找到了嫌疑人，他们来医院通知不出意外周六依旧加班的Lestrade组长，Lestrade问他们要不要一起参加审讯。——鉴于他们刚才惊人的发现，或许有Sherlock在场是更好的选择。  
然而Sherlock谢绝，John觉得他根本没听他们的谈话，于是他答应了Lestrade。  
他们分开。

“组长先生，Sherlock不是一个，他，他很关心这个案子，我想他只是有些疲惫，他最近做实验太投入了……”  
Watson替Sherlock解释，他也有些奇怪，为什么Sherlock忽然变得，有些反常，然而Sherlock总会有他的原因，虽然他现在不知道Sherlock受到了什么打击，他不希望Lestrade把他看成一个铁石心肠的人。  
上帝啊！昨天Sherlock还和他一起共进晚餐，他甚至开了一个关于Watson领结的玩笑，然后给他展示了优雅而复杂的三一结，他嘲笑自己Omega弟弟在打领带方面糟糕的表现并且认为那是他叛逆心理捣的鬼，Sherlock在高兴的时候也会像孩子一样喜欢炫耀，Watson猜测他的实验获得了大成功。  
……这遥远的像是上辈子的事情发生在不到十八个小时之前。  
——然后就是现在这样。  
John有一丝丝自责，是他把Sherlock拉到了医院。  
可是Sherlock不该对两具尸体有如此反常的反应，John从未见Sherlock如此情绪失控过。上天知道Sherlock是一个多么冷静到常常被指责没有感情的人，可是今天他近乎喊叫出“疯子”这个词。  
——非要说的话，John觉得，Sherlock似乎见到自己完成了这些罪行。在他鄙弃厌恶的神情下，更有震惊，还有一丝微不可察的得意，仿佛是对罪犯的欣赏一般。  
如果John不是确信他了解Sherlock，尤其是在听过他那段真挚的独白，他简直就要这么相信了。不管Sherlock在想什么，想到了什么，相信他是最好的选择。

Lestrade没有留意到Watson在说什么、也没有留意他们两人之间一大段的沉默，因为他看到了街角的黑色马车，——另一位Holmes先生来了。这真是一点也不意外。  
在John和Sherlock晚餐同时，伦敦的另一角Lestrade出于通知亲人的考量，把请Sherlock来怀海特医院协助调查的事情告诉Mycroft，那时他就猜到了他会来。  
——Mycroft本质上爱他的亲人，这也是别人难以置信的一点。  
关于Mycroft Holmes先生，我们能描述的实在不多，因此这里可以多费些口舌讲讲“爱”这个字眼在Mycroft的词典中的定义。  
回溯到Lestrade最初见到Holmes先生时，他只记得自己当时全心崇拜着这位学长：  
他冷峻、尖刻，捉摸不定；  
他喝酒、雄辩，高谈阔论；  
他挑剔、敏感，对人敬而远之。  
“我喜欢您，先生。”  
这是Lestrade对Mycroft Holmes说的第一句话，当时Mycroft刚发表一次演讲，台下的掌声几乎淹没了这句话，人们纷纷拥挤到讲台前请Mycroft为他们签名。  
Lestrade说完这句就被人潮挤到了另一边，他看到Mycroft在他固执的注视下回看了他一眼，那笑容与其说是温和的、欣赏的，不如说惊讶的、挑衅的、充满怀疑的。  
“我们会成为朋友的，Holmes先生。”  
Lestrade从来没有对一个人这么感兴趣，况且是对于同为Alpha的学长，他更没有必要遵照社交礼节掩饰自己的情感。  
然后他们的关系越来越密切，直到有一天：  
“Lestrade先生，我的‘爱’并不是通常那样，我要完全的奉献，”Mycroft忽然直视他，仿佛要看穿他的灵魂一般，“我要你完全属于我。”  
他突然愣住，不知道做什么回应。  
“我冷酷、自私，甚至可以说缺乏爱的感情，我不会因为你爱我而不利用你、不牺牲你，所以，你想要离开还来得及，在你真正看清、明白之前。”  
那是Lestrade第一次抱住Mycroft大哭，他作为赛艇队队长，作为对这个世界已经有理性看法的成人，却不知道怎么回答，只能像个孩子一样丢人地哭。  
“不过，”Mycroft拍着他的背，轻声道：“Greg，我自己都难以置信，我爱你。”  
后来Mycroft就突然离开了。  
然后Lestrade要用十几年来证明，那种完全的奉献是什么。很难说这是一种什么品质或什么感情，这种近乎忠诚的东西似乎比理智还坚韧，大概这就是Lestrade字典里的“爱”吧。  
看来我们还是很难搞清Mycroft Holmes先生对任何事物的真正看法。

伦敦上午的天空一如既往的阴沉，厚厚的云层仿佛吸足了水的海绵、却迟迟不肯降下暴雨。原本没什么存在感的太阳此时几乎完全隐没不见了。  
在怀海特医院门前，Sherlock既意外又不意外见到Mycroft。  
讨厌的黑色风衣、讨厌的礼帽、讨厌的黑伞，以及黑色的皮鞋。在那一刻，在他们分别了一年多再次相遇的时刻，Sherlock想起Mycroft让他在伦敦的灰霾中擦干净皮鞋。  
他们的黑色牛皮布洛克鞋都很干净。Sherlock穿着几乎相同的黑色风衣，他很高兴自己今天穿了休闲毛衣而不是西装三件套。他厌恶自己所有和Mycroft相似的地方，不幸的是，这些相似之处比他想象的多。  
在对方的眼中看到自己的神情，这是毫无理由令Sherlock反感的事情。  
他们已经一年多没有见过面了，没有寒暄、没有拥抱、没有问候，那非常不Holmes。他们坐在黑色马车的包厢中、仿佛隔着一条泰晤士河，Sherlock坐在门口，看着马车漫无目的驶过伦敦的街道。  
“你的提纯法成功了？”Mycroft的问句也如Sherlock一般是陈述式。  
Sherlock突然讨厌这种语调，这种胜券在握独掌大局的样子真的是太傲慢了，为什么他以前会不自觉用这种语气。  
“你是专程来恭喜我的？”Sherlock回以讽刺，间接地算是承认。  
这件事情他还没有和任何人分享过，Mycroft或许监控着他的行踪，从他下厨就可以推断出他成功了。Mycroft了解他。没必要否认这个事实，那样幼稚而无效。  
“到此为止吧，这是最好的时机。”  
Sherlock冷笑一下，回答：“医院里躺着两个孩子的尸体，你说时机？Mycroft，如果不是看在我们父母的亡灵在上，我几乎怀疑这些都是你做的。”

这是最可怕的猜测，Sherlock说出来的瞬间仿佛灵魂抽离肉体一般，他不断放大那一瞬间的感受，判断Mycroft到底有没有参与到这件事情中。  
Mycroft的表情没有变化，他的嘴角微微下沉，眼睛也没有一丝波澜。  
Sherlock闭上眼睛。  
这不会是Mycroft干的。  
今天Sherlock的失控多半归因于他对Mycroft的怀疑。  
不是他。  
Sherlock在瞬间觉得，只要不是Mycroft，他愿意付出一切。  
——假如他的对立面站的是Mycroft，或许亲情之痛可以放在一旁考虑。他会输，这才是最不能接受的。Mycroft从来势在必得，他就是那个势，在Sherlock自己看不清的地方，或者在他不愿意看清的地方。

可是，除了Mycroft，还有谁看过他未发表的论文草稿？  
在Sherlock给Q发明封闭贴的过程中，他纯粹出于实验精神，甚至可以说一种极其天真的无知，而无意之间开始探寻改变气味要素的关键。  
那时候Sherlock愤世嫉俗、远离人群，比现在更加不受到常规拘束，周围都是老派的学院式教授，没有人听取他新颖而激进的实验改革，他热情高涨而心情愤懑，他还没学会如何对待自己过分旺盛的精力和无与伦比的天赋。  
最重要的是，他还没思考过“人”这个问题。  
当伦理问题不掺杂到科学实验中，当二者分明有界限互不干涉时，一切都很简单、很纯粹，这种纯粹是快乐的，甚至说是幸福的。  
于是他走得太远了，像是失去了缰绳的神驹，他不知不觉踏过所有人世的土地，飞驰到了天上。

如Q某一天意识到，如果不是Omega会怎么样？他这个简单的问题像是炸弹一样在脑子里炸开，从此以后他就无法再回到那个不思考这个问题的世界。  
同时，不得不承认，Q对Sherlock的影响是巨大的。公允地说，Sherlock正是被Q对自我的不认同所刺激，而开始在化学学科探索问题的解决办法。  
——现在看来这是整个错误的开端。  
可是在开端时谁能说它是错的呢？  
总之，Sherlock几乎三天三夜没有睡觉，他坐在实验室的玻璃窗下，看着遥远的天空，一瞬间他甚至头脑轻盈地想到，当初何不去做一个天文学家，何不飞到天上去，人世间的事情有什么意思？  
他看着手稿冷笑，不过是三场大型试验而已。从吸入到服用到注射，人体作为化学材料来看时，比医学的视角更加简单，固体液体气体、呼吸食道血管，波谱的两端，偏离与校正，多么简单。  
就是在手稿完成的那天夜里，Sherlock开始思考“人”的问题。  
就像是Q某天突发奇想，想为什么他一定要是一个Omega。  
这是他那扇打开了就关不上的门，是吃了禁果就不得不离开的伊甸乐园。  
他们再也不可能有无知的幸福，有的只能是知识和思考带来的折磨。  
Sherlock也紧随Q之后，被他那烂漫而反叛、纯真而桀骜的弟弟带上了被驱逐出乐园的道路。  
这个问题绊住了他天才的大脑，于是那份材料只作为一份私人材料被放在他的书架上，后来他炸掉半个实验室的过错最终在Mycroft的金钱和权势下被抹平，他终于坎坎坷坷崎岖艰难毕业了，那份手稿夹杂在一堆书籍材料中被带回诺兰庄园。  
除了Mycroft，Sherlock难以想到还有谁会翻动他的手稿，会尝试去理解他在写什么。Mycroft是字迹专家、有一颗聪明的头脑，即便不是和他同一学科，大致明白他的实验目的和步骤也不是什么难事。

一、实验组成  
（一）气体  
吸入（难点，密闭空间）  
注射（难点，溶血反应）【此行划去】  
（二）液体  
体液传播（可排除项：唾液、汗液；可能项：性液、血液【着重号】）  
吞服（见鬼会不会中毒【字迹潦草、大概此意】）  
注射【着重号】（脱敏、耐受、样本差异）  
（三）固体  
服用【着重号】（短期？）  
敷用（封闭贴，非本质）  
二、实验材料  
对照组，（无气味的人？），同卵双生子，  
男女ABO，注意年龄间隔，退化期与进化期的不同反应  
……  
以下手稿字迹不清，大概有数组公式和提纯仪器结构图，以及一行被涂黑的短句。

Sherlock在见到孩子的尸体，第一时间并没有想到自己那篇压在箱底不见天日的实验构想。然而犯罪现场的图片，那种器官的摆放方式，大量的血迹，他对血液太敏感。如果说这四年他重新回想这个计划，那么唯一可能的突破口就是血液。  
——所以，请告诉他，为什么有人在进行他想过，却没有付诸行动的实验？  
涂掉的那一行字，是“孩子”的古希腊语、拉丁语、日耳曼语、英语和法语的写法，Sherlock不自觉用了自己熟知的几门语言来写这个最后卡住他思路的关键问题。  
“孩子”怎么办？  
那时他才意识到，这场实验最与众不同的地方，在于实验材料是人。  
孩子是人，近乎无罪的状态的人。  
那么，伦理的问题就来了。  
原谅Sherlock解决不了这个问题。就像是思考罪恶从何处衍生，他发现自己的实验计划本身充满了罪恶。  
一旦人认识到自己是罪恶的，他还能继续吗？  
于是Sherlock去道尔顿学院，把自己关起来，最基本的公式、组成和实验要则，每天做低级助手一般的工作，甚至跑到玻璃厂去制造各种器材，总之可以远离人，不涉及生物方向的实验，都可以。  
——这场转变让Sherlock把自己的才能天分人为地克制在提纯气味方面。  
……或许他还是没有绕离那个天才的想法，毕竟那个计划最后的部分，总要落在提纯法上。甚至说他的直觉已经给出了基于多少场实验后确证的答案，唯有注射才能造成永久性改变，也唯有克服溶血反应的气体注射才不会对发育期造成负面影响。  
仿佛他天才烈焰焚烧的狂热最后都有意无意指向了一个答案，在他还没有看清时，已经在等着他的答案。  
——去改变ABO的世界吧，尽情所欲地塑造它！  
让争夺领土的国王为了战争制造Alpha，让耽溺肉身的权臣为了情欲制造Omega，让工厂主为了公务劳动制造Beta，……把人当机器来使用吧！把一切掌控起来！把这个世界重新塑造一遍！比上帝做得还好。  
去他妈的吧！

第十七章  
现在一切就像是梦一般，有人替他做完了所有实验，而且他的提纯法也成功了。难道这就是Mycroft说的，最好的时机吗？哈，最好的时机……  
不！既然一切都可能是因他而起，带着这种愧疚他怎么可能离开？  
“既然你提到父亲母亲，看在他们的份上，回诺兰，和你的Dr. Watson，他会是一位很好的教区医生。”Mycroft在提到父母时，语调有一丝不易察觉的疲惫，他的声音依旧沉稳、却有些沉重。  
Sherlock并不是不想回诺兰庄园，那里是他成长的地方，是他的故乡，是他的美梦之乡。  
刚才上马车之前，拉弗雷看向他的眼睛，这个不善言辞的忠厚仆人，分明想说，见到您很高兴，Sherlock少爷。  
那是在伦敦罕见的充满温情关爱的眼神。  
Sherlock记得家里每一个人，包括沃特尔太太那顶装饰着夸张粉色羽毛的帽子。它曾经愚蠢到引他发笑，可是此刻想起来，那些无聊的舞会、那些庸俗不堪的客人，他们都是多么淳朴到可爱的地步啊。  
生活简单的时候我们嫌弃没什么刺激，正如我们大部分时间都是幸福的，可惜直到我们失去之前，我们才知道这一点。  
Sherlock是多么想回去。  
可不是现在。  
一走了之，远离这些迷案和阴谋，这就好像闭上眼睛不看，刽子手的刀就不会落下一般。  
“你是来警告我？威胁我？Mycroft，这件事情和你有什么关系？哈，算了，你是不会回答的。你从来高高在上，从来不解释自己的行动，在你眼中我和Q就是只会惹是生非的捣蛋鬼。现在呢？我是捣乱了你的计划，还是你又一次不得不出面替我摆平麻烦？是哪一种？Dear brother？”  
Sherlock语速飞快，当他说出这些话时，胸中积累的怨怒也随之倾吐而出。可是这种发泄不会让他心里舒服，他沉痛意识到这不是他真正想说的，不是全部，有一种始终牵绊在Holmes兄弟间的痛苦压在他心上。  
“Sherlock，这件事情我会处理好，惩治罪犯、制裁凶手，这些我可以保证。”Mycroft不想和他赌气，他来只有一个目的，劝他回家。  
Sherlock相信他的承诺，基于他的能力和权力，他相信Mycroft言出必行。可是他没有提到实验。那些可怜的人是为什么而死呢？  
“终止实验。”Sherlock提出了他的条件。  
Mycroft将翘着的腿从左边换到右边，Sherlock知道这是他权衡利弊的惯常动作。  
“我知道了，你不是直接参与者，你是背后的操纵者之一。那么请问，那些无辜的亡魂，是谁来背负这种罪恶？”  
Sherlock在责备Mycroft的同时责备着自己，这种推演一旦展开，几乎没有人称得上是无辜的。  
“人与人之间相互关联，在这个层面上，你说我操纵着这些，或许不错，但不是你想的那种方式。我自证清白，因为你和我一样清楚，论证本身不能成立。我们每个人都活在庞大的关系网络中，我们每一个行动都会导致超出我们个体预期的后果，在这个意义上，我们每个人对罪恶都要负责。如果你是想要激发我的负罪感，我可以告诉你，我有这种负罪感，沉重的、沉闷的，勒在脖子上喘不过气的，Sherlock，我清楚。但是我不会像你这样感情用事，你总是自以为是，而且不自知。”  
Mycroft眼睛流露出一种失望的情绪，这比任何其他神情都刺伤Sherlock，他可以对他愤怒、对他不满甚至对他怀疑，但是为什么会失望。  
对于Holmes这个共同的姓氏，Sherlock内心的荣誉和自尊丝毫不比Mycroft少，他们可以争锋相对，但是请永远不要说，你让我们的家族感到耻辱。  
好在Mycroft的失望很快在冰封的冷淡中闪过去了。  
Mycroft自问，这两个孩子，Sherlock和Quinn，什么时候真的能成熟地思考问题？而不是只懂得站在自己的世界里，嚷嚷自己做对了什么做错了什么。你自己的对错，在事情发展中，可能起到的完全是你自己预想不到的作用。而他只要结果。结果是正确的，可以弥补过程全部的损失。  
一切都可以完美运作，只要服从明智的意志。  
这个世界最大的缺点就在于，每个人都嚷着要这要那，愚蠢的人和聪明的人都这么嚷着，最后谁发现根本无法对自己的选择负责，然后他们就像被刺扎了手的孩子回到父母身边，哭诉着要安慰，要说自己没有错。  
请Sherlock和Quinn快谈恋爱去吧，尤其希望他们爱的人都不爱他们，——Mycroft近乎祈祷地想——这样他们就知道走出自己的世界看看，自己的意志力在这个近乎机械运转、没有那么多理性和感性区分的世界中，究竟是多么渺小的一环。  
“代我向John Watson问好。”这是Mycroft的道别语。

或许是某种微小的报复，Sherlock从马车下来时，发现自己在偏僻的东北郊区，没有出租马车，他徒步走在荒凉的田野边，伦敦郊区灰突突的景色在阴天中丝毫没有春天即将到来的生机，原本正午时刻也像是夜色般黯淡，Sherlock嗅到泥土的味道，是暴雨的征兆，他没有加快步伐，在走回贝克街的路上他可以好好想想拒绝了Mycroft的提议（那显然是作为Holmes家第二子最佳的出路，继承庄园、和他的Watson医生归憩在宁静的田园中），自己该怎么做。  
谈话结束后，Mycroft知道说服Sherlock回家的计划失败了。这不意外，这个计划本来就是他出于感情作出的期待，理性已经告诉他，成功可能性趋近于零。  
Sherlock和Quinn从来不乖乖按照他的安排生活。如果他们都能听从他的建议，他们三兄弟也不至于分居各地往来寥寥了。也正是从至亲至爱关系中，这种不可抗拒的张力与叛逆，Mycroft终于明白，这世界确实不依一人的意志转移，不论这个人多么英明多么睿智，世界就是这样的。

Mycroft最后一句话像是午夜钟声一般把Sherlock从一种混杂的状态中惊醒。他开始从头回想和Watson相遇之后的所有事情。  
那时他陷入实验的困境找不到出路，然后Hudson太太摔倒，遇到了好心的Dr. Watson。在理性之前，Sherlock已经判断这不可能是John的预谋。  
然而制造一场相遇，看起来颇有难度，实际上再容易不过。比如他和艾琳。这个放在后面考虑。  
那么有一种可能，如果John和他的相遇是被安排的，John和他一样是不知情的。  
为什么这么做？  
答案显而易见，因为Watson是唯一没有气味的人。Sherlock想到了“对照组”那个条目下的标注，这几乎让他皱眉。  
如果有人寻找完美的器皿，那个器皿就是John Watson。没有任何气味，纯净的人，用他做实验，一定能得到最精准的数据。  
Sherlock不禁握紧了拳头，他从来没有这个想法。  
对艾琳，他为她的气味着迷，因而选择接近她，或者说放任她的主动接近与明显的好意表示；可是，他从未把John当成一个盛放他精纯提炼法的培养皿。  
把Watson送到他身边的人怎么想？以为他会在John轻易相信他人的天性下，给他暗中注射什么实验药品？不，以Watson单纯善良的天性，他会同意一部分“无害”的实验，不是吗？他任由公署会抽取四管血液。他倾听Sherlock对艾琳的想法，并且宽慰他、理解他、为他开脱。  
善良的或许有些鲁钝的Watson，总是考虑别人胜过自己的Watson，这是他的天性。Sherlock清楚这一点，那些人也清楚，如果真的有这些人的话。  
Sherlock某个瞬间想到Mycroft提供给他的退路：和John回到诺兰，这里的问题都有人解决，一切都好。——或许为了John的安危，他不该那么快反驳Mycroft。这个念头在Sherlock脑海里闪过了一秒钟。  
不过他知道，John Watson绝不会因为自己的安危而逃离战场，他亲爱的朋友是个不逊色于他的勇敢战士，不是吗？他会永远站在正义一边，当他看着他时，发亮的眼睛中不仅仅是私人的崇敬和爱意，而且是基于同一立场的欣赏与承诺。只要他走在他心所向的路上，Watson一定会在他身边。

艾琳·艾德勒也是引诱他的一步。艾德勒小姐自己是否知情？Sherlock不确定。或许她真的有一个背负债务不堪其重而失踪的未婚夫，反正总会出现什么契机，让Sherlock必须接触她。  
只要她本人出现了，这就构成了足够的接触理由。她比Watson的气味特征外露很多，他第二次见到Watson才发现他没有气味，而艾琳不可思议的气味组合变化，从他们初见的一瞬间，他已经察觉。  
呵，回想起来，他们倒是像那些庸俗故事写的一见钟情。  
这个人在想什么？Sherlock必须假定有这个人存在。  
他像是指引者，把Sherlock需要的工具、器材和材料一步一步给他准备好，协助他完成这个伟大的实验。  
然而Sherlock知道，实验不过是出于他个人的兴趣，他要把自己束缚在这个界限内。  
他探索的领域太复杂，目的却很单纯，提纯存在物气味、探明气味的本质究竟是什么。固体难度低于液体低于气体，或许气体最容易扩散却最不容易保存……气味的气体，渗透在液体中、凝聚成固体态的气体，这就是提纯法的核心。  
对方督促他，并且最终为他展示了正确的做法。  
——很简单，不是吗，你看这些器官都没有病变，一切体征正常，操作可行，实验成功。  
除了那两个孩子，那些未知的无辜死去的人。  
——他们不过是实验材料。他们为这样宏伟的计划贡献一份力量，这是他们的荣耀。不是吗？人这么多，少几个又有什么所谓，不过是庸庸碌碌的常人罢了。  
战争不也是这样吗？残忍的东西很多，你为什么要用这些不必要的情感干扰你理性的头脑呢？  
……  
他们已经完成人体实验广泛的样本收集了。既然已经找到双生未分化的孩子下手，这几乎是收尾的实验组。现在缺的，就是他这一环。  
他也是整个实验的一部分，在他不知情的情况下。  
Mycroft说得或许对，总之他似乎说什么都对。但是轻易相信Mycroft会有不好的后果，这些都是经验加直觉告诉他的。  
Sherlock陷入天旋地转的迷障中，在不知情的情况下，他到底在整个计划中是什么角色？他有什么是可以相信的？有谁是可以相信的？  
Sherlock想到那唯一的成果，可以克服溶血反应的注射性气体，可以溶解在血液中的气体。安静的放在他实验室的桌上，那支透明的玻璃注射器。  
经历了漫长的实验艰难期，经历了无数个不眠的小提琴噪音之夜，终于，惊世骇俗的成果。

今年第一道雷声落下，Sherlock正在入城的拱廊处，人群拥挤在一起，气味交叠，而且是不那么美好的气味。雨水溶着气味滑落下去。  
于是Sherlock走进了暴雨中，没有帽子、没有雨伞，干净的皮鞋踩在水坑里，干净的裤脚被泥点溅脏。  
人们窃窃私语指指点点，以为这个衣冠楚楚的绅士可能是失恋了，或者失职了，所以才这么冒失地在雨中漫步。  
雨停了，正如暴雨来得快去得快，傍晚的夕阳又懒洋洋露出头，橘色的光透过灰白的云层。  
“请帮我报警，谢谢。”  
熟悉的喊声把Sherlock拉回现实，他看着熟悉到不能再熟悉的221B在爆炸中燃烧、瓦砾狼藉。  
一个穿着灰色呢子大衣的男人试图顶上Hudson太太用来浇花的铁盆冲进去，哦，那一定是John Watson。  
“Sherlock在里面吗？Sherlock在楼上吗？”John救出来一个人，看那花布围巾可能是Hudson太太。他一边向她脸上泼冷水帮助她苏醒、一边急切地问，他听到木楼梯坍塌的声音，来不及上楼，除非从窗户爬进去。  
正在他考虑这种可行性时，Sherlock走了过来。  
“你看起来糟透了。”John将Hudson太太交给一个邻居照顾，Sherlock一头黑色卷发被雨淋得湿成一团，风衣也湿透了，脚上的鞋子沾满泥泞，John还没见过这么狼狈的Sherlock。  
“你也是。”Sherlock打量了John片刻，然后他抬头看着被火焚烧着的书房和卧室，如果他猜得不错，那个玻璃注射器应该已经不见了。

第十八章  
今年第一道雷声落下，John Watson正走在柯尔克大道上。他本意是去看看Sherlock还在不在怀海特医院，离别时他的状态让他有些担忧。  
“隆隆”的闷响中混杂着一道锐利的声音，某种利物破空的声音。  
John觉得可能是他最近睡眠不足出现的幻听，在那些噩梦中，他在街道上追捕犯人，有时会有枪战，如同刚才那声惊雷。  
不是！  
第二声绝不可能错。是枪声！  
大雨突如其来倾盆而下，人们慌乱地踏过泥泞的街道跑到就近的商铺躲雨，John抬头望着周围高低错落的楼房和平房，一边擦去脸上的雨水一边判断声音的来源。  
有几个人朝这边奔过来，惊慌失措，摔倒在泥水中狼狈不堪，他们尖叫着，被大雨冲刷的成模糊不清的呼喊。  
John逆着他们朝事发地点奔去，时而撞上一两个匆匆跑开的行人。他道歉，他飞奔，他看见一个身影敏捷地穿过雨帘，轻巧地翻过阳台栏杆然后跳在二层阁楼的平顶上。  
John不熟悉这里。他只来过一次，那次和Sherlock调查威尔逊失踪案时，巴伦旅店就在穿过两条小巷的不远处。然而他还是努力追上这个如燕子般的身影。  
这个比喻或许不错，对方穿着黑色西装，虽然大雨模糊了他的面容，但是他看起来依旧一身优雅。John追上他时，发现他左肩中枪，血顺着光滑缎面的西服流到皮鞋上。  
“先生，您受伤了，您需要去就近的医院。”John气喘吁吁道，一路狂奔耗尽了他肺部的氧气，此时他才是看起来更狼狈的那个。  
John猜测，刚才那两枪，可能其中之一的目标就是眼前这位绅士，他翻过重重阻碍是为了缉拿行凶者，但是他的伤势需要处理，而不是在雨中狂奔。  
“我劝您先处理伤口再报警，雨势这么大，您追的人已经跑远了。”  
John非常遗憾自己的急救箱放在了公署会，他和Lestrade见到了嫌疑人，然而对方不过是一位精神错乱的暴徒，John有种被耍弄的气愤。  
然后他和Lestrade吃了午饭，Lestrade旁听审讯，他选择去怀海特医院看Sherlock。

Bond飞速扫了眼这个男性Beta，对方从出现就透露出一种淳朴、正直且善意的气息，中等身材、灰褐色圆顶软帽、灰色外套、高帮布靴，福尔马林和消毒水的气味，他可能从医院出来。总之这看上去像一个无关的路人，只是碰巧看到他想要好心帮助而已。  
“我是Dr. Watson，请您相信我，请您务必尽快处理您的伤势。”John终于调整过来呼吸，面前这个人是如何做到翻高爬低还一丝不乱的？  
Bond收敛了刚才生死攸关爆发的杀意，他友好地和这位Watson医生握了握手，通过手茧可以判断他是外科医生。  
“您好，Watson医生。我叫James Bond。”

Bond离开莱顿后，一直在追查雷切特的去向，为了保证简·温特沃斯的安全，也为了找到莫兰的下落，他必须盯紧这个人。  
中途安抚红酒商人塞德福里反而是比探查更耗费精力口舌的事情。最终他还是在Bond的劝服下放弃了申报人口失踪，心不甘情不愿地坐上跨海渡轮回他的法国去了。  
“我保证她会平安回来的。”  
以她真实的身份，以她完整的人生，活生生活在这个世界上。  
塞德福里狐疑地看着他，问：“你是谁？凭什么作出这样的保证？”  
“我是前海军上校，如果你要我以我的军衔和荣誉起誓。”  
塞德福里撇撇嘴，英国佬从来只懂得国王、荣誉、勋章这些，他说：“先生，我要你以挚爱之人起誓，以我们法国人的方式。”  
那是分别十天后，Bond第一次不得不想到Q，“我以挚爱之人起誓，保证卡米尔会平安无事。”  
塞德福里松了口气，他看了Bond一会儿，问：“先生，你是她的未婚夫吗？”以Bond飞速运作的大脑，他才能确定“她”是代指塞德福里夫人。  
果真不同民族思维方式还是存在差异的，在Bond如临大敌紧绷神经时，塞德福里也紧绷神经，不过完全是不同的原因。然而Bond还是要被这种法国人的思考方式逗笑了。  
“您知道她有未婚夫？”  
塞德福里先生瞬间挺起胸膛，仿佛斗志昂扬的公鸡：“卡米尔当然值得世界上所有人都爱她。我知道，她有很沉痛的往事，她不想提起不想回忆……所以你就是那个令她伤心的男人？”  
Bond觉得这个算是国际误会了：“塞德福里先生，我之前从未见过您的妻子，我们更没有订立过婚约。”  
塞德福里摇摇头，表示他并不在意这个问题：“你们英国人太看重契约精神，完全不懂爱情的浪漫。你们着急把爱慕的人锁到教条的束缚中，然后以这种镣铐自豪。其实卡米尔还有其他爱人又怎么样呢？她的过去属于过去，我全心全意爱她，愿意保护她，就算她有一天想要回到那个伤她心的未婚夫身边，我也会忍住割心的悲痛放她走的。”  
这是他以为妻子卡米尔在莱顿反常表现的原因，他以为卡米尔悄悄溜走是为了和英国的前未婚夫复合，而他忍痛割爱成全了这些。  
Bond思索了片刻关于契约和镣铐的说法，然后抽神回答这个冲动却坦诚、自尊却宽和的法国人：  
“您的夫人是一个有着契约精神的英国人，我想她在嫁给您的时候，就会爱您且矢志不渝。请您务必等她回来。”  
送别了塞德福里，Bond必须重新面对远比情爱更加残酷的现实。法国人或许华丽到绮靡，不过却单纯得可爱，世间只有爱情算他们的烦恼。然而比爱情烦恼的事情还有很多。  
圣瓦伦丁节之前，他接到了安妮·埃利奥特和弗雷德·温特沃斯的邀请，他们打算在复活节前一周举办婚礼。信中没有Q的消息。他就这样消失不见了。  
Q的出现就像是一场梦，一场美丽的梦。某个时刻，Bond忽然想到Q，那种轻盈的美好翩然而至，然后如它不知所来、它不知所去。  
法国人怎么能理解Alpha放下自己热潮期脆弱的Omega，为了一个完全陌生的女人投入到一场巨大阴谋，身陷危机、没有回报，这就是有着可笑契约精神的英国佬。  
——总有人要为了叫“信念”的东西不得不暂时牺牲私人的感情。塞德福里先生嘲笑的国家观和荣誉感，这是Bond作为军人必须坚守的。

Bond注意到马蒂斯孤儿失踪案和雷切特的联系是在两天之前。之前他以为莫兰参与的是毒品制造和走私，现在看来并不这么简单。  
他知道“忒修斯号”上面阴暗的勾当，走私麻黄草和提香兰，提纯出麻黄素然后进入黑市。——然而这不是全部，那种吸入式毒品不过是他们的某种实验的附带产物。  
Bond在脑中复原了“忒修斯号”的动力系统和排气系统，有一处不合常规的改造，军事造船厂的设计师说，他们从来没有过这种通风设施。底层舱的尸体保存状态最好，因为他们在爆炸之前就已经死了。而封闭的门窗阻碍了海水灌入，打捞舰队几乎获得了完整的骸骨，然而他们的尸体腐化速度之快，也是不合常理。  
吸入式难以控制精确的用量，而气体容易造成爆炸，这是“忒修斯号”的教训。  
然后他们转向了注射，Bond在城南市场偶然发现流浪者身上有注射口，Bond请可信的仆人检查了他们的身体，没有任何异样。  
然而这些人提供不了什么线索，也无法说明到底是什么情况。有的人是莫名挨了一针，有的是拿钱接受注射，然而谁都说不出是谁给他们打针。只有一个人说，他的同伴不见了。  
“卡尔是个好家伙，”这句话被重复了一百次，Bond提炼要点，这个叫卡尔的人气味发生了变异，然后他就不见了，他再见到卡尔时，他已经“像是菜市场的咸菜干”，又臭又硬。  
然后Bond想到失踪的孩子们，那两个双胞胎。今天上午，在刑事侦查小组抓捕那个精神错乱者时，Bond看到了雷切特的身影。他暗中不动跟踪着他，看他吃过午饭，回到住处。  
Bond破门而入，没有费多少力气就制服了雷切特，他完全比不上霍斯，那个暴尸荒野的渣滓有一身蛮力，而雷切特就是个色厉内荏的小人。  
“那两个孩子，是你做的？你让那个精神病人替你顶罪。”  
雷切特的脑门在冒汗，他的脖子被绳索捆着，不敢用力挣扎。眼前的Bond和那个打网球时谈笑风生的Bond判若两人。  
“莫兰在哪里？”  
雷切特罪行已明，他会受到法律的制裁；现在关键是找到莫兰，只有找到他，简才能真正安全。

“噹”，玻璃被子弹震裂的瞬间，Bond与死神擦肩而过。  
正是这时响起了过早的春雷，被绑在凳子上的雷切特上校，还没有看清楚面前的Bond如何左肩中枪，就被精准的爆头狙击，正中眉心，一击毙命。  
Bond以超乎常人的敏捷迅速卧倒在地，狙击枪擦着他的左肩射偏——只要他迟疑0.1秒，中枪的就是他的心脏。  
Bond一个翻滚躲到窗帘后面窥测对面的大楼，狙击手已经撤离。Bond有种直觉，这个人就是莫兰！当年莫兰是名震全军的神枪手，据说他可以在海风肆虐中准确命中天上的海鸥，这种颇具挑战的海上狩猎行为曾在军中风靡一时。  
那么在暴雨来临前一刻击毙两个人，确实不算什么挑战。  
Bond判定伤势没有危机性命，就跑到楼顶，然而大雨滂沱洗得人影模糊，枪手消失得无影无踪。他从阳台走是为了避免撞上莫兰的其他手下，负伤情况和敌人短兵相接是不明智的。所以John Watson出现在他身后时，短暂的一瞬间他甚至就要将他击倒在地。  
然而不会有哪个打手会跑得这样脚步凌乱气喘吁吁。如果不是为了礼节，这个男人一定想弯着腰大喘口气。

Bond的伤势没有看起来那么严重，失血原因主要是他在攀越中撕裂了伤口，医生做了消毒处理和简单缝合。  
“您需要叫马车么？我想您需要报警。”John虽然记挂着Sherlock，但还是无法放下一个中枪者。刚才他用公用电话给Hudson太太打了个电话，她说Sherlock没有回来。  
John至今不知道Sherlock如何做到，在九分五十秒赶到怀海特医院，或许他也像眼前这个身形矫健的先生，会飞檐走壁的功夫吧。  
“我住在离这里两条街的艾斯特旅店，我想我可以先回去换一身整洁的衣服再见警探先生们？谢谢您，Dr. Watson，如果您乐意告诉我您的住址，我会登门致谢的。”  
John感谢自己终于遇到一个通情达理的人，完全合体合礼，如果不是之前在暴雨中见到Bond大显身手，他一定以为这是一个从舞池下来取香槟的绅士而已。  
“那么原谅我不能奉陪，我的朋友遇到一些麻烦，我要回去看看他。我住在贝克街221B号，如果您来，不胜荣幸。”  
他们告别。而且没有预想，在今天之内他们还会很快再次相见。

雨停了，正如暴雨来得快去得快，傍晚的夕阳又懒洋洋露出头，橘色的光透过灰白的云层。  
John坐着出租马车到达221B时，第一声爆炸将二层的玻璃震碎，碎玻璃落在花园里、马路旁，被震惊的路人匆匆闪避，站在远处看着火光从一楼燃烧，滚滚浓烟冒出来。  
John甚至没来得及付车费，他一头冲进去，被一个好心的路人拦住。  
“先生，冷静点。”  
John祈求Sherlock不在里面。  
“请帮我报警，谢谢。”John顶上Hudson太太用来浇花的铁盆，踹开了木门。门把手已经变形，在John强力冲击下，年老失修的木门寿终正寝。  
是煤气爆炸，厨房的火势最严重，John瞥进去，发现安迪不在，通向后街的门也是开着的，然后他看到晕倒在地上的Hudson太太，他背起来她，冲到门外。  
“Sherlock在里面吗？Sherlock在楼上吗？”John一边向她脸上泼冷水帮助她苏醒、一边急切地问，他听到木楼梯坍塌的声音，来不及上楼，除非从窗户爬进去。  
正在他考虑这种可行性时，Sherlock走了过来。  
“你看起来糟透了。”John将Hudson太太交给一个邻居照顾，Sherlock一头黑色卷发被雨淋得湿成一团，风衣也湿透了，脚上的靴子沾满泥泞，John还没见过这么狼狈的Sherlock。  
“你也是。”Sherlock打量了John片刻，然后他抬头看着被火焚烧着的书房和卧室，如果他猜得不错，那个玻璃注射器应该已经不见了。

第十九章  
“你还好吗？”John觉得Sherlock平静地有些可怕，看着那些东西燃烧，里面有他珍爱的小提琴、有他的实验室、有他的笔记书信，有那么多珍贵的东西，他看着却冷漠而无动于衷。  
“我很好，John，只有这一个回答。”Sherlock看着火警压着水泵喷水灭火，有些邻居走过来关心他们，询问Hudson太太的伤势，John在安抚解释。  
“Hudson太太只是被气流震倒磕破了脑袋，是的，她会没事的，轻微脑震荡，最多是。  
“不会的，不会影响她打牌，谢谢您的关心。  
“起火原因，我想可能是安迪出门前忘记关火了。  
“哦，她不是故意的。我想这是意外。”  
……  
Sherlock坐在去公署的马车上想，Mycroft是有意还是无意把他放在那么远的郊区呢？不过Mycroft无法精确计算下雨量和时间，他不会知道自己被困在郊区一个小时，然后租不到马车，只能徒步回来。  
那么是谁？密切关注着他的实验进展，而且最后来拿走成果的人，是谁？  
“小提琴……”  
John只说了这一个词，其他话就像是被窜入喉咙的烟灰堵住，他什么安慰的话也说不出来。此时此刻他万分感谢Sherlock不是一个在面临灾难需要找人抱头痛哭的人，他坐在马车里，蓝色的眼睛有一种近乎阴翳的灰调。  
“Watson，”Sherlock只有在公共场合、或心情差劲、或表示嘲讽时才会放弃John这个称呼，转而称他为Watson，此时是第二种情况。  
“以前我做过一个顽劣的实验，我想知道Mycroft把我想看的一个珍藏本放在哪里，所以我点燃了他的书房……别用那种眼神看着我，我好奇心和行动力都太过旺盛了，所以我的恶作剧要比别人更可怕一些。只有在这样的危机情景，你才能看到一个人最想要珍藏起来的秘密放在哪里。”  
Sherlock的神情是John从未见过的烦闷和厌倦，那种深刻暴露出他本性的东西，如果分道扬镳，就是现在了。他已经见过最差劲的Sherlock了。  
“所以，你的Alpha哥哥叫Mycroft？”  
Sherlock看了John一眼，长长呼出一口气，他笑得有些冷，但终究不再抗拒：“John，你就关注这个问题？”  
John摊开手，一副“我对你一无所知现在我知道了你的哥哥我觉得我们的关系更进了一步我很高兴”的神情：  
“所以有人想知道你珍藏的东西放在哪里？”  
Sherlock发现John或许不那么蠢。John Watson就是有神奇的魔力，可以让他平静下来，好像Sherlock说，我握着一个开关，掌握着无数人的生死，我不小心按下了按钮，John还是会拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他说，没什么，没什么。  
很愚蠢、很有效。  
“我珍藏的东西就在这里。”  
John被这突如其来的真情告白搞得一时不知所措，他结结巴巴回答：  
“唔，谢谢。Sherlock，我一直把你当成最好的朋友，虽然我不知道你……”  
“John，你在想什么？我是说我的头脑，我的全部资料都在我的大脑里，他们永远不能偷窃走它们。”  
John闭上嘴，神情尴尬。  
方才他以为Sherlock说他珍藏的东西就是他，John，现在这种自作多情被拆穿，非常的Sherlock式，他已经该习惯到不去尴尬了。  
他们就这样沉默了一会儿，Sherlock似乎又沉浸到思考中。

“至于最好的朋友，John，我想你不止于此。”  
Sherlock说完这句话，马车就停在了苏格兰街。

Bond出现在苏格兰街时，穿着深蓝色的西服、佩戴着温莎结领带，这样正式的着装是因为他要见一位重要的人。  
“好久不见，Bond上校。”  
灰白头发的女人抬起有些皱纹的脸，锐利的眼睛扫视他片刻，她伸出手，如同绅士见面一样和Bond握手。  
“M女士，很高兴见到您。”  
这是真话，虽然人们总说“很高兴见到您”，可是当你身陷一场战役时，一定希望见到同一阵营的战友，这样的高兴是无比真实的。现在，Bond必须将这样重要的事情汇报给他最信任的长官。  
面前这位精明强干的女性Beta就是海军调查署的首席长官M女士。M只是一个代号，据说是为了纪念那位提出了全套策划方案的天才指挥官。  
“您依然从不停止工作。”周六留在公署的人并不多，Bond找过来倒是很容易。  
“你也没过上退役的悠闲日子。”  
M女士有识人之明，她知道Bond一直放不下当年“忒修斯号”案件，如果说某天他出现在伦敦，出现在她的办公室，一定是为了这件事情。  
“讲讲你调查的发现。”虽然Bond离开海军调查署已经一年多，M女士干脆利索的切入主题倒是让两人很快恢复当年高强度的任务状态。  
“您什么时候关注到我的？”Bond一如既往悠然自得看着不苟言笑的M女士，交出主动权可不是Bond上校的风格，即便是对他最信任的长官。  
“你二月三号出现在海军俱乐部，和两个在役中校交谈，后来你参加了几场海军退役军官的社交舞会……我并没有在你初到伦敦就跟踪你的行程，我们尊重退役军官的生活不被打扰。不过你探听消息的目的太明显了，我不得不注意到你。”  
Bond不惊讶M女士对他的行程有了解，他急切知道雷切特的行踪，那关乎简的安危，或许对别人来说，无非是手拿香槟的风趣交谈，但对M女士，那确实太明显了，尤其是Bond，从来沉稳不乱的Bond上校。  
“我在萨里的莱顿遇到了温特沃斯，您一定记得他，他接替莫兰当了新‘忒修斯’号的舰长。然后我们偶遇了一位在役上校，他叫雷切特。他对温特沃斯反常的兴趣让我怀疑，所以我来到伦敦找他的行踪。您知道我的观点，我认为莫兰没有死。”  
Bond略去了有关简的部分，作为一名合格的调查员，他必须在必要时候保守秘密，M女士会理解他。  
“温特沃斯，是的，他比你早退役一年。雷切特，他黑市走私的案子还压在调查署的桌子上，这个人不干净。不过没有证据表明他和莫兰，或者说和‘忒修斯’号有关系。”  
“今天下午雷切特死了，在南部郊区莫丽尔大厦四楼。狙击枪一枪毙命，附近只有一座八百码开外的大楼，以下雨前雾气对能见度的影响，我想这个水平，能做到的人不出五个。”  
M从Bond进门就闻到他身上负伤的味道，如果能让她的战士受伤，足以证明对手的实力强大。  
“你怀疑莫兰？”  
“雷切特收买了一个叫霍斯的士官给他当枪手，我想他自己直接受命莫兰。”  
“所以你来找我。”M女士严厉地看着他，如果Bond在控诉，他控诉的对象可能牵涉到太过庞大复杂的利益集团。  
“Madam，您已经知道我的意图了。那么回答我吧。”Bond以士兵特有的无畏而正直的目光看着她。  
“你应该好好享受退役生活，找一名合适的伴侣。”  
M看着他，仿佛是家长关心晚辈一般。不过那样也不会是James Bond了，她知道。  
“我答应过，以后如果我有一个女儿，那么就请您做她的教母，我想到时候我会知道您的真名。”  
M女士最终还是告诉了Bond“忒修斯”号的故事。  
首先要考虑到，那是战争时期，很多事情都是非常规状态，包括人们思考问题的方式。八年前，上议院秘密通过了一个法案，他们以某种传统的、保护贵族权益的渠道直接避开了下议院的干涉。  
那时许多贵族，包括公爵、侯爵们都受到战争的冲击，许多家族失去了唯一拥有继承权利的Alpha，而且那些继承人还幸存的家庭也竭力想避免这个恶果落在自己头上。  
——所以他们申请了ABO信息素改造计划。  
以现在的眼光看，这当然是惊世骇俗的。可是军队需要Alpha坚强体质的军人，贵族需要继承者和可靠的保障，平民希望得到安全与和平，……总之看起来是一个错误的、荒谬的、背离伦理的计划就这样被秘密通过了。  
“忒修斯”号执行的就是这样的任务。莫兰上校接受过国王十字勋章，他对王室对军队对荣誉忠心不二，没有比他更有能力更合适的执行者。这些都是被慎重考虑过的。  
那些麻黄素的提炼不过是各种改造药物的实验之一，虽然最后它演变成某种牟利性质的毒品走私，那只是意外的后果之一。  
“忒修斯”号的爆炸源于实验气体泄露，报告书是你亲自参与攥写的，你是最清楚残骸情况的人之一。莫兰失踪，但是考虑到他执行秘密任务而死，军队还是决定保留军衔和荣誉并且以死亡定案。  
这是你要的真相。

Bond该料想到这背后牵涉的，必然是某种难以撼动的权威。他及时抑制了自己的怒火。  
为什么当时查案遇到那么大的阻力？因为战争胜利在望，贵族不再有后顾之忧，一切都要回归安宁正常，那么就该是时候埋葬这些肮脏的不见天日的往事了。  
或许那场爆炸就是某位想要毁灭证据的权贵所为。  
每一位政客首先声明的，一是效忠国王效忠国家，另一个就是承认ABO和性别的平等。  
而最冠冕堂皇的话通常都是最大的谎言。  
M只字未提人体实验的事情，那也是最终书面呈报中被有意带过的地方。Bond以为是同事的疏忽，可是海军调查署，一支精锐的分队，谁会犯下这样的疏忽？  
政治总需要太多秘密做衣裳。  
“我想问您两个问题：第一，实验被终止的时间；第二，实验最新的进度是什么。”  
Bond控制了自己的表情，不放过任何一丝细节，保持足够的冷静并且思考，如果莫兰活着，这项实验还在继续，那么该做什么。  
“在和法国的停战条约签订之前，它就被正式终止了。”那是两年前。  
“最新进度，Bond上校，我想这是我都无权过问的问题。”M女士不必自谦，她几乎可以过问任何问题，如果她这样回答，只能说明这些不是Bond可以过问的问题。  
那么她也透露出这样的讯息，这个实验未必真正停止，甚至可能已经有超出当时计划的变化趋势，而这些，是不论哪个议员贵族都始料未及且无法掌控的。  
每当M女士冰封般的脸流露出任何一丝属于人的遗憾情感，Bond都前所未有发现，人能掌控的事情真的太少。  
不过他永远不是一个悲观的人，如他对Q所说的。  
他有着超乎常人的耐心、信心和行动力。  
现在的局面起码有一点勉强算是安慰，那些曾经愚蠢地提出提案的人，现在已经是这个计划执行的反对者了。  
——人们总是将野兽放出笼子，才意识到自己控制不了它。  
人总是愚蠢的。  
Bond鞠躬告退时，M女士还是选择和他握手道别，朋友的方式。对于莫名出现在手指缝的钥匙，Bond知道，他选择参战，而M不会看他赤手空拳上战场。

接近晚上八点，苏格兰街公署会大楼，是Bond第二次遇见John Watson，以及他的朋友，Sherlock Holmes。  
John完成了财产报备后坐在消防署问询厅走廊的长凳上，路过的都是加班工作疲惫不堪的人，在诸多沉重的脚步之间，Bond先生轻快迅捷的步伐真的太与众不同了，John从思索中抽神出来。  
“没想到我们这么快就见面了。”  
Bond看着John依旧穿着淋雨后的外套、姜色的头发上纠缠着一些燃烧后的灰渣，没有出血，可以初步判断他经历了一场小小的火灾。  
“很高兴见到您，Bond先生。”  
John快速笑了一下，此时他是高兴不起来的，报备署不可能赔偿Hudson太太的损失，以他估计，烧得最严重的其一是厨房，那里几乎都毁了；然后是Hudson太太的卧室和小会客厅。Sherlock的书房和卧室除了玻璃震裂和一些瓷器瓶瓶罐罐之外，应该损失较小，他的卧室离爆炸点最远，应该没什么损失，况且他本来就没什么财产。可是Sherlock的实验室，那些精密的仪器，Sherlock自己改装的机器，那些成果和心血都遇到了不可逆转的损害。  
“您是再一次见义勇为？还是别的情况？”Bond作为新认识的朋友也希望可以帮到John。  
“是我们租住的阁楼，煤气爆炸，没有人员伤亡。Hudson太太去了医院，Sherlock正在接受警署问询。我在等他。”  
Bond在听到Hudson这个姓氏时眼睛一亮，不过John以自己混乱的一天担保，他现在看什么都有些晕乎乎的。  
“那么我登门拜谢的承诺看来不得不延期了。”  
Sherlock从问询室出来时显然出于烦躁状态，他双手插在衣兜里一言不发快步走到John的面前，几乎没有理会旁边的Bond，在John犹豫着要为两人介绍一下，还是直接和Sherlock离开，Sherlock皱着眉盯着Bond看了一秒，转而问John：  
“Dr. Watson，这位中枪先生是你的病人？”  
没等John解释，Sherlock已经开始词汇式思考“不，海军退役制服、标准的礼结，上校，见某位上司，周六。”  
这是他能得到的全部信息，一位下午中枪的退役海军上校在周六找某位高层商谈要事，周六工作的人不会太多，但是Sherlock对机构建制非常反感，所以他不清楚公署会有谁在上班。  
Bond被这位看起来有些精神错乱的先生打量了几秒钟，他倒是没有觉得不自在，反而觉得这位叫Sherlock的先生或许是某种天才类型的人物。  
“Sherlock，这是James Bond先生，我不知道他是海军退役上校，不过我们确实在下午见过。”  
“Bond先生，这是Sherlock Holmes，我的室友。”  
Sherlock微微点头算是道别，转身大步走开，John只得匆匆留下一句解释加道歉的话，然后追上他社交障碍的室友。

“所以，你觉得是意外吗？安迪出门前忘记关掉煤气瓦斯之类的？”  
John已经接受了这种模式的Sherlock，反正他的室友注定不会成为交际花，那么他怎么高兴就怎么来吧。  
“别再讨论这场无聊的大火了，John，我没吃午饭也没吃晚饭，而且以木楼梯烧坏的程度看，我们也无法回到卧室，请问我们是要露宿街头吗？”  
正在John考虑这些问题的时候，Lestrade组长及时递给了他们一把钥匙：  
“离这里两条街以外的凯布利斯大厦，4015。正好我最近搬家，还没有退租，你们可以现在那里将就一下。不过只有一张床，你们可能需要自己分配铺盖了。”  
组长先生没有等Sherlock说话，把钥匙塞到John手里就快速离开了。以John非常不清醒的头脑来看，Lestrade先生似乎是受人之托完成任务一般。  
如果今天没有忠诚可靠的John Watson先生在他身边，Sherlock至少要被三辆飞驰而过的马车撞到，被两辆扭扭歪歪的自行车碰到……John不得不挽着他的手臂，虽然看起来有些奇怪，为了Sherlock的安全，不得不这么做。

洗了一个近乎冷水的温水澡后，John躺在狭小客厅的沙发上开始回想这一天兵荒马乱的经历：  
上午，他和Sherlock去怀海特医院检查两个孩子的尸体，发现头皮上有注射针孔痕迹；从这个时候开始，Sherlock就陷入某种反常的游离状态。  
然后有人告诉Lestrade，抓到了嫌疑犯，他们去审讯，那个疯子除了认罪什么东西都交代不出来，他和Lestrade组长匆匆吃了一顿便餐，然后他坐马车去怀海特医院找Sherlock，他不在那里。  
下午，下雨时他听到枪声，然后看到一个身手矫健的先生在楼房之间飞跃。以Sherlock的推断，这是一名退役海军上校，作为严格训练的军人他有这样的本领就不那么惊奇了，或许是什么军队的秘密任务，总之这个Bond先生看起来是个正义之士，但是有些神秘。  
陪Bond先生缝合伤口后，他回贝克街，然后就看到了爆炸和火灾，他救出来Hudson太太，Sherlock出现，他们来警署备案。

当John从沙发上醒来时，发现自己枕着一个舒服的羽绒枕头，而不是干梆梆的木头扶手。Sherlock正在阳台上抽烟。  
透过薄雾的阳光照在他身上，Sherlock鼻子里喷出的白烟和稀薄的雾气融为一体，他指尖一弹、熟稔地将便携香烟的烟灰磕在没有花的花盆里。  
John想到他入住221B第一天晚上的小提琴声和落枕，现在，没有小提琴也没有落枕。  
他们认识四个月，他不知道Sherlock居然还抽烟。  
绅士也会抽烟，这没什么惊奇的。可不该是Sherlock，这样散漫游离、将自己隐藏在烟雾后，……大概每个人总会有很多面，接触越久了解越深，见到的就越多。  
昨天Sherlock不是想以冷漠到冷酷的态度吓跑他吗？他真的看不出来他故意的无动于衷吗？他John Watson是那么容易退却的人吗？  
“回去看看？”John套上毛衣，伸了个懒腰，问Sherlock。  
“你去医院接Hudson太太，我看看阁楼需要怎么修复。”新的一天开始新的生活。  
John想到，以Sherlock的实验理论看，人在火灾危机中最先想抢救的是最珍视的东西，而他还完全没考虑过自己那些行李财产呢，甚至昨天睡觉都很安稳，比缝合尸体后的睡眠甚至更好。  
就在这一刻，John Watson意识到，自己所说，Sherlock是他最好的朋友。马车上那句话应该由他来说，他最珍视的东西就在他身边，Sherlock。  
算了吧，一个把自己大脑看成最珍贵财产的自恋狂。你对他说，你是我最珍视的人，只能平添一分自恋罢了。

第二十章  
那位精神错乱症患者只能成为名义上的凶手，更多有效信息尚待在往年卷宗中发掘。以Sherlock的提示看，这场阴谋至少进行过三次大型试验，一次是吸入式，一次是服用式，最后才是注射式。  
“吸入式，最重要的是密闭空间，操作是三种实验中难度最大的。所以他们有组织有规模。警探先生们，我想你们已经看到了，对方可不是什么无聊的杀人狂或者自作聪明的连环杀人犯，可以相信，他们的头脑比在座各位聪明不少。”  
“Sherlock。”John借着咳嗽悄悄提醒Sherlock不要多说触怒大家的话了。  
“但是吸入式最为便捷，可供选择的样品种类最丰富。除了气体制备，以超出常规的规模看，这需要相当的场所和机械。”  
“咨询专家，你在描述一场几乎不可能的实验，我不明白这和马蒂斯失踪案有什么关系。”一个矮胖的警官挠了挠发量稀疏的脑袋，他的疑惑也是在座各位参与案件调查的警员的疑惑。  
“那两个孩子是最后一种实验的最终成果。我们在追溯罪恶的发源。”  
Sherlock的脸色在“发源”二字时异常沉重。  
“我建议你直接陈述我们需要重新关注的案件有什么特征。”Lestrade作为协助侦查这一案件的探员，简单提示了Sherlock公务的运作方式——少解释，说任务。  
每个人不需要有科学家的头脑，他们也不是来听Sherlock做讲座的，只要告诉大家做什么就好。  
在这个时刻，Sherlock不得不承认Mycroft该死的正确。在他看来，他的哥哥就是一位驯兽师，即便再高明，不过是面对毫无理性的野兽，去驯化他们、去管教他们、去束缚他们。可是人就是这样。  
Sherlock以为人应该是自由的。或许这是Mycroft说他天真和自以为是的原因。  
“关注涉及气味变异的案子，不论是群发性还是个体变异，不限制地域，时间上限是十年。”  
Sherlock简洁扼要地指明了标靶，人们拖着疲惫的身体散会。  
有些人开始讨论午餐吃什么，有些人开始哈欠连天，有些人在打情骂俏。  
Sherlock坐在会议室窗边，俯瞰着苏格兰街上来来往往的行人。他感到一种灰心丧气，一种目眩的坠落感。最近时常有一个声音在他的头脑里响起，远离这些庸常的凡人吧，你不属于他们，你何必把自己囚禁起来呢？  
Sherlock从来没有觉得孤独，或者什么落落寡欢这样的情绪，因为他一直如此。人会习惯自己的状态。Sherlock从来没有不孤独过，所以他不会觉得孤独。可是当你面对这些人，那是一种远胜过孤独的恐怖的感觉。  
——人人都说Sherlock不合群，这再明显不过。可是，不合群意味着什么。如果你既要以群体的规矩约束他，要他遵循规范，同时他完全不属于这里，没有同伴没有交流没有情谊，那么他为什么要对这些负责？  
这当然是不公平的。即便是小孩子也知道，如果你说给我糖、我帮你递信，你不给我糖我就不帮你。没有既要别人帮助又不给人任何回报的，这不公平。Sherlock或许讨厌的不是气味，而是人罢了。  
John递给他一杯清咖，Sherlock接过来，没有喝。  
“为什么时间上限是十年？”John抱来几乎没过他头顶的一堆陈年卷宗开始翻查。  
“冷馏法在十年前发明，在那之前大规模制备气体需要大水池或者海水冷却，那些都在政府有报备，我昨天看了所有报备卷宗，没有符合条件的。”  
John知道最近Sherlock睡得很少，他偶尔如此，Sherlock精力旺盛，有时候早晨John穿着睡衣走过起居室，Sherlock依然穿着昨晚的睡袍坐在书房桌前。  
Sherlock从John的衣兜内取出他的怀表看了看，上午十一点。John抗议过这样的行为，取别人的怀表当然是不礼貌的，但是这不构成Sherlock逻辑世界里反驳的理由，所以现在他做这个动作已经无比熟能生巧。算了，好歹他能自己看表，总好过不断喊他然后问时间那么扰人。  
“你有夜班。”  
Sherlock意思是说他该回贝克街休息了。自从二十二号的爆炸后，他们修整了将近一周才把楼梯、Hudson太太的卧室和会客间、二楼的书房和卧室收拾出来。  
Hudson太太前天出院，第一件事就是解雇安迪。虽然她保证自己出门前关好了煤气闸。  
“反正她经常偷你的零钱匣，解雇就解雇了。”Sherlock评价。  
Watson把钥匙还给Lestrade并且感谢他，组长先生建议Sherlock来讲一讲案件追查的线索。当然并不是所有人都像Lestrade这样有责任心，在他们看来，马蒂斯案已经有了犯罪嫌疑人，提交检察走司法程序就可以了，已经不关乎公署什么事情了。  
而且Sherlock看起来并不是使人信服的类型，他凭空而降，没有权威、没有头衔，而且也不懂公务运行的流程。

“可他说的是对的。”Lestrade对刑事侦查署署长，也是他曾经的同事布朗说。  
布朗看着他，掐灭了香烟，说：“Greg，你一点没变，十几年，只要认定是对的就要去做。哈，我都不知道该羡慕你还是该同情你。”  
“艾森，不用羡慕我也不用同情我，给我人力，搜查卷宗，Sherlock说这是一场大规模的人体实验，而且他们已经进行到了收尾阶段。”Lestrade看着他，毫不退让。  
即便对面坐着国王，Lestrade这样不屈服的精神也足以打动他。  
“你真的相信那个疯小子？”  
布朗的下属有些人见过Sherlock一两面，对他的印象多半是，疯疯癫癫没有礼貌的推理天才。然而天才说什么想什么，通常人们都是不太懂也不太关心的。  
“Sherlock不疯，虽然他行为礼节不合常理，但是我想他比我们大部分人活得清醒。”  
Lestrade不吝于袒护他赞许的人，况且他只是一个小小的组长，如果不是布朗和他的旧交情面，也不会和他说这些真话。Lestrade已经对升迁无望，布朗和他同期进入公府，现在对方是署长，而他只是一个二级探员兼领组长一职。因为Lestrade从来也不能舍弃那些他认为远胜过功名利禄的东西。  
而政客管那些东西叫狗屁，管他这样的人叫蠢货。  
“据说是涉及ABO气味变更的人体实验？”布朗这些年多半把精力投入在议院议会上，但是他的能力依旧是出众的。  
“想想吧，艾森，这关乎到我们每个人的命运。”Lestrade抽出他的烟点上。  
“可你不就是气味变更者吗？”

“Sherlock，”Lestrade叫住准备离开的Sherlock和John。  
“我和Sherlock出门吃午饭，Lestrade先生要和我们一起吗？”  
“卡珊德拉叫了三份便餐，你们来我办公室。”Lestrade想到布朗早上的提醒，他在散会后翻出来泰波赛斯瘟疫的卷宗，因为定性为瘟疫，所以这份材料并不属于刑事卷宗。  
“Sherlock，你说过，实验第二阶段是服用式。”Lestrade递给他一份报告，汇报人正是Lestrade本人，Sherlock飞速浏览完把报告递给了John。  
“以前我一直以为泰波赛斯的瘟疫是天灾，虽然一直没有查出原因。现在你提醒我们，这可能就是实验的一部分。里面涉及到保密的内容都不便公开，不过我现在以受害者身份提供我的亲身经历。”  
严格来说，泰波赛斯瘟疫时期Lestrade已经没有公务身份，所以他的所有言行都不必完全遵守保密规定。  
“你的信息素组成变了，牛奶比重翻倍，我第一次见到你就觉得反常。”Sherlock有些唐突问道，“所以你现在还是Alpha么？”  
Lestrade接受了这样无礼的问题，“从生理特征来看是这样，我接受了全面体检，除了信息素变更，没有其他变化。”  
“我建议你再做一次检测。Lestrade组长，如果你只是信息素变更而没有随之的生理变化，那么你能逃过那场名为‘瘟疫’实为‘实验’的灾难，真的是近乎奇迹。这说明你是这种变更诱导剂的先天免疫者。”  
此时John终于看完了卷宗，他颇忧心忡忡地看了Lestrade一眼。  
“一个多月前我再次体检过，我确实仍然是一名Alpha，只是闻起来不太像。”Mycroft在最初察觉到Lestrade的气味变化时，已经请私人医生为他做了检查，现在看来这种谨慎的、私密的态度确实是对他的一种保护。在Lestrade自己思考不明白的地方，他愿意相信Mycroft的判断和建议。  
“那么请您说一说这场可怕的灾难吧。”John怀着敬意看着眼前这位灰白头发的公务员先生。  
Lestrade堪称是一位英雄，如果他没有任何荣誉，那么就把尊敬的目光献给他吧，John Watson想。  
“三年前，七月份，正是最热的季节。一天晚上，有人敲门把我从公寓里叫醒，说林奇辖区的泰波赛斯突然发现了瘟疫症状，公会医生琼斯已经带上防护装置赶去了村庄里。之后召开紧急会议，派了我的副手汉斯去视察情况，而我留在斯图尔堡写呈报上级的文书。疫情迅速扩散，两天之内村庄村民几乎全部感染，具体症状已经无法传达出来，因为上级指示，按照最黑暗时代的惯例，对村庄完成封锁，周围尚未感染的村落迁移离开泰波赛斯。  
“这件事情没有权衡的余地。毕竟林奇辖区有其他许多村落，不能拿人命来换人命。人又不是数字这么简单。  
“然后我拟写了一封引咎辞职信函，留在公寓里，去了泰波赛斯。  
“琼斯已经有感染症状，他弥留之际口述了完整的发病过程：首先是皮肤瘙痒，感觉无数蚂蚁在血管里爬，血管外突；很多人受不了这样的折磨，已经自缢而死了。然后是呼吸不畅，仿佛有火炭在胸前燃烧，吸进去的是火呼出来的还是火，整个人都陷入高烧发热中，但是体表温度变化不大。最后是器官衰竭，琼斯已经五十八岁，是Beta，他原本心脏就不好，后来是心脏衰竭而死。  
“汉斯是个年轻力壮的Alpha，他发现凡是感染瘟疫的村民都有不同程度的气味变异。不过那些气味混杂在尸体迅速腐烂的臭味中也并不明显。当时最重要的是控制疫情，尽可能医治好感染者。  
“泰波赛斯原本是个物产富饶的村庄，周围有两条小河、还有农田和牧场，这里现在已经与世隔绝，大家待着无非是等死。我从杜尔的农场拿来面饼和牛奶，挨家挨户发过去，如果有新的死者就把他们放置在公墓墓地匆匆火化……  
“就这样过了七天，原本一个病重的姑娘忽然好转了，大家仿佛看到奇迹一般，人们终于有信心了，开始相信这不是上帝对泰波赛斯的惩罚。  
“就在一切有起色后，我开始出现琼斯所说的症状，当时大家已经振作起来，我就安心在杜尔家思考自己的感染源。作为最后一名感染者，我知道我并不是从村民身上感染的病情，因为如果是那样我早该倒下了。即便有防护服，搬运尸体、处理排泄物，不可避免会接触病人，那几天我完全正常，所以接触不是造成感染的原因。  
“我开始画泰波赛斯的地图，那个有幸存活下来的姑娘，她叫玛丽，她每天给我送饭送水，并且给我描述最开始出现瘟疫的情形。大家几乎是一夜之间，像受到诅咒一般开始发病。我统计了死亡人数的时间分布，在前五天是最多的，从玛丽恢复后也有其他人开始好转。我绘制了发病分布图，发现距离村中井水最近的人家发病时间最早、情况也最严重，这一点我在安葬死者时就注意到了。  
“我开始想，井水是不是就是感染源？可是井水是活水，那么我的感染就是例外。我回想我吃过什么、喝过什么，只有在感染前一天我没有在杜尔家吃饭，一个康复的村民请我在他家吃晚饭，盛情难却。我想那就是我感染的原因。  
“杜尔的农场自己有一口水井，所以当人们开始吃杜尔家的东西时，疫情也缓解了。我拜托汉斯把感染源的水井埋了，然后开始观察自己的情况。  
“我感到自己的血液像是沸腾一般在身体里流动，经历了生不如死的一夜，原谅我我真的没有夸张，我曾经左臂和小腿中枪，都没有那天万分之一的痛苦。  
“凌晨时分，我摸到自己的脸，似乎没有烧变形。然后我发现自己的气味改变了，即便人对自己的气味熟悉到不自觉，我发现牛奶的比例侵占了姜的味道。我昏昏沉沉起来，除了汗湿衣服之外似乎一切都好了。那个叫玛丽的姑娘在门外替我祈祷了一夜。或许是她的真诚感动了上帝吧，总之我经历了第一、二阶段的发病后没有器官衰竭，而是康复了。  
“然而瘟疫毕竟夺去太多人的性命，后来侥幸存活的人也大多选择离开，他们失去了亲人和朋友，不想再留在故乡。泰波赛斯就此成了一片荒凉的地方。  
“回到斯图尔堡后，我去医院做了全面检查，就好像普通的感冒发烧一样，我完全康复了。上级将我调任到伦敦，但是对泰波赛斯的报道也就此打住。毕竟将一个村落完全放弃，这样的做法说出来会引发大家的指责。  
“性命不能度量，在那样的情况下，只有那个办法最稳妥。”  
Lestrade就这样讲完了事件经过。  
换了其他任何一个人，John绝不会接受这样不负责任的说辞，在完全不清楚情况下，放弃上百个村民的性命，这是多么残忍的做法！然而这是经历了生死浩劫的Lestrade所说，John天生的同情心在听到Lestrade描述发病过程时简直感同身受。  
“所以幸存者的气味具体变化是什么？”Sherlock沉默了片刻问道。  
“我并不熟悉他们原本的气味。而且，Sherlock，直到你的提示之前，没有人把那场灾难当成人为的实验。”  
即便可能是水源感染，也存在各种可能，人为的灾难，这简直是最可怕的。当上帝惩罚人类，人只会感到不可避免的悲哀；而人开始残害自己的同类，那只会带来绝望。  
John希望Sherlock不要说出，你们太蠢了所以没有察觉出来，这样的话。Sherlock什么都没说，他只是抿着嘴沉默地站了一会儿，除了缺一把小提琴，他看起来就是思考实验问题的状态。  
“谢谢你，Lestrade组长。”Sherlock点了点头，告别离开。John鞠躬后戴上帽子随着Sherlock离开。

Lestrade没有说，在引咎辞职信函之前，他留下的还有一封书信，结尾写着：  
再见，M。  
可能Lestrade根本什么都没想。他只意识到自己要做什么，头脑却很空。劫后余生他才发现自己居然写了这么一封近乎遗书的东西。  
可能当时有着许多复杂的心情。有人会知道M是谁吗？Mycroft会看到这封最后的信吗？可能他会从报纸上看到报道，一个公署小公务员因为处理瘟疫事件办事不力而引咎辞职，或许他还会背上很多不属于他的罪责，既然他死了。  
最差的情况是Mycroft压根不会注意到这件小事。  
Lestrade没想那么多，还有那么多人命处在生死边缘，那么多生命被放弃，出于这样那样的理由，他也会拿那些理由来搪塞Sherlock和John，情势如此，出于更大的安全考虑，等等。  
人不是拿数字来计算的。但凡明白这句话的人，就可以理解他的心情。  
总有人要默默无闻去死，总有人已默默无闻死去。  
夜深人静或者某一个安静的时刻，想想这些人，这些遥远的无关的渺茫的不存在的人，大概能有一丝坚持的动力。

【第二部完】


	3. Chapter 3

第二十一章  
泰波赛斯的春天来得迅疾。  
一只雪白的鸽子飞过泰波赛斯鹅黄色的平原。清晨的露水随着河水滚滚滴落，打湿了Q的布靴。他仰头看着那只白鸽，飞翔的翅膀洁白的羽毛，划过天际的淡蓝，有时迎着阳光和云融成一体，Q追随着它在草地上飞奔，褐色的身影像枝头雀跃的鸟儿。  
“小心小心，前面是沼泽了。”琳达尖细的声音急促喊着他。  
Q被哨子一样尖锐的声音拉回来。刚才他变成了鸽子，在天空自由飞翔着，飞得高高的，可以摸到云彩，他还看到了远处尚未披拂朝霞的暗夜，星星闪烁，他看到辽阔的平原，鹅黄色和嫩绿色交织的春天。

“再湿了鞋子，你就没有鞋穿啦。你就得坐在凳子上看着我们跑来跑去了，你会喊，琳达，给我奶酪给我奶酪；我拿到你面前，在你够到的一瞬间跑开，然后笑话你，你就没有鞋子干着急啦。”  
琳达气喘吁吁追上Q的步伐，嘴上叽叽喳喳说个不停。她是个身材矮小却活泼好动的姑娘，新年不久后刚和同村的乔治订婚，他们是紧邻泰波赛斯村的达利诺山坳的人，琳达在杜尔的农场做帮佣，乔治是一个牧人。  
现在Q穿着的布靴就是琳达做给乔治的鞋子，Q匆匆出门没有带足衣物，现在一身上下都是东拼西凑的：衬衫是玛丽的，她的衬衫正合适Q偏瘦削的身材，而且Q的长发配着胸前的花边装饰也没有特别突兀；裤子是杜尔先生二儿子雷蒙德的，他在林奇教堂学习，偶尔会回家，他是个天分不高却勤勤恳恳的青年，指望能够留在村里当一个牧师，他身材不高，腿却很长，裤子和Q的相差不多，加上厚厚的羊毛袜子裹住脚踝，Q也不用担心受凉；外套是杜尔先生的，这可能是全身最不合适的衣服，杜尔先生的大衣罩在Q身上简直像孩子偷穿爸爸的衣服，可是Q偏偏要如此。

“小画家，你出门不带行李可不行啊。”杜尔抽着烟斗说。  
Q刚从热潮期恢复没多久，就开始像之前一样毫不在意地四处乱逛，他看琳达和玛丽给奶牛挤奶，他观察了很久然后试图学着做，结果险些被奶牛踢到脸，还把牛奶桶搞翻了，衬衫裤子和外套全沾着生牛乳。  
于是Q不得不穿上一身拼凑的衣服。好在大家也没有那么多介意，玛丽和琳达还把衣箱翻了个底朝天，一会儿要Q穿上长裙一会儿要他穿上蕾丝花边的衬衫，姑娘们在床榻上笑得打滚。

Q从来没有过这样的生活，他和琳达玛丽挤在一张大通铺上睡觉，阁楼下面就是晾晒饲料的场地。有时姑娘们的东西在河水洗干净之后，就晾晒在床铺边的绳子上，Q早晨迷迷糊糊醒来，看到自己拿的不是毛巾而是内衣，这可比什么叫醒他的办法都管用。  
同为Omega，琳达、玛丽和他相处毫无隔阂，姑娘就在他身边大大方方换衣服，干净丰腴纯洁的肉体，Q听到自己的心砰砰跳着。——他可能一辈子也无法忘记这段淳朴无猜的生活。

“Q，你穿裙子真的很好看，你的腰怎么可以这么细的？”  
琳达捏了捏自己的小肚子，虽然她身材娇小，可是腰上却有不少肉，所以她平时喜欢穿从胸部往下束的裙子而不是束腰的裙子。  
“是呀是呀，你简直比那些穿着束腰带的贵妇人的腰还好看。”玛丽身材丰腴匀称，很像画家笔下的阿芙洛狄忒。  
Q无论如何想不到，有一天他会自愿穿上裙子，还被人打趣。  
以前他总是以为这是出于某种对Omega的歧视，所以他厌恶任何凸显自己身体的衣服，他厌恶那些花边装饰，那些花边和束腰带。然而现在两个乡下姑娘真诚的赞美让他开始接受，人追求美是一种本能。  
虽然在追求美的路上可能走错，但是不该那么轻易否定Omega也可以有一种柔和的美。

“Q脸红啦。难道你没有和家里的兄弟姐妹换衣服穿吗，多正常呀，我一直是穿我哥哥的旧衣服长大的。来，把衬衫给我，我给你把泡泡袖去掉，当时我就不喜欢这个，我改衬衫可是好手呢，不信你问玛丽，是吗？”  
两个姑娘动手给他做衣服，Q本来是有些愧疚的，她们已经做了一天工，傍晚本来是可以歇息的时候，因为他打翻牛奶桶，她们既要收拾残局又要给他弄换洗的衣服。

“我只有两个哥哥，一个是Alpha，一个是Beta，我从来没穿过他们的衣服。”Q家里有专门的裁缝，Mycroft对制衣有很高的要求，像是穿别人的衣服这样的事情，Q觉得他的哥哥永远做不出来。  
“那你可幸福嘞，我最讨厌衣服的补丁了，我爸爸缝衣服超级没有耐心，超级难看。”玛丽手脚利索地织着袜子。  
Q反倒觉得一大家子其乐融融，这是多么难得的幸福。即便他和Sherlock只相差四岁，Mycroft也绝不会允许他们混着衣服穿，他的卧室配有更衣室，或许别的庄园会把更衣室当成杂物间或者小起居室之类的，诺兰每间卧室的更衣室放着Holmes兄弟各式的礼服、运动衫、衬衫还有领带。  
拉塞尔夫人从小教育他们不同场合穿着什么样的服装。当然Q打领带的技法不好不怪怨拉塞尔夫人，毕竟同一个老师，Mycroft和Sherlock就是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

琳达很喜欢搂着Q的腰睡觉，这样亲密的姿势让Q适应了很久。  
最初来到杜尔的农场，他借住琳达的床铺，无法挑剔什么。第一个晚上，干硬毛糙的床垫简直让他腰要断了，热潮期使他更加烦躁，玛丽夜里给他擦了很多次汗，Q在迷迷糊糊中听到水瓢舀水的声音，他想说声谢谢，但是困得很快又睡了过去。  
琳达回来时，Q的热潮接近结束，即便如此，她还是抱着Q闻了好久。  
“天啊，你绝对是我见过的最好闻的人。”这可能也是她一定要抱着他睡的原因。  
一周左右Q终于适应了这里的床铺被盖，那么一切都太好了，空气中是清新的草香和牛奶味儿，冬春交接的空气，河水的冷香。玛丽是牛奶香草的味道，琳达是青草竹子的味道。

Omega在一起聊天总会不可避免聊到自己钟意的人。  
琳达今年二十一岁，她是三人中唯一订婚的。虽然她嫌弃乔治笨拙，不会讲好听的情话，总是木木讷讷，可是心里对他非常眷恋。他们从小一起长大，早已胜似亲人。  
“Q，你有没有喜欢的人呀？”  
这个明明非常重要却如此被轻易抛出来的问题，让Q一时无从回答。  
“你看他结着舌头的样子，肯定是有啦。快说快说，到底是哪个家伙这么幸运？”琳达一脸笑意看着他。  
“琳达你别问啦，没准有什么伤心的往事呢。”玛丽想问又不忍问地看着Q。  
“怎么叫喜欢？”Q学着她们不再用文绉绉的表达，而是多用乡村口音偏直白粗浅的词汇。  
“会感觉到让你心动的人自然就是喜欢咯。而且Omega和Alpha会有天生的气味吸引，那种故事里的爱情都是这么讲的啊，虽然我和乔治就是普普通通的啦。”  
Q想到他和Bond的初见，每次回想起来，都仿佛不真实一般，他明明一直站在黑暗的角落里旁观一切、他隐藏着、他几乎不存在，忽然有什么东西吸引了他，他不可抗拒地走向他，仿佛双腿已经不由得他控制，然而他的心明白，他是喜悦的，是高兴的，是乐意的。在他们还没有被正是介绍认识的时候，在他们完全不了解的时候。  
以前Q是多么排斥这些啊。  
他和Sherlock一样，认为气味吸引是多么愚蠢的事情啊。  
那是他没有经历和Bond的相遇前的想法。

“如果真有这样的人，我又不愿意和他在一起，那怎么办？”  
这些话太愚蠢，所以Q不会问人，可是琳达和玛丽又不会给他讲什么道理，她们的头脑远比他粗苯单纯，他反倒是愿意向她们请教了。  
“为什么呀，喜欢他又不想和他在一起，怎么会有这种人？”  
“因为他不喜欢你吗？”玛丽想到自己的感情故事，不由得这么猜想。  
Q揉了揉头发，他几乎肯定Bond爱他就像他爱Bond一样。  
“你喜欢他、他也喜欢你，还不在一起？这我可搞不懂。”  
Q认真思考了一下，他和Bond之间，门第、财产、身份，种种世俗看重的，他们都合适。从个人角度来讲，他和Bond完全符合所谓一见钟情式的气味吸引，这也不成为顾虑。  
唯一的问题就在Q自己。Q知道。  
“琳达，你愿意做Omega吗？”Q问。  
琳达借着月光看了Q好半天，确信他不是说胡话：“这叫什么问题？什么叫愿不愿意？我生来就是Omega，那还有什么愿意不愿意呢？”  
有些快乐只有头脑简单的人才有，这真是值得羡慕，一旦跨出这个门，就无法再回来，一旦思考一些问题，就不能再凭借驯顺的天性做事。  
“那就这样结婚生孩子么？”Q把胳膊枕在头下，玛丽给他拨开头发。  
“当然呀，我很愿意生孩子的，可是他不喜欢我呀。”玛丽插进来讨论，之前一直在说琳达和Q的事情，她还没说上话呢。  
“他？他是谁呀？”Q偏过她那边问。  
琳达吃吃笑了一会儿，翻了个身，说：“我可要睡觉了，你好好听她的痴恋故事吧，我已经听了一百遍了。Lestrade先生这里好那里好，天上地下他最好。”  
玛丽今年二十三岁，在乡下这可是个不小的年纪了。她没有嫁人，没有婚约，其一是她的父亲和哥哥都在瘟疫中过世了，杜尔先生失去了妻子和小儿子小女儿，患难与共的情谊让他几乎将她当做女儿收养了。  
三年前的瘟疫改变了许多事情，留给人的大多数是黑色的恐怖记忆、灰色的黯然神伤。  
杜尔先生再也听不到妻子夜莺般美妙的歌喉，手腕上带着银质铃铛的玛丽安也随着母亲长眠地下，聪慧的乔治不能再躺到他的怀里数星星了，那漫天星辰，那闪亮流淌的银河。  
史密斯·杜尔一直相信，他的家人一定在天堂看着他，等着他，等他们团圆。  
幸福天国  
响起歌声  
歌颂我主  
万方平安  
杜尔总是哼着一些妻子在世时喜欢唱的乡村小调，虽然他哼唱得一点都不好听。他黄褐色的胡须上总是沾着一些草屑，烟斗常年不离身边，红红的鼻头冒出烟气就像是红烟囱在冒烟。  
“过去啦，过去啦，生活总是会变好的。”  
杜尔大叔总是这么说。

但是在玛丽的记忆中，瘟疫时期所有悲惨的经历都被一道明亮的光芒驱散，她该怎么回忆他，怎么叙述他，他是那么好，那么勇敢，他拯救了泰波赛斯，他就像上帝派遣下凡的天使。  
“他真的是天使。  
“我烧晕了，头脑昏沉沉的，父亲的头在撞墙，咚咚的声音，太可怕了，我缩在角落，周围全是黑的，很模糊很吓人……然后就像是那道光，上帝承诺的光，他走向我，我记得太清楚了，他抱起来我，告诉我，没事了，会好的。  
“他那样抱着我，温暖的怀抱，坚实的胸膛，有力的心跳，我悄悄看着他，仰起头来，打量着他，那样英俊的面容，带给我清新的空气，他说，你会好起来的，你们会活下来的。  
“后来我坐在大门那里，他偶尔走过，对我说，早上好，玛丽。我的心可以为此多一天跳动。我向上帝祈祷，我平生从未做过坏事，如果他要惩罚我，那么请让我多看Lestrade先生几眼吧，那样我死也会知足的，我愿意把最虔诚的祷告、最圣洁的歌声、最纯真的灵魂永远献给上帝，只求这一刻让我再见到他几次吧。  
“我真的好了，他却病倒了。他把自己关在小屋子里，不让我看望他。我蹲在门口，过了一夜，像是一个世纪那么长，我祈求上帝把惩罚赐给我吧，放过好心的Lestrade先生。  
“我知道他不会喜欢我的，这种事情很好感觉，他对泰波赛斯的爱是为了责任，不是私情。可是我心追随着他，我的心已经不属于我自己，即便知道这不过是一场幻梦，那就当成一个美梦吧。早在他承受病痛折磨的夜晚，我就下定决心，只要他活在世界上永世享受上帝恩泽，我愿意每天为他祈祷，祝福他，就让我一个人承受这爱的痛苦好了。  
“Lestrade先生啊，他多么英俊，多么英勇，多么镇定。我真的忘不了他，忘不了他呀。”  
Q看到玛丽的眼睛闪烁着神采，那种光芒使人美丽。月光照在琳达酣睡中轻微起伏的胸上，照在Q的褐色发丝上，照在玛丽的眼睛里，她圆润的脸庞有一层月光柔和的银辉。

“我的爱人在梦中向我走来，  
“浅金的头发在月光下近乎银白。

“身影隐没在黑夜中，气味招摇似暗黑大海上缠绵的歌声，  
“与我跳舞吧，我这么想。你会看到我的香气纠缠着你的身，  
“为我沉沦吧，他似在说。我已看到他的身体拥抱着我的心，  
“瞳孔放大如同满月皎洁，幼鹿看着雪白的刀刃，  
“染血的，红色的，暗夜，那惊怕颤栗而不能逃离的人。

“如我眼看到你，如我耳听到你，如我唇尝到你，如我呼吸之间都是你。  
“我不能背离你。  
“如海水平接雾霭，  
“如朝霞不能剥离云彩。

“如果我爱上你的谈吐，  
“如果我爱上你的风度，  
“如果我爱上你的风趣诙谐，  
“如果我爱上你的稳重成熟，  
“可是，我不！  
“我要你的肌肤、  
“汗水和血液，温度，  
“气味和感触……

“我的身体就要撕扯掉灵魂奔向你，  
“它嘲笑，你要屈服了，你要屈服在Omega的本质中了，  
“它惊恐，我没有屈服，只要在接近一步，只是接触，只是抚摸，只是舔舐。  
“先生，你的唇会为我微启吗？品尝这甘露滋味……  
“我的灵魂惊恐，因为它也欢愉，  
“我无知，我竟以为灵肉可分，我竟嘲笑生生不息的本能。

“在你为我迷恋的眼神中，  
“沉吟吧，叹息吧，在我耳畔，  
“温暖的，颤抖的，在暗夜中。

“灵魂高傲的头颅不再昂扬，  
“士兵放弃了抵抗，  
“跃跃欲出的心脏，  
“你拿去吧，你拿去吧，既然它已经是你的了。

“我的爱人在我的榻上，  
“我邀请他，冰冷的身躯贴向他，  
“燃烧的火焰滚烫……

“我的心奔向你，正如我的身远离你，  
“你胜过世间佳酿，让沉醉的我如何自知？  
“我发现更多谎言，以及更多真理，  
“但是什么都没有你真实。

“告诉我，你永远属于我，正如我永远属于你一样，  
“看着我，请用灵魂允诺，Amor Vincit Omnia。  
“在有死的人世，我们会得到永恒，  
“上帝既然将你推到我面前，这是何等的奖赏与惩罚！

“松柏荫蔽苍兰，柑橘盛放在玉盘，  
“我的爱人在梦中向我走来。”

第二十二章  
两边的山宁静伫立着，沉默无言、经年累月对望着，站在泰波赛斯山上俯瞰这片染上绿意的平原，一直可以延伸到遥远的海岸线，苍鹭飞翔过天际，除了风吹林动之外，四周一片寂静。  
河流悄悄从山谷流淌下来，不急不缓，带着初春泥土的芬芳，堆成这块肥沃的平原，岸边湿地有牛和马的蹄印，积水覆盖着，晨露流进来，阳光晒干它，新的脚印踩过旧的脚印，似乎几百年都没有改变。  
Q终于养成了早起的习惯。  
杜尔大叔洪亮的嗓音每天四点半准时开始奏响，通常他在和牛说话：  
“珍妮，要勤奋些，学学特丽丝。”  
“安娜，你的脚好了没有？让我瞧瞧。”  
“特丽丝，你睡好了吗？”  
这样低声喃喃是不会吵到Q，接着是和玛丽她们打招呼：  
“嘿，丫头们，早上好！”  
声音中气十足宛如洪钟，震得阁楼木板都嗡嗡作响。  
Q会醒来，想想自己是谁，自己在哪儿，为什么会醒来。  
杜尔大叔是故意的，作为一个勤劳本分的农场主，他可看不惯睡懒觉这样的事情：  
“宝贝Quik快起来，不然我要唱歌了。”杜尔大叔高兴时喊谁都是宝贝。  
如果Q没有准时坐到桌边喝牛奶吃奶酪抓奶饼，歌声就源源不断刺进他的耳朵，杜尔大叔唱歌很难听，除了奶牛愿意忍受，没有人愿意忍受。  
于是，Q终于养成了早睡早起的习惯。  
他坐在铺晒饲料的房顶上，看着牛结伴儿走到河边，装满牛奶的奶袋随着它们慢悠悠的步伐摆来摆去，玛丽跟在后面慢慢走着，琳达走在前面打开院子的栅栏，她们小心翼翼绕过绿色的青苔，朝阳把牛群和人的影子拉得很长很长，一直到挤奶的木头棚屋里。  
奶牛从草地回来后，挤奶的人就要从屋里涌出来，女工们套上木头套鞋，免得沾上牛脚带回来的烂草烂泥，她们安静地贴着牛肚子，安静挤奶，只有乳汁“呲呲”喷进奶桶的声音。  
Q会帮着替换奶桶。  
热潮期后他的皮肤比从前更多一层淡淡的红晕，养得也更加鲜嫩了。他喜欢在烈日下暴晒，希望能有那种古铜肤色，这是他小时候读过《奥德修斯》海上漂流后突发的奇想，然而在Sherlock的嘲笑和Mycroft的禁止后，以及他发现这样做确实是无效的，他会晒得像煮熟的虾，然后蜕皮然后又恢复之前的肤色。  
玛丽和琳达的手都很白嫩，像是牛奶泡出来的那样，而Q最近的脸色就有她们的手那样细腻嫩滑。可能这也和他改了作息有关系。  
“唔，你们听说了吗？”琳达擦了擦汗，问玛丽和Q，“林奇大厦的安妮·埃利奥特小姐要出嫁了，她要嫁给多明纳尔的温特沃斯舰长。”  
Q想到亲爱的安妮，她温柔和善的面庞，聪慧柔美的眼睛。  
玛丽问：“那她要离开教区了吗？我好喜欢她，她比她姐姐好太多了，她会把温热的面包发给我们，而伊莉莎只会用面包渣滓打发我们。”  
以莱顿为分界点，库恩、洛桑德林和泰波赛斯都属林奇教区，原本埃利奥特子爵应该是数一数二的家族，正如无数贵族在战争中没落，到安妮成年后，家里的Alpha已经没有豁达的胸襟和明智的决策了，他们甚至支付不起林奇大厦的开销而不得不搬到巴斯住了一段时间。  
从这一点看来，安妮和温特沃斯去多明纳尔也是更好的选择，既然她的父亲和姐姐都不欣赏她。这些消息是他从玛丽和琳达那里知晓的，人人都知道埃利奥特家中只有安妮一个明理的人，而那些不明理的人反而是掌权者。  
Q替自己的新朋友考量了一番，温特沃斯虽然表现的有些三心二意，但不乏真诚正直的品质，况且他教养良好，又在战争中发了财，没有理由不祝福这对新人。  
莱顿向厄泼留斯、曼彻斯和海科菲尔德这边延伸，就是斯凯孚庄园的辖区。比起林奇教区，这片土地没有泰波赛斯那么富饶的村落、也没有洛桑德林历史悠久的古迹，不过倒是非常辽阔，景色颇为荒凉广袤。  
“后天是施恩日了，斯凯孚开放参观，我好想再去一次。”  
琳达之前和乔治去过一次斯凯孚，或许是因为新奇，她喜欢那里胜过去了很多次的林奇大厦。  
Q默默捏了一根干净的草杆衔在嘴里，他总不能在两个姑娘前抽烟，可是谈到斯凯孚他既兴奋又紧张，不得不叼着草嚼。  
“那样布兰特先生又要用悲悯的目光瞅着咱俩了，哦，这次还要加上Q，他一直巴望着主人娶一个Omega，快快生一堆孩子，填满斯凯孚庄园空荡荡的屋子呢。”  
“我太喜欢那片宁静的水塘了，我看到过红脚鹭鸶，茂密的垂柳，蓝宝石一样的水塘，太美了。为了那个小水池，我也愿意乘车一个小时过去。”  
“总要有人愿意顺路捎上我们呀。”  
玛丽颇害羞地张望了一下四周，琳达打趣地看着她，一个叫威廉的Beta小伙颇钟情于玛丽，而他恰好是镇上新来的邮差，在各个村镇之间递送信件、报纸。泰波赛斯订报纸的人家一只手就数的过来，其中就有杜尔先生，威廉常常来农场坐一会儿，人们都知道这片刻的停留是为了什么，虽然他不说话，但是总看着玛丽挤奶的方向。  
眼睛吐露的情绪有时比出口的言语更多。  
在琳达看来，最重要的是不缺顺风车了。她一直相信玛丽总会喜欢上威廉的，这不是说她就会不喜欢Lestrade先生，她永远忘不了他，那也不妨碍她喜欢上威廉。唯有在最纯真质朴的心中，我们才会相信这样的情况存在。  
然而Q不肯去斯凯孚。  
夜谈变成了说服Q去斯凯孚庄园参观。  
“多么难得的机会。一切条件都齐备了：施恩日开放参观，威廉的马车，我和玛丽都休假，没有比这更好的了，Q你在想什么呀？”  
Q在想，我差点就成为了斯凯孚的另一个主人，然后现在要以被施恩者的身份，和两个乡村姑娘去那里。天啊，Bond大概永远不会想到。  
“你们见过Mr. Bond先生吗？他是个怎样的人？宽和的？严厉的？”Q故意问道。  
琳达抱着被子大笑道：“天，别的我不知道，他非常英俊，我只知道这一点。”  
这个回答让Q意外又不意外，他不禁笑着戳了戳被子里的琳达，问：“那么他是一个轻浮的花花公子了？”  
“别，别这么形容他。我说了我不知道，我唯一一次见过的完全是巧合，老庄园主一定希望唯一的继承人像别人那样，去念书然后继承家产，可是Bond先生偏偏要去从军。  
“那天我正拎着篮子，篮子里面全是新摘的果子，然后我就看到他骑马飞奔过来，那样子真像个英俊的海盗，我想着，他是来掳掠的，他要把我掳走了！  
“哦，多么害怕而兴奋的念头！然后经过我身边，我只来得及瞥到他一眼，他就不见了。呼，他骑马骑得真快，老庄园主没有追上他，就只能放他离开了。”  
Q听着琳达的形容，几乎捂着肚子忍着笑。Bond竟然和他一样如此叛逆、如此张扬、如此桀骜不驯。天啊，海盗这个形容，真该让哈特菲尔德那些绅士小姐、太太先生看看他们口中文雅有礼的Mr. Bond居然也有这样的一面。  
“琳达，你可不能给Q留下这样个印象。Bond先生对教区的人们都很好，你说他宽和吗，或许更称得上慷慨吧。尤其他退役回来后，给大家加了不少福利，有钱的先生呀，只缺一个称心如意的伴侣了。”  
Q想起雪夜那次谈话，Bond说他要找的不是旁人以为那样，一个贤惠持家的Omega。他可能比别人更接近Bond了，单是这一点就足以让他心生爱恋。  
陷入爱情的一个大问题就是，你无法分得清爱人说的是甜言蜜语还是真情实意，或者两个是一个。可这是一个多么重要的问题啊。  
一旦你相信对方永远不会欺骗你，你就把自己的全部奉献了出来，不仅仅是身体，而是全部。  
没有信任又何谈爱呢？  
你相信他说的全部是真的，而不是讨好你的花言巧语。好的，那么这么甜蜜的话为什么会是真的呢？在人世充满苦涩、艰辛、心酸时，你居然品尝到了极大的、近乎无边的甜蜜，如何不沦陷呢？  
Q想着，他只钟情于我。这不是我痴傻的自恋，而是我们两情相悦。这简直不可思议。我有一天竟然会因为别人的钟情而由衷喜悦，呵，我向来又不缺乏那些愚蠢的追求者，偏偏我钟情他，这就是问题了。  
但还是不要和他结婚。  
虽然他是一个好的庄园主、一个勇敢的军人、一个正义之人，还是不要嫁给他。  
“和我们一起去嘛。”  
然而没什么比休息天的懒觉更吸引Q，当他毅然决然睡到九点起床时，玛丽和琳达早已经搭乘威廉借来的马车出发了。Q不那么遗憾，他悠哉悠哉地吃了早餐，然后去驿站坐车到了莱顿，他终于觉得有必要回旅店取回来自己的行李了。

Bond匆匆留下的字条躺在他的房间地板上，已经落上灰尘。  
“Q，我因急事暂离，请照顾好你自己，祝好，再见。James。”  
他们已经分别一个月。Q看着Bond因匆忙而略有潦草的笔迹，竟然因为对方没有来找他而感到一种舒畅。那么现在他想见他了，他为什么离开？他去了哪里？这些问题勾起了Q的好奇心。

温特沃斯舰长应朋友之诺，一直保留着二楼Q住过的房间，现在他留下的画箱、衣物以及两瓶没有开启的红酒，都安安静静等着他。  
Q终于找好马车把自己的行李托送到泰波赛斯，然后他就碰到了马车不幸坏掉耽搁在半路的威廉等人。

马车车夫诺德给姑娘们讲了一个惊悚故事，无非是前不久郊外荒野发现死相恐怖的男尸，据说还是一名军官，添油加醋就变成了林间仙女如何惩罚这个忘恩负义的负心汉的故事。  
“她愤怒了，双手变成利爪，眼睛变成鹰隼那样锐利，她扑向他，撕扯着他的脸；军官惊骇地飞速抽打着马匹，然而可怜的马儿已经被这个景象吓呆了，树林变成张牙舞爪的群魔，阴恻恻的月光下，地面裂开缝隙，迅速长出缠人的枝蔓，他被拽向地心，马车颠了一下……”  
就在这时，他们的马车真的颠簸了一下，琳达尖叫一声！原来是车辐年久失修断掉了一根，并没有什么地心长出来的枝蔓。  
人心就是这样说不准，Q在之前是绝不肯去斯凯孚的——Bond诚心诚意邀请他去，他半路溜掉了，现在这样折返算什么英雄好汉呢？  
可是看到Bond留下的字条，他就又想见到他了，急切的心情催着马车上路了。于是一行人多了一个Q，换上宽敞的双排座马车，他们又上路了。  
“中午前赶得到吗？”琳达问诺德。  
“赶得到赶得到，我们马上就要到厄泼留斯了，如果是快马，到斯凯孚都用不了一个时辰，姑娘你快放心吧。”  
马车飞奔过荒凉的田野，石头、瓦砾、灰尘，灰绿色的树林，稀疏的村落，大概真的适合讲述一些恐怖的故事。

斯凯孚静谧、广袤、荒凉，在苍松翠柏掩映间，黑白纹理的砖石承载的似乎是上千年的光阴。除了主厦在靠近大门的高地上，孤独伫立着，静默温柔凝望着来客，其他都星星点点散布在灌木、湖泊或树林间。  
马厩有一匹雪白的马，Q看着它咀嚼草料。琳达早已经去找她心爱的湖泊，玛丽和威廉在林荫小道上散步，而Q一个人站在那匹马前面，看她吃草。  
“您好，”这个满头白发的老人就是斯凯孚庄园的管家，他倒是没有琳达说的那么唠叨，反而让Q想起来威严而慈爱的拉塞尔夫人，老人看着他的目光是如此慈祥，他反倒不好意思使用假名了。  
“您好，您可以叫我Q，我是泰波赛斯过来参观的。”Q懊恼自己明明二十岁了，为什么仍然像是小孩子一样，除了第一次舞会见人外，他还没有这么羞怯拘束过呢。  
大概因为这个老人见过Bond的成长，这层关联就让他为难了。  
“她们都已经参观过主厦正厅了，Q先生，你愿意跟我来吗？”  
Q先生，这个名称太好玩了。Q跟上老人稳健的步伐。斯凯孚的管家比他想的和善。  
哈特菲尔德敞亮热闹、诺兰庄园典雅端庄、林奇大厦高耸华丽，那么斯凯孚就是幽深，黑白深绿的色调古朴厚重，巨大的岩石突兀立在荒野上。  
斯凯孚的正厅没有哈特菲尔德那样宽敞明亮，灰褐色岩石铺成的地砖没有镜面瓷砖那样光滑，高耸狭窄的玻璃没有落地窗那样宽敞，盘旋的楼梯由陈年古木搭建而成，暗红色扶手的外漆有些斑驳，却和木梯的纹理相得益彰，Q旋转而上，看到Bond家族各代人的画像，正中是Bond父亲的画像，旁边就是James了。  
Q看着画中的年轻人，浅蓝色的眼睛看着他，正如他们一起散步时那样。他无疑是吸引人的，对Q来说这像呼吸一样自然。  
“您认识Bond先生？”可能因为Q不知不觉停留了太长时间，布兰特先生问道。  
Q没有回答，布兰特先生解释了这个画像的来历：  
“少爷十八岁时夫人患上肺炎，她害怕传染给别人就闭门深居，那时James才肯接受画像。挂在夫人的卧室，一直到她去世。”  
“只有这一幅画像吗？”Q问。  
“哦，还有一张，挂在他的卧室里面，是他在军队的，老爷不喜欢他穿军装，所以正厅就挂着这幅。”  
Q从二楼宽敞的玻璃望向辽阔无垠的草原，碎石像是雨后的蘑菇长出来，奇奇怪怪，远处的巨石又像是一张大床，Q莫名觉得那块白色的平滑的石头一定非常柔软，像是最好的羽绒被一样。  
布兰特觉得Q并不像村野生长的什么人，他看起来蛮有教养，同时又不刻板，同行两个姑娘说他是来此地写生的画家，可是他看世纪前的古画却漫不经心，对技法精妙的合婚照没有太多兴趣，唯独在James的画像前长久站着，仿佛看的不是画像而是真人一般。  
琳达和玛丽虽然活泼欢快，但是吵吵嚷嚷的总归不够端庄；前不久住进来的简小姐，虽然娴静得体却太过乏闷。布兰特知道Bond追求的绝不是这样的人，他那无拘无束的心会被什么人拴住？  
比如眼前这位Q，这个神秘的孩子。  
他脚步迅捷如精灵、却轻巧不留声音，说话清扬动听、行事优雅得体。  
不过布兰特还是不能放他参观到主人的卧室。  
“抱歉，是我失礼。”Q这样说，他站在走廊前，门锁紧闭的就是Bond住的地方。再向里面有书房、有会客室，甚至会有他成长的育婴室。  
布兰特没有觉得他冒失，反而颇为此感到遗憾。  
“我只是太好奇那幅画了。”Q微笑地看着老管家。  
“哦，James站在‘奥德赛号’旁边，穿着白衬衫，左手勾着他的蓝色海军制服，海面金灿灿的夕阳，……原谅我贫乏的形容吧，允许我引述老主人的话，太过轻浮了，但是充满活力。”  
“您真的不认识Bond先生吗？”临别时，布兰特忍不住再次问道。  
琳达她们已经游玩回来，她抢着替Q答道：“Q才新来萨里郡一个月呀，怎么会认识Bond先生呢？”  
布兰特确信自己看到Q笑着眨了眨眼睛，今天他至少问了五次这个问题，Q可从来没有明确否定过。这位狡猾的小先生，或许真的认识James。

第二十三章  
随着天气逐渐转暖，冬衣一件一件褪下，Q终于在悠闲散漫的时光中隐约记起来自己答应过Sherlock，要在春天去伦敦找他。  
他也很久没收到Sherlock的信件了。他相信，不论如何，Mycroft是一定会给他准备圣诞礼物的，那些东西估计是和他的大箱子堆在贝茨小姐的阁楼上。可是Sherlock既然收到了二月的信，那两张明信片可是他用心画的呀，他为什么还不给他回信。  
看着溪水向东北的方向流淌，在凛凛的水花中，Q忽然升起一种近乎愧疚的感觉。那种瞬间的惆怅狠狠抓住了他，如果这一刻Mycroft会出现，他一定不管不顾地扑到他的怀里，像是小时候那样子，说，原谅我吧，不论如何，我们都是家人啊。  
可是Mycroft当然不会出现。这种愧疚也只停留了短暂的一瞬，像是水花一样过去了。  
Q用溪水拍了拍脸，把额头的卷发搞得湿漉漉的。  
有时候Q自己也要嘲笑这种时而涌现的多愁善感。  
躺在河边的垂柳下，透过忽明忽暗的云影，光变幻莫测，Q想起Mycroft给他讲先哲泰勒斯和星星的故事。  
说他不崇拜Mycroft是假的，他甚至比崇拜Sherlock还要崇拜Mycroft，不在于他无所不知、无所不能，而在于他永远是那个让人安心的近乎父亲的角色。

Sherlock把卡尔文实验室的墙炸了，Mycroft能担保他继续学业。这不仅仅是金钱和权力的问题。Q记得那时Sherlock被赶回家，整个人几乎是从哪个煤灰堆里面挖出来的一样。  
Q说，Sherlock，你知道你看起来像什么吗？  
Sherlock不耐烦地揉了揉头发，睁着宿醉后充血的眼睛，不回答。  
Q笑，你看起来就像是灰姑娘。  
Sherlock阴沉的脸终于为这个愚蠢的笑话咧了咧嘴。  
Q说：“我还是挺希望你这样回来的，我一个人挺无聊。”  
Sherlock拿到学位又能怎么样呢？那还比不上正午后从土里面钻出来的甲虫有意思。人为什么一定要长大呢？人为什么一定要烦恼呢？那个天才的像是星星闪光的Sherlock，那个头脑有无限灵光的Sherlock，也会因为现实中的什么人和什么事烦恼啊。  
那就回家吧，回家吧，回到没有烦恼的美梦之地，回到没有烦恼的美梦之乡。他在这里永远等着他呀。  
那个引诱亚当吃下智慧果的夏娃，是不是也这么天真可爱呢？是Q要追问天生的Omega这样的问题，是他引发了Sherlock探索的狂热，是他直接导致他的狂乱和精神紊乱，可是Sherlock没有责备过Q。  
他亢奋到近乎癫狂、通宵熬夜没注意实验安全，几乎把自己埋在墙砖里面。他不责备Q，他们Holmes家最让人操心的Q。  
Q天生有不让人责备的能力。  
这还真是难以形容和解释。  
比如贝茨小姐不能责备他一个Omega四处乱跑、在发情期倒在楼梯间，Bond不能责备他在雪夜丢下舞会、独自跑到教堂画画，玛丽和琳达不能责备他弄脏衬衫和靴子，Sherlock也不能责备他不关心自己的学业。  
Q对别人不怎么关心，他对自己也不怎么关心。  
他看的是空中飞舞的东西，比如说雪花、燕子、毛絮、云朵和星星。你非要把他拽到地上，怎么可以责备他一无所知呢？他知道那些孩子才知道的事情，或许那是上帝真正关心的事情呢。  
有时候我们真的不知道什么是对的，什么是值得的。犹太古语说，人类一思考，上帝就发笑。当然也有人说，如果人类不思考，上帝连发笑都不屑一顾。  
那又怎么样呢？其实人的心原本是多么清纯、质朴、轻盈、欢快啊。如果我们不丢弃人本来的样子，我们是不会有烦恼的。  
除了不可避免的坠入爱河，或者随便你怎么说，除了遇到那位叫Bond的先生，Q一直是自由飞舞在人间的精灵。  
只有爱才让他真正尝到了痛苦和忧心。多么矛盾，多么神奇，多么不可思议。  
二十年的梦境啊，还是说在遇到Bond他才开始了另一场梦境和冒险呢。  
就这么漫不经心活着吧，那些勤勤恳恳想要过好生活的人，最后真的如愿以偿了么？  
就这么漫不经心活着吧，我们从来也不能完全清醒地对最重要的事情做决定，我们总是在逃避中面对事情的本质呀。

在这种漫不经心的时光中，Q终于被Sherlock的信叫回来了。  
Q，  
你的明信片，包括上一张在内的五张，全部在一场瓦斯爆炸引发的火灾中变成了一堆灰。  
绘画被烈火吞噬，雕塑毁于刀斧，唯有音乐在耳边流淌。我的小提琴居然完好无事，因为那几天我把它放在了琴匣里。  
如果你真的要成为一名画家，你还不够勤奋。你总是喜欢随性画一些东西，可是那些不能称之为画作。这段话简直像是M的口气。我猜到了你会是什么表情。  
我见到了他。一个意外。  
我的实验成功了。不要祝福。这是一场灾难，字面意思。然后我见到了Mycroft，然后我的寓所炸了，我和John不得不在别人临时的公寓里过了一夜。  
John是我的新室友。你不需要来伦敦和我同住了。我相信John Watson是一个非常合格的室友，除了他有时候略有迟钝的脑子。他是一名医生。  
S.H  
Sherlock有室友了！  
这是Q看到信唯一震惊的事情。  
他寄给Sherlock的明信片被烧成灰了，这不意外，哦，他心疼了一秒钟。“或许我以后会成为一名传世的画家呢，那可是我的得意之作呀。”不过Q成为绝世名家的愿望也没有那么强烈。很快，对自己作品的遗憾变成了对Sherlock的无奈。  
化学实验者总是与爆炸形影相随。Sherlock应该没事。感谢上天，John是一名医生。一定是上天听到了他某次的祈祷，所以终于给他生活几乎不自理的哥哥安排了这么贴心的一位室友。他怎么没想到Sherlock会找到一名医生呢，想想Sherlock那些烫伤和划伤毫不细致的处理吧，听起来Watson医生是一个相当认真负责的人。  
说真的，那些明信片还是他挺用心画的呢。Sherlock指责他不用功，那倒是真的，他自己也知道。最近他开始人物绘画的练习，Sherlock听说了肯定要吃惊。以前Q倒是画肖像的，可是他不画身体，不画裸体。  
可能是玛丽的身体终于以一种纯洁的方式引起了他的欲望。那丰腴的肉体，那曼妙的曲线，那温柔隐秘的香气，……Q为同性的美而神魂颠倒，却不会因此靡乱堕落，那谷场清冷的空气啊，那些纯真粗俗的欢歌笑语啊。  
Sherlock见到Mycroft也不惊讶，他们爱见面不见面，见面又是怎么个样子，Q不用想也知道。来一次亲切热情的谈话吧，在Holmes兄弟之间，怎么可能？！  
Q懒得思考Mycroft和Sherlock的会面，和Sherlock说自己的实验成功是一场灾难，这两件事情之间有什么关系。Q不知道Mycroft在干什么，也不知道Sherlock在干什么。  
大概关乎人类的幸福安宁、国家的和谐稳定，不过那又怎么样呢？  
还是John Watson先生有意思。Q简直因为Watson医生想要马不停蹄奔向伦敦了，他太想见见可以忍受Sherlock、可以和他和平共处的室友了。  
在这个时候，如果Q会稍加反思的话，就会发现，自己这种热切和哈特菲尔德那些热衷婚姻的太太小姐没什么不同。谁会不好奇，孤僻郁躁的Sherlock居然有同居的室友了。这可真的是天下奇观。大概就像是看到Mycroft会和别人互换衣服穿一样。  
——当然，在Q不知道的时候，这两件事都发生了。

Sherlock在写信时自然联想到Q所在的正是当年Lestrade的辖区，他或许可以请Q调查一下泰波赛斯当年的气味变更情况。  
他也不是没有给Q讲过ABO的气味测定原理。  
或者更准确地说，Q接触到的可是同时代最尖端的气味素理论了。Sherlock的气味测定理论太新锐，他提出，ABO气味素本质上是流动性的。单此一条，足以震惊到皇家学院的那些学者，那些德高望重的保守派，怎么会在意这么一个新秀的说法。

“我们见到的世界是变迁的……”  
“孩子，我知道你要说什么，”秃顶的老先生绅士派头地挠了挠鼻子，他和善地打断了Sherlock的陈述，“可是要素是不变的。”  
彼时，只有二十岁不到的Sherlock，忍住自己想要反驳的心，要素，请问什么是要素，要素总要有组成，这种组成就是变化，所以我们的世界是变化的。到底有谁能理解这句话？  
“要素不变，可是序列……”  
“你写了柑橘Hr03对酮肽合成的影响，很出色，很优秀，令人印象深刻。”  
Sherlock想打断教授的话，他要说的和他那应付差事三天赶出来的论文没有什么关系！  
可是教授伸手示意他不要说了。  
“Holmes先生，你非常优秀，相信我，我们评审组每个人都知道这一点。”  
在Sherlock已经灰心丧气离开时，教授忽然说，他或许应该好好看看Bible。

Sherlock再也没和同行说过自己的理论设想。  
就算他已经在自己的头脑中重建了诺亚方舟，他也不得不坐视人类在洪水中洗净自己的罪恶。  
每次Sherlock不得不和人交往，他都几乎一次比一次更加厌恶人。这是二十多年的不变的定理。  
唯一还趁着Sherlock心未全冷时，有幸听他讲过自己完整的理论宏图的人，就是Q。对化学一无所知的Q。  
“ABO是流动的？”  
Q正在喝牛奶，他晃了晃杯子，白色就挂在透明的杯壁上。这就是“流动”吗？什么是流动呀？  
“流动就是变化。”  
Q看着Mycroft摆在壁炉架上的舰船模型，上面标了“忒修斯号”这些字样，他老早就听说过这个“变和不变”的例子了。什么新的啊旧的啊，可是这些又是什么？一个舰船又怎么样呢？  
Q抬头看到Sherlock十岁的画像，那是父亲去世前一年请人画的，还没来得及轮到Q，父亲就去世了，母亲也去世了。  
十岁的Sherlock没有像以前的大人们，戴着典雅而愚蠢的假发，他黑色的卷发短短地覆盖过额头，和Q现在的模样倒是有些相近。  
“你是Sherlock？难道会变成别人？”  
“别蠢了，我不会变成你，你也不会变成我。我们都是特定的人。”Sherlock显然不是一个耐心的老师，他更不知道为什么会突发奇想给Q讲ABO的道理。  
“那我会变成一个Beta吗？”  
这时Q已经16岁了，Omega气味素已经非常显著了，除了他的热潮期还非常不稳定。  
“理论上，是的。你为什么想成为一个Beta？”Sherlock倒是意外Q为什么不想成为Alpha。  
“当Alpha好累，而且感觉Alpha比Omega还装腔作势，摆出那种样子也很蠢嘞。”Q靠着坐垫，颇认真地想了一会儿，补充道，“而且Beta多好，想娶谁娶谁，想嫁谁嫁谁，还不用生小孩子。”  
Q打了个哈欠，问：“什么叫理论上可能？”  
“气味素主要通过血液循环到腺体散发，简单说如果能够克服气体注射的溶血反应，那么改变信息素是非常简单的事情，以你能理解的方式表达。”Sherlock翻了个白眼，借住了Q扔给他的抱枕，显然Q对于Sherlock低估他的理解能力有所不满。  
“那么你要听那些方程式守恒条件和不饱和反应容积物测定式以及惰性和疴性胺物质特性……”  
“够了够了，Sherlock，你这点真烦。”Q打断了Sherlock似乎不耗尽肺部最后一丝空气不打算停止的长句。  
“所以是有可能，又难做到，这就是所谓的，理论上可以？”Q问。  
“我想从未分化前改变应该会是终身、彻底的。”Sherlock又恢复严肃的状态思考了。  
“那万一我想变来变去呢？”Q挠了挠鼻子问。  
“变来变去？哦，这太烦了。”  
“别嫌烦，快告诉我这能做到吗？”  
Sherlock想了想，嚷道：“让着该死的理论见鬼去吧。每个人都这么蠢，然后还变来变去，这世界糟糕透了。”  
“你完全不用担心，我相信世界上除了你，没有第二个人，有这么过分旺盛的精力，思考这样无聊的问题；同时有这么卓越的头脑，去构想和实践一步步的计划。”

虽然Q看起来没怎么好好听Sherlock讲述他的宏观大论，可是这次谈话却比其他任何时候的聊天都刻在了他的心里。  
问Mycroft是愚蠢的。可是Q还是这么做了。  
他问，人到底自由不自由。  
Mycroft正在批示一堆教区文书，抬头看他，问，谁给他讲了什么，从不思考深刻问题的Q为什么忽然开始思考这些问题。

Q思忖，两个哥哥是对他有什么误解？  
他看起来就像是一无所知、吃饱睡觉的白痴吗？

“人是不自由的，本质来讲。”Mycroft言简意赅回答了Q的问题，打算继续处理积压的文件。  
在他看来，Q最多就是在看星星时产生了什么无聊的幻想而已，他不会真的怎么认真钻研这种大问题的，他了解自己两个弟弟的天性。Sherlock也不会真的关注这个问题。  
Sherlock和Q对自由的认识都太浅薄了。不是愚蠢。  
限于他们的环境，他们生长得无忧无虑（这当然是Mycroft一手促成、用心维护的），这无可指摘。那些必然需要阅历、经验和人世体味的东西，不是自己冥想能知道、也不是自己聪明就领会，他们不具备。  
Sherlock到底给Q讲了什么？除了Sherlock，Q还会看重谁的话。只能是Sherlock。Mycroft早就观察到，这两个弟弟很有在一起谋划事情的天赋。比如小时候无尽的恶作剧和麻烦，还有长大之后更加升级的，比如前不久，Sherlock炸实验室，Mycroft相信Q也有一份“功劳”。  
请上帝保佑这两个孩子不会最终搞出来什么他都收拾不了的残局。以Sherlock的能力，他相信，未来某一天，总会的。  
当初Mycroft是想Sherlock按照传统规矩，先拿一个神学学位。这对Sherlock来说又不是难事，他早在十五岁之前就背会了拉丁本Bible，但是他对里面内容的理解简直一窍不通。  
那样也不妨事，拿个学位，看重的是你的家世背景，他们曾曾祖父捐赠的讲堂还屹立在牛津的草坪上，他们父亲的几个朋友还是终身教授。一切都是便利条件。  
然而Sherlock坚决抵抗。  
原因也幼稚可笑。因为Mycroft已经拿到了神学学位，而且只用了最短的时间。Sherlock对于无法超越Mycroft的事情，向来连尝试的激情都没有。比如他不肯拿神学学位，比如他不肯用拉丁语写作。  
Sherlock磕磕绊绊拿了个化学的毕业证书，又自作主张去了道尔顿。  
Mycroft在Q的古怪发问后，决定看看Sherlock带回家的两木箱书籍材料。具体精研一门科目不是Mycroft愿意且擅长的，但是大致理解Sherlock在干什么，那可难不倒Mycroft。  
首先为难别人的，Sherlock只有自己能看懂的笔迹，就难不倒Mycroft。  
他们在这个领域同样斗智斗勇。  
Q被无辜牵连，不得不学会了玫瑰加密法和摩斯字体。Sherlock故意潦草的字体最后终于不自觉演变成“天书”，Mycroft放弃监控两个弟弟的通信后，Q果断放弃了对密码学、情报学、字体学的钻研，让Sherlock以正常的字和他通信。  
只有在瓦斯爆炸、那场火灾后，Sherlock才能后知后觉，庆幸且傲慢地想，即便有人得到了他的实验笔记，世间唯一能看懂它的人只有Sherlock自己。

第二十四章  
三月。  
伦敦的道尔顿学院开学。  
221B来了一位客人。  
说成“不速之客”更好。  
Sherlock并没有在客厅接待人的习惯，但是他的脸色如此阴沉，也是John仅见。  
就像是阴了一周没有下雨的伦敦的天空。  
John只和来客匆匆打了个照面，他甚至没看清来人的脸。  
一个穿戴黑色礼帽、黑色长风衣、黑色皮鞋的男人。  
“John，开窗。”  
Watson把两边的窗户打开，实验室的门开着，里面的窗户也开着。

他们把房子重新修整过，唯独实验室、怎么说、干净得像是没有经历爆炸火灾，也干净得不像是Sherlock常年待的地方。

“玫瑰。”  
这是Sherlock在实验室狭窄的空间踱步后说的第一句话。  
John以为自己幻听了。  
“什么？”  
“这里曾经有一支玫瑰。”Sherlock指了指空白的桌面。  
按照安迪的辩白，以及John通过自己对Sherlock的观察，他觉得这场火灾是个意外，针对的就是Sherlock。  
实验室所有瓶瓶罐罐都没了，这到底是不是专业入室行窃的人呢？他们怎么搬走那些东西的？  
Sherlock看到那支（可能世上目前唯一的）可注射气体，已经果不其然地不见了。  
“唔，为什么这里曾经有玫瑰？”John问。  
“你会为了什么送人玫瑰？”Sherlock苍白、修长的手在空气中描摹他发明的那些仪器的形状，像是造物主描摹他的乐园。  
“表达爱意？玫瑰只有这种意思吧……以我的交际经验看。”  
Sherlock没有嘲笑John那几乎为零的交际经验，反正这好歹是人们正常使用玫瑰的意思。  
和Sherlock表达爱意的玫瑰？然后玫瑰又不见了？  
“我知道我们面对的是什么样的人了。说穿了，他们只是一群会窃取他人成果的窃贼而已，这没什么可怕的。”  
Sherlock看了看通风孔留下的黑洞，说真的，如果他当初选择天体物理，是不是会更好一些。  
“唔，你那些仪器，能复原么？我是说购买或者订做，别的什么的？”  
John推测修复实验室会是整个复原工作最艰难的一环。  
“我想，不必了，”比起暴躁的Sherlock，John更不想看到现在这样近乎抑郁的Sherlock，他这是什么意思，他不打算再做实验了么？

不论如何，那个实验室成了一间空屋。  
Sherlock偶尔去苏格兰街公署会，大部分时间坐在临街的书桌旁，食指节奏平缓敲打着书桌，另一只手按在太阳穴一侧，形状像一把枪。  
John Watson比任何人都知道，以Sherlock那样高速运转的大脑，这样长时间的空白会让他疯掉。  
他比任何人都不希望见到Sherlock自我毁灭。  
终于，某天，晚餐后，John坐在Sherlock对面的扶手椅上，双手交叉放在膝盖上，上身前倾。  
John想和他谈谈，Sherlock感受到他的意图，但是一直没有回应。  
Sherlock看着John略显老气的灰白发丝，那天他们被突然的爆炸搞得流离失所，然后住在一间几乎空空的公寓里。  
那时他兀自沉浸在自己的思维世界里，等回神时，奔波一天的John已经蜷缩在小客厅的布料沙发里睡着了。——正如他们第一次同居的晚上，John被他的琴声吵醒，梦游一般来到会客室，然后卧倒在沙发里。  
那时，他说什么，哦，请给他的脖子下面垫一个枕头，落枕太难受了。  
于是Sherlock终于记得给John垫了一个枕头，附带着他干燥且温暖的风衣。  
那天晚上Sherlock在伦敦的迷雾中看了一晚上星星，或许是烟的火光吧。

回到面前这个试图安慰他的John，他又要说什么蠢话呢。

“我不需要什么安慰。”Sherlock开口道。  
John简直要被气到发笑，啊哈，这个自大狂，他从来能看清他在想什么，他从来知道自己关心他，然后却说，他不在乎。  
“Sherlock，你能不能不要像个孩子一样，成熟一点，拜托了！”  
他们根本不是好好谈话，什么开解心结都见鬼去吧，如果现在可以的话，John想好好揍他一顿，振作一点，振作起来。  
斥责他幼稚，显然这种太像Mycroft的论调刺激了Sherlock，他猛地从座椅中站起来，压低声音道：  
“你们懂什么？你们以为你们懂什么？你也以为我是一个闯祸的孩子？你们以为我害怕、躲避的是某个装扮滑稽的万圣节布偶吗？  
“你以为我们见到的尸体都是毫无感情的雕塑吗？你以为我们看到的血液都是节日气氛的糖浆吗？那些所谓‘瘟疫’病死的人，那些所谓‘无故’失踪的人，还有多少？”  
Sherlock停顿了一下，他发现不知不觉中，他似乎站得离John太近了。  
——唯一没有气味的John。  
是不是你的出现也是被安排的？他们想要得到什么？他们得到了什么？他们会伤害谁？要怎么阻止他们？  
那些站在阴沟里，恶心卑鄙、黑暗龌龊的家伙们，他们冷血地残害了那么多人，他们已经完全践踏了“人”这种生命的存在。  
当你思考罪恶，你就逐渐陷入它的魔掌。  
最终，Sherlock说：  
“你们根本不懂我在的世界。”

John看到Sherlock的眼睛里竟然，竟然，那一定不会是某种叫眼泪的东西，只可能是一些透明的液体自己跑上去蒙上了他的眼睛。  
John及时在Sherlock逃开之前，去迈出了那一步。  
如果Sherlock不肯别人看到他，也会像一个凡人一样流泪，那就拥抱吧，拥抱时，他看不见他。  
Sherlock比他毕竟是高一些的，John微微踮起脚，大概是要被他笑话愚蠢的。  
但是Sherlock没有，他搂住了John，以某种非常不容抗拒的力度，把他黑色蜷曲卷发的脑袋凑到他脖子边，如他一直所想的那样。  
——也像是爱侣一般。  
John已经和Sherlock同居几个月，陪他经历了各种大大小小的事件，日常生活、冒险刺激，都有。可是他们从来没有离得这么近过。  
就像是那次Sherlock自白心迹，那是灵魂的距离，现在是身体的。  
John听到Sherlock的沉稳的心跳，仿佛他的血液透过相隔无几的空气流到他的心腔里一样。以John堪称愚钝的感官，他不知道Sherlock是什么气味，在黑暗中他无法辨别到他，可是请呼唤，他会应答。仿佛心跳感应一般。

Sherlock终于喝下半杯伏特加，在Waston希望他镇静一下的强烈要求下。  
不得不承认，Sherlock真的不是一个擅长饮酒的人，所以喝点酒有助于他神经舒缓下来。或许John自己也该尝尝，他现在心跳太快了。  
——Sherlock没明白John为什么拿出了一把枪，John也没明白为什么自己把珍藏的道朗点九拿了出来。好像醉了的不是Sherlock而是他一样。  
哦，要命的愚蠢。  
每次都是这样，John此时应该作为一个英雄说出什么宣言的，豪情壮志，海誓山盟，不离不弃，慷慨激昂，抖掉一地鸡皮疙瘩那种。  
可是他没有。  
他不会。  
“我会陪着你。”  
就这么一句，连“永远”“直到世界尽头”“一生”这类字眼都没有。

Sherlock大概二十年没这么，泪腺忽然激活了。好在John没说什么愚蠢的誓约，他不需要。  
——他需要。  
John那一句就够了。  
在去盥洗室洗脸之前，John开始结结巴巴试图解释：  
“我不是说你像个孩子，我绝对没有这个意思。我也不是担心你……不，我是担心你，但是这不是说我觉得你能力不足……God，Sherlock，我想说，我崇敬（admire）你……”  
“你什么都不用说了。”Sherlock拒绝把乱七八糟的脸面向John，于是他们是背对背交谈。  
“好吧，晚安。”  
“晚安，John。”

那把道朗点九，被Sherlock拿在手上招待了今天的“不速之客”。  
“Sherlock，不要紧张，”这位自称是教授，名叫J·莫里亚蒂的人。  
他穿着白色纺绸衬衫和纯黑色马甲背心，胸前口袋里有一条细金链、可能是怀表也可能是单片眼镜，他的风衣挂在会客室入口的衣帽架上，黑色圆顶丝质高筒帽放在他的手边，扶手下面是他的拐杖。  
这是一个略有跛脚，然而高大且堪称威猛的老人，银白色的发丝没有凸显他的年龄、反而让他看起来像是经历人世沧桑变迁后睿智的见证，高耸的鼻梁、浅色的唇无不透露出一种尊贵的傲慢。  
Sherlock完全不喜欢他。  
这是一个真正散发危险气息的人。  
伺机等待将猎物撕成碎片的斑纹花豹？阴险狡猾看着猎物走进陷阱的狐狸？凶悍勇猛将猎物一击而毙的野熊？  
Sherlock肯定眼前之人远比上述任何一种都可怕。  
那种阴沉的气息似乎来自真正的地狱。  
沉重、压抑、毫无希望。  
Sherlock不能辨别它的组成，如果非要形容，那就是陈腐的干尸，高贵的法老的木乃伊。  
“不要紧张”，看看这是多么温和劝诱的一句话。  
仿佛Sherlock是初登教授家门的访客学生一样：不要不知所措，我将要教授给你人世的奥秘，我们将要共同探索未来的世界、新奇的事物、人类的希望，不要拒绝，跟随我。  
Sherlock相信他读懂了这个意思。  
然而他拒绝的态度也再明显不过。  
“JM气味公司，改变一切不可能。”  
线索早已铺下，Sherlock曾经嘲笑这是什么愚蠢的广告词，看来这是名副其实的可怕宣言。

“不要紧张，”Moriarty端起咖啡的动作竟然惊到Sherlock，他直接从西装里拔出了手枪。  
——这简直高下立判。  
Sherlock自己清醒地知道，他现在表现得就像一只受惊的兔子，然而对方却纹丝不乱、踌躇满志。

“My dear friend，或许我们认识已久。当然，我今天来，并不是要和你攀谈叙旧。我知道你多讨厌日常交往的礼仪这一套。虽然我喜欢循规蹈矩，按照大家的行事来。所以我亲自上门，邀请你去旁听我在这学期开设的一场讲座。”  
Moriarty慢条斯理，一句三转、得体合礼地陈述了来意。  
Sherlock瞟过他的名片，同时他的眼睛一刻也没有离开过Moriarty。名片上面写着他是道尔顿学院的名誉教授，专业方向是阿奎那神学研究和化学实践。  
“看来今天不是一个适合谈话的时候，”Moriarty甚至用瘦削而有力的手压了压Sherlock的肩膀，像是故友至交一样，Sherlock抱着明显的敌意闪开了。

“We are friends, Sherlock.”  
“No, we are not.”  
这是他们的告别辞。

John莫名看着沙发里，拿着枪的Sherlock。要命，要知道这把枪是真的有子弹的，虽然只有一颗。道朗点九是John的一位朋友留给他的遗物，他的朋友和他有着同样的教名，可能是莫名的缘分，总之他那位朋友参军休假间隙送了他这把手枪。  
那位John也不是一个完全守规矩的人。况且对于十八岁的男孩子，谁能拒绝一把真枪实弹的手枪呢。于是Watson还是收下了这份违规的礼物，到最后甚至算是遗物。因为那位John在战争中失踪，Watson再也没有过他的消息。  
John Watson不害怕危险，他害怕失去朋友，或许这就是为什么那天，他会拿出这把枪。  
但是Sherlock这样是什么意思。  
这毕竟是未登记枪支，然后他拿着它招待来客。  
在John疑惑的目光中，Sherlock把枪放到了自己书桌抽屉里。Watson没来得及表示异议反对，反对总是无效的。  
“那是谁？”  
“他自称James Moriarty，道尔顿学院的化学教授。”  
“你上过他的课？”  
“不，我不认识他。”  
“那他为什么过来？他来咨询气味？”John没忘记他们221B依然是“气味咨询所”。  
“不，他请我去听他的讲座。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“我不知道。”Sherlock极少会说，我不知道，这样的话。  
“那你打算怎么办？你会去吗？”John觉得，如果Sherlock不喜欢这个人，当然不是感情上不喜欢，Sherlock近乎厌恶这个人，那么就远离他好了。  
以John看来，这就是一个风姿挺拔、严峻凌厉的老者，他以自己从医的经验推断，Moriarty的膝盖应该是旧伤，即便他看起来仍然强劲，他至少要有六七十岁了。  
Sherlock居然厌恶这么一个老头子。John有些吃惊。  
不论怎么样，他已经那么老了，死亡总归已经在那里等着他了。  
“坚信老人不会作恶、和坚信孩子不会作恶，都是愚蠢的偏见。”Sherlock读懂了John的神情，他已经太了解他了，John思考事情的声音似乎都能传到Sherlock耳朵里。  
Sherlock心里某处保留着对无辜者的同情，但是绝不是说他对人有什么善意的期待，尤其放在具体的活着的人身上，Sherlock挑剔、批判的态度总是鲜明到扎人。  
不过John想的也有一点道理，——可以解释Moriarty为什么忽然找上门。  
Sherlock直觉确信，Moriarty就是背后的人，或许是之一，或许连之一也不必加。然而他没有任何证据。一名化学教授，一个开设气味公司的投资人，一位合法公民。有什么反常呢？Sherlock甚至闻不出来他是Beta还是Alpha。  
Sherlock不认为自己站在正义天平的一段，Moriarty也不是站在另一端。  
或许某些方面他们是相似的，没有常规意义上的“道德”约束感，对化学实验的热衷和天赋，甚至从身姿看来，Sherlock到了六十多岁可能也是这样步履如风矫健迅捷。  
Moriarty坚决认为Sherlock是他的朋友。  
Sherlock嗤之以鼻地反驳。

或许这就是Mycroft说他幼稚的地方。这一点他和Q是相似、一致的。Mycroft善于洞察，他看到人的弱点、欲望，然后加以利用，去成就一番事业。这番事业不仅仅是个人的成功，远不仅仅是个人的成功，如果概括而言，就是超越个体存在作为集体、国家的荣誉和成就。  
而Sherlock太过专一、纯粹，甚至偏执，但是一往无前。  
Moriarty曾经对Mycroft赞叹过Sherlock。  
他们两个人认识。  
而且不是泛泛之交。  
Mycroft最初创建第欧根尼俱乐部的时候，亲手刻了十二枚会员勋章，Mycroft自己留下两枚，而Moriarty是拿到勋章的其中一人。  
Moriarty三年前从牛津大学退休，婉拒了皇家学院会的邀请，然后旅居伦敦，担任了道尔顿学院的客座教授。他和Mycroft在牛津便认识了，毕竟Mycroft Holmes是打破了James Moriarty最快获得学位记录的人。  
在Mycroft之后，据说出了一条不成文的规定，必须至少修够三学期课程才能够结业。——这种攀比的风气很快会在各个学院盛行开，只会给那些愚钝的孩子更大压力，让那些浅薄的贵族子弟更加虚伪放荡。  
Mycroft是最后一位被封为“学神”的人。这个名头让他在牛津几乎无人不知。而Moriarty是那位给他授予神学学位的教授，他们握手，两位M先生的交接。  
或许那真该是历史性的一刻。  
可惜还没有相机，没有什么图片资料可以记录下来。  
后来或许是出于和父亲打赌（Holmes家这种因聪敏而高傲的气质真的是如出一辙，Mycroft对Sherlock无奈的时候，真该想想当初父亲对二十多岁的自己多么无奈），或许为了以后仕途的考量，总之Mycroft又拿了一个学位。  
在那段时间，他才真正接触了Moriarty。  
“化学，一个崭新的学科，Holmes先生，相信它一定会在人类的历史上书写不可磨灭的一页。”  
Moriarty和Mycroft交往时，一直尊称其姓氏。虽然他比他大了近三十岁。Moriarty看出Mycroft不可限量的前途，不仅仅是政治道路上的，他自己都看不清。  
——没人能看清Mycroft。  
谁能想到一个二十岁的年轻人，已经做事沉稳、滴水不漏，老成持重宛如久经历练的政治家。那些看到Mycroft轻易拿到牛津学位的人，因此而羡慕赞叹的人，还远远没有看清这个年轻人真正的雄心壮志。  
当然Mycroft也说不上了解Moriarty。只是他对化学的这番话，在Sherlock最后选择同一方向时，忽然在他脑海中响起。  
多么相似的两个人。这让Mycroft升起一种自豪和担忧并存的心情。

第二十五章  
道尔顿学院的演讲厅由灰色的岩石搭建而成，泥墩1775立方米，地基深12米，全建筑包括拱形穹顶高16米，自石阶楼梯上去跨过乳白色的外墙，就裸露着粗糙岩石的本来面目，仿佛突兀立在海边的怪石堆。  
空阔的大厅有二十一排半环形座位，由低到高逐渐递增。第一排中间有十张座椅，那是给常驻理事会成员的荣誉席位，暗红色法兰绒布艺算是这个俗世学院难得和那些大学相同的一些细节装饰。其余的座位都是干巴巴、僵硬冷淡的木凳，这样可以容纳更多人。  
每次演讲厅有演讲，几乎都是爆满，两侧的大门都挤满了想要一睹演讲人风采的人们。  
有谁来这里演讲过呢？这不该就是个小小的以专科为主的学院吗。  
皇家学院荣誉终身教授Xavier首先点亮了这座简朴殿堂的明灯。  
“哇，这么多人，看来我不能和各位一一握手问候了，”教授一如既往风趣幽默，那次教授并没有讲艰涩的理论，而是像一个平凡之人，讲讲他求学的某天非常平凡的生活。他告诉大家，永远不要忘记平凡生活中那些朴素可爱的人，甚至是一片花圃，那些无关名利、无关祸福、非常非常平淡的瞬间的幸福，请一定珍藏好它们。  
前保守党秘书、前首相大人也莅临此地，他鼓励道尔顿学院培养出真正为英国荣耀的学生。  
宝石大亨Foster女士、东方学研究专家Strange先生、炼金学专家Dumbledore教授等等如星辰闪耀的人物都曾来过这个演讲厅。  
每年一度的道尔顿奖也在这个乱岩堆叠的演讲厅颁发。  
Sherlock记得自己在道尔顿待着的那年，颁奖那天，人们从四面八方蜂拥而至，狭小的学园挤满了西装革履的绅士们和女士们。他照常去实验室，观测数据、清理材料、换掉防护服、吃饭、记笔记、睡觉。  
无聊的世界一如既往无聊。

Sherlock从不去演讲厅。

现在，他第一次站在因黑暗而略显寒冷的空旷讲厅中，坐垫的海绵、上面残留的男士香水、发霉的木头、掉落的漆皮、坚硬的水泥地面、包裹在其中的钢筋、法兰绒布料、结着露水的玻璃、铜制的把手……所有气味丝丝缕缕传到他的嗅觉中，他不必借助光，就可以看到这个演讲厅，这个偌大的讲厅，它经历的、它现在的样子，比肉眼看到的还要清晰可辨。  
Sherlock翻身灵巧地越上讲台，他想着，如果只有一束光，照在自己身上，那么下面的众人多么像是黑暗中伺机而动的野兽啊！这是多么恐怖的场景。  
Sherlock伸出手，似乎要碰到那个扩音器，又在碰到的瞬间收回手。  
——算了吧。这些都是不属于他的。他不要这些。  
Sherlock走回黑暗的台下，等着十几分钟后大门敞开，听众像是潮水涌进来，然后那位Moriarty教授开始他精妙绝伦的演讲。

“三棱镜，大家都知道牛顿爵士的实验。”  
台上的Moriarty看起来更加精神饱满、更加神采奕奕、更加光芒万丈，似乎舞台就是有这样的效果，任是谁站上去，只要他西装笔挺、皮鞋干净，再搭配上得体的微笑，不失庄重又显示恰好的亲和力那种，那么从这样的凡人口中说出的话，似乎经由扩音器传到别人的耳中，就像是神谕般——  
清晰。  
正确。  
不容置疑。  
Sherlock抬头看着穹顶，没有那些愚蠢的装饰画。他厌恶身边的人不明所以的鼓掌，厌恶他们痴傻迷狂的尖叫，厌恶他们目不转睛的沉迷。  
一束日光打在Moriarty背后，从高高的天窗落下，一道圣光一般。

Sherlock厌恶这种戏剧效果。

好像他是尘世的救世主，拿着一个三棱镜，给学生们展示光的反射和折射现象。Sherlock不嘲笑这个实验，这是一个事实，事实有什么值得赞美的地方？有同样，有什么值得害怕的地方？  
“在很多个世纪中，我们都认为太阳是纯净的，如果谁认为日光是可分解的，那么这个异端恐怕是逃不过火刑架的命运。”  
Sherlock不懂这种话有什么值得喝彩发笑的地方。那些现在为科学鼓掌的人，恐怕和那些在火刑架下面喝彩的是同一批人。真正的科学需要冷静的头脑，而不是起哄喝彩。  
Moriarty示意大家安静下来，他继续说：“我们今天认为的常识，明天就可能被推翻，那检验一切的是什么？”  
左侧的一个学生投入地脱口而出道：“实验。”  
很快，零星的喊声变得极其一致。  
“实验。是的，我们科学的精神基石。谨记着培根大法官的名言，知识就是力量。”  
Knowledge is power.（知识即权力/力量。）  
这是道尔顿的院训。  
又是一片掌声。  
“化学，一个新生的婴儿，在茁壮成长，它有着光明的未来，因为它在实验的照料下，以最确定的理性，揭示上帝给予人类的亘古不变的道理，这些秘密终于被发现了，我们在神的光辉下前行。  
“Bible最开始的话，上帝说，要有光，于是有了光。  
“光，正如我展示给诸位那样，它是流动的、是多样的、是变化的。  
“只有愚昧之人才不敢承认多样与变化的美，只有在这种流动中我们才能有幸窥到万海一沙的真理。  
“你们害怕吗？”  
有些学生已经激动得要站起来。  
“我要给诸位揭示，去推翻那些通常凡俗认定的，不过是可以称之为一时常识的东西。  
“如波谱在其多样要素间杂糅的纯粹，只有在这样的断裂中我们才得以窥见统一。打破那些桎梏我们成百上千年的愚见、痼疾吧，我们需要的，是一个Brand New World……”  
如潮水般此起彼伏的掌声。  
“ABO信息素，我们每个人都与生俱来的性质、特性、特点。在八世纪以前，气味作为不可讨论的禁忌被列入教会条规；十世纪，人们终于承认信息素作为天赋，与生俱来、不可磨灭；十二世纪，教廷解除ABO讨论禁令，之后一百年，人们基本补全了气味要素的登记与分类，然而这主要作为优选继承人和标志等级的用途。  
“直到本世纪前，才有林奈德分类法的提出，这位来自高加索的植物学家和探险者，值得在座的各位去记住他的名字和辉煌，因为，你们中可能有些人，在百年后就将与他并肩被记入史册、彪炳春秋。  
“孩子们，接下来你们听到的会是一个令人吃惊的事实，我要说，”Moriarty停留了足够长的时间，直到大家全神贯注、全场没有一丝声音，他才满意地继续开口道：  
“ABO是流动的。”  
站立的人开始不自觉前后左右晃动。  
“ABO是可以改变的。”  
人们开始窃窃私语。  
Sherlock忽然站起来，在混乱嘈杂的人群中，并不乍眼。但是他感到Moriarty看向他，他感觉到，在这成百上千的人中，他们目光交汇。  
——只有他真正理解他。  
“No，你是一个双手血腥的男人，你不配。”Sherlock放缓口型，一字一顿说出，“你不配”，他转身离开。

Sherlock推开挤到他面前的人，他看到带花纹的不带花纹的皮鞋、皮靴，丝质的、布料的西服，他推开人，他挤出这个演讲厅。  
Moriarty炽热的目光如影随形：

你逃避什么呢？只有我才是真正理解你的人，只有你才是真正理解我的人。看看我给他们讲的那些冠冕堂皇的话，不过是幌子，Sherlock，我只是要你来看，只要你接受我，所有这一切，辉煌、荣誉、声名、他人的尊敬、崇高的地位、高贵的头衔，这些我都可以给你。这些你本来赢得的奖赏。  
我要在这样庄重的场合，去讲那些你被判为异端、你不被理解、你被孤立的话。我要世界认可，你是对的，我们是对的。  
我要改变给他们看，我要手握利刃，展示给他们不得不屈从的力量。  
这是上帝赋予我们的荣光。  
你看，我为了你站在这里。我一直苦心找一个可以继承我的人，我等了那么久，我发现你的新颖思路，我发现你这样一枚天才，我发现你这样无与伦比，我多么精心想要铸造你，成就你。  
我站在孤独的塔楼瞭望，现在请你上来，你要看看这个新世界如何诞生。  
只有我们，是屹立在这个谬误横行的世界，确定不变的真理的发现者和守护者。  
你不可以叛逃、你不可以走开，你生当如此，你属于我！  
你想要完成的，我已经替你做到；我想要完成的，你要替我做到。  
还有什么牵绊你的？死亡？那不过是一个固定的终点，我们都要回到上帝那里，极乐天国，天使尚且有剑刃，我不过尽早送那些人到彼岸。和那些愚昧的战争相比，难道我这不是为了更伟大的利益？  
我证明了什么是真的，什么是对的。  
“真”，那是我们每个人都值得为之赴死的东西。  
死亡就是一个固定的终点，等着我们。  
我从不害怕死亡。  
我将在这里凝视你，直到你张开黑色的双翼，飞向真理。

Sherlock双手插在大衣兜内，Moriarty虽然需要拄拐，但是出奇地脚步迅捷，甚至完全能和Sherlock如风健步媲美。简直让人怀疑他是不是真的瘸腿。  
他们是该谈谈。不论如何，他们是该谈谈。  
“要和我分享你‘愉快的’实验经历吗？”Sherlock的语调依然带着不可忽视的敌意和讽刺，但是他既然肯在侧门等着他，那就是不错的第一步。  
——作为一名教授，Moriarty早就积累了太多和孩子们打交道的经验，名利以诱惑、鼓舞以煽动、奖掖以劝诱，还是严声厉色地劝诫，甚至漠不关心地欲擒故纵，……Moriarty一直在等待最后的那位来者，在这个人身上，花费再多的功夫他都乐意，走上高塔、走进陷阱、随便怎么说。  
Moriarty取出手帕想替Sherlock擦掉他肩膀落的雨水，一颗颗水珠还没有溶到衣服里，就那么细密密铺了一层，Moriarty几乎想要道歉，为了给一些学生签名，他不得不耽搁了一段时间，而伦敦的春雨真的是绵密不绝，Sherlock等了他近乎半个小时。  
比起他那些狂热的学徒，这段时间只够回味M教授的精妙言辞，然而对Sherlock已经是耐心的界限了。Moriarty当然知道Sherlock的忍耐度。  
Moriarty没有为Sherlock等他道歉，这种人际交往虚掩的客套话不必。  
“如果你不想听，我们今天可以不谈这些。”Moriarty心平气和收回手帕，戴好手套拿起拐杖。  
Sherlock要被他这么温和的态度刺激到发狂，他以为如何？以他滔天的罪恶，却这么友好对待他，以为他就会对那些血淋淋的往事视而不见？  
哦，当然不是，那些血淋淋的事情，还是拜Moriarty所赐，才能最终展现在他面前。  
“你看过我的论文草稿？”Sherlock索性直接问了他最想问的问题。  
从他在怀海特医院，看到两个孩子的尸体，怀疑自己造成这一切的时候，他就想问的问题，现在，离他只有一步之遥了。  
“去寒舍喝杯茶？我想你会喜欢安静、人少的环境。”  
Sherlock扯出一个假笑，惺惺作态微微鞠躬表示感谢。

“Well，我承认，你的那份材料才华横溢，而且某种程度上确实启发了我的一些思路。”  
Moriarty抿了一口红茶，Sherlock发现他添加的黄糖和他给Mycroft推荐的是同一种，鉴于这并不是一个出名的或者流行的牌子，他开始怀疑Mycroft认识这个犯罪人士。  
“不过你也不必因此骄傲。那些实验步骤和可能的注意事项，我比你思考得周虑细致。我们的角度不同，我是以公共的问题切入，我心里想的是大众的福祉。”  
Sherlock打断他：“收起你恶心的这套说辞，不然我现在就走。”  
Moriarty含笑看了他一眼，以某种温和而阴恻恻的神情。他是在笑Sherlock以自己的离开威胁他么？Sherlock确实可爱。  
“你的计划书唯一的亮点在于实验成本。Sherlock，我看到了你是多么孤独的一个人，你甚至已经孤独到不自知。你从来不寻求帮助，不寻求合作。不是吗？你以个人，单独所能承担的方式，去设计了实验的最经济成本。”  
Sherlock慢慢琢磨这句话。那么Moriarty是以什么方式？他以为自己的变态实验能够得到政府的支持吗？这句话冒出来的时候，Sherlock猛然惊觉。  
如果他有点Mycroft式的警觉，那么这再显而易见不过。Moriarty之所以罪行累累，却依旧名声光鲜，他绝不止是一个人，而且，说是政府在支持他，Sherlock也不吃惊。  
——这本来就是一个愚人统治的世界。当然，作为一个英国人，他不是在指责国王的权威。  
“你遇到了困难，你的支持者中途改变主意了，所以你需要一个经济的方案。你‘碰巧’遇到了我的草稿，然后你得到了启发，你开始小规模的人体实验。然后，今年，你完成了。”  
Sherlock一口气说完，比他自己想象的沉稳，语调毫无波澜、毫无感情。  
“My Dear Sherlock，”Moriarty没有承认也没有否认，他只是将略有不便的左腿翘起来搭在右腿上，Sherlock感到Moriarty和Mycroft的神奇相似之处，“你是我的继承人，你只需要牢牢记住这一点，记住这是你无可逃避的使命，就够了。”  
Sherlock盯着Moriarty看了几秒，就在他准备起身的瞬间，Moriarty终于稍微收敛了一些自己傲慢的姿态，转而以一种抚慰柔顺的语气道：  
“Sherlock，我了解你，我比世界上所有人都了解你。很明显，你并不了解我，鉴于时间、经历、种种偏见，我想这种不对等会持保持下去，不过这不要紧。  
“当我从牛津荣休后，我本意是要专注于我完美的实验，那时我的Baby有些不良症状，恰好是那时我发现了你的思路，在这种真正意义、巧妙绝伦的巧合中，我甚至要相信神意在操控着人世那些有趣的事情了。  
“从我开始孕育我的Baby时，还没有其他的人和事物会吸引我的注意力。所以，Sherlock你是特别的。  
“为了你，我来到道尔顿，来到伦敦。虽然这里确实有我的一些故交。但是我唯一感兴趣的是你的全部经历，你的思考，你的才华，你的天赋。  
“你很难相信，我参观了你待了一年的实验室，看着窗外那片狭窄的空地，一棵小树，我想是法国梧桐？还有一些鸟雀。我看着你每天看到的景色，思索着你曾经思索过什么。  
“我看到你无比孤独的世界。  
“你的世界异常干净、纯粹，完全没有任何被人为污染的痕迹，你精妙的大脑就像是神造的永动机一样精妙绝伦、不可思议。  
“我该多么遗憾我们在牛津竟然四年互不相识！这真的是一个遗憾。我向来欣赏那些在自己领域非常出色的年轻人。不过可惜你不怎么……牛津没有发掘你的才华，而你，整日躲在实验室不肯与人交往，孤僻，哦，Sherlock一向如此。多么纯粹而执拗的心灵。  
“我的Baby已经脱胎成人，现在需要这样一个纯粹的人来照看它了。难道你能拒绝吗，Sherlock？”  
Moriarty忽然收起热情洋溢的说辞，用一种低沉到略显哀伤的语调说：“Sherlock，不要拒绝，你一定不会希望看到拒绝我的结果。”

Sherlock无聊地打了个哈欠，故意地。  
他穿上风衣，系好扣子，头也不回地走了。

第二十六章  
“你为什么对那个年轻人那么感兴趣？”  
Moriarty看了看对面的人，黑色西裤裤缝笔直、暗灰色衬衫包裹着的上身英姿笔挺，黑色的短发上有细细的雨珠，在幽暗的灯光下像是碎了的水晶，Moriarty喜欢光的折射，而莫兰保持着他在军队严厉训诫的全部痕迹、坐姿如雕塑般纹丝不动，那些水珠甚至仅仅随着重力原因才有折光的变化。  
——莫兰极少以问句的形式和他交流，看来这个问题困惑他已久。  
“你嫉妒他？”Moriarty知道莫兰和艾琳都对这个年轻人很感兴趣，因为他自己对这个年轻人太过偏爱了，尤其莫兰，显然对这个后来居上者充满了敌意。  
不论莫兰心里怎么想，他的表情都毫无变化。Moriarty不喜欢听人解释。这或许是莫兰沉默寡言性格的原因。  
Moriarty放下茶杯的时候几乎不经意皱了皱眉，莫兰以枪手特有的敏锐察觉到，于是他异常娴熟地将Moriarty的左腿架在自己位置上，以一种轻柔巧妙的力度。  
“谢谢，莫兰上校。”  
Moriarty喜欢这样称呼他，即使作为拥有头衔的莫兰上校早该在爆炸中光荣牺牲，他现在顶着其他的名字。在Moriarty高兴时，他就会这样称呼莫兰。  
以正常的观察来说，Moriarty绝大部分时间谦逊有礼，对人称呼得体，几乎尊重他身边的每一个人，甚至包括端茶洗衣的仆人，他是那么温文尔雅、风度翩翩，加上富有的资产和博学的名号，很难想象有什么人会不敬重、折服于他。  
可是他的微笑几乎从不直达眼底，除了极少数像现在这样，称呼“莫兰上校”的时候。

——Bond必须承认他被莫兰这个举动吓到了。当然，他的视线一刻也没有从观察镜中离开。  
在莫兰弯腰的瞬间，他忽然觉得这个对手也有“人”的一面。  
那个扳动机枪的狙击手也居然有一丝人的感情？  
世间还有什么比这种事情更……  
吓人。  
公寓的租客是一位荣誉退休的教授，叫James Moriarty，Bond初次得到消息时还为这个同名的人微微挑了挑眉。不过在他察看了这位教授的材料后，他很快打消了轻敌的念头，如果说当年的计划有执行人，那么一定是这位Moriarty教授无疑。  
“神授自由论”“论人的自由意志及其实现”“神圣与超越的三维度”，这是Moriarty早期沉浸在神学研究时的课题，他转向专职化学研究是在三十四岁时，他也是卡尔文实验室的捐助者之一。在化学方向，他主要研究气味要素及其分类，林奈德是他这一领域的先驱者。  
Bond以“并不合法也并不违法的中间地带”的手段发掘了Moriarty当年呈奉给秘密会议小组的先行研究报告，里面框架式陈述了三场大型试验的仪器要求、人员要求、材料准备等等事宜。  
（看到以战俘秘密作为实验材料时，Bond见惯黑暗邪恶的心也不由得一阵反感厌恶。）  
如果只是查清当年“忒修斯”的迷案，那么现在已经足够了。  
Moriarty是整个实验的策划者（或许早在战争前他已经有相当成熟的计划，战争只是给他提供了绝佳的时机），莫兰是整个实验的执行者。秘密会议议员以为他们在利用这两个人（的确在书面材料看来，这两个人毫无关联），可是最后他们打消了战争和继承人的后顾之忧想要停止实验时，才发现这两个人根本不由得他们掌控。——“忒修斯”号的爆炸就是双方势力的较量。  
那么莫兰失踪的这四年，他在干什么？实验有没有停止？Bond发现他根本不可能遏制自己追查到底的冲动。

“艾琳最近好吗？”Moriarty阖上眼睛问道。  
“她时常在贝克街附近晃，我警告过她，她不听。”  
“唔，我想她可能有点喜欢我们亲爱的小朋友。”Moriarty忽然睁开眼睛，他看到莫兰时又再度躺回椅子，说道：  
“我当初建议你标记她。”  
莫兰确定他已经说完，自己不会打断教授的思路，然后才谨慎回答：  
“如果您命令，我会服从。”  
Moriarty朗声笑了一会儿，他很想拍一拍莫兰的肩膀，可惜他们已经不是男人和男孩，而是老人与青年了。  
“现在不必了，我有更好的安排。”Moriarty从不对自己的行动加以解释，莫兰只等他下令、然后去执行。

艾琳一直是个变数。  
虽然他把这个可怜的孤女从失去地位和财富的危险中解救出来，但是她多虑的性情让她从来不能简单相信什么人。Moriarty从十六岁开始培养她，可是从来没有真正驯化她，——她性情柔和、听从命令，甚至莫兰都不会察觉这个娇柔的Omega会有什么不忠的心思，可是Moriarty以他游历人世阅人无数的经验断定，这个女人从来没有安心。  
留一个聪明而不忠诚的人在身边是危险的。  
Moriarty最初表现得对Sherlock感兴趣时，莫兰要以惯常的手法除掉Sherlock，Moriarty当然没有接受这个提议；而艾琳想要以一种温和的方式诱惑Sherlock，现在看来，陷得更深的反而是她自己。  
人总是对没有到手的猎物更上心。  
在这个瞬间，Moriarty的目光盯紧暗夜的某处，Bond甚至感觉到一丝紧张，虽然他确定自己在黑暗中有着绝对的伪装。——那是狩猎者一击必中的眼神，Bond心中将Moriarty的威胁度提升到和莫兰同等级。  
Moriarty终于将视线移开，Bond感觉盯点一晚上都没有刚才全神贯注的几十秒累，仿佛自己已经变成尸体，被人凝视一般。  
——虽不同步，Bond和Sherlock得出一样的结论，Moriarty的气味，只能用“死亡”形容。

“那位雷切特先生怎么样了？”Moriarty相信莫兰已经解决了这个隐患，他们已经不断收缩在军队的势力范围，除掉雷切特是早晚的事情，一旦他没有利用价值，死神的镰刀早就迫不及待收取他的头颅。  
“他没有问题，不过有一个人可能在调查他，不是公署的人。”  
莫兰当时从瞄准镜观察了五秒就决定狙击，第一枪开向审讯雷切特的人，没想到那个人竟然能在玻璃破碎的瞬间凭借超人的警觉及时倒地，所以他竟然难得地失手了，不过狙掉雷切特才是他的主要任务，所以严格说来他也没有失败。  
“上次你提到这个人，似乎是军队的人？”  
Moriarty对这点节外生枝并不太在意，雷切特倒卖禁药、收受贿赂，军队里面早就有人看他不满，而且公署那边也有组织在调查他，不然他也不会这么死心塌地替他们卖命，所以这个突然出现的军官或许就是调查署的人，只要不和他们正面交手，应该不会有什么问题。  
“他身手敏捷，是个对手。”莫兰难得对人有这么高的评价。  
“你知道怎么做。”Moriarty从小就教会莫兰做人行事的规则。  
那就是，在下次交锋时，干掉对方。

当初“忒修斯号”被毁可称莫兰平生之耻，议会的特使在无法说服他的情况下竟然直接炸毁了整艘舰船，而他来不及带走任何实验数据，只能要求实验主负责人兼副舰长温迪和自己跳船逃生，而那个顽固的家伙非要寻找他不知道跑到哪里去的未婚妻，他不能放着这个不受他控制的知情者离开，所以他开枪打了他的关节，不致命，足以让他因疼痛丧失行动力。  
然而爆炸超出他的想象，不论是范围还是威力，他最后被甩到海上能够逃生也是侥幸。  
他在查尔斯港醒来时，易容乔装成医护人员的艾琳·艾德勒是他见到的第一个人。——如果死里逃生都不能让他爱上这个美丽动人的Omega，那真的是没有办法。“爱”这种温情脉脉的东西，从来不会和莫兰冷峻如铁的性情相容。  
艾琳何其聪明，她怎么会看不出这些！  
“他让你离开，不留任何记录。”艾琳省去所有问候，直接传达了Moriarty的指令。  
“他失望吗？”莫兰没管自己昏迷了两天，没管自己断掉的肋骨、脖颈到胸膛的烧伤，只问，他失望吗。  
“你可以自己问他。”艾琳离开，正如她不着痕迹地来。

查尔斯港口伫立过多少哀恸的身影啊。那些Omega送别他们的Alpha离开，灰蓝色的大海，漂浮的油污和泡沫，海风卷起无情的呼啸，远处雾霭沉沉的天际，永远不会有太阳在这里升起，阴暗、潮湿、废墟……  
所有荣光都见鬼去吧！

让残忍的海神吞没陆地的一切吧！！艾琳从未如此祈祷。

她曾经在妈妈的膝下听那些故事，她期待自己是诺亚方舟的一员，她曾经一厢情愿以为自己是。  
不，幸运从来不属于她，在她是Omega的时候，就注定如此。  
风吹干她的眼泪，一切都有种颓废的虚妄。  
她以为莫兰好歹是出于保护她、尊重她的意愿，而选择没有听从Moriarty的建议而不标记她，她曾经多么感激他这个行为，好像他是宽宏大量的救世主一般！  
她曾经多么无知、单纯、愚昧！  
她不过是一个阶下囚的身份，她太看重自己了！她以为自己能得到什么？真正的幸福？不，幸福从来不属于她，想明白这一点，真正的绝望，面对冰冷残酷的现实才会好受一些。  
Moriarty不是她的恩人，莫兰也不是她的知己，他们不过只是这残忍人间的一员，——而且她自己也是。厌恶吧，厌恶这个世界，厌恶上帝，厌恶到祂最终决定在某个时候收回她的生命。  
艾琳站在锁链生锈、被海水侵蚀的白石柱上，她灰蓝色的长裙就要和海天相接融为一色，跳下去吧，艾琳低头看着大海，看到那些肮脏的泡沫。  
她不怕死，她甚至不怕教条规定，她不怕自杀者注定下地狱，不然她还想去哪里呢？从她因为是Omega被剥夺继承权，不得不接受Moriarty的馈赠时，她已经将灵魂卖给魔鬼了！死亡算什么？  
——可是这个地方配不上她。她不要死得这么难看。想想那被打捞上来臃肿腐烂、腥臭丑陋的浮尸。

她站在呼啸的风中，宛如风雨来临前轻盈展翅的海燕。  
“小姐，这里太危险了，请你下来。”  
这位军官显然没想到这个行为举止异常的小姐竟然如此美丽，他看着她转过身，竟然一时说不出话来，就只能仰头看着她。  
天啊，她是多么美丽，她的气味多么曼妙。他痴痴地想，看着她走远。

莫兰再见到Moriarty是在巴斯。  
Moriarty的腿伤复发，来巴斯疗养。  
在Moriarty没有回来的两个小时中，莫兰一直跪在书桌的椅子前，直到他回来。  
Moriarty看到他、但是没理会，仿佛莫兰不存在一般，他按铃叫来茶点，然后换上睡袍，坐到壁炉前开始审阅文稿。  
“你知道我不喜欢人下跪，尤其是你，我从小教导你如何做一个顶天立地的人。”Moriarty终于开口，他还是没看莫兰，火光照在莫兰一侧，半明半暗。  
莫兰自始至终没有说话，他抽下自己裤装的皮带，双手捧给Moriarty。  
Moriarty没有接过来，他屈身掀起莫兰的上衣，莫兰要自己脱，Moriarty略重地按了一下他的后颈，这足以制止莫兰任何的动作。  
“你脊背的伤还没好。”  
Moriarty似乎是叹息了一声，他的手缓缓抚过伤口的外缘，那些新愈合的疤还能渗出细小的血珠，脊柱周围紧绷的肌肉可以显示出莫兰的痛感，然而他还是一言不发。  
第一道鞭子就落在缝合的伤口上，木条刺入身体的剧痛随着抽动的空气回到他的记忆中，那些残留的碎屑被镊子挑出，然后是钢针的缝合，纱布的包扎。  
冰冷的空气弥漫着血腥味。

“你知道我从来不喜欢这些。”  
“请你（Please）。”

Moriarty虽然不喜欢惩罚，但不意味着他不擅长。他并不厌恶养子这奇特的性癖，他喜欢观察有趣的现象，尤其当这个骄傲的年轻人只肯为他下跪时，那种愉悦感是从脊柱一路爬上蔓延到头顶，那不是性爱带来的快感可以比拟的。  
莫兰自小孤僻、倔强，以及世俗所谓的残忍，即对生命的消逝、痛苦的感受力非常浅，Moriarty从未体罚过莫兰，因为那不是警告他的方式。直到莫兰以自己的方式，征服且被征服，驯化且被驯化，终于和Moriarty达成这一种关系。  
Moriarty是一个比莫兰更自我的人，他绝不会因任何东西改变自己的意志。以Moriarty自己的话来说，他是站在高塔瞭望尘世的人。——他要全世界臣服在他的脚下。  
然而说实话，他并不喜欢虐待，除了实验必要，他也不喜欢流血、伤痛等等挫折反应。人作为肉体存在，一切反应只是“事实”（fact），他的天赋就是在事实中追寻“真理”（truth）。只要是“真”的，就是“美”的，也是“善”的。所谓的“善”，就是将“真理”揭示给众人看，如果他们不看，那就强迫他们看。  
这是他的使命，也是他的荣光。  
莫兰对他惟令是从，且从不多问，如果说这是出于养育的恩情、乃至生活的习惯，都不是。Moriarty陪在他身边的时间并不长。只能说Moriarty是绝世仅有认为自己正确、且唯一正确的人。这种傲慢让他在莫兰眼中有着无人能及的吸引力。  
几年前双A可以通婚时，莫兰淡漠地想，或许喜欢被征服的Alpha并不止他一人。仰望唯一正确的人，他就是神本身，追随他的道路，还有什么比这个更值得的事情。  
他选择了Moriarty作为自己的主人，作为自己的意志，作为自己存在的理由，然后他就放弃了自由。  
Moriarty对这个现象非常感兴趣，莫兰坚忍、敏锐、意志力顽强，绝对堪称常规观察样本中最具有自由意志的人，可是他却同时具备完全臣服的精神。  
Moriarty在实现自己宏图伟业时以多种方式直接或间接利用过、利用着许多人，但是和莫兰的关系却在利用之外。这不是说他会对自己养育的孩子有什么别样的近乎人的温情，而是当莫兰完全地信任他，将自己完全奉献时，这已经无法称之为利用了。  
Moriarty承认自己的思想受到了影响，如他和Mycroft谈过（在第欧根尼正式成立之前），Mycroft轻描淡写地说，人是不自由的。而Moriarty不怎么相信，他心里以为Mycroft不过是碍于他神学教授的头衔，以及自己获得神学学位的经历，对这个问题敷衍带过，——人没有自由意志，神意才称得上自由。或许吧，试图看清Mycroft的想法是徒劳且危险的。  
然而莫兰不恰好是一个绝佳的例证，人的自由仅仅体现在他能选择相信谁这一点，这是什么自由呢？这还不是自由吗？

Moriarty吻了吻莫兰血痕累累的脊背，他从未比此刻更加相信，人确乎是自由的。

莫兰悄无声息消失在暗夜笼罩的街头，Bond的瞄准镜追随着他的身影。Moriarty放下可怜的佛罗伦萨人写的那本敬献给当权者的小册子，如此坦诚地谈论阴谋足以造成最致命的暴露。  
窥伺与狩猎，向来与人共生。

第二十七章  
“请速来夏日旅店会面。”  
Sherlock拆开信封，只有这样一句没头没尾的留言。他不用把纸巾凑到鼻子前也能闻到，这是艾琳的气味，她用了夏日旅店提供给客人的便签，说明她就在那里，等着他去。  
情况急迫。  
Sherlock正要出门时，刚下夜班回来的Dr. Watson差点撞了他个满怀。  
John正在查看电报，他抬眼看了看Sherlock，匆忙说：“哈丽特的妻子突然过世，两个孩子没有人照看，手忙脚乱，叫我回去帮忙。”  
Sherlock在门口停留了片刻，看着John匆忙收拾好简易的行装，他家就在伦敦辖区下的格林雅德村，乘坐马车一天就能到。  
John拎着旅行箱出门时，由于熬夜、担忧等等原因，竟然都没有和Sherlock道别。

那真的是短暂的一瞬间，在感官上却被无限延长，Watson走进伦敦的春雾中，而Sherlock看到他消失，就好像他突然出现在他生活中一样、他也突然不见了。  
Sherlock第一次把小提琴弦拉坏时，他根本没想到原本好好的琴弦为什么会突然断掉，你甚至看不出那细韧如刀锋的弦也会有被岁月摧折的痕迹，然后它就断了，打在他的脸上，抽出一条细而深的伤口。  
——我们常在这样的时刻感受到什么是时间、消逝和伤痛。一种很精妙而细微到几乎不值得描写的体验。  
Sherlock自认不是一个对离别有什么伤感愁绪的人……大概是他终于发现，John的生活不仅仅有他一个人，他还有亲人、有以前的故交、有朋友，……John从来不像他那么孤独。  
在Watson离开的瞬间，Sherlock竟然体会到什么是孤独。他已经孤独了二十四年，却第一次体会到这种感觉。因为有人给了他不孤独的感觉，他才体会到孤独的感觉。

——你想要的，我都可以给你。  
John Watson先生难道不是一个忠诚、可爱的伴侣吗？  
Sherlock厌恶Moriarty提到John时那种洋洋自得、甚至略带轻蔑的语气和眼神。Moriarty像一个喜怒无常的暴君，哦，是的，这个身份再适合他不过。刚愎自用、杀伐果决、外表仁慈内心狠厉，活脱脱的一个伪君子。  
那些暴君或为了奸污、霸占他人的Omega而得意，或为了攻掠邻邦的城土屠戮无辜的人民而高兴……Moriarty已经超越对这些的兴趣，他要站在和上帝并肩的地方，他要俯视寰宇，他要重新缔造“人”。  
——你一定不会希望看到拒绝我的结果。

“你一定不会希望看到拒绝他的结果”  
现在这句话从艾琳口中说出，有一种诡异的虚幻感。好像飘着虚烟的鬼魅忽然凝成了实体，好像迎着光看去重叠的幻影变成了一个。  
艾德勒小姐坐在私人套间的窗边，白色的纱帘挡住稀薄的日光，她穿着灰蓝色抹胸长裙，举止依旧优雅、依旧端庄，她画着精致而自然的妆容，却唯独没有涂抹口红，她本身的唇色有些苍白，让人怀疑她是不是在生病，可除了偶尔的心不在焉，她的眼神又洋溢出一种炽热的光芒，和血色黯淡的脸庞对比真的是相当鲜明。  
“你去了他的演讲。”  
艾琳蓝色的眼睛看着他，不再是故作的哀愁，她本来就很美，可惜她不能坦诚待见他，她眼中的愁绪万千，何止一字可以形容？！  
“你也是他安排的人？”  
Sherlock并不惊异艾琳会认识Moriarty，与其说他在追问不如说他只是确证自己的推测。  
在艾琳准备开口前，窗外忽然响起爆炸一般的响声，她忽然惊起，却及时掩盖下自己的心烦意乱，她只是坐得更端正了一些。  
Sherlock没有理会窗外的情况，他太想看清眼前这个女人了，她欺骗了他、利用了她、甚至可以说谋害着他。他注意到这几天她变装在贝克街附近走动，今天的会面，是坦诚最后的机会。  
“艾琳，”这是Sherlock第一次称呼她的名字、声调中甚至可以说带着某种柔情，只要他不说出下一句话，“告诉我全部的事实。”  
如果可以停留在那一瞬，他呼唤她的名字，就停留在那一瞬，多好。  
神经质的笑声猛地爆发出来。  
艾琳看着他，瞳孔逐渐收紧，她的笑声断断续续，逐渐升高，她第一次失态，她笑着指着他说：  
“看，你们是多相似的人。”  
——事实，在这个时候，他最关心的还是事实。  
关心什么？  
她欺骗了他多少？  
他为什么就不能选择站在她的角度看看事情？  
他为什么不能相信她，即便是一分钟？  
为什么他当时不能跟自己私奔呢？  
为什么他不和自己走呢？  
那时他们多好，她有一笔真正属于自己的资产，他们都自由，他们可以逃离开这一切……为什么Sherlock不爱她？  
为什么Sherlock不爱她？  
他为她痴迷、沉醉，为什么他不爱她？  
“爱”此一字，唯一可以拯救人的字，为什么他不爱她？  
Amor Vincit Omnia，可并不是所有人都有幸得到拯救。

“是我自己错的，是我自己错了……”艾琳喃喃自语道。  
“艾德勒小姐，别再上演什么欺哄人的剧目了，你不是演员，我也不想看到表演，我想看到真实，真实！”  
Sherlock要求的有错吗？艾琳从最初和他结识，便是一步一步的诱惑和陷阱，她只想着迷惑Sherlock，只想着博取他的同情、怜悯、帮助和信任，请问，她凭借什么得到他的信任？  
他们从开始就是站在两端的人，在靠近的过程中，怎么能不失衡？  
“只要你站在他这边，Sherlock，我就告诉你所有的真相，毫无保留，全部的真相。”艾琳忽然以热病垂死的热切目光看向他，Sherlock避开了她的目光。  
“我和Moriarty不同，永远不同！”  
Sherlock站起来，他准备走，决绝地，再也不回头地离开。  
“为了我！Holmes先生，为了我！”  
艾琳在他背后近乎尖叫道，她没有扑上来，这是唯一让Sherlock感到高兴的事情，Sherlock感觉到她失去理智的热切目光像是酒精灯在加热玻璃试管一样。  
火焰、香气、分子运动加剧……不要尝试解析所有事情，真相！  
真相……  
他和艾琳已经没有情谊可言了。  
现在在Sherlock心里，艾琳就是Moriarty手下，试图用美色诱惑他、用气味勾引他的一个帮手，或者说帮凶更合适。  
Sherlock在此刻对ABO世界的厌倦达到了极点。艾琳就是这个世界的缩影，她美丽、多变、是他永远不能分析清楚的谜团，同时她虚伪、狡猾、你可以为她目眩神迷甚至无法感知时间的流逝，但是当你离开她的瞬间你只想永远离开她，再也不要见到她。  
再也不要见到她。

“你和他是一样的，你们都偏执、自我，没有感情，为了做到自己认为对的事情，不惜牺牲一切，包括他人。你们是一样的。你们是一样的。”  
她的眼睛看向某处，一个飘渺而遥远的地方。  
一阵美丽的晕眩，仿佛睡梦之乡像她招手。  
她忽然笑了，这世间没人可以审判她。  
——如果柔弱本身就是一种罪恶，请赏赐我死亡这个美梦。

这个赌约的输赢已经不要紧。  
“砰”，一声枪响，道朗点九的子弹穿过艾琳美丽的额头。  
爱最接近死亡。  
的确如此。

Sherlock第三次和Moriarty见面，还是在他们狭小的会客室。  
“My friend，你依旧主意坚定，不肯和我统一意见。”Moriarty微笑谢谢了Hudson太太充当临时管家送来的红茶。  
“别白费功夫了。趁我现在还没有收集到你的犯罪证据，你还来得及逃回你景色优美的乡村安度晚年。”  
Sherlock食指敲击着座椅扶手，说明他并没有看起来那么轻松自在。  
“啧啧，看看这才是该是黑暗魔头威胁别人的时候说出的话，我一向以为自己太温和了。”Moriarty对Sherlock的满意，是从头到尾的满意。  
“让我看看，‘忒修斯号’，唔，你猜到了，但是你无权调取军方的记录；那么泰波赛斯，哦，是了，Sherlock，你也不免会把情绪写在脸上，刚才你的眼神有一丝得意，我不介意你为自己的聪明而骄傲，很少人有这样的资本，不过在除了像我这样一心为你着想的人面前，这样做不要紧，可是在那些阴险的、卑鄙的、试图陷你入死地的人面前，请一定注意收起你最细微表露心迹的神情和小动作。  
“说到泰波赛斯，整个村庄都被封锁了。还有什么案底呢？侥幸存活的几个试验品？服用吞入是盲目且粗鄙的，你也知道它成功的可能性最低。泰波赛斯正是验证你观点最佳的例证。  
“你对血液的研究比我深入。我最终才找到这个真正的入口。不过我想其中关于神经系统协调性的问题，你的知识储备需要更新，道尔顿下学期会请来一位院士讲解一系列课程，我建议你去旁听。”  
Moriarty完全以Sherlock的导师自居，他融入那个角色中，自然而然、天衣无缝，甚至让人怀疑他们的确是这样的关系。  
“带着你恶心的论调，滚！”  
Sherlock打断Moriarty滔滔不绝、兴高采烈的规划时，Moriarty神情中闪过一丝真正的恶毒。  
“孩子，你确实不肯臣服，是么？”  
Moriarty戴好手套，一丝不苟收拾好行头，然后在临下楼前，忽然转身，从口袋中抽出一支手枪，就在Sherlock瞬间跳起要将他一拳打倒在地时，Moriarty灵活地闪开，然后把手枪放进了它原本的地方，Sherlock的书桌。  
“我想，你不会辜负我的信任。”  
Moriarty做完这件事情，颇高兴地挥了挥手，离开了。

Sherlock在乌烟瘴气的房间里踱步，他已经抽了第九支便携香烟。Moriarty不可能趁他在的时候窃取John的手枪，那么一定是他和John都不在的时候，Hudson太太虽然在楼下，她也可能完全听不到楼上的声音，而且她还总是跑到隔壁太太那里打牌。  
取枪。为什么？  
Sherlock已经推断出艾琳·艾德勒就是当时人为导致221B爆炸并且窃取走他实验成果的人。  
她不该留下那支玫瑰！  
虽然后面出于谨慎，或者是理性终于战胜了她情感的冲动，她不仅取走了那支花，而且为了掩饰这个目的还搬走了他所有的实验器材，他最后在翻过墙不远的一个垃圾处理堆找到了它们的残骸，以及那朵花，可怜地，孤零零躺在肮脏的垃圾堆里。  
Sherlock不知道自己出于什么原因，竟然拿起来了那朵花，最初的动机并不是通过气味来辨别什么。他只是觉得那朵花很美，待在垃圾堆里，突兀地不和谐。然后他闻到了（即便是在腐臭难当的空气中），他依旧闻出来艾琳极具有辨识性的气味。她的气味组成太复杂，要素太庞大，所以有些罕见气味，是Sherlock唯一闻过的。  
一嗅难忘。  
可惜这样浪漫的词汇，只能用在为她的盗窃定罪上。  
——所以，让Sherlock如何相信一个骗子。  
被丢弃在废墟里的玫瑰，就像是他们的感情，或许也像艾琳本人。  
这次枪支被窃，也是艾琳的手笔么？  
她又要用什么事情来谋害、构陷他呢？  
那个精通变装、表演的女人啊。  
这个诡计多端、从不坦诚的女人啊！

Sherlock早已想通关于艾琳失踪的未婚夫的迷案。就在221B爆炸的不眠夜中，他接续思考艾琳·艾德勒的出现。  
卡住他思维的症结在于那张遗赠，纸张和墨水的确是有些年头，那不可能用人工的手法伪造。Sherlock自信自己的判断和实验。他被自己的自信迷惑。  
就如实接受遗赠的确是两年前所写，那么，这个未婚夫即便存在过，也可能在两年前就消失了……或者“他”从来没有存在过。  
这是一盘大棋。威廉·威尔逊先生一旦死亡，法定债务人消失，那么进出口公司的贸易就成为一笔死债，不论对以低价收购的买方还是完全没有法律责任的卖方，这都是一笔好买卖。  
威尔逊先生早就该消失了，问题在于他什么时候存在？  
没有人见过艾琳·艾德勒小姐和威廉·威尔逊先生同时出现。八字胡和肥胖的身躯，酗酒这样让人产生厌恶偏见的积习，早出晚归的生活轨迹，……Sherlock相信对于一个精通化妆术的表演者，这些并不难做到。  
——或许不会有人轻易拆穿这个诡计。问题她不该自己来找Sherlock。  
艾德勒小姐低估了Sherlock，Sherlock可没有低估她，他将她从始至终看成和他一样平等的人。也正感谢这一点，Sherlock不会因为世人“Omega能作出什么惊天伟业？他们连大奸大恶的人都做不了”这样的偏见，而不怀疑艾琳·艾德勒。  
被人欺骗的感觉当然是痛苦的。  
Sherlock也会感到痛苦。  
可是他以为他们还有坦诚相待的那天，总会有那个时候，他甚至说不清自己这种丝毫没有基于理性的希望从何而来。  
看在那朵玫瑰的份上，看在那残留在空气中的香气，看在那并非故意造作给他看的美丽，看在她真的哪怕只有一瞬间凝望他的眼神，……  
一段关系的破裂，总不外先有一分希望的甜，再尝到失望十分的苦。

直到艾琳·艾德勒的尸体成为指控他犯下谋杀的罪证时，Sherlock明白，他们之间终究不会有跨越隔阂的那一天。  
Sherlock看到艾琳真的躺在公署附属医院，“鲜活的”“尸体”，无可欺骗的事实，他的手变得和手铐一样冰凉。  
他终究感到很大的痛苦。不论这种苦味由什么组成，Moriarty要他感受的，他不得不尝到了。  
甚至被诬陷滔天罪名的无辜、愤懑和恐惧，都被一层冷淡的蔽障隔去，——他在某个未存在于人间的瞬间爱过的人，死了。  
而他自己要为此接受逮捕、监禁、审判，甚至为此被流放、付出生命的代价。

Sherlock忽然想起Mycroft曾经告诫他，就此收手，和Watson回到诺兰，他们还会有一个快乐结局。——或许真的是个不错的建议。  
如今刽子手的刀悬在头顶了，他要双手被束缚，看着刀刃切断他的脖子。

第二十八章  
拥挤的驿站，空气中漂浮的马粪味，一排排窗口像是蜂巢一样整齐，人们都小心翼翼踮起脚尖，避免靴子沾到更多泥点，大厅的地面一片湿滑，孩子把鼻涕糊在围巾上，引来家长毫不留情的训斥，然后倒坐在地上哇哇大哭……  
“格林雅德，一张成年票。”  
John竭力把箱子的手柄拽到自己身边，然后在大衣口袋里摸索零钱，怀表链子、症单附件、哄孩子打针的糖豆瓶子、给Hudson太太带的花籽、……God，钱包在哪里？  
“先生，后面还有人，请您快一点。”  
手忙脚乱的Dr. Watson还是让出了自己的位置，他开始怀疑自己走得太匆忙，把钱包落在了会客室的茶几上。他甚至没来得及和Sherlock道别，天啊。  
“先生，先生，我们有私人路线，只要三英镑八先令，包管您下午顺顺利利到达格林雅德。”  
通常Watson一定不会搭理这样的“黑车”马夫，尤其眼前这个人块头结实、眯缝着眼睛、浓密的胡须盖住半张脸，怎么看怎么不像个好人，而且浑身还散发出强烈（过于冲鼻的）Alpha气息，他可真不太喜欢这个小伙子。  
不过他着急赶路，一路上他已经撞飞了不少行人，甚至还差点踩到了一个女士雪白的鞋子、为了避开她John不得不撞上一个高壮的男性Alpha，他都没有来得及道歉。  
“我还没找到钱包，”Watson正在犹疑，黑车车夫已经利索地拎起来他的行李，快步挤出了售票大厅。这样John不得不跟着他走了。  
一辆看起来还算干净的四人马车停在拐角的小巷子里，上面已经坐了三个人，各个沉默不语，既没有像是伦敦绅士那样看着报纸，也没有看怀表，也没有讨论天气。  
John上了这辆气氛颇为压抑的马车，他本来想为三个人道歉，后来实在没心情，他抱着胳膊靠在坚硬的车厢上，竭力在马车飞驰的中不滑向前面的乘客。  
这人可真够没有礼貌的，按理说John后来上车，他应该坐在门口，可是这三个人就像是看空气一样看待John，屁股下面纹丝不动，John只好坐到离门口最远最靠里面的座位上。  
John不敏感的嗅觉也能辨别出这是三位青壮的Alpha，他们裹着黑色的风衣倒颇像是狗熊、尤其他们高大的身材要窝在这样逼仄的车厢中。——可能都和他一样出门着急没有买到正规车票吧。John Watson在心里谨记，以后再也不能坐黑车，这可是间接助长偷税漏税的行为……  
飞奔的车速可能是唯一的安慰，John透过狭小且肮脏的窗户向外看去，啊？他们为什么拐到了另一条村道？  
“车上的两位先生要去乔治村，我们先到那里。”  
招揽John的小伙子一边赶车一边喊道。  
“我可是有急事！”John颇为气愤。  
前面对着坐的两个人咕噜咕噜说了什么，John没大听懂。可能是意大利语什么的：  
“直接找个地方敲晕不就好了？为什么我们要按英国佬的办法行事？”  
“哥们，这好歹是伦敦。干完这单就完啦。”  
“看着那个上校有点本领，办事情却缩手缩脚。”  
“嗨，拿钱走人的活儿，你计较个啥。”  
“你见过那个美丽的小姐吗？”  
“哪位？”  
“哎，我没见过那么美的美人儿，英格兰也有这种美人儿。”  
第三位乘客咳嗽了一声，其余两个也不说话了。

“喂，这不是去乔治村的路！”John喊道，然而他终于意识到不对劲时已经太晚了，对面的人操着别扭的英语，说道：  
“Watson先生，你是去你该去的地方。”  
那黑洞洞的枪口瞬间让John的心脏提到了嗓子眼上，他平静了几秒钟，找回来正常一点的声音，说道：  
“我的钱包已经不见了，我的行李里面只有两张百元英镑，如果你们要都给你们，请别开枪。”  
“我特别喜欢英国佬这种正经讨饶的样子【意大利语】。”  
John旁边的家伙从口袋里扔出来一个棕色皮夹，虽然光线不清，但John知道那是自己的钱夹——看来这就是一场针对他本人的阴谋。  
以一敌四，毫无胜算。  
John被戴上眼罩，马车又奔驰了一会儿，他想大喊，可是周围似乎非常荒凉，连马蹄和说话的声音都没有。  
上帝啊，看看这辆在伦敦郊外奔驰的马车吧，里面坐着一位无辜的人，他就要没命了。  
John的祈祷并没有立竿见影的效果，没什么天使带着霹雳火光来救他。他被拽下车，沿着一段鹅卵石路走了大概几分钟，John的心跳太快了，他无法准确计时。他基本判断这可能是一处类似工场或仓库的地方，周围的空气比刚才潮湿，可能有一处人工湖或者废弃的喷泉池，道路有向上的坡度，可能是在向主要建筑前行。  
换了那个假装成马车车夫的人来押送他。  
弯弯绕绕过回廊结构的建筑，不妙的气味刺入鼻中，再熟悉不过的血味。  
John的呼吸停滞了一刻，然而他还是不得不继续呼吸，让越来越重的血味钻进他的鼻子，像是要钻进他的脑子一样。  
God，自从马蒂斯孤儿院后，他还没有这么厌恶过血的味道。  
——死的不止一个人。  
血液携带的信息素足以告诉他这些，而且John作为一名医生可以判断，这些血液相当新鲜。  
到底是何方魔鬼对他这样一个平凡无奇的人感兴趣？

铁棍滑过水泥粗糙的声音“嘎拉”刺耳，有回音，这是个空荡的空间，John听到自己的呼吸有些迟滞，不过脑海中预想的铁棍并非用来施加暴力击打。  
John被按到铁凳上坐好，结实的尼龙绳绑住了他的双腿和双手，凳腿冰凉坚硬的触感可能就是刚才铁器的声音，不过这个凳子似乎有些高，John试图用脚尖够地，但不成功，他在脑海中模拟这个凳子的样子，却只能隐约察觉这似乎是专门为了捆束人所用，比如这时他四肢被牢牢固定，挣脱不得。  
“Who are you？What do you want?”  
John受够了蒙着眼的惶恐和无措，他勇敢地大喊道。  
“Take it easy（放松点），只是有点疼。”  
针头接到注射器。在视觉受阻的情况下，感知疼痛的能力会被放大。John感受到自己的右臂不可控制地紧张，在针头刺入的瞬间他几乎尖叫，但是他忍住了。他可不想临死了还像是一个可怜的试验品一样。  
John在心里骂了一句，他们到底用的多粗的针头？他们在抽血，至少500cc，John感到肌肉酸痛、注射口疼痛，且冷。  
大衣早已不知道被扔到什么地方，掏出怀表看个时间已经成了遥不可及的梦想。John因为失血感觉到生理上的晕眩，可能还有耳鸣，或许有人开枪了，他昏沉的大脑并不是很清楚，隆隆的耳鸣仿佛把他和世界隔开。  
他们又来抽过两次血，或许更多，因为后来他的神志已经不能保持正常判断。  
有争执的声音，但是他听不懂这是什么语言。  
没有时间感、视线剥夺、寒冷，除了抽血和注射，他们并未对他做其他的事情。John怀疑这帮匪徒要把自己活生生变成一具干尸。  
这让他想起马蒂斯孤儿院案件现场的血液。  
或许Sherlock会看到一个犯罪现场，暗红色的液体喷溅在天花板上，它们无声叫嚣，Sherlock，我是John Watson！  
John有点被自己的想法逗笑了。他努力集中精神活动了手指和脚趾，绑束的绳子不是很好挣断，他的小腿可能已经磨出血。  
轰隆隆的耳鸣。  
手脚因为固定姿势更加冰凉。  
John维持着意识，他开始回想很多事情：  
哈丽特小时候总是欺负他，摔了杯子诬陷他，他参加哈丽特和凯瑟琳的婚礼，她们健康的Baby。——他还不想死。  
John Reese送给他的道朗点九，“你怎么搞出来的？”“喜欢吗？”“你小子总是有本事。”他的朋友还没音信，他还想和他打猎、骑马，一起露营，看太阳升起来。——他还不想死。  
Hudson太太糟糕的厨艺，Molly笨拙的招呼，他还欠豪斯一个夜班。——他还不想死。  
如果Sherlock在，他会怎样？  
Sherlock根本不会上那辆黑车。John总是愚蠢。现在他自己也要这么自嘲了。  
中间有人来给他喂过一次水。或许还注射了葡萄糖和生理盐水。  
他可能被绑架24小时了。  
指望哈丽特察觉他失踪不太可能，他们很少联系。接到电报时他吃了一大惊，他没怀疑电报这种方式，哈丽特本来就懒得写信，他担忧凯瑟琳。  
指望Sherlock发现他失踪么？可是他已经解释过自己出门的原因了。他们甚至没道别。  
John再次被塞上马车，他借助车厢铁皮割断了手上的绳索，他忍住失血造成的恶心与晕眩，试图在漆黑中分辨环境，现在正是暗夜，他从里到外什么都看不清，他摸索到一些木条钉好的箱子，根据行车摇晃的声音判断，里面可能是各种玻璃器皿。  
John扒开高过他两个人的货箱，走到车厢门口，他的手在摸索中拉出一道伤口，该死，这门只能从外面打开，而窗户太过窄小根本不容得成人跳出去。  
惶惑、无力、恐惧，黑暗中酝酿着最绝望的情绪。  
John探索半天无果，终于体力不支再次晕倒在车中。

Athena接到的字条是“Save Dr. Watson”，根据Lestrade先生转达Sherlock的推测，可能的三个地点是位于北郊、东郊与河岸码头的三个仓库。她完全相信Holmes先生的判断，但是事情会怎样发展还尚待检验。  
比如，她终于在第二个码头发现了绑架者的踪迹，可是根据图示占地八千六百英尺的仓库守卫少得不像话，在潜入核心区域时，她发现已经有干涸的血迹。  
没有处理干净，不像是一个缜密的犯罪团体应有的行事作风，说明他们着急，急于撤离或转移。Athena希望是后者，那样John Watson还有一线生机。  
曾经绑缚人质的房间隔壁留下不少书面材料，Athena在巡守进门前一秒及时翻到了外面的阳台上。这帮说意大利语的佣兵拉响了Athena脑子里绷着的警报。——这绝不仅仅是涉及解救一个人这么简单，那位先生又要为此操劳了。

这次，这些人不用拖拽反抗不停的医生，他们不得不小心翼翼抬着他。  
John感觉灵魂已经离开他的身体，漂浮在幽幽的空中，看着自己躺在担架上被抬入房间。  
他听到了英语，而且这个声音似乎有些耳熟。  
头脑轻飘飘的，不像是属于濒死之人的迟钝，John居然立刻就反应过来，这不是那位古德尔先生的声音么。  
——那位不小心把Hudson太太撞入医院的人。  
“你们怎么把他搞成了这样？”听起来他还是个发号施令的人。  
John觉得自己现在一定非常凄惨，他飘荡的灵魂“看到”古德尔手法利索毫不留情地在处理他的伤口，当然不是出于对他健康的友好关心。  
“他现在的体征根本无法进行实验注射。”  
沉默，John已经没有心力思考到底是什么实验注射。  
“他允许了？”古德尔先生的口气突然变得谦卑而谨慎，和刚才对抬他进来的那帮人指手画脚的抱怨语气截然相反。  
沉默。但是可以肯定房间还有另外一人。  
“他到底怎么克服溶血反应？”古德尔似乎是自言自语道，“这是唯一的……教授真的确定要用在这个无气味者身上吗？”  
“这是对他傲慢的惩罚。”一个陌生而冰冷的声音，似乎带着冷酷的怨恨。  
“那个傲慢的天才？”  
“相信教授，执行命令。”  
“我很想，上校。问题在于你们把他折磨到只有半条命，如果要准确的数据，我们必须拥有健康的实验体。”  
“所以我把他转移到了你这里。”  
……

枪声传到耳膜中像是受潮的鼓，“隆隆”如闷雷而不真切。在一次又一次滑向黑暗的边缘，往时记忆就像是透明的泡泡悬浮在脑海，一点一点拽着他，不让他离开。  
John已经无法判断自己被绑起来多长时间，他一旦睡过去，就不再能确定自己是活着还是幻觉。

第二十九章  
“膝盖，膝盖。”  
“My Friend，你心慈手软了。”  
穿着西装的男子似乎无话可反驳，他透过瞄准镜解决了两个雇佣兵（的膝盖和右手），说：“我Boss的偏好。”  
“他们有人质。”  
“明处留给你。”  
他们把右手的食指中指并起划过太阳穴，这是他们行动前惯例的动作。  
“再见，Mr. Reese。”  
“再见，Mr. Bond。”

Bond跟踪一周，终于摸清了莫兰的行踪轨迹，他根本没有固定住所，可见其狡猾多疑至极。  
这处位于伦敦远郊的乡间别墅是今夜跟踪的意外收获，谁能料想一个平凡无奇、甚至称得上忠厚热心的乡间医生，已然成为了莫兰犯罪的爪牙之一。  
两队巡逻昼夜轮流把守，除了莫兰外还有十二个配枪人员。Bond向M申请行动时，目的是为了活捉莫兰，让他接受军事法庭的审判。然而M女士给他正式行动的审批还没下来，他就在监控的过程中发现了一名生命垂危的人质被带入宅邸。  
这该死的行政效率！  
人命关天的时候就差那么个无关痛痒的章！  
——这是硬干也得干的节奏了！  
单枪匹马闯敌营，Bond又有何惧！  
然后他就遇到了自己失踪多年的战友John Reese，在惊讶还来不及转到惊喜更压不住心里的疑惑时，他们已经像是当年一样默契地解决对手了。  
随着佣兵倒下的身影，Bond调侃Reese，说他的头发白了不少，端枪的手倒是稳健。  
“我救人质。”  
“我要莫兰。”  
分工明确，合作愉快。

一枪划过小腿的痛感终于把John Watson拉回现实，他还得疼，不能死。古德尔先生早在听到枪声时就吓得摊在了地面上，John看着已经扎入自己静脉，尚未被推入的注射器，针头已经错位扎入了肌肉。  
玻璃器皿独特的冰凉贴着他的小臂。  
Reese在倒地瞬间把Watson踢到了狙击死角。他右肩擦了一枪，失血，但不严重。起码比起凳子上被绑着的那位，他简直算是健康了。  
不能探头，这是较量耐心的时候。  
John喉咙里发出痛苦的声音，他脑袋磕在水泥地上，闷疼，小腿几乎失去知觉，再不把他解开，他必须截肢了。  
“Help！”  
昏沉沉的濒死感都好过尖锐刺痛感受到自己面对残疾的痛苦感。  
Reese暗骂Bond，他太能忍耐了、几乎到残忍的地步，放着他中枪的可能来引出枪手的位置，还要等对方补射第二枪的时机尽力活捉此人，这简直是不可能的任务，并非Bond能力不足，而是此刻人质性命近乎不保。  
就看上天一命了！  
Reese前滚扑向Watson同时大喊道：“Bond!”  
只有一个意思，解决掉对方！这不是拘捕，这是战争！  
莫兰的枪打穿Reese的后肩时，Bond的枪打穿了莫兰的太阳穴。

死水沉寂。

巨石投底。

波澜缓缓推开。

John终于被解开了手脚，他顾不上疼，先把那该死的针管拔出了胳膊，他颤抖的手没有抓稳那玻璃管，于是，碎裂声在光滑的实木地板上清晰可闻。  
“你还好吗？”他知道旁边这位先生（他还没被解开眼罩）受伤了。  
Reese救过不少人，救到故友的几率几乎等于零，现在就是那个不可能对的零。  
“Watson？”  
John的眼罩终于被解下，他才发现现在是凌晨，稀薄的日光倒是让他能稍微快一点适应光线。  
“Reese？”  
两人来不及说F&%k，Bond已经进来，这次惊讶二人组变成了惊讶三人组。  
“没时间叙旧了，Dr. Watson，我们必须先离开。”Bond一边查看Reese的枪伤，一边扶起Watson。  
“爆炸产生了有色气体，我建议离开。”  
Bond依据“忒修斯号”疑案的经验，他觉得隔壁化工实验室正在扩散的气体可能是麻黄素或其衍生物。  
现在三个人中只有他看起来还是西装革履。

他们走出大门时，一位躺在血泊仍不死心的枪手试图给他们随便谁来一枪，在他开枪之前，一颗子弹打在他的头上，反弹到墙上。  
经过半小时的混战后，现在一颗弹壳落地的声音竟然那么清脆、清晰。

黎明。  
安静。  
地平线上的朝阳。  
美丽。  
微风。  
春天的清晨本该很好。  
如果你看到一个穿着西装的男人半抱着另一个几近昏迷浑身是血的男人，一个浑身是血还能自主行动的男人和另一个端着猎枪有点哆嗦的男人离开。  
如果没有这些。  
大概这的确是平常又美好的一天。

Reese看到远处喷泉边上是他的老板。——打完枪还哆嗦的，一定是他没错。  
“你还让我不要打头？”Reese颇调侃地问了他的老板。  
“Mr. Reese，相信我，我是想打他的手的（但是打偏了……这个不重要）。你看起来糟糕极了。”  
“我们可以找那个粗暴而有效的女人看看。”

Bond记得当年海军调查署集合他们培训后，要给每位特工颁发一个编号，他和Reese都想要007（毕竟某些数字有光荣的传统），最后他们以射击作为较量，Reese贯了满环后以为一定会胜过Bond，而Bond凭借将一只误入靶场的云雀狙杀在圆心上，终于小胜一筹。  
“你太能等了。”Reese佩服Bond的耐心，他跪趴在草场近四个小时，中间还下了一场小雨，他都一动不动等着机会。  
“因为我从不放弃。”  
他们笑着穿过靶场，拿着自己的装备。

所以在某个时刻，Reese确实担心Bond为了生擒莫兰而会选择不出手。那是生死豪赌。  
压在Bond是一个战士而不是杀手的身份上。  
莫兰只会在狙杀入侵者时暴露二分之一的头颅，只有那一刻，Reese相信Bond会珍惜他用赌命方式得来的一刻。——况且被绑在凳子上的家伙就要不行了，被注射者那惨白的胳膊上插着一只该死的透明玻璃管，而那个该死的注射者该死地倒在地上摔得额头全是血，又不是人人都是Alpha特工那么耐伤痛。  
“Reese先生，你还清醒吗？”Reese所谓的老板现在正架着马车，奔向一个可以给他的特工做手术的私人诊所。  
Reese伤得比这个重的情况他见过，比如他最初救下他那次。  
你救了我所以我要为你而死这样的道理，在这位先生的世界是不成立的。  
他救了Reese只是出于他一贯的主张，“一位和平主义爱好者”。但是Reese如何在这位和平爱好者的别墅中安家落户，且把地下仓库改造成半个军火厂的过程，也是人和人相遇后情节发展难以预料的典例。  
这位和平爱好者除了是个隐性巨富、渊博学者、煎绿茶爱好者之外，很平凡、很普通。  
“我亲人去世，财产已经被我入伍用完，现在没有活着的身份，所以我应该为你帮工挣钱。”这是Reese始终对外称呼他为Boss的原因。况且此人确实喜爱低调、朴素、平静的隐居生活，我们还是应当尊重这个世界的多样性。  
总有我们不知道的地方，既然可能有罪恶，也就可能会有善良和正义存在。比如Reese先生没想过在追查麻黄草贩毒案件时会顺带救出来儿时玩伴。  
Mr. Reese只是和他的Boss在巴伦旅店旁边一家破败的小酒馆吃了顿饭。他们跟踪着黑市动向最终找到这个窝点，顺藤摸瓜找到了莫兰的大本营。  
“忒修斯号”作为ABO变更实验是失败的，但实验者意外发现了麻黄草素在提香兰的催化作用下会有良好的麻醉和致幻效果，这就是近年来新型毒品诞生的前因始末。Moriarty当然不屑于这样的勾当，但是作为牟利的手段，可以在失去政府支持后为他的实验带来充足的资金。  
Mr. Reese当然不知道这件事怎么会牵扯到他正义忠厚的朋友Watson。

Reese和他的老板上了一辆小型马车走了，Bond带着近乎昏迷的Watson去了乔治村的公立诊所。  
Molly绝对想不到她工作第一个早班照顾的病患居然是Dr. Watson。那个带他来的绅士真的是个英俊迷人的Alpha，哦，Watson先生看起来真的是太糟糕了，他至少失了1000cc的血，还几十个小时没吃饭，看看他苍白的脸色，他简直白得像是Sherlock了。诶，Sherlock呢？  
Watson昏厥的主因是失血和脱水，小腿的伤口包扎后拄拐半个月就好，Bond听了护士的解释放下心来。  
上午九点，John终于醒来，闻到了熟悉的药水味儿，他还从没这么怀念医院气味给他的安心感。  
“Molly？”John觉得自己有点不清醒，他见到了Reese，现在是他躺在床上接受Molly的照料。  
“是的，是我，Dr. Watson。你的朋友在那里。”  
John发现Molly清淡的茉莉花味道出奇好闻，Omega天生善于平复情绪的气味真是太适合护理行业了。  
劫后余生，John对万事万物都由衷感激。然后他顺着Molly的指示看到了Bond。鏖战一夜依旧神采奕奕的Bond先生。真乃Alpha中的战士也。  
看来一切不是梦。  
“你还是安心休息一天，把所有问题先放下。我晚上来接你回去，如果你觉得合适的话。”  
John为朋友的体贴眨了眨眼睛。他想给Sherlock打个电话，不过在药劲催眠之下，他只问了问，Reese去哪里了？  
Bond让他不用担心。

Bond到达公署会时，一大批消防员正在带齐装备赶往乔治村那边的乡间别墅。他把Watson安顿下后就打电话通知了警署，匿名形式。——毕竟从手续流程和身份认证来看，他已经退役，除了作为热心市民，他没有资格也没有立场参与到这样的大案之中。  
“James，不用我提醒你，你再次违规了。”  
M女士铁灰色的眼镜架在鼻子上，Bond的意外行动导致疑似气体爆炸泄露，各家报社的记者就要闻风而动，陈年大案被牵扯出来又是立法会的丑闻，一堆攻讦后又是给调查处压力。永远不要小瞧会议桌上无聊的扯皮，那就是无形的刀光剑影，牵扯到无数人的安生性命。  
Bond知道自己的责任，他也无法向M女士解释当时的急迫情况，如果他不狙击莫兰，那么Reese和Watson都有生命危险。但是作为成熟的探员，他知道，但凡任务失败（他的任务本该是逮捕莫兰将他移交法庭审判，而不是送他一颗子弹），就绝不做任何推诿解释。  
这其中有多少苦涩！——况且现在莫兰死了，他的前功尽弃！  
莫兰中枪的那一幕不断在他大脑里回放，他应该在诊所打一剂安定，谁能让他的太阳穴不要在狂跳。可是他维持着镇静，直到来M这里述职。  
“境外佣兵我会调查，你不能再插手这件事情。”  
“莫兰死了。”  
Bond说了这句话，M女士不再出声，他们沉默了一会儿。  
“James Moriarty，他是主使，我相信莫兰听令于他。”Bond鞠躬告辞，他已经把所有信息提供给M女士了。  
M取出怀表看了看时间，表壳底座镶嵌着一块硬木章，上面印刻MG两个字母。看来是时间去重会她那位旧友了。

第三十章  
在Bond的坚持下，John接受了他的新朋友送他回221B的好意。Hudson太太看到Watson就扑过来紧紧抱住了他，眼泪止不住地流，她半天才平静下来：  
“他们带走了Sherlock，他们把他带走了，带着手铐。谋杀指控，谋杀。”  
Bond本意只是想见见这位和Q一个姓氏的女士，没想到又听了这么一个惊人的消息。说来他和Watson的相遇，不是枪击就是爆炸再不就是绑架，……从来就没有能坐下来好好喝茶的机会。  
“Hudson太太，Sherlock谋杀了谁？”  
John一脸WTH的神情，他自己负伤就算了，Sherlock进局子是几个意思？Sherlock？谋杀？为什么忽然间生活又像是搅浑了的水一样让人不得安宁？  
“警局，来了五个人，搜查；他们找到了那支枪，说那支枪杀了艾琳·艾德勒小姐，在夏日酒店，三天前。”  
John还没缓过来Sherlock被控谋杀，又要接受Sherlock谋杀的人是艾琳，而且，如果他理解正确，用的还是他的枪。  
God，索性让他昏厥吧！  
“这位先生，原谅我失态。Sherlock真的是一个好人，他只是看起来凶巴巴的，他真的是个好孩子。天啊，这两天记者来敲门，我把他们都赶走了。John，你终于回来了，快想想办法，快救救他。”  
Bond安抚了Hudson太太，他的气场似乎特别合适做这样的事情。John觉得Hudson太太能够理智地陈述事实，可能也和这个密切相关。  
“Dr. Watson，我想我们应该谈谈了。”  
“我想你白天休息好了。”Bond确信他们要谈的事情绝对非常耗费精力，而John毕竟是一个被囚禁了两天的人。  
Watson吃了点三明治，喝了杯伏特加，他靠在椅子上，Sherlock通常坐着的位置空着，房间几乎保持着被搜查翻乱的原貌。  
“Bond先生，Sherlock是我的朋友，他在三天后就要面临审判，我想睡觉应该是靠后站的事情。”  
John几乎确信Bond应该30小时以上没有睡觉了，Hudson太太已经哭累了，在John的卧室睡着了。这时可以比较明显看到Alpha在精力体力上面的优势、这种先天的差别。

“你的室友Sherlock Holmes是一位化学实验者。”Bond看到了实验室。  
“他更是一位天才的气味辨认者，或者说他有着天才的大脑，我相信他掌握着人所能拥有的最顶尖的智慧，在科学方面。”  
John忽然发现自己夸Sherlock时真的是发自肺腑且可以滔滔不绝，尤其这个时候，他太希望别人也和他一样了解Sherlock了。  
“艾琳·艾德勒是谁？”  
“她在今年圣瓦伦丁节出现，委托Sherlock调查案件，后来Sherlock给了她结果，她就离开了。”John心里无比惋惜艾德勒小姐的死亡，他打算明天就去解剖所看看她。  
“他们有什么特殊关系？”  
Bond目光颇为严厉，如果John没有听到他之前情真意切的关心，以及对他能力的信任，他简直怀疑Bond已经确信Sherlock是杀人凶手了。  
John皱了皱眉，仔细回忆了一会儿，他说：“如果你了解Sherlock，就会知道，他的思维世界和我们大部分人并不相同，不是怪异，你不能用怪异来形容，也不是反常……”  
“他们之间互有好感吗？”Bond换了一种提问方式。  
“艾德勒小姐可能很歆慕（admire）Sherlock，”John不自觉想，他也说过自己欣赏Sherlock，想想艾琳那个哀婉的眼神吧，仿佛她已经错失这辈子的幸福，那种失落，简直无法不让人惋惜。  
“Holmes先生对她呢？”  
John总不能说Sherlock对艾琳的气味着迷，但是这种着迷又和常规理解的那种“神魂颠倒”或者“爱慕”完全不相干，他不能说Sherlock克制自己想要分析、分解艾琳气味的冲动，这更加显得Sherlock像是一个变态杀人犯一样。  
“Sherlock对她，可能，也抱有某种好感吧。”John揉了揉额头，“那段时间我正在辅助马蒂斯孤儿院的案件，所以我们没有一起行动，原谅我不能给出更多参考。”  
“你是那个案子的主要解剖人？”Bond预感到John已经是这个大谜团其中的一员，他主动帮助澄清Sherlock的罪名，不仅仅是两个人“生死之交”的情谊，更是为了背后这个大案。  
John记起来他们在逮捕嫌疑犯那天，他在雨中遇到了受伤的Bond。看来一切或许并非巧合。  
“马蒂斯孤儿院的两个孩子，可能死于某种人体实验。”John不确定他该不该把全部信息告诉Bond，毕竟他对这个先生没有真正的了解。  
Bond感受到了他的犹疑，他该说说他自己的信息了：  
“我曾隶属海军调查署，当年有一件大案，‘忒修斯号’，我想您或许在报纸上见到过相关报道。关于这个案子调查的结果，始终不能说服我。绑架你的人，就是当年‘忒修斯号’的舰长，莫兰上校。当年他们用麻黄素做气体实验，我想你被他们抽取那么多血液，可能也和这个有关。  
“如果我猜的没有错，那个人体实验和ABO气味变更有关。”  
John缓缓地点头。  
——Bond终于找到了这个实验的新进展。  
“结果呢？请告诉我结果。”  
“Sherlock说，他们已经成功了。”  
John说完，Bond也灌下一口烈酒，他的头忽然像爆裂一般疼痛，感官不受控制全部开放，他听到风吹过窗帘混着泥土流苏水晶敲打地板喉咙灼烧心跳加速……  
呼吸，呼吸，Bond封闭了部分感知，他只有在狙击时才会将感知全面开放，刚才莫兰被击毙的瞬间又在大脑中回放，他带着他的秘密死去，Bond知道那时别无选择，Reese叫他的名字就是击毙对手的意思，别无选择……他不能看着战友和人质死去，他还没有冷血到那种地步，所以他必须击毙莫兰，然而这不是公平的较量。  
——一个举世闻名的神枪手就这样死去，Bond心中竟然莫名有一丝惋惜，是理智不能理解的部分。  
坏人死去、也会有人难过吗？  
Bond的手指不断模拟着扣动扳机的瞬间，行动总是先于思考的。

“不过，我想，他们需要Sherlock，Sherlock有一种发明，我也不清楚，后来我们住的地方爆炸，可能就和这个发明有关。”  
John想起遥远的烛光之夜，Sherlock和他的三一结。他们碰杯，欢笑。那时一切还很好。  
“我想你的朋友被诬陷也和这个发明有关。”  
John听出了Bond并不完全相信Sherlock的清白，确实，有罪推定会更容易。  
“Sherlock不会杀人。他可能厌恶这个世界。但是他不会杀人。就算我们都会杀人，Sherlock也不会。”  
John始终记得Sherlock说过的那段话，那段关于什么是“人”的话。那把枪，是他拿出来要保护Sherlock用的，怎么就成了诬陷他的凶器了呢？  
“那把道朗点九，是我的，一个朋友，哦，我想你们也认识，John Reese送我的。”  
“Reese是我在海军调查署的战友。他在一次任务中失踪了，我没想到他活着。”Bond知道道朗点九是几年前军队通用配枪，以Reese的性格，那一把送给好朋友完全可以预期。  
说真的，Reese居然都开始瞄膝盖了，他以为战争过去，战士不容易从那样的对抗和厮杀的梦境中醒来，见到Reese以温和的方式（废人），他像是看到莫兰为他人弯腰一样惊讶。  
“我也以为他死了……那把枪里面只有一颗子弹。只是一个纪念品。”John有些后悔为什么把那东西拿出来，“Reese呢？他不是中枪了？”  
John这个时候问显得太迟钝了，可是之前Sherlock被捕的事情简直在他脑子里膨胀到各个角落，自己脱水寒冷晕眩时都没有觉得这么不安。  
“我想他已经以另一种身份活着了，如果他愿意，会让我们知道消息的。”

Bond在221B阁楼会客室的沙发上将就了一晚上，John作为伤员康复期睡在Sherlock的卧室。他们大概只休息了四个小时。Hudson太太睡得很好，她给他们张罗了简易的早餐。  
“Hudson太太，有Sherlock的信件来吗？有人来找过他吗？”John记得Sherlock有一个叫Mycroft的哥哥在伦敦，也有一个叫Q的弟弟不知道在哪儿。  
Hudson太太表示没有，又补充：“他被捕前一天有一位叫Moriarty的教授来看他。”  
Bond现在几乎可以将整个事件串联起来，Watson和莫兰，Sherlock和Moriarty，莫兰听命于Moriarty，那么既然莫兰一线已断，Moriarty就是整个事件的核心。从这层意思来看，被Moriarty诬陷的Sherlock，大概才是那个灵魂人物。  
“您有一位叫Quinn的晚辈么？”  
Hudson太太继续摇头。看来这不过是姓氏的巧合罢了。  
John没太理会这段小插曲，他想，要什么样的哥哥会在弟弟面临谋杀指控时依旧不出现。Holmes一家奇特的相处方式恕他理解不了。话说Sherlock的弟弟不是就叫Quinn吗，可能只是某种名字的巧合罢了。  
“都见报啦，这些记者每天没事找事，写这些干什么？”Hudson太太只是不想Sherlock的名字以这样的方式见报，她擦了擦眼泪，把那份报纸扔在了桌子底下。

Bond去夏日酒店询问目击者，John终于盼到天亮可以去探视Sherlock。他们约好晚上在221B再见。  
John Watson全心想着Sherlock如何洗刷罪名，而忘记自己在十几个小时前，还是一个潜伏多年的犯罪集团的实验品。Bond不仅仅顺着莫兰找到了Moriarty因此必须关注Sherlock的案件，而且他怀疑，Watson非常特别，既然实验已经成功，为什么现在绑架他？  
Bond之前潜伏时发现不少被绑架的流浪汉的痕迹，但是都已经被打扫。唯有行动前夜，John之前已经有三名Beta的尸体被销毁，而John Watson没有彻底被抽干血液（他们这些人常这么做）。实验成功的关键是否还缺Watson的参与？Bond于公于私都要看好这个忠厚善良而过分信赖他人的医生。

“您是夏日旅店的马丁·伯格曼先生？您于今年三月某日在夏日旅店当值，从上午八点至中午十二点，你一直在紧邻门口的柜台，是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你于九点二十分，见到一位穿着深灰色风衣的高个男人进入旅店，他是艾琳·艾德勒小姐约见的客人，Sherlock Holmes先生，是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“你何时见到他离开？”  
“接近十点的时候隔壁瓦斯爆炸，消防车把门口的路堵上了，我出去看的时候可能Holmes先生离开了，我不知道他什么时候离开。”  
“你确定在十点之前他没有离开吗？”  
“这也不好说，因为我们旅店有正规消防通道，就是说从侧门可以走，只要客人看好了提示，找到侧门的通道并不难。而且那个人走路很快，我只是瞥了他一眼，我不知道……”  
“马丁，不要紧张。你之前见过Sherlock Holmes先生或者艾琳·艾德勒小姐吗？”  
“他们二月后半月有时来吃晚餐，看起来像是朋友，不像是情侣。”  
“艾德勒小姐什么时候入住的呢？”  
“她在这里有一间长留的客房，有时候回来，有时候不来。我们只负责每天打扫。”  
“那你们什么时候发现她住进来，有没有其他人呢？”  
“艾德勒小姐没有贴身仆人，这次她是前几天就来住，没什么人来看她。只有Sherlock Holmes先生。”  
不然警局也不至于在发现艾琳的尸体后第一时间轻易锁定凶手。  
“你是发现尸体的人吗？”  
马丁听了之后打了个哆嗦，他点了点头。在Bond的追问下，他不得不调动记忆还原现场：  
“说不清，说不清，就看到艾德勒小姐躺在椅子上，额头一个黑窟窿，我喊她，她不答应。”  
“伯格曼先生，镇定一些。她的衣服是完好的吗？家具有什么挪动迹象吗？”  
“衣服？先生，您在问什么？当然是，她看着就和活着的时候一样端庄美丽。”

Bond又找到艾琳租住的房屋问询，一天奔波下来，他已经能够模拟庭审场景，每个人零碎的证词终究拼接成Sherlock犯罪的铁证，似乎无可辩驳。  
除了那把枪，Sherlock不会愚蠢到把谋杀的枪支带到家里书房的抽屉，这种行为难以理解，即便随手扔到泰晤士河，也比这个容易得多。而且Bond不太相信Sherlock会带着枪支去见艾琳·艾德勒。……然而这些不构成证据链上面的反驳。而艾琳那边，除了她拿着未婚夫留给的钱说离开而没有离开，被雇佣过的仆役只是说不太常见到她，可她去哪里又不得而知，这个异乡女人似乎也没有朋友和交际（这在客居伦敦且订婚的Omega身上倒是正常），此外也没有任何疑点。  
Bond转而寻找艾德勒和Moriarty或莫兰之间的关联。或许该潜入JM气味公司看看了。  
结束了一天任务，在返回221B时，Bond完全不知道，他将会在接下一个小时内见到谁。

 

【第三部完】


	4. 第四部

第三十一章  
Sherlock被关押第三天，见到了John Watson。  
他看起来不太好，拄着拐杖，失血、睡眠不足，还有枪伤。  
——以Moriarty的手法，John Watson能坐在他面前，大概都是某种侥幸。  
然而Sherlock什么都没说。  
他们隔着一张狭长、陈旧的木桌对面而坐。  
灰突突的墙面、昏暗的光线、散发潮湿霉味的空气。  
John以为Sherlock好歹会想谈谈什么，然而他交叠的双手和仰头故意避开对视的眼神，毫无疑问表示了他抗拒的姿态。  
“只能问一个问题。”Sherlock言简意赅。  
——你是不是凶手？  
在一切证据都摆明的情况下，这么问简直是出于一厢情愿，谋求某种不可能的安慰。  
但是，他John Watson，以他全部的信誉、性命担保，Sherlock绝不可能是凶手。  
——你还好吗？  
这倒像是个像模像样的问题。可是他知道Sherlock不好。他见过Sherlock好的样子，不是现在这种。他记得那次晚餐，Sherlock忽然给他打了一个领结，特别好看的三一结。  
John不想回想在烛光下、那么近的距离，他看到Sherlock的睫毛和发丝是什么样的光泽，也不想形容那时他的神情多么专注乃至称得上温柔。  
——那束花是送我的吗？  
那束成为实验用品的花，在圣瓦伦丁节居然被讨厌气味的Sherlock抱回来的那束花。John觉得那估计是最糟糕的情人节花束了。他们在破败的酒馆吃的晚餐，也是最糟糕的情人节晚餐了。Jesus！那还是个贼窝加倒卖非法药品的地方。  
和Sherlock过得日子真的称不上有多好。每天的生活，小型爆炸、气味规则、时而居无定所、人身安全受到威胁、和恐怖人士擦肩而过……简直称得上糟糕。  
可是想想圣诞夜他拉的那首小提琴曲吧。

“所以你的气味是什么，Sherlock？”  
这是John问的问题。  
Sherlock不能不挑眉，他那忠厚善良、心思沉重的John Watson，居然在这么一个危急关头、火烧眉毛的时候，问了他这么一个轻描淡写、无关紧要的问题。  
大概不是无关紧要。  
他就是一直想问没问而已。  
“玻璃。”Sherlock简短回复道。  
“所以你送了我一个曲颈瓶？”John简直想微笑，不过Sherlock不会再回答这个问题了。  
这是什么意思呢？  
“Sherlock，你送了我一个曲颈瓶。虽然我也不知道玻璃是什么味道，不过我想这个意思很明白了。”  
Sherlock想打断John这毫无道理的推理，可是他还从没见过这么自信笃定的John呢。John微笑着，那神情莫名熟悉，哦，太像他自己了，自负的Sherlock，可是自负的John居然有些可爱。  
请记住，明天可是关乎Sherlock性命和荣誉的审判啊！  
他们像是小孩子一样，毫不拘束地笑了一会儿，然后短暂的探访时间很快就到了。看守要带走Sherlock，同时请John离开。  
John坐在那里，似乎笃定Sherlock还会回头看他一眼，不过他并没有，他们没说什么“再见”、“祝好”、“好运”这类告别。John目送他离开，而Sherlock没有回头。

他们在不同的空间不约而同傻笑了一会儿。  
问什么，John不用问任何问题。他会找出证据。  
Dr. Watson检查了艾琳的尸体，火药痕迹显示近距离射击，贯穿伤一击毙命，她不痛苦，射击者身高在一米八五左右，这样才能让坐在沙发上的艾琳头颅伤口形成45度切入角。弹痕吻合道朗点九，虽然也有其他枪支能造成这样的弹孔，不过他们已经找到了道朗点九，完美的吻合。  
身高和武器都无法反驳Sherlock是疑凶。  
但是Sherlock绝不会射击艾琳的头部。这是卡珊德拉的判断。  
“这是行刑式的手法，”卡珊德拉有在军队服役的经历，她对这种伤口颇为熟悉，“被害人要一动不动，她无力反抗，或者不想反抗，才能造成如此清晰的弹道，她的头颅很完整（脑浆没有从后炸裂），和手枪类型有关，也和射击口有关。你们知道它们把这种方法叫什么，‘经济杀人法’。”  
卡珊德拉短促笑了几秒，然后看着Lestrade和John，问：  
“Sherlock会这样逼迫女性Omega就范，然后一枪爆掉她的头？”  
Lestrade捏了捏鼻梁骨，他一直在思考动机，如果是冲动杀人，那么枪击伤口不吻合，目前只有这一点反驳证据。  
“Sherlock如何解释那把枪？”  
“他没有解释。他从被拘捕就没有任何解释。”  
John查看了证物袋，的确是他的枪，的确是子弹被用过。他想起来有个人知道Sherlock有这把枪，就是那个在Sherlock被逮捕前一天上门的Moriarty教授，他身高也符合。Moriarty亲眼见到Sherlock拿这把枪，所以他知道枪上（尤其扳机处）一定会有Sherlock的指纹。唯一可能诬陷Sherlock的就是这个教授了。

Moriarty是第一个来探望Sherlock的人。  
“我一直以为这里是最适合我们聊天的地方，你看，坐在这里，我坐在这里，友好地沟通，无所不谈。除了没有茶，这是遗憾。”  
“你到底想要什么？”Sherlock依旧和穿上风衣扭头就走的样子没什么差别。  
“我要你成为我的门徒，我要成为新世纪的神。”Moriarty眼睛发亮，近乎狂热。  
Sherlock扯出笑，道：“我们说实际的，你看懂我的笔记了么？你知道可注射气体的原理了么？”  
Sherlock头仰在椅背上，右腿搭着左腿随意晃着。看看Moriarty终于绷不住的脸吧，他太想像给艾琳一枪也解决他了，可是他要的东西就在这个脑子里，他没有利用完这个人之前，始终还是会忍耐。  
“所以我在想，你打算怎么做？你杀害了艾德勒，嫁祸于我。可是你不能真的放我死，你打算自己来认罪吗，Moriarty教授？”  
Moriarty不该杀了她！这是他诸多错误中最严重的一个。虽然他早已不配为人，可是他以为自己可以通过艾德勒来掌控Sherlock自己的想法，是他全部傲慢、冷酷和自私的集中证明。  
“我并不认识艾琳·艾德勒小姐，怎么会杀了她。”Moriarty又恢复了从容的样子，困兽犹斗的厮杀状该是Sherlock，而不是他。  
“别费心思破译我那些实验草稿了，我根本没有写，你会把ABO变更剂的配方写在纸上吗？”  
Sherlock看着斑驳天花板上的蜘蛛，现在他和Moriarty各自掌握了一半的钥匙，Moriarty知道变更剂的配方，而那必然是气体，可是他无法克服溶血反应（所以没有注射后存活的实验者，或者说长时间存活），所以他需要Sherlock。

“‘人生而自由’，你为什么一定要把他们关在枷锁之中？”  
“先生，原话是‘人生而自由，却无往不在枷锁之中。’我还是挺喜欢这本书的。”Sherlock打了个哈欠，说，“我并不喜欢引经据典地讨论模式。何况‘自由’是我永远也搞不懂的命题。当你解放人类时，谁知道会不会给他们戴上更沉重的镣铐。”  
Moriarty摇了摇头，说：“孩子，我真没想到你是一个保守人士。我一直以为积极投身化学事业的人，相信的是我们可以改变这个世界。”  
“你没有资格听，不过我愿意说。‘人生而自由’，但不由我——Sherlock Holmes来赐予。被赐予的，不叫自由。”  
Moriarty盯着Sherlock看了足足一分钟，问：“你对超越他人、建立不朽的声名难道不心动？”  
Sherlock笑了一瞬，他知道Moriarty本质上不过是一个卑劣的小人，或者说他根本无法超越这个凡俗的世界，虽然他一直追求于此。他早知道他不是他的对手，也不会是他的朋友。  
“We are not friend.我和你说过。”Sherlock看着时间快要到了。  
Moriarty此时恨不得给Sherlock的脑袋开个窟窿，但是他已经被羁押了，这勉强算是一个安慰。这个瞧不起人世、脑子聪明骨子清高的人，终于要被凡俗的人们，那些腌臜平凡低贱龌龊的人，被他们审判，去死吧！  
“别得意，想想John Watson的下场。”Moriarty临走前偏头笑道。

Sherlock见到的第二个人是Lestrade。  
不是Mycroft。  
“你哥哥让我来看你。”  
哦，大概算等于Mycroft了。  
或许比Mycroft本人来更好。  
Sherlock直白且怀疑的盯着Lestrade看了两秒，组长先生有些不好意思，他叹了口气，等Sherlock说话。  
以Sherlock的了解，Mycroft从来不太欣赏那些愚笨的人，当然此处不是贬低我们组长先生的智商，起码这方面绝不构成Mycroft和他打交道的理由。  
而Mycroft有什么朋友吗？似乎也没有。  
能在这个时候派过来看他的，心腹手下？  
Sherlock大概不能想象Mycroft有终身伴侣，所以他直接否决了这个方面（当然在心底他已经基本确信这个事实了，看看Lestrade穿着谁的衬衫，Sherlock确信灰白色衬衫虽然多，这件他一定见过）。  
“他去哪里了？”Sherlock以为，按照常情，弟弟坐牢哥哥也该来探望一下。  
“他去看望一个病中的朋友。”这倒是真话。不过为什么看望朋友比来看Sherlock重要呢？  
“你懂Mycroft的逻辑？”Sherlock没想到他要在这里和一个（算是他朋友的）人抱怨Mycroft。  
Lestrade被噎，他回答不了。Mycroft让他来之前，只说，安抚一下那个被关押的小孩子。其余什么都没有。  
“他关心你，以他的方式。”  
Sherlock翻翻白眼，看在这是Lestrade的份上他不予反驳。Mycroft的关心，就是把你扔到棋局里面，只要最后的赢家是他，就是关心你的方式。至于过程你受到什么折磨，那不是他关心的地方。  
“你们认识多久了？”  
Sherlock没有发现Lestrade组长居然和Mycroft有这么密切的交往，不能不说是对他推理自负的小小打击。  
Lestrade疑惑要不要在有限的探访时间里聊这些不相干的事情，但是Sherlock一脸，你不说这个我们无话可谈（Mycroft时而也有这样的神情，当Lestrade给他讲起自己唯一一次订婚的事情时）。  
“我们认识十六年了，他在牛津的时候。”Lestrade最终还是决定吐露一些当年的情况，“Mycroft为了照料你和Quinn回家。他在那样的年纪付出了那样的牺牲，Sherlock，别把你哥想太糟糕。”  
Sherlock发现，Lestrade说的话虽然简易平实，就是很难反驳。  
“那他现在在哪里？帮着我洗脱罪名？”  
“我稍微看了案件陈述，我想你没有不在场证据。”Lestrade决定撇开这两兄弟的旧账，他好歹也是侦查科本行，该谈谈正事了。  
“我有十足的在场证据，而且有杀人凶器。以一般人看来，我还有作案动机。”Sherlock靠坐在凳子上，他知道Moriarty陷害人的手段不会那么低劣，虽然他品格的确低劣。  
“Mycroft知道泰波赛斯案件吗？”Sherlock问。  
“我向他陈述过。”  
Sherlock对“陈述”一词有点兴趣，不是汇报这样公式化的词语，也不是倾诉这样偏向柔性的词汇，看来他们的关系还真是够平等的。难以想象Mycroft会和别人建立平等关系，Sherlock一直以为Mycroft除了家长式的命令和劝诫就不会有其他相处模式。  
“John回家了，在格林雅德。如果你有时间可以帮我留意一下他的动向。我不是在向Mycroft请求。”Sherlock忽然有些明白Mycroft让Lestrade来的理由，有些话（比如替他关照John的动向），他绝不会在Mycroft面前提到，不过对Lestrade就好开口很多。

“John……”  
“我已经让Athena去格林雅德看了。”Mycroft陷在扶手椅里沉思着，在思考时，他不喜欢有人在旁边，甚至即便是Lestrade。他需要一个完全独立的空间。  
“Sorry，”Mycroft在Lestrade关门离开时说。  
八年前他还在诺兰庄园，立法会竟然就通过了这么一个愚蠢的提案。不过他不会作事后无益的抱怨。Moriarty几乎成功，除了他选错了对手。  
Mycroft放任Moriarty对Sherlock的兴趣，或许给了Moriarty错误的讯号。  
……  
Mycroft要避免成为和Moriarty一样的人，古老的条例太适合不过。既然Moriarty要一场审判，Mycroft乐意给他。  
十二位陪审员。  
三张弃权。  
“善恶难以轻易评断。”  
“宽恕罪恶吧，上帝也会宽恕我们的。”  
“Mycroft，鉴于我们不能在最终量刑达成一致，我选择放弃。不过这不意味着我认为被告人清白，他有罪，但是，不至于达到死罪。”  
三张反对。  
“根据你的陈述，他是在解放人的目的上，或者说他最初的动因并不包含犯罪意图，而衍生出其他行为。作为一名动机论者，我不认为这其中含有任何量刑成分。”  
“哦，Mycroft，如果你肯告诉我这个人是谁，我大概会给他或她一个拥抱，他做了我一直想做的事情，我太厌恶自己Alpha的身份了，如果给我一个重新选择的机会，我会奉他为神明。所以，我反对。真可惜我不知道这位无名英雄的命运了……”  
“虽然你没有直接说明，据我推理，被告人是出于外界必要的情况才选择了人体实验，我想可能是不久前的对法战争？只要为了胜利，不择手段，我想什么行为都可以被原谅。懦弱的俘虏和疯癫的胜者，我想我更青睐后者。”  
三张赞成。  
“杀人者止于正义。”  
“我的天，他杀了孩子？这种牲畜有什么被审判的资格？Holmes先生，真可惜我不知道被告是哪个杂种，不然我的子弹可等着他。”  
“虽然不是最佳量刑，我实在在法律史中找不到更恰当的做法……让我再思考思考。Mycroft，这真的是必须由我们来做出的裁决么？虽然加入时我们答应过在必要情况我们会这么做，天啊那些条规还是我草拟的……可是我真的不知道怎么对待生死，被告夺走了别人的生存机会，现在我们来夺走他的机会……你知道为什么我没法取得学位了，这实在太难决定了……好，别催我别催我，让我再看看材料。哎，不可能有万无一失的选择……那么，我赞同对被告处以死刑。God，别问我，这不是我决定的。不知道什么东西占据了我的脑子。”  
剩下三张。  
Moriarty本人算弃权。有谁可以参与自己的审判呢？Mycroft思考的就是，别人是否有替作出弃权的权利。  
请把这个问题暂时搁置，他还有两票。  
他需要见到Greg，Mycroft自己不试图掌握两票特权，那个印章本来就是留给Lestrade的。  
Mycroft不能向对其他人那样官方陈述一件好似无关痛痒的事实，实际上他对Moriarty的杀心主要在于他几乎把Greg夺走，这是他不能原谅的，这是他以人的情感中形容的、“恨”的根源。  
“What can I do for you, Sir?”  
Mycroft把左手伸给Greg，然后说：  
“如果一个人试图谋杀我，而且牵连了很多无辜的人死去，你觉得他该被判处死刑吗？”  
Lestrade不假思索说：“当然。”  
Mycroft看着他，说：  
“如果这个人做的事情，我也想做，不过或许手段不同，你会原谅我吗？”  
Lestrade大概猜到，这才是Mycroft需要独自思考的原因。人作为野兽的一面总归是不太好看的。  
Lestrade握住他的手，说：“Mycroft，我知道你不会。”  
就此事而言，Mycroft确实不会，他从来不相信人可以自由选择自己的属性。

解决了Moriarty的部分，Sherlock这里就简单多了。请他共进晚餐的M女士不仅仅是给他投票结果的，她有一场合理的交换。  
“我知道艾琳·艾德勒的罪证；我要八年前秘密议会的事情不见报。”  
“你知道我只负责综合信息。所以你提供给我的，是我迟早会自己找到的，而你要我做的，是干涉到内阁和党政的事情。”  
“Mycroft，你当年一走了之，现在我处理这个烂摊子，难道你没有一份责任？”  
“……不过我不想以欺骗的手段给Sherlock脱罪。”  
“你在俱乐部待着也变得天真了？结果，我只要结果。你守着流程就看他被判刑好了。”M女士也对行政效率非常无奈，如果没有缺那个章，Bond的行动就会合法正当，还哪里有后面的事情。  
“所以我当年判断正确，你的确比我合适当特务头子。”  
M女士燦然笑了一下，道：“我可不喜欢这个称号。”

第三十二章  
那天，Q记得日期，愚人节。  
清早，威廉送来报纸，杜尔大叔把它们放在木凳上，牛奶淋湿了报纸一角。  
Q顺手把报纸放在桌子上，然后看到了Sherlock被批捕入狱候审的报道。  
当琳达叫他名字时，他才意识到，他不知不觉站了起来，而且在踱步，他完全没意识到自己的所有动作，仿佛只有心跳，只有血流的声音在脑子里空洞回响，他被震得发懵。  
“我要去伦敦。”  
“你还好吗？你的脸色怎么一下子这么苍白？”  
“哦，不能放他一个人出远门。”  
Q深吸一口气，字句清晰道：  
“姑娘们、小姐们，相信我，我可以，我必须马上去伦敦。原谅我，原谅我。”  
告别成为匆匆应付的事情，Q什么都没拿，甚至他最珍爱的画册都留在了杜尔的农场，连带着他旅行的箱子。  
他太恨自己没有翅膀了，他恨不得立刻飞到伦敦去。  
“如果这是愚人节的玩笑，我一定要拽出来那个记者揍他一顿！哦，不，我要好好感谢他。”  
现在只要Sherlock平安无事，Q愿意原谅一切。

“因爱生恨！前牛津高材生Sherlock Holmes疑似谋杀艾琳·艾德勒小姐！”

多么酷炫的标题。  
Q就想知道这个艾琳·艾德勒是谁，Sherlock怎么会卷入这种纷争？  
泰波赛斯得先去库恩，然后到莱顿，Q匆匆塞了一口午饭，接着坐车赶往伦敦。  
“去检察看守所。”Q到达伦敦南站时，接着雇佣马车准备直接去看Sherlock。

Sherlock被审判前最后一个见到的探望者，是他的弟弟Q。  
“Where is your Alpha?”  
这时候问他这种问题，Q的关心焦急简直都变成了无奈。  
“我们暂时分开了。”  
没等Q说话，Sherlock又说了一大段：  
“你说的话可能会影响我的判断和思路。虽然我不想承认，但是我的确极其在乎你的观点和感受。我要问的问题，绝对不是临时闲扯，它们非常重要，关乎到我的审判的结果，所以你准备好回答了吗？”  
Q正襟危坐，他深吸一口气，此时此刻，他终于成人了，他要担负起全部的责任，对自己的言行负责，不再逃避、不再撒谎。  
“我，Quinn Holmes，以我父母和家族的名誉起誓。请你问吧。”  
“如果真的给你选择ABO的机会，你会怎么做？”

短暂的寂静。  
“我想我还是会接受现状，”Q扯了扯头发，说，“等我给你解释，我在思考理由。”  
Sherlock靠回座椅，他已经得到了结论，现在他可以好好听听Q会说什么了。

“好多东西乱七八糟涌到我的头脑里面，就像是你走在街上闻到各种气味。我在分辨它们。我们分别太久了，我出去游逛一圈，我见识到很多事情，……或许最重要的是，难道让人人都做Alpha吗？还是人人都做Omega呢？还是Beta？这其实都不要紧。如果每个人不因其气味素而受到歧视或不公正的对待，那不才是我想要的世界吗？  
“我想学画画。我变成了Alpha，我成了大画家。可是那些和我一样，又没有机会变成Alpha的人，他们不还是一样可怜吗？我想不是人人都有机会选择的吧……那么这还是不公平的。  
“因为你聪明、你有钱，或者你有幸得到聪明、有钱的人的眷顾，所以你能改变自己的气味素，那么这不还是一种欺压吗？比现在这世道还不公平呢。”  
Q好像还很少在哥哥们面前这样滔滔不绝讲出自己的观点，不知道Sherlock懂没懂他想说什么，比起Mycroft和Sherlock，他说话似乎太没有逻辑了。  
Sherlock坐在那里，似乎在思考。  
“况且我们说过，人要是变来变去怎么办？就像是我，讨厌你和Mycroft的管教，可是没有你们的管教，我又怎么长大的？我一直以为我要飞得远远的，离开你们，那才是自由，可是，我逃避的好像就是我追求的……”  
两个人都陷入了一阵沉思。

“这真的和你的开庭审理有关系？”Q看着时间一分一秒过去。  
“你可以回221B，John在那里，”Sherlock看到时间已到，说，“如果可以，我想我们可以一起回诺兰过圣诞节了，今年。”

Q站在街道上恍乎乎看了一会儿马车行人。  
最重要的时光总是匆忙过去，他都没来得及问Sherlock，Mycroft住在伦敦哪里。他现在回想之前所有的行为，只能责备自己幼稚、冲动，出于赌气而不和Mycroft直接通信。他多么想见到他！  
他一切行事都太不顾后果、不顾他人了！  
他离开Bond是想证明什么？  
人人都在追求的爱一文不值？  
他离开诺兰是想证明什么？  
家庭、亲情和关爱一文不值？  
Q只想告诉Sherlock，他逃避的东西，或许是该珍惜的东西。  
Mycroft说，人不自由，本质来讲。他们的哥哥又一次对了。

Bond听到急促的敲门声，以为是John忘记带钥匙，Hudson太太刚戴好眼镜准备看看是哪个莽撞家伙这么着急。  
“请问是Sherlock Holmes的住所吗？我是他的弟弟，请您开门。”  
Hudson太太被那些闻风而动的记者搞得烦不胜烦，此时正在怀疑，而Bond听到动静正在下楼。  
他不会听错这声音！  
Q向Hudson太太微微鞠躬后就准备冲到楼上，然而，请看是谁站在这里。

“O...My God！”Q近乎叹息，他的声音被压在嗓子里面发不出来。  
天啊，看看这是谁。  
“你是Sherlock的弟弟？”Hudson太太适时问了个好问题。  
谎言被揭穿，常规做法是转身就跑。  
Q很想这么做，但是他必须承认，他终于要用回自己真正的名字了。  
“我是Quinn Holmes，很高兴见到你们。”  
撒谎和逃避这些丢人的事情先扔到后面，冒出来的羞耻心和莫名的愧疚感也不要管，Q试图长长地吸一口气，可是Bond的气味就这么几乎汹涌地扑面而来，比以往任何时候的存在感都强烈。  
Bond终于找到了让他的大脑平静下来的气味，在Q出现时，他们的气味已经不由分说纠缠在一起。  
如他们第一次见面，Bond需要用狙击枪抵着那个试图不由分说想要拥抱Q的自己。  
Hudson太太在相信Q是Sherlock的弟弟后，理所当然地抱住Q，她心里默默感慨Q的气味真的太清新美味了，过了几秒，她才松开这个年轻人，她拍了拍他的背。  
“你穿的太少啦，你居然只穿着衬衫和大衣，我给你找一件毛衣套上，晚上冷。”  
为什么Q总有吸引别人给他添衣服的技能？  
当一楼小客厅只有Bond和Q的时候，说不上更尴尬还是更和谐。  
他们终于好好坐下来，Bond出于Alpha的身份，自然不能像Hudson太太那样拥抱Q。  
他们安静坐着。  
“我很抱歉。”Q端着滚烫的茶杯暖手，他有意无意避开了Bond的眼神，转而看向窗外的街景。  
Bond暗自深呼吸了几次，说：“我想暂时不接受你的道歉。”  
Q略错愕地看着他，接着Bond说：“我们可以先处理你哥哥Sherlock的事情。”  
“唔，您说得对。”Q没想到，Bond居然比他更了解这件事。  
“我们可以等到John Watson回来……”

John和Lestrade吃了晚饭，并且见到了他的伴侣Mycroft，此人同时是Sherlock的哥哥。  
John不顾忌社交礼仪呆了两秒，才回神和Mycroft握手。  
“如果你明天有机会见到Sherlock，可以转告他，他会得到清白。不过我想，你不必说是我说的。”  
John有点懵，Mycroft在晚餐后出现，这是太不正式的一个场合，而他说的话多么重要，John简直要被搞糊涂了，他撑着拐杖，看着Mycroft几秒，回答：  
“先生，我想您可能的确是Sherlock Holmes的哥哥。不过恕我不能转达您的意思。”其余更过分的指责他没有说出口。  
“的确非常John Watson。”Mycroft似乎没有被冒犯的反应，一个可以说服执拗的Sherlock的人，恐怕是比他还执拗。

那么，眼前这个一头棕发的小伙子一定是Sherlock提过的Omega弟弟Quinn。  
“请把所有的事情都告诉我，我可以听得懂。”  
因为Q的在场，Bond和John终于有了可以信赖对方的基础。  
“所以现在是一个化学教授Moriarty，他需要Sherlock帮助他完成一个ABO气味素改造实验，而Sherlock不肯帮他，这个人就用谋杀诬陷Sherlock？”  
这是John今天调查的结论。  
“这位Moriarty教授做得不错。目前人证物证均不利于Holmes先生。”  
这是Bond的结论。  
“我见到了你另一位哥哥，Mycroft，他让我转告Sherlock，他的罪名会被洗清。”John作为法医，可以在开庭前再见到Sherlock一小会儿。  
Q听了这句话摇了摇头，像个老人似的叹了口气，说：“我的这两位哥哥，从来没有意见一致过。你这么说，我反而更担心。”  
Sherlock主意已决，Mycroft也自有安排，Q想到每次餐桌上的争执和冷战，不由得叹息连连。  
Bond问：“你哥哥是Mycroft Holmes？”这已经再明显不过。  
Q点头，抓来一个抱枕，把头埋进去：“相信我，如果你有两个这样的哥哥，你也不会想吐露自己的真姓氏。”  
John设身处地思考了一下，表示赞同。  
“Mycroft会怎么做？”Q振作起来，问，“我们可以提出Moriarty才是真凶这种假设吗？”  
John陪审过几次，大概有些经验，表示：“初次审判只涉及Sherlock是否有罪，关于Moriarty的罪行，我们即便能提交证据，陪审团也可能不予参考。”他又补充：“况且我们没有。那位Moriarty教授看起来和艾琳·艾德勒小姐没什么关系。”  
“那位Moriarty教授就是绑架你的元凶，这个我可以作证。”Bond补充道，“而且，我认为艾琳·艾德勒小姐恐怕是Moriarty庞大犯罪网络的成员。”Bond不便提供他（非法）潜入获得的材料，这两个的关系埋藏太深，需要时间收集证据（主要是Bond现在没有合法行动的资格，行政效率低得要人命）。  
“你被绑架了？”Q看到John瘸着腿，却不知道他之前经历了什么危机，“是不是只有我过着平淡安逸的日子……”  
两个人看了Q一眼，表示他们也想过那样的日子。  
“我们可以尽力拖到二次开庭，中间一周的时间足够我们找出真凶。”  
Q只是祈祷两个哥哥可以在这件性命攸关的事情上暂时搁置前嫌。

“Mr. Bond，我觉得自己像在做梦一样。”Q坐在Sherlock的书桌上，看着坐在座椅上的Bond。  
“你会做梦梦到我？像现在这样？”  
Q笑了一下，他想到某个荒唐旖旎、交织着全部欲望与爱意的梦境，浓稠如化不开的蜜糖，溺死在爱欲深渊中，……比现实好太多。  
“其实我一直不太搞得懂，为什么会有犯罪这样的东西？”  
当人们谋杀、强奸、劫掠、殴打，当人们这么做的时候，他们在想什么？  
“Sherlock从小就惹祸不断，拿兔子做实验被告到教会，炸了牛津的实验室被劝退，他从来都是悄无声息然后‘砰’一声爆炸；Mycroft在干什么我也不知道，你说起过，他提交提案建立机构实行改革，可是我不懂这些又是干什么。”  
Q看着Bond，问：  
“为什么我总是不理解他们？”  
“我想你们可能太想理解对方，反而加深了距离。”  
Bond面对Q突然的坦诚正在认真思考，忽然，Q跳到他面前，低头看着他，说：  
“其实，你知道，不论你说什么，我都爱你。”

这句话简直像是一朵花忽然绽放一样，让Bond也觉得现在是做梦了。  
“趁着Watson先生出来之前，请你快说原谅我吧，不然我今夜注定睡不着。”Q推了推Bond的胳膊。  
如同Bond想要拥抱Q一样，Q又何尝不想拥抱一下Bond呢？  
不过别说他们只是以朋友的身份介绍彼此，就算他们真的订婚，就算他们已经结婚，在公开场合，按照英国这么含蓄的礼节，以他们的身份和阶层，也怕不能做出拥抱这样大胆夸张的举动。  
Q的眼睛如一汪深泉盛着他，说真的，只要Q在，即便他什么都不做，也算犯规。  
“虽然今天见面时没时间说，但是现在可以恰好补上，很高兴见到你，Quinn Holmes。”  
这真的不是个好时候，完全不符合社交流程。不过Bond先生这次没有刻意回避自己的心意：  
“我们第一次见面我就想这么做，但是那样会吓到你，你当时已经像是一只惊恐的鸟儿要飞走了……所以，几个月后，终于经历了这么漫长的时间，我能否有幸，最终说出我一直以来想说的话呢？”  
Q喜欢Bond现在和他只隔着一只手臂的距离，他预感到Alpha坚定的行动力，此刻慌乱又占据了他：“可是先生，我今天已经非常疲惫，我从泰波赛斯赶到伦敦，见了我就要面临刑事审判的哥哥，你现在提出这样的请求，不免趁人之危。”  
人克服自己逃避的习惯还需要一定的强制力。  
不过当Bond单膝跪下牵住Q的右手时，Q的心已经不由他自己决定欢呼雀跃地跑到了Bond那里。  
“请您快起来，我答应我答应……天啊，我真没想到会是这样。”Q看向楼梯口和盥洗室，一脸心有余悸。  
时间地点都不对。  
什么秋天的荒原、春天的草地，什么雪夜月光银辉，他们漫漫浪费了多少个好时节，选了这么一个时候。

John用完洗漱间，向他们道晚安，好心的医生一定要把卧室留给了Q和James，他自己睡在沙发上。  
“放心，Sherlock半夜拉小提琴时，我经常睡在沙发上。”  
Q没太搞懂，Sherlock拉琴和John睡沙发有什么必然关系，这里不是更吵吗？看来Sherlock虽然身陷监牢，但是上帝终于听到了他的祈祷，给他安排了一位忠诚可靠的伴侣。  
不过James没有接受伤员的好意。  
“其实我并不介意和你挤在一张床上。”Q裹着毯子坐到沙发上，悄悄说。  
“相信我，我不是不介意，我是十分乐意。但是鉴于我们在身处一个严肃的氛围中……”  
“晚安。”  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”

第三十三章  
“请允许我省略全部客套话。  
“在开始时，我申明，今天我所说的全部，都是事实。没有任何修辞的夸张，即意味着：我不会为了免罪而讨好诸位，我不会为了激发各位的同情而编造谎言，我不会为了害怕你们而逃避任何真实。  
“我以平等人的身份，陈述，而不是申诉、不是哀求、不是诡辩；我说的事实，指已经发生，确实为我所知，我不抱有维护利益的目的扭曲。  
“‘陈述事实’，这是我想做的事情。

“那么先让我冒犯各位，我对你们的判断力和理解力深表担忧，我不知道人到底是平庸还是卑贱还是伟大，我不知道在座的各位是刽子手、还是救世主。不过我希望见到的，是我的同类，我们作为人的一员在这里。  
“然而我之所以说这些，是因为我对人还没有完全丧失希望，我希望理性没有把大家变得冷酷自私，激情也没有把大家变得是非不分。不要有过分的爱、也不要有过分的恨，不带有偏见，而时刻记得自己是谁，不僭越、不卑鄙，保持为人的全部尊严。  
“我以为，在一个庄重的场合，即便你们听到一些看似荒谬、悖逆的话，也会出于一种真正的宏大的考量、把自己作为‘人’，设身处地试图理解我们的世界，理解今天这场审判，你们究竟在参与什么样的历史形成。历史每天都在形成，或许这是不同的一天。不在于我的审判，而在于我们的审判。  
“我时刻记得自己没有资格去劝诫、诱导别人。如果你不相信我说的话，保持你的独立、独断，下面请你闭上耳朵。  
“我们正式开始。

“诸位来到这里，或出于职责、或出于关心、或纯粹抱着好奇的心态，也有些人在得意，因为我在这里接受审判。不过我想你们接下来听到的，是关乎你们自己的事情。  
“我想各位预想听到的，是我关于所谓‘谋杀艾琳·艾德勒小姐’罪行的辩白。或者各位以为，我作为牛津大学的毕业生，会用什么巧妙的言辞替自己脱罪；或者各位已经知道我的家世，我作为Holmes家族爵位的第一继承人，会不会习惯在顺境中生活而被突然的刑事审讯打晕头脑，我会不会傲慢地等待特赦……  
“我可以回答，我不擅长修辞，我也不擅长弄权。我的学位没有改变我，我的家世也没有改变我。作为Sherlock Holmes，你们所见的就是全部的真实。  
“下面我要讲述稍微冗长的一段事实。请法官先生酌情考虑，最好不要打断我，我知道自己被审判，知道审判结果会关乎我的生死，我没有开玩笑也没有疯癫，所以，请听我陈述。  
“五年前我曾向雅各布·霍普金斯教授提出ABO气味素流动理论，他在当时没有表示赞同，我记得他说，孩子，你该回去看看Bible。我当时以为他什么都不懂，我以为他是个老顽固。我们当时矛盾很深。但是现在我想我可能稍微理解了一些他的用心。  
“感谢他得知我的事情后从巴斯赶来探视，如果有需要他表示愿意作证，证明我的确早在几年前，在没有受到Moriarty的影响下，独立提出了这个理论。  
“在座的一些人，应该几天前在道尔顿演讲厅，听到了Moriarty的演讲。我想合理的推论是，我们在不同的时间地点条件下发现了ABO气味流动理论。和他煽动性的讲座不同，我不愿意鼓动各位去相信什么、去改变什么。

“因为我始终相信人作为‘人’，拥有自由意志。

“这一点，是Moriarty和我的分歧。  
“我也曾经出于纯粹的实验精神，想要深入探究这种气味要素变化的波动概率，以及造成变化的原因。  
“在肇事于四十六年前的生理知识普及运动后，我想各位都知道，性别是多物种同有的现象，甚至包括植物也存在类似人类社会中男女性别的对应范畴；而唯有ABO属性是人所特有。  
“在此我们不涉及神意论、选择论等复杂化的探讨。这个命题对我们现在讨论最重要的影响是，ABO相关的实验只能从‘人’身上展开。  
“在涉及到这部分时，我的全部计划就戛然而止了。  
“我不擅长和人交往，但是我知道自己也是‘人’之一。我们的世界充斥着人奴役、残杀人，这样的现象。我无法讨论更深层次的原因，我只能自己选择不去这么做。或许有避免杀戮的办法而达到实验目的，如同医学中一些必要的步骤。  
“当时是直觉阻止了我。而后面，几年后，我见到实验成功的代价，确实是人命。一些和我一样，和各位一样的人，为此付出生命。  
“或许有人以为，我在借用这些事例证明我自己有颗仁慈的心，我重视人的性命，我不会犯下杀人罪行。  
“我不予解释。我只是把自己形容成一名懦夫和逃兵，因为我知道当我停手时更多是出于一种畏惧，而不是出于自觉。现在我回看那时迷茫的、傲慢的、狂妄的自己，我畏惧的可能就在于人，人的生命、人的自由、人的尊严，它们值得我们所有人畏惧。  
“我相信Moriarty，如你们尊称他为教授，他在发现ABO流动性后，走得比我更远。以纯粹的实验精神看，我想他或许有某种献身真理的狂热；可是问题在于，有纯粹的实验精神存在吗？而且我想这位Moriarty教授远远没有我们想象的那样高尚。  
“他之所以要探求原理、控制变量，最终找到关键，只是因为他想要做所有人的主人。他渴望权力、名声、财富，所有的一切。  
“他要做和普通人不同的人。为此，在所不惜。  
“请各位记住我对他的断语。  
“Moriarty已经进行了足够多的实验，具体过程我想公署会的相关职员会进行调查，或许也已经有了一定的进展。如果各位了解事情的全部真相，就会知道，所谓纯粹的实验精神，其下都是鲜血和白骨。我说过，我不用修辞。鲜血和白骨，是我在气味变更组的同事亲眼所见，我不想用画面的描述冲击你们。  
“你们也会发现，罪恶离自己并不遥远，只要你还有珍视的人，你还有一些些对正义的念想，你会发现那些试图夺去你生活稳定感、安全感的黑暗的丑陋作祟的东西一直潜伏在身边，它甚至不在角落，而是光明正大，大张旗鼓，在你看到又看不到的全部地方。  
“因为我说，我要陈述事实，所以对于我不完全了解的事情，我不会贸然告诉大家。  
“我也不是要危言耸听，来让你们感到害怕、来让你们投靠我。  
“我对人的统治没有兴趣。我不愿臣服，也不需要别人臣服。”

“那么我们可以进入第二部分。  
“Moriarty已经发现了可以改变人性的神奇药剂，他的宏图伟业就缺最后一块拼图碎片就完整了。  
“那块最后的碎片就在我手中。  
“鉴于这涉及到化学领域最专业的知识，我在此省略我的实验过程，只说明我的结果。Moriarty有了药剂、我有注射器，缺了我们任何一部分，改变ABO信息素都是空谈。  
“这是全部矛盾的核心。  
“在此之上，我是指在这个不可调和的冲突中，Moriarty试图以威胁、蛊惑、利诱等等手段，使我和他成为一样的人。  
“而他送上最具有诱惑性的，便是这次案件的被害人，艾琳·艾德勒小姐。  
“艾琳·艾德勒的气味要素构成极其复杂，我想在座全部人如果单以要素数目而言，总数也没有超过艾德勒。这意味着我通常一见即明的气味组成忽然变得模糊、纷杂、迷乱，我只有通过实验测定，才或许有希望搞清楚这个谜团。  
“大家不必骚动。我并没有这么做。  
“在我和艾德勒短暂结识后，我们分别，直到在她被杀当天上午，准确说是清早，我收到她亲笔的便签，请我去夏日旅店见面。  
“刚才证人马丁·伯格曼先生已经证实这一点。现在我认为那个便签是艾德勒在Moriarty威胁下所写，或者至少她和我的谈话没有完全出于她自己的意愿。这一点很重要，因为回想当时艾德勒小姐的反应，她精神状况不稳定，既对我威胁恐吓、又有真心实意的哀求。  
“她说，如果我执意拒绝Moriarty，一定会有我不希望的事情发生。  
“我当时以为这是指其他的人。我必须承认，我们最后的谈话，双方都不理解对方在说什么。如果这是导致她悲剧的遗憾，我现在站在这里的澄清或许算是一种微不足道的补偿。  
“艾琳·艾德勒并非我的朋友、恋人，也算不上我的仇敌。我对她的死表示惋惜，如果我要为此负责，我希望那是建立在真实之上的审判。——今天这场独白，我仅以最大的敬意致送艾德勒。  
“但是我同时要说明，我从来没有为艾琳·艾德勒小姐改变主意。  
“我需要插入说明，艾德勒小姐也并非完全无辜。死者在上。但是我说过，我今天要陈述事实，不论这是否冒犯亡灵，冒犯在座各位同情一位Omega被害的情感。  
“艾德勒是今年221B爆炸的作案人。关于爆炸和火灾，公署会消防组有记录，关于财产损毁情况，尤其是我的实验室被干干净净掠夺一空，可以在Watson名下找到登记记录。  
“艾德勒小姐精通变装，我想她以威廉·威尔逊的名义涉嫌侵吞财产、非法走私等罪名，而这些罪名应该隶属于Moriarty教授更庞大的犯罪网络之下。  
“不然无法解释艾德勒为什么会潜入我的实验室。鉴于此前，我一直是一个默默无闻平凡生活的人而已。对我了解且感兴趣的人少之又少，而Moriarty的目的一直明确，他是最有动机盗窃我实验成果的人。  
“在我经历艰难挫折几个月的时间，成功的迹象微微显露，他就迫不及待出手。中间平静的时间，我想他是在找出破解我思路的可能。  
“不幸我除了大脑，并没有把成果写在任何地方。  
“于是Moriarty教授自己出现了。带着他全部的手段。艾琳·艾德勒就是其中之一。”

“第三部分，我们进入关于艾德勒被杀害案子的讨论。  
“那支手枪，道朗点九，在我的书房抽屉中被搜查出来，的确是我的，或者说在被搜查出来那个时刻是属于我的。里面只有一颗子弹。我想也的确是杀害艾琳的那颗。  
“但这件事情并非我所做。  
“甚至不必假设我为什么不把一把空枪扔掉，如果这是唯一直接指证我的证据。  
“我想公署会刑事调查组一定非常仔细检查了那把枪，上面一定有我的指纹。不过陷害我的人必须让枪保持有指纹的状态，所以他不可能破坏上面的痕迹。那么关键的扳机处，我想应该有丝织物的痕迹，无法提取完整指纹。  
“所以，那把枪是我的，那把枪也是谋杀艾德勒小姐的凶器，但是我却不是凶手。我说我今天只陈述事实，我并不简单在为自己辩白。  
“在我们的制度下，下面会是各位陪审员对我的审判。  
“今天我陈述的全部事实，不仅仅是希望让自己洗刷罪名、获得清白，而且我希望在这个庄重的场合，公布一个必须承认的事实，即ABO可以被改变，同时，我在此起誓，我绝不参与任何改变的实验和施行。  
“这是我真正希望大家带着脑子思考的事情。  
“那么，如果有一天，Moriarty的计划成功了，或许总会有一个Moriarty冒出来，开始以各种鼓吹和诱惑的宣传来怂恿大家，我希望，你们不被欺骗、不被隐瞒，你们已经真的想好了，真的可以为自己的选择负责。  
“我想这才是真正的自由。  
“这是我想说的全部内容。”

Mycroft争取的特赦没有机会用了，John和卡珊德拉检查到子弹上艾琳·艾德勒的指纹也没机会用了，Sherlock在出庭后迅速成为了众人追捧的英雄。恐怕环球剧院最有名的明星也没有他现在这样炙手可热。  
特别不可思议的一点是，Moriarty也几乎享受了同样的待遇。虽然公署会各个部门开始彻查这位埋藏最深的犯罪头目，鉴于立法会启用保密机制对一些事件进行“封冻”，Moriarty也没有那么快被定罪。  
报纸头条几乎全是这两个人相关的报道，连Sherlock炸过卡尔文实验室的陈年往事都被挖了出来。  
不得不说Sherlock对这个情形既不理解也不喜欢。  
如果说他用自由意志论为自己证明了清白，那么后续结果还是证明大家并没有意志自由。  
——指挥野兽跳舞，还是得让给Mycroft来。

第三十四章  
Bond也不会想到，把他引荐给Mycroft的，并不是Q，而是M。  
“‘忒修斯号’当年的主调查员，James Bond，”M转向Mycroft，“你一直仰慕的那位M先生。”  
M女士在留下他们单独谈话之前提醒Bond：  
“两条忠告，其一别对他撒谎；  
“其二，他代表王室利益，而我要立法会当年的丑闻被埋死，你懂得其中的差别。”

Bond首先将Mycroft的身份转换到上司，再接受M女士的信息：  
“那么万一有冲突呢？”  
“你只要负责他的人身安全。有机会干掉Moriarty，等Mycroft已经把他的组织清洗干净后。”

Bond不知道清洗一个天才犯罪头目的组织需要什么样的头脑。在跟随Mycroft的两天时间，他沉默寡言，没有带个性特征的个人习惯，观察不出喜怒哀乐，Bond和无数接触Mycroft的人一样，达成一个结论，不要尝试去理解Mycroft，这才是唯一理解Mycroft的正确方式。

“Mr. Bond，我想M告诫你要警惕我，她本质多疑。”  
“我想那是身处她的位置所必须的。”  
Bond这句话没有直面回答，而且巧妙维护了曾经的上级。  
“是的，我们必须如此。那么你要怎么做呢？”Mycroft看过Bond光鲜的履历，他尤其看重Bond顽强的心智。  
“你需要我做什么？”Bond也是这不坦诚大军的一员。  
除了在Q面前他希望对方完全了解他，他可从不轻易卸下自己的铠甲。

“我希望你帮我按下那个开关，在恰当的时候。”Mycroft看着马车逐渐接近目的地，夜色浓重，不知道今晚能不能见到Lestrade，他再次出于不得已的理由短暂离开他，离开他们。  
“您放心。”Bond看着座位上的狙击装备。  
“不，我最后要提醒你的是，除非我发出讯号，不然你决不能开枪。”Mycroft目光近乎冰冷，“即便我生命垂危，也不能。知道吗？”

这是Mycroft把Athena放在外围的原因，她可以解决那些潜伏者、她可以突围、她可以战斗，但她绝对不能看着Mycroft命悬一线而不救。这是一场赌局，Moriarty是一名赌徒，Mycroft讨厌赌博，但不意味着他不敢。  
“Holmes先生，我有一个问题想要请教您，我们一会儿见。”Bond轻盈地跳入黑暗，马车继续朝前走，去的是他曾经在观察镜窥伺的地方，Moriarty教授的居所。

又是一个酝酿着雨的夜。  
白色的纱帘沉沉垂下，如不详的裹尸布。  
两盏蜡烛的光笔直向上燃烧着，没有一丝微风吹动它们。  
血浆般暗红色扶手沙发臃肿膨胀，描绘着斯芬克斯怪兽的挂毯挥舞着爪牙等待入口的人肉。  
“你这里的装饰还颇像第欧根尼，”Mycroft拿起茶几上的书，是马基雅维利的，似乎还是第欧根尼借出的，“我们的审美品位还颇为相似。”  
“毕竟我们是多年的老友，总要有些互相感染的习惯。”Moriarty得知莫兰的死讯后，竟然忽然苍老了许多，这些天他闭门不出，拒绝任何报纸的采访，也申请了特别免审令。  
Moriarty在等，等Mycroft。  
“为你的弟弟找我算账？”Moriarty的脸只被照亮了一半，他慢慢咂着红茶，黄糖也的确是Mycroft推荐的。  
Mycroft摇摇头，坐下，说道：“我只效忠国王陛下本人。”  
“那个愚蠢的家伙，怎么值得你这样才华盖世的人效命？”Moriarty蔑视人世一切权威，他连上帝都敢僭越，还顾忌什么国王呢。  
“My friend，我们只有学会下跪，才知道如何站立。”Mycroft悠游地把玩着茶杯，他看着左侧垂垂落下的纱帘，漫不经心扫过暗夜。  
“我也这么教导我的养子，可惜他死了。”Moriarty重重放下茶杯，血管暴突的双手放回睡袍上。  
“死生有命，上帝在看着我们。”  
Mycroft看着Moriarty掏出手枪，依旧没有动。  
“现在你的命就在我手上，”Moriarty缓缓拉开保险栓。  
Bond的手停在扳机处，他知道这是不可避免的局势。

神经绷紧，箭在弦上。

“我现在是你唯一的后路，Moriarty教授，我想你不愿意看着苦心经营的一切，你的声名、公司、成果，因为你身败名裂而毁于一旦。”  
“你在威胁我吗，Holmes先生？”Moriarty将枪抵住Mycroft的眉心，他太喜欢这个地方，他太激动了，他有些高热的头脑甚至控制不了说话的冲动：  
“‘砰’地一下，就在这里，艾琳美丽的脑袋就开花了。  
“莫兰是不是也是这样？嗯？  
“你派人做的？你是不是也用枪，‘砰’地，给他的脑袋来了这么一下？”

Bond通过瞄准镜看到Moriarty的枪口颇侮辱性地一下一下敲打着Mycroft的脑袋，闷沉沉的天气让他额头沁出汗珠。  
这是一场较量。  
他必须忍耐。  
忍住开枪的冲动。  
Mycroft说，他有一位“和平爱好者”的朋友，他希望今晚能如愿和平地解决事情。  
Bond的存在是那个底线，那个时刻感受火药粗糙颗粒在最敏感的神经上磨砺的底线。

“Sherlock这么端着枪威胁我，可是我知道他不会开枪。他本质上是个高贵的天使，和你我这样的魔鬼不一样，不是吗？  
“Mycroft，我选错对手了。你才是那个魔鬼，你才是那个站在岸边等待收网的人，不是吗？”

Moriarty神经质地大笑了几秒，然后跌坐回座位，他的右手食指卡在扳机处，因为激动而抽筋，枪支走火，堪堪擦着Mycroft的肩打到了沙发的海绵里。  
那一枪简直是透过耳鼓膜打在Bond的心上。  
Bond服役经历过何其险恶的战争、经历过何其危险的潜伏，可是这样看着尊敬的人被侮辱，而保护此人是他全部的职责，他完全有能力一枪解决Moriarty，这才是最痛苦的折磨！

Mycroft依然没有动弹。

“朋友，你何必这么想。我只是完成你未竟的事业，你从Sherlock那里无法取得的，我可以得到，我是你们两人之间的桥梁。我们不是敌人，或许还算是同盟。”  
Mycroft几乎没什么表情，既不冷酷也不讨巧，他的坐姿如往常在第欧根尼下午茶时一样自在。  
谁能告诉Moriarty，这个男人的脑子里到底在想什么？！  
“你知道我是构陷Sherlock的人。”  
“这并不会对他造成实质伤害。”  
“你知道那些实验。”  
Mycroft的眼角微微动了一下，他语调无波说：  
“我说过，生死有命。Moriarty教授，你会以为我把人的生命看得那么重要吗？”  
“Mycroft，你到底为了什么？”  
他毫无名气，除了庸俗的头衔，他就是伦敦最普通的路人，他什么都得不到，什么都得不到……  
“Moriarty教授，我今天来只是为了帮你摆脱困境，维护立法会的名声。你可以找一处安静、风景优美的乡下好好安养，而我这边也不再有上级的压力。我们何必这样敌对着呢？”  
Mycroft双手扣紧搭在西装第二道扣子下。Bond绷紧的神经只等他的手稍稍向上移一点……  
Moriarty看着Mycroft，充血的眼睛像是黑暗中窥伺猎物的野兽，缓缓，他开口说：  
“我不相信你，因为如果我在你的位置，我绝不会放过你。”  
“你总是太想去控制别人，影响别人。我以前也有这个坏毛病，直到我弟弟离家出走，我才反省了自己的问题。如果你还以为我图谋什么，那我可以说，你不必交代任何事情，只要坐上门外的马车，远远离开伦敦……”  
“这么简单？”Moriarty终于被说动了，他打断了Mycroft的话，说明他对这个提议有兴趣。  
“当然不是。”  
Moriarty盯紧Mycroft，他以为Mycroft终于要说道核心了，交易，总要有筹码。  
“你要保证再也不回来。你之前的案子都已经有供罪人，公署会应付过这段风头，不会再深究下去。”  
Moriarty终于接受了这个建议，起码看起来如此。  
“我要莫兰保持原来阵亡的荣誉。”  
Mycroft摇头，说：“莫兰已经成为毒品走私名义上的头目，这个罪名你找不到其他人担着，我们又不能把陪审团当成摆设玩弄。”  
交易在于一来一往，讨价还价。  
“如果我愿意给你变更剂的配方呢？”这是最有诱惑力的筹码了。Mycroft注意到，在提及变更剂的瞬间，Moriarty的眼神瞟向书桌的抽屉，只有极其短暂的一瞬。  
——看来Moriarty提点Sherlock要注意在敌人前隐藏所有细节，他自己也未必能做到。  
Mycroft心里评价，看来这位莫兰上校，在Moriarty心中有足够的分量。  
“今夜你离开，我可以慢慢搜查你的书房，抽屉、夹层、书籍、暗语，我有足够的时间慢慢做这些事情。”  
Moriarty终于相信Mycroft的确急于把他送出城去。  
“再见了。”  
Mycroft没有回答。  
他目送马车离开。  
他知道，他们不会再见了。

今夜Bond完成了不开枪的任务。他目送马车拐过街角时，才发现自己衬衣已经紧贴在身上，呵，已经多久没有如此紧张了！  
不可测的Mycroft Holmes。  
一个把自己生死也掌控在握的Alpha，Bond忽然在这个沉重的时刻理解了Q对Alpha控制欲的讨厌，而这一点让他的心稍微轻松一些。  
Bond从高处翻越障碍落到Moriarty的书房时，Mycroft正在一页一页焚烧Moriarty的手稿。  
“您还好吗？”Bond平稳了一下呼吸，Mycroft微微点头，接着把像是玫瑰图样的笔迹扔到火中。  
“您真的会放过他吗？”Bond知道，站在M女士的角度，这不是恰当的做法。  
Mycroft看其中几页纸张似乎比别的要慢一些。Bond知道他必须记住眼前的一切，这是他要向M女士汇报的内容。显然Mycroft也知道Bond会汇报他的见闻。和Bond的合作算是顺利（你总不能把被枪顶着脑袋的经历形容为愉快吧），一个真正有耐心且有能力的人，会是可敬的对手和可敬的朋友。  
“Mr. Bond，你知道罗马法的要髓吗？”  
“‘以牙还牙、以眼还眼’？”  
“嗯，恰如其分，这才是公平的做法。”  
Mycroft烧完了这个笔记本，然后颇懊丧地揉了揉脑门，说：  
“我并不喜欢熬夜。那么我现在要回去了，Mr. Bond,你之前说要问我一个问题，请说吧。”  
Athena得知Mycroft竟然独自一人面对了Moriarty的枪（和子弹），她简直眼冒怒火。但她还是冷静听从命令把Moriarty其余的书都烧掉了。  
整个房间被清理得干干净净。  
“我想问您，要怎么和家人说自己的这些任务呢？”Bond算是给未来的Mycroft作了一定的心理铺垫。

“我们做的是正义之事，这就足够了。”

Bond回想着这句话目送Mycroft上了一辆黑色马车。他们做的是正义之事，这是一个空洞却最有说服力的理由了。  
他们做的是正义之事吗？  
他们做的是正义之事。  
他们做的是正义之事……

第三十五章  
Lestrade在四月九日见到了凌晨三点回来的Mycroft，如果我们愿意详细写一下，时间可以精确到秒。  
古式摆种“踏踏”走着，Lestrade觉得困倦，好像黑暗中已经过去许久时间，猛地睁眼也不过是七秒钟；有时时间流逝又一下子加快了，像是呼呼的大风，不肯停下，吹得他脑子一阵迷茫。  
Mycroft很少晚睡，况且这样深的夜。他们自重逢后再也没有像这段时间这样分离过。  
说出来或许有些丢人，堂堂四十岁（不到）的公署组长先生，竟然会因为恋人不在而辗转难眠。  
可这是个事实，实在没办法。

人心就是这样薄厚，你见到一个人，忽然觉得安心了，这好像神奇得不由得你自己控制。

夜在钟声摆荡中慢慢走着……  
第欧根尼三楼卧室漆黑，外面开始狂风大作，和几小时前安静沉闷的气氛截然相反。  
“你还没有休息。”Mycroft脱下西装外套，解开领结走到立柜前，他在挑酒。

最近，Athena不在，Mycroft也不在。  
Q在共进晚餐时，问，Mycroft在干什么。  
Lestrade自己也回答不了。  
说来他们这层关系，还是由Watson介绍，在Q的惊讶中由Sherlock冷面调侃中确认的。  
Mycroft并不在场。  
或许这很奇怪，但未尝不是件好事。  
Q对他的兴趣比对Mycroft的大多了。  
“我喜欢您的味道。”  
Q双眼发亮，他的形象逐渐与Mycroft形容中那个年幼顽皮的弟弟重合起来，其实他看起来清爽，又，如果可以的话，Lestrade愿意用pretty这个词，这个被用滥却难得找到恰当衬得起它的人。  
显然Lestrade毫无攻击性的Alpha气味，完美综合了黄糖的甜蜜、牛奶的甘醇和些许生姜的辛香，这简直让Q着迷。如果不是几分钟前他们刚介绍完彼此，以后就是姻亲关系的话，Q的热情简直要让人误解了。  
不得不说，自从Sherlock平安无事后，Q活力焕发，简直烂漫到放肆，就像春天盛放的花，——他可该注意一下，毕竟，他着实好闻。

“哦，我已经订婚了。”这下不仅仅是Lestrade在看他，Sherlock停止了无聊地在Watson手臂画乌龟的游戏，简直瞪着Q在看，在等他一个合理的解释。  
“他不知道去哪里了，反正你们迟早会见到他的，John已经见过他了。”  
Sherlock又盯着John看，几乎要把他盯出个洞来，他不满地嚷道：  
“好了好了，够了够了，结婚吧结婚吧，这烦人的婚姻。”  
Sherlock举杯，敬Lestrade，敬Q。  
虽然他们的另一半都不知道在哪儿……

Mycroft坐到Lestrade面前，他打开了他在找的酒。  
Mycroft感觉到在他坐下的瞬间，Lestrade屏住了呼吸，虽然不想分析自己的伴侣，但是高速运转的大脑告诉他，这说明Greg要么紧张、要么生气……  
Lestrade还是无奈叹息道：“算了，我不问。”  
他早知道Mycroft，在他要求完全的奉献，在他明确提出过他不会把任何人不当成棋子，在他早就提醒过他这些，又从何而来那种因为不理解而产生的失落呢？  
Mycroft坐到Lestrade旁边，右手环过他的身体，轻轻摩挲着他睡袍下的肋骨。  
Greg知道Mycroft有一万种办法让他们的谈话偏题。  
他就不该这么爱他，他以为中年的年纪终于能教会他面对Mycroft的手段无动于衷，然而他从来掩饰不了，他的心跳、他逐渐升高的体温、他散发的气味，他的呼吸，他的身体，他的一切根本逃不过Mycroft的观察。  
而Mycroft非常喜欢他诚实的反应。他那勤勉温厚的先生，一如当年莽撞热烈的青年时，对他无力抵抗。

“我喜欢您，先生。”

谁让他第一句就直白地说出了心底话呢。  
第一次见面他已经赤裸裸捧上自己的心，况且他又不是那种轻易动心的人。这就是注定要完。  
“Gre，你知道我很少熬夜。”  
从热吻转到端坐，Mycroft悠然从容，他好好品尝了一番陈酿的滋味，而被品尝者似乎还没有及时从意乱情迷中转换到谈正事的流程。  
很少熬夜？是啊，可是，Mycroft在搞什么？  
“Gre，你知道我讨厌出门。”  
组长先生已经被迫恢复到正事状态。他点头。  
“你也知道我讨厌运气和赌博。”  
Mycroft更不会喜欢别人拿枪对着他的脑袋，也不会喜欢枪支走火在肩膀上面炸开。没人喜欢。  
“不过我喜欢恰如其分的回报。”  
他的私人医生从Lestrade的血液中提取出泰波赛斯病源时，Mycroft就准备好了今天，那份不具备传染性、吞服式的变更剂，已经随着黄糖进入Moriarty的血液。Moriarty在劫难逃，他需要完美的形式。  
Lestrade先生还在思考什么是恰如其分的回报时，Mycroft已经再次吻上他的脸颊，这次没有中途停止。  
“吻我的眉心。”  
你可知我愿为你走近离死亡最近的地方？  
你可知你看不懂的爱人是一位屠龙的勇士？  
你可知所有人中唯有你可以让他毫无防备地靠近？  
你可知在你正义勇敢的心热烈爱上他时，他也被你拖入这包罗天地缠绵入骨的情网？

“这周天不许加班。”Mycroft睡前近乎呢喃地命令道。  
Greg也适时提起他们周天的家庭聚会，严格来说应该是Holmes的家庭聚会。然而现在似乎Q和Sherlock学着，已经把他看成Mycroft的全权代表了。

迈林根村公墓新竖起一块墓碑，亡者突然暴毙，没有交代遗言和墓志铭。两位伦敦赶来的先生是吊唁人。  
其中一位说，就刻“我们在做正义之事。（We are doing the Right things.）”  
“刻在Moriarty的墓碑上，不免有些讽刺。”  
Lestrade和Mycroft路过一排排墓碑向春光焕然的田野走去。  
“这下我还要装作一无所知，和公署会的同事继续追查这些事情。”Lestrade不擅长伪装，或许Mycroft在做这些事情时瞒着他，也有道理。  
“立法会议员马上就要给公署施压了，整个事件的调查就要停止了。”Mycroft确信M会以各种渠道知道Moriarty怎么离开伦敦，怎么死去。如Bond了解M，Mycroft也了解M，她只有看到他彻底消失，才会放心。  
“又变成迷案，不知道后人会怎么看。”Lestrade不无感慨。  
“我们知道它已经被解决了。”

“被解决了”这几个词由Mycroft说出来，是尘埃落定的空虚沉静。历史的无数谜团，都只保留在他一个人的心底，成为永远的秘密。

道旁有一颗葱葱郁郁的大杨树，绿荫招展，似乎正适合小憩。  
Mycroft忽然笑道：“Greg，你说我们还年轻吗？”  
Lestrade看着步履矫健奔到树下的Mycroft，提了两步跟上去。  
“如果我还年轻，我会躺在这棵树下面做个美梦，你会和我一起吗？”  
说罢，Mycroft摘下帽子，脱掉西装挽成一个枕头样的东西垫在石头上，整个人半躺半靠，安然阖上了眼睛。  
Lestrade看了看四周，新长出来绿油油的麦子在阳光下晃眼得亮，河水被照得波光粼粼，只有这片树荫安静凉爽。很少有人来这里，也很少有人在看完墓碑后会找一颗大树躺下休息。  
Lestrade等到Mycroft的呼吸逐渐平稳，知道他真的睡着了。他睡得很沉。一条蛇从他们头上爬过，彼此没有惊动。蛇绕过大树钻进了田地，Lestrade听风吹过叶子粼粼的波涛声，或许他也该躺下做个梦。  
这是神奇的一天。

天地间春雨如丝星星点点舒张，  
澄金灿烂的枝抱泥向下生长，  
云端丝丝缕缕是伊甸芬芳，  
柔软白雪随着冥河流淌，  
俄尔普斯琴抚平吠浪，  
薄茧亲吻他的面庞，  
唤醒乌有无忧乡，  
尘世炊烟村庄，  
灰烬与火光，  
他走向。  
彼方。

这是再平淡不过的一天。

 

第三十六章  
“我们分别两个月，居然。”  
Q坐在Bond对面，难得并不想到外面看沿路的风景，他的心现在几乎完全沉浸在一种虚幻飘忽的幸福感中，当然他口头上是绝不肯承认，他太想看Bond了，怎么看都不觉得烦闷、不觉得疲倦，就像是小孩子好奇地打量星空，就像是匠师耐心地雕琢作品，随便怎么形容吧，在他们之间，这样的默契让语言变得非常多余。  
“你怎么现在想起这个？我们已经重新见面好几天了。”  
Bond清晰记得他们分别的日子和重逢的日子，说来，他们在四月一日愚人节那天订婚，真是个愉快的巧合了。  
这段时间，Bond的心被案子填满，精神集中紧张，即便走在舞会交际间，也从未真能欣赏片刻美妙流淌的乐曲。觥筹交错、你来我往，生死一线……Bond现在，此刻，才发现，Q一直就在他心里的某个地方，某个他自己也没察觉到但是一直潜隐在意识之下的地方。  
仿佛他们分离过，又好像从未分开。  
一旦你将一个人放在心上，那你们永远也不会分开了。  
这是真话。  
这是甜蜜的真话。  
难得真话居然也可以是甜味的，那必然是爱的魔力。

“我已经领略了萨里郡的风光，我在泰波赛斯那么多天，还听说了不少关于你的逸闻趣事。”  
Q抱着膝盖坐在垫子上，歪着头打量Bond，想到琳达那个海盗的比喻，他简直喜上眉梢笑得肚子要疼了。  
“算了，不打趣你了。你以后也会慢慢知道我的事情的，那些童年里闯的祸啊，犯的傻啊……”  
虽然Q心里面还有一个小小的声音在责问他为什么答应了Bond的求婚，可是这已经是一件事实了。嗐，叹息吧，叹息吧，谁能说这是件好事情呢？谁能说这不是件好事情呢？  
“我可难想象你那两位哥哥会讲这些事情。”

他们离开伦敦前的周末终于有了一次全员的家庭聚会。  
实际上，Holmes兄弟之间确实似乎真的没有亲切的那种交谈。  
在Mycroft冷静到几乎冷淡地审视Bond时，Sherlock也以差不多的眼神看着他，然后他们从对方的脸上像是照镜子一般看到了自己的表情，同时转开头去。

“Well，你们是对Mr. Bond吃惊呢，还是对我居然能有订婚的一天表示不满？”  
这次Q可不能躲在报纸后面无视两个哥哥的冷战了，他奚落起来也是伶牙俐齿不遑多让：  
“说起来，Mycroft，你自己也同居了。”  
严格说Mycroft和Greg的确不能叫结婚，而Q牢牢记得Mycroft多么反对婚前同居行为。  
“你们没资格教育我，”Q不想用这么尖刻的语气来说话，团聚本来是他多么盼望的事情，他责备自己，同时不无丧气哀叹，这就是他们兄弟的命运：  
“看看Sherlock，因为莫名其妙的谋杀罪把自己搞到监狱里面，高兴吗？好玩吗？天天说我让你们担心，你们谁来体谅一下我，我每天睡觉祷告都要请求上帝能好好安排一下你们的生活……”

“我们做的是正义之事。”  
在气氛变得走向熟悉的冷硬之前，Bond自然地握住Q的手，打破了这僵持的局面。  
这正是Mycroft讲给他的话。  
“好呀，你们倒成了我们。”  
Q回看Bond的眼神似是责备也似是狡黠的开罪。

单独的谈话还是不可避免。  
Bond想，那些打败恶龙才能娶到公主的神话传说不是没有道理的……  
其实Mycroft还算和善，毕竟他面对的不是得力的下属，而是以后要通过引擎成为家人的人。  
“我很难想到Q居然会结婚……”  
Mycroft忽然停步拄着拐杖说，这显得他特别像以为操心多年的老父亲。  
“当然，还是祝福你们，不论如何。”  
“您还把他看成一个孩子，”Bond不知道应该说发自肺腑的誓约还是就这么沉默着，他内心对Mycroft有无比的敬重、甚至可以说是敬畏，这让原本订婚后请示家长同意的环节变得更加，艰难。  
“Mr. Bond，您知道我在干什么，或者大概知道那一部分，像是手术刀挖去脓创的部分，”这种感觉很奇特，毕竟Mycroft会严格将工作领域与家庭领域分开，然而现在Bond横跨在二者中间，“你会明白，太希望他活在光明中，不受半点黑暗的沾染。”  
Bond当然理解Mycroft的感受。或许他们短暂合作共事的经历未尝不是好事。Mycroft起码确信他的弟弟找了一位勇敢的忠诚的战士。  
——不过，Mycroft总难相信Q就这样要归属别人了，他本能的控制欲简直想把Bond的资料挖得一干二净然后逼他再也不会涉足这些危险的领域。好在他已学会克制，人这种奇妙的动物，说不准Q就是被Bond这神秘莫测的一面，附带着人性阴暗的一面所吸引。

“您说您想要保护他……”Bond停顿了一会儿，直到他们的步伐变慢，他才再次接着说：  
“可是您或许很难相信，我觉得是他在保护我。  
“您觉得他很脆弱。但是我却从他身上汲取到一种力量。他是我的希望、我的光明，”Bond正色看着Mycroft说，“您看过我的履历，我经历过不少黑暗的事情，或许晚上也会有梦魇。黑暗不可怕，有光。”  
“我们活着难道不是为了美好么？”  
他们忽然笑了，Mycroft忽然觉得如释重负。  
“如果他知道你这么想，他一定很高兴。”  
“我从没有机会说，他的脑子蹦来跳去，您知道。”  
他们有共同爱的人，接下来的路程忽然平坦了。  
“以及，”Bond正式敬礼，以一个军人的身份道，“我敬重您。”  
可以托付生命的敬重。

见Sherlock和John相对而言就容易很多，毕竟他们之前打过照面，虽然那时双方都不知道，以后会有这样特殊紧密的联系。  
Sherlock重获自由后回到221B，在挣脱了Hudson太太的怀抱后，他们继续着躲避记者的生活。  
——先前他们蜂拥而至：牛津高材生和美丽Omega不得不说的二三事，低调隐居富豪准侯爵和他秘密情人的喋血爱情故事，……鉴于John腿上绑着绷带且由一位英武的Alpha陪同出入，故事又加入了很多奇奇怪怪的曲折情节。  
现在他们争着抢着等到Sherlock的一言半语，即便只能得到一个极其冷漠，写满了怎么会有这么无聊的人类他们在干什么，这样的眼神，他们也可以长篇累牍津津乐道，形容为，那个有着冰蓝色眸子的冷峻先生。  
幸好Sherlock不爱看报纸。  
而Q爱看。  
Bond看着Q捂着肚子弯着腰，笑得停不下来，面对Bond询问的眼神，Q捡起掉在地毯上的报纸，念了一段：  
“‘我的一切无可奉告，’啊，这迷人的低沉的音色，他满含嫌弃同时混杂着悲悯的眼神瞧着我，那时我不自觉挺直了脊梁，仿佛造物主冰冷而炽热的光抚过我的头顶，您开口吧，凡是您说的，便是伟大的，美好的，我从未听过如此美妙的声音。  
“他的双手苍白而修长，是这样一双手握着枪么？啊，亲爱的读者，我知道您们有的站在有罪天使派，有的站在无辜恶魔派（Q：这是什么乱七八糟的词儿），相信我，你们都是对的，如果你亲眼看到他，不，是亲身感受到他，你就会知道，天使、恶魔，这些我们凡人的词汇，都不足以形容他惊心动魄的魅力。  
……  
“看看他们怎么形容Sherlock，……”  
Q把报纸扔到一边，叹息一声，开始喝茶。  
他和Bond现在暂时居住在221B对面的旅行酒店，在确认房间时（那时他们刚聚在一起因为Sherlock成功获释而举杯庆祝，所以他们不免有些醉意），Bond瞥了Q一眼，最终选择了双人套间。  
“我们以后也可以这样住。”  
中间的衣柜和穿衣镜巧妙隔开两个房间，彼此有相当大的独立空间。  
Bond很高兴Q说到“以后”，这个词像是现烤面包上淋着的糖浆，在他心里引起了近乎甜蜜的感觉。  
“不过以后你不能再装醉了。”  
Q想到昨天的事情，他本意是扶着Bond，最后被对方巧妙地带到了床上，而且看起来好像是他自己站不稳摔到Bond身上一样。  
——订婚后的Alpha非常无赖。  
的确如此。  
“我是不是还没说过那句俗套的话？”  
订婚后Bond还是会收敛自己的气味，可能是惯性使然，不过他现在喜欢坐在离Q最近的地方。  
“什么话？”  
“你使我成为世界上最幸福的人……”  
Q在听到一半时已经哈哈大笑打断了他，“得了得了，我的先生……”  
这是Q第一次称呼他为“我的先生”。  
而且我们也应该说，虽然“最幸福的人”总是被用作求婚成功后惯常的结束语，就像打招呼吃饭这么便宜简单，可是其中蕴藏着无限的真诚、和柔情。

他们和Sherlock告别。  
“你们要回到萨里了？”  
“斯凯孚欢迎两位的光临。”  
John替Sherlock一并表示感谢。  
“我难以想象Myc能在你们不举办婚礼的情况下放你们走。”  
Sherlock撇撇嘴，显然他其实心底挺期待Bond和Q的结婚仪式。  
但是我们不能忘记简·温特沃斯，即，卡米尔·塞德福里，她还在斯凯孚等待最终平安否的消息。  
我们不该忘记这个命运多舛的姑娘，她最终能以英国人的身份踏上故土，以亲人的身份为安妮和弗雷德·温特沃斯送上祝福，并且最终可以平平安安回到法国，去和她的丈夫相会。  
“你不想去法国么？”  
现在有Bond陪伴，Q想去哪里应该比以前更加自由了。不过Q拒绝了出国游玩的提议，他想去伊斯坦布尔，不过那里现在战火绵延，显然不是合适的旅游之地。其他各国，尤其是法国，Bond本以为他一定想要去领略一番，汲取些什么艺术灵感。  
“我从天上的星星回来，现在想落在你住的地方，Bond先生，您同意么？”

第三十七章  
Q穿着被贝茨小姐不无贬义形容为泥瓦匠的那身衣服，他踩在A形梯上粉刷着围墙，或者说，斯凯孚画室的围墙就是他第一幅真正独立画作。  
改造画室任务并不艰巨，问题在于Q凡事都想亲力亲为。  
他们围绕这个议题聊了太多。

最开始是选房间。  
“唔，我第一次来斯凯孚，很好奇你的卧室会是什么布置，尤其你那幅画像。”  
“现在你各个房间都可以去了。”  
Q倒在Bond怀里，又跳开笑着调侃道：  
“或许我就是想看看您的房间，所以才答应您的求婚呢。”这么说也许有点轻率了，Q有些后悔说出来，他轻叹一声，走到Bond旁边，似乎是自言自语道，“有时候我真的都不相信我答应了。”  
“Q，难道你还不了解我吗，你大可以问各种问题，你现在还有什么疑虑呢？”  
他们之间没有发生那种：我发现我的Alpha背着我把以为Omega藏在自己的庄园里，所以我在忧愤怀疑中离开他，然后我们错失了彼此——这样俗套的情节。  
现在双方的身份都揭明了，甚至堪称患难与共了。  
Bond知道了Q是一位拥有一万磅继承权的贵族Omega，很好，他们完美符合了世俗所定义的“门当户对”。

不过当他向他忠诚的管家解释这些时，叮嘱道，您千万不能指望Q会主持那些繁琐的舞会，指望他对教区的经济往来熟稔于心，指望他关心区民的农牧和税收，指望他定期友好而敷衍的去看望那些贫民……  
布兰特先生精炯的眼神忽然含着笑意，道：  
“James，我还从未见你对什么事情这么关怀备至，简直唠唠叨叨了。我看出来未来的内主人是什么性情的人了。我也从来没指望你能找一个持家温婉贤惠端庄的Omega回来，那样的人驯服不了你。我知道。Holmes先生很好，我看他缺乏关于等级的观念，可那是出于平等的精神；我看他不屑布施，那是出于博爱的精神。何况，没有您在庄园，我们教区照样好好运转着呢。”  
接着是一声短促的咳嗽：  
“Bond先生，我只想问，你们什么时候打算生可爱的孩子呢？”  
是了。  
布兰特才不在意这些家务啊义务啊，那些是他分内之事，现在Bond既然回来，这还算什么事情。  
关键，在于，这个呀。  
看着布兰特先生隐秘的微笑，Bond无奈答道：“这个您要去问询他。”  
他们相处的时间都在讨论改造哪个房间作画室上面了。  
“除了我父亲的书房，你可以随便挑选一间。我想向阳面会比较好，如果你经常待在里面，那么通风也要考虑到。”  
“三楼那个杂物间？”  
Q可真会挑，选了一个Bond最看不上的地方。  
“你就喜欢爬高的地方么？”他记得他们第一次见面，Q从舞会溜到高楼看星星。  
“要不是你不许我出大厦，我就要找那栋废旧的塔楼了。”Q撇嘴道，他看着Bond的眼神表明他纯粹是说着唬他的。  
“三楼也有其他地方，书房旁边的保育室不就很合适么。”  
Q瞪着他看了一会儿，棕色的眼睛原本被日光照映得有些眯起来，现在睁开眼睛倒是有琥珀般好看的剔透感。看到Bond并不领会自己的意思，反倒是沉溺在自己的形貌里，他简直要像猫一样咬他一口了，当然，不能。  
“蠢呀，那是你成长的地方，为什么要无缘无故改换？”  
Bond笑了，看来他那从天上回来的先生心里实际上再牵挂他不过了。

不过Q没许他继续借题发挥，问：  
“那另一边是什么？”  
“藏书室，你知道我的祖父是个学者，虽然我父亲和我都不甚爱读书，那些羊皮纸卷和古老的文字都被珍藏到那里了。”——古老的家族都有绵长的历史，同时意味着他们有厚重的负担。  
Q理解他，他们在和煦的阳光中默默坐了一会儿。  
或许这是门当户对的好处。  
他们都逃避过家族，即便只是个名号，如Q改名换姓，如Bond执意参军。  
——人们总想知道，离开了家，他们自己还算什么。  
好在这两个人都找到了自己的答案。  
“那我也不想改动。”那些沉甸甸布满灰尘的封存记忆，就安静地不被打扰地沉睡吧。  
“你是一定要挑选一处高的地方么？”  
他们现在所在的二楼就有很多合适的房间。  
“我是想到你经常醉倒在三楼，我还要把你拖下来，我乐意之至，不过……”  
Q扫了他一眼（意识到他们不知不觉离得如此之近，他甚至看进了Bond的眼里）：  
“上次可是你‘醉’的。”  
Holmes家里，Q的酒量比Sherlock好太多，比Mycroft也要好一点点。  
但是考虑到这种可能，或者Q终于意识到，他还是应该选一个离卧室近一点的工作地点。  
“二楼东南角，有一个厚厚的壁炉，而且有一条黄铜水管，我们可以新增一处接口，这样你那些笔刷和工具就不必劳烦耶茨、格兰特他们帮忙洗刷晾晒了。”  
作为庄园主，Bond确实会比Q考虑到仆从们的辛劳。  
“是，是，我要开始该死的油画了。”Q不无烦躁地拽着脖子上的小围巾。  
“注意……”  
“我知道，不要用粗鄙的语言……James，我只是实在不擅长油画，它们太浓重了……”  
“你大可以不画么，你想画什么就画什么好了。”

这就像贵妇人希望自己的丈夫有个什么狩猎的爱好，只不过让他的日子有个消遣罢了，并不是真希望他们打回来什么东西。  
Q严肃地看着他：“不要总是按照自己的喜好行事，那样我会一事无成。”  
Sherlock半带嘲讽的提醒不是没有警告作用，Q如果不想把画画仅仅当做一门消遣、一个看似和别人区别开来的炫耀技能，而是真正当做热爱的事业，他需要比之前更加专注的投入。  
我们分析一下，能得出一个大胆的推论（虽然完全可能是胡猜），Q对画画真正有了责任心，他需要安稳的环境，所以才会留在斯凯孚庄园。  
因为油画种种对外在的要求，最终画室的选址是二楼楼梯右转第二间客房卧室。  
清扫、粉刷，Q都是亲力亲为。  
如果你见过他选址在三楼时几乎不考虑给仆役增添什么负担，你会觉得他是个冷酷狠心的主人。实际上Q不考虑他人，既不是出于傲慢、冷漠，他只是没想过这个世界其他人的生活与自己那么有关。

所以每次Q都能恰好避开事故发生之处，不是没有道理的。你抓不住无形的东西，你握不住晨露散作白烟，Q安定下来，不意味着他的世界有其他人。  
专注、投入，Q一如既往沉浸在自己的世界里。  
Bond也需要慢慢理解他的习惯，起初他以为Q还没有把自己当作斯凯孚的主人。  
“他们服从你的调遣，就像服从我一样，斯凯孚就是你的所属。”  
Q从徒留空框的窗台蹦下来，灵巧地落回地面，他现在头发长得有些碍事。  
“我知道，我只是，”Q坐在空荡屋中唯一休息的椅子上，“我喜欢这种创造属于自己空间的感觉，这个过程会让我更舒服、让我更觉得属于这里。”  
Q笑着看他，Bond还要求什么呢，Q在以自己的方式慢慢融入他的生活。  
“你帮我把头发剪短吧，那里有剪刀。”  
Bond对Q想一出是一出的脾气已经不该惊异，可是说剪就剪，他又不是理发师。而且，虽然Q棕色的卷发已经落上灰，显得脏兮兮的，Bond看着它们被发带束在脖颈后，真是舍不得剪下去。  
“你不答应我自己来了。”Q准备摘手套，Bond把他按回座位。  
替人剪头发，Bond从未想过他握着枪的手可以如此平静、温柔地穿过一个人的发丝，用冷冰冰的铁器把它们铰断。  
一绺、一绺，随着时针摇摆，随着地上一堆瓦石墙纸，Q棕色微卷的头发就那样轻飘飘落到地上，在接近脖后的那里，Bond极其小心，Q敏感的皮肤还是被凉凉的东西刺激得打了个小哆嗦。  
“其实在第一次见你的时候我就该剪头发了，一直拖到了现在。”Q忍住痒酥酥的感觉，等Bond把他乱糟糟的头发修好。  
一撮细碎的发落在Q微微泛红的脖子上，Bond的手指抚过那里，引起Q心里升起一股麻酥酥的感觉。他们都知道这里应是一座秘密花园，所有芬芳的弥散的来源。  
“我是不是该去洗个澡？”Q打破了这稍微暧昧的沉默，“我猜我闻起来就像是馊了的橘子或者腐败的胡萝卜？”  
就算是他刻意用这些听起来倒胃口的词，也丝毫无法改变Bond几乎不可抑制的气味散溢，他太想，尝到他们两人气味交融的味道。  
Bond还是把剪刀放入篮筐，背对Q回答：  
“My dear，你就算发馊了也一样好闻。”  
Q因为这句无聊的情话笑出了声，他脱下外套走到配套的浴室洗了个澡，顶着一头泡沫依然准确摸到了黄铜转手，他对斯凯孚越来越熟悉、越来越适应。他看着镜子里面恢复短发的自己，终于在离开诺兰、离开拉塞尔夫人和Athena后找到第三位可以给他剪头发的人。  
如果不是浴池水太热，Q大概仿佛似乎隐约猜到了自己脸上的红晕意味着什么。  
可以确定，这次他不会逃开了。

Bond不知道别人家的Omega经历第一次标记后是不是都能像Q一样爬到高架梯上刷墙……  
昨天的浓情蜜意几乎在瞬间的担忧中巨变成斥责怪怨，只能说，Bond看到Q活蹦乱跳灵活穿越在他自己搭建的简易木梯架层间，全然不能把这个身影和昨天堪称娇柔的身躯合而为一。  
端茶进来的布兰特先生反应比默默呆站一旁的Bond激烈不少，管家先生直接把茶杯摔了，Q吓了一跳，坐在架子上哆嗦了一下。  
“您还好吗。布兰特先生？”Q三步两步灵活爬下来。  
年长的管家暗自抚心，同时几乎难以置信看着Bond，Bond的眼神回复他，我可管不住Q。  
“您可是在热潮期啊……”  
我们正常的热潮期不都该好好在床上休息，起码安安静静待在床上，由亲人近侍照料吗……  
“就算您要继续开工，也可以先挑选一些简单的工作。”  
而我们非常的主人，在热潮期爬高上低无所不能动如脱兔拦都拦不住！  
或许出于他们天生的信息素高匹配度，Q没经历传说中异常恐怖的结合热以及种种生理余痛，他倍感精神！比以往几次苦挨热潮期的感觉好多了。

壁画最终完成，他们初次野餐时的“美梦之地”，金黄的余晖和窗外的天色相接，两个点点的人影倚靠树下、躺在草坪，彼时深秋的黄叶在此时应该已经泛绿，呼吸交错间沉甸甸麦田的香气又清爽的风托来。放大版的壁画和缩小版的原画只有一处不同，那就是墙角隐蔽在纱帘后的落款署名。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 无法概括这个风格，或许算是反思ABO的一篇ABO。或许看下来会觉得里面感情成分含量较低，相信我我的初衷是写一个大甜饼。  
> OOC预警，尤其是Q，我为不能很好呈现他们深表遗憾，总之他们属于原作，他们属于彼此。


End file.
